Quiero volver a estar contigo
by Twilightsecretlove
Summary: El amor se cuida o se rompe de no usarlo. Por encima de los no debería, más allá de las promesas que juramos nunca romper, existe la necesidad de luchar contra la infidelidad. Un matrimonio apagado. Una mujer desdichada. Hay decisiones que marcan a fuego, perdones que se venden muy caros. Los errores siempre dan paso a una reconciliación o a un final. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**El amor se ha convertido en un juego de no usarlo ...**

**Más allá de las promesas que juramos nunca romper, existe la necesidad de luchar contra la infidelidad.**

**Un matrimonio apagado. Una mujer desdichada. Una invitación inesperada.**

**Hay decisiones que marcan a fuego, perdones que se venden muy bien.**

**Los errores siempre dan una reconciliación o una final.**

**Un matrimonio sin rumbo.**

**Un hombre que lo cambia todo.**

**Uno siempre valora lo que tiene cuando ya ha perdido.**


	2. Chapter 2

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Has sacado al perro?

Ya me había acostumbrado a Edward no le contestara cuando dijo hola al llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. De hecho, ni recordé cuándo fue la indiferencia la albergara, ¿cuándo dejó o no importó que su marido no le respondiera? Suponía que, simplemente, pasó una vez, y después sucedió todos los días como un ritual monótono y apático.

Isabella llegó a su casa sobre las cinco y los medios de la tarde.

Era la directora en funciones y de _mercadeo_ de las grajeas _Sonriendo_ , una marca de caramelos que se vendió en todo el mundo, como el Tridente o el Smint, una diferencia de los suyos tenían triptófano, una sustancia que ayudaba al cerebro a segregar serotonina, algo que según los resultados era «la química de la felicidad».

Heredó el negocio de su padre, un químico farmacéutico que se abandonó todo por su sueño, que no fue otro que la ayuda que la gente se siente un poco mejor. Con los años, Charlie se prejubiló, aunque mucho le costó al buen hombre, porque adoraba su trabajo. Sin embargo, su hija, que había estudiado _marketing_ y dirección de empresas en la Universidad, estaba capacitada para llevar a cabo la compañía y por fin delegar sus labores en ella.

Desde los cuatro años, Isabella se ha convertido en la carga de los caramelitos, la costa de pasar más de ocho horas en las oficinas, las llamadas de los distribuidores y los vendedores de todas las partes del mundo.

¿Qué? ¿Cuántas horas no?

Por eso, la cuarta cosa que llegó cuando llegué a su hogar, además de saludar a su marido, a su Gran Caballo de Caballero ("era enorme") y descalzar los zapatos de tacón, era abrir el armario del botiquín. Farmacéutico y tomarse un par de ibuprofenos de golpe.

Después de la nueva dirección en el salón, junto con los caballos, los niños, los niños y las niñas.

—Caballo, por el amor de Dios… No chupes —le espetó mientras tiraba de la pinza que le sujetaba el moño alto y perfecto.

Ese era su _look_ laboral favorito desde hacía un tiempo. Moño tenso y pelo recogido. Sin embargo, en su casa se liberan y dejaba. Suelta y libre su melena rubia con reflejos cobrizos.

Isabella fijó sus ojos verdes azulados en Edward y se masajeó la nuca con los dedos.

Tenía los hombros tan cargados que no se podía mover.

Edward se ha visto donde siempre. En el sofá del salón, en el MacBook Pro sobre las piernas, en las gafas de la pasta negra y en sus orígenes, en el MacBook Pro sobre las piernas. Pantalla mientras sus dedos no se dejaron teclear, como si hacerlo, detenerse, fuera pecado. Tenía el pelo despeinado, negro como el ala de un cuervo, con las puntas que le señalaban a todas las partes, y la barba naciente de su apuesta mandíbula y su barbilla, marcada por un increíble hoyuelo que a Isabella le fascinaba.

Aún así, después de cuatro años de matrimonio.

—Edward —le repitió ella condescendiente.

—Dime, preciosa —contestó ausente, concentrado en su ordenador.

-Hola. ¿Tierra llamando a Edward? —Repitió con tono sarcástico, meneando la mano delante de su cara.

—Hola, cariño.

Pero la salud y el dolor, la historia y el tiempo en la vida, casi toda la paciencia de Isabel y la parte de su matrimonio.

—Te ha preguntado si ha sacado al perro —sujetó el dedo gordo de su pie y lo zarandeó un poco.

-No. No he podido —argumentó continuando con su escrito.

—¿No has podido? —Isabella se sacó con brío la camisa blanca de la correa de la falda de ejecutiva que siempre solía llevar. Conjuntos muy parecidos, de sobrios colores. Estilo invariable—. ¿En serio? Se colocó con los brazos en la jarra sin golpear, golpeando el punto con la punta del pie cubierto por los medios de comunicación color carne y marcando el ritmo como un diapasón. Nunca había tenido un mal carácter, pero últimamente su paciencia está muy bien hecha. ¿Llevas aquí todo el día, escribiendo en el sofá, y has sido incapaz de sacar a Caballo?

¿Acaso esperas que yo venga de trabajar después de más de ocho horas de dura jornada y tenga que sacar a mi pobre perro que no ha salido en todo el día?

Esta vez, Edward la miró ante el tono poco amistoso de Isabella. Se subió las gafas hasta colocarlas en su sitio y sonrió como un ángel pidiendo disculpas. Sabía que eso siempre le funcionaba con ella. Y lo peor, es lo que se hizo sin maldad y sin ánimos de buscar ningún tipo de redención.

—Si me has pasado el tiempo —se encogió de hombros. Isabella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

No me lo puedo creer ... Sabes que Caballo nunca se ha caca ni pipi en casa. ¿Qué se puede decir si no está en la barriga porque sabe que eso no está bien y no nos gusta? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de pensar en él?

«¿Por qué no eres capaz de pensar un poco en mí y en todos los esfuerzos?

—Lo sé. Perdona, Isabella —Edward sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo—. De verdad Sabes que me pongo a escribir y se me va al mundo de la vista… Estoy a punto de terminarlo.

—Sí, ya… —Isabella alzó la mano para detenerle—. Me lo llevas diciendo desde hace muchos meses —recalcó con acidez.

—Esta vez va en serio, cariño. Me queda poco, son las páginas más trascendentales de mi novela. Cuando se acabe, todo cambiará, la mirada de Edward se impregnaba en la verdad, él quería creer lo que decía, pero a ella ya no la convencía.

Isabella siempre se mordía la lengua cuando le sacaba el tema de su libro.

Edward dejó su trabajo como periodista tres años atrás en un periódico muy importante en el país para escribir una historia de la que todavía no le había dejado leer un solo fragmento.

Demasiado tiempo invertido en él mismo y en su manuscrito para después, al ser autor de novela, nadie se lo fuera a editar. No sabía qué tonterías y qué sueños imposibles tenía Edward en la cabeza, pero Isabella tenía un pasado para decidir apoyarlo en todo, encargándose de la economía familiar, de la manutención de su preciosa casa en Collserola, de responsabilizarse de todos los seguros, un dejar de creer en él y en su proyecto.

Se había hartado de verlo hacer siempre lo mismo, sin llegar a un campo que no hubiera germinado jamás. Sin ayudarla en nada.

Isabella se había hecho un hartado de deslizarse y no recibir ni un masaje ni una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda.

Desde hace tres años, para Edward solo existía su novela.

Nada ni nadie más. Isabella había sido cruelmente relegada al olvido.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que ella cediera y no se enfadara demasiado con él. Y Isabella prefirió alejarse de las confrontaciones porque temé el día en la que se discutió fuera de las manos, y dijo algo de lo que parecía arrepentirse.

Así es, zánjando la diatriba.

Allí se puso la ropa de correr. Sus pantalones cortos, sus asics de colores, una sudadera de color negro, y un cinturón de hierro para realizar la tarea de trabajo que se realiza sistemáticamente siempre que se llegue a la casa.

Isabella ignoraría de nuevo lo que ella merecía o necesitaba, y pasaría por todo el detalle que Edward ya no tenía con ella.

Y obviar el hecho de que ese día era su veintiocho cumpleaños y que él había vuelto a olvidar. Ni una cena romántica, ni un regalo hecho a mano, ni un beso ni un te quiero.

Cero.

Mientras se encuentran las frases de impotencia y frustración de los ojos, en su benevolencia se instaló una vez más en él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Edward dijo la verdad. Acabaría la maldita novela, se centraría en recuperar su antiguo trabajo y lucharía por recuperarla a ella.

Podía esperar un poco más. Total, llevaba casi tres años así.

**_Cuatro años atrás_**

—Cariño —le decía su madre Renee Senté tu lado en el coche nupcial—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

Bella entonces contaba con veintitrés años. Todo lo que decían que era demasiado joven para casar, que eso ya no se usa. Por lo visto, según sus amigas y sus padres, primero teníamos que vivir juntos, teníamos que ser compatibles con la vida en pareja y después, decidir y dar el siguiente paso o no. El matrimonio no era ninguna broma, y el papel jurídico, lamentablemente, opacaba la vida marital en muchos aspectos.

Pero ella no pensaba así. Su carácter romántico lo llevó a creer en historias de amor puras y auténticas, como la vida con Edward desde el primer momento en el que cruzaron sus miradas.

Bella miró a su madre con ojos brillantes. Cuantos más años cumplía, más hermosa estaba. Sabía envejecer como nadie.

Bella asintió con tranquilidad en respuesta a su pregunta. Franqueándola al otro lado se refiere a su padre Charlie, como fiel protector. El hombre estaba tan emocionado al mirar a su hija vestida de blanco como una princesa que ya no puede articular palabra. Solo sonreía por debajo de su gran libro, y de vez en cuando intenté reprimir pucheros, que Bella pretendía consolar apretando la mano y entrelazando los dedos con él. Pero, ¿quién es la madre y el padre?

—Estoy nerviosa porque es un día muy emocionante para mí —aclaró entrelazando los dedos también con los de su madre—. Desde pequeñita que sueño con este día. Soy muy feliz. Edward me tiene muy feliz, mamá.

Renee parpadeó con agrado ante tal respuesta y sonrió a Bella.

—Eso es lo que me da más tranquilidad. Que Edward es un hombre bueno y honrado, y que te quiero con todo tu corazón. Te cuidará como te mereces. Cuídalo tú también a él.

—Lo haré —sonrió con ternura—. Edward es un desastre y necesita que se hagan cargo de él. Y yo siento que te quiero desde siempre.

Renee suspiró estudiando a su hija con orgullo pero sin ocultar sus dudas ante tanta veneración.

—El matrimonio es un ejercicio diario, Bella, y tienes que practicar todos los días para que esté tonificado y en buena forma. ¿Quieres que te cuentes todos los días para mantenerte en forma, ¿verdad?

—Voy a correr porque tengo la herencia genética de mis primas de Murcia. Temo

tener esas caderas un día.

—Pues bien guapas que hijo.

—Por supuesto.

—Lo que quiero decirte es el matrimonio y el amor en el matrimonio, necesita de lo mismo. De mucho esfuerzo físico y mental. Nunca perdáis el hábito de estar pendientes el uno del otro. Sed pacientes y respetaros.

Bella escuchó con atención las palabras de su madre, aunque también conocí una fe que no se llama la faltaría. Ella nunca se cansaría de demostrar a Edward lo mucho que significaba para ella. Sonrió abiertamente y cerró los ojos soñadora.

—Me muero de ganas de decirle sí quiero.

—Si Edward no te cuida, usa la escopeta de caza, cariño.

-¡Papá! —Exclamó atorando una media carcajada y reprobando su comentario. Pero cuando se vio que su padre tenía los ojos brillantes y húmedos, se enterneció—. Papá, por favor, deja de llorar o saldremos de la limusina como si fuéramos un entierro en vez de una celebración.

—Yo solo te digo la verdad. Eres mi niña. Si Edward no te trata como mereces, entonces, tendrá un problema conmigo.

Bella tenía muy claro que no iba a hacer un cambio de parecer a su padre. Charlie era terco como una mula, y extremista hasta lo indecible. Si quería, quería para siempre. Si odiaba, odiaba a muerte.

Pero estaba tranquila al respecto. Edward nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño. No había hombre más bueno que él. Su padre Charlie no tiene quejas.

Y ella tampoco.

Cuando Edward vio entrar en Bella, vestida con aquel impresionante traje de novia de Pedro del Hierro, hijo de _Química_ de Kerli, una canción que les encantó a los dos, algo en su pecho se encogió para siempre.

Allí la esperaba.

Se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Bella era una joya, un diamante entre el carbón y el que estaba acostumbrado a tratar en su día a día.

La música y la voz de ese cantante traspasó su piel y su corazón, y la imagen de su futura mujer, entrando en la cogida del brazo de su suegro Charlie, vendí ese momento en su memoria a fuego. No por Charlie, por supuesto. Ese hombre estaba hecho un flan. Pero ella ... Tan hermosa para él, tan rubia, con el pelo que a veces funciona como el de una sirena, le estaba sonriendo a él, solo a él. Y he tenido muchos invitados, algunos nunca he vuelto a ver, familiares demasiado lejanos a que invitaba por compromiso.

Pero para él solo existía Bella. Y nadie, nunca, podría arrebatarle ese recuerdo.

Se siente dicoso y especial por ello. Porque su isabella tenía la facultad de hacerle mejor, y ofrecerle un abrigo cuando los días eran demasiado duros. Era su mejor amiga, su alma gemela, y no concebía una vida sin ella.

Los ojos de Bella, el azul celeste, los rasgados y los grandes como los de una gata, los rebordes de bondad se fijaron en los suyos, y allí se guardaron para siempre, como una huella indeleble en el tiempo. Era un jodido ángel.

Edward tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta e inspiró profundamente en la nariz para no echarse a llorar allí como un niño. El perfume de Bella tan suave, una mezcla de flores y frutas, le dejó noqueado. Era patético. Se enamoró de ella siempre que la haya visto.

Cuando sus manos tocaron y Bella le fue entregada, la acogida como un regalo y una bendición. Ella le dio su mejor sonrisa, mezcla de nervios y emoción, y Edward solo pudo responderle con el mismo gesto, como diciéndole, "Estás tan guapa que no sé ni qué decirte".

No hay duda de que esta es la casa de Dios —su susurró tirando de su mano para acercar los labios al oído—, porque acabé de ver un ángel — le dio un suave beso en el lateral de la garganta.

Bella le acarició la mejilla con la mano. Tenía los dedos fríos por los nervios, igual que él.

—Tú también estás muy guapo.

—¿Vamos allá? —Leñó dar una mirada en el dorso de la mano sujetandola con las suyas.

—Vamos de cabeza —sentenció ella.

Los mensajes de trabajo en el banco, sin soltar la mano en ningún momento, para escuchar la charla del cura.

Cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar las alianzas y decir unas palabras, después de todo el protocolo y las mejores amigas de Bella, y el mejor amigo de Edward como miembros, Edward tuvo que carraspear para aclarar su voz.

Se había escrito unos cuantos discursos el otro al otro, porque no querían repetir la vacación alocución del cura, repetida por millas de parejas antes que ellos.

A Edward le dio muy bien escribir, por que sus reportajes periodísticos eran tan buenos. Sin embargo, no había resultado más difícil que dedicarle unas palabras a Bella, porque para él, las palabras no alcanzaron ni de largo el poderío de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Ambos, de pie, el uno frente al otro, parecían una pareja de película. Él es alto y moreno, con su espeso pelo engominado y peinado a la perfección, muy diferente de cómo acostumbraba a lucir siempre. Ella como una muñeca de porcelana, delicada y eterna, con su larga melena dorada, un lado, moteada con pequeñas flores, cubriendo la parte derecha del hombro.

Una estampa idílica para un día inolvidable. Se acordó que la música de los acordes al piano y la _química_ sonar en sus respectivas promesas.

Y así sucedía.

Edward pasó los pulgares por la suave piel de la mano de su futura mujer y volvió a tomar el aire antes de hablar.

No hay palabras que puedan alcanzar la verdad de todo lo que siento por ti, Bella. Pero hoy estoy como tu mejor amigo. Como tu futuro esposo, y como el hombre que intentará por todos los medios hacer feliz y plena. Hoy no hay iglesia ni ceremonia entre nosotros. Solo hay una promesa, mi amor —sí pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos—, la lucha por un día por nuestra vida juntos y este sendero de la mano, en el amor y en la enfermedad, en las risas y en el Llanto, en la alegría y en la tristeza. Siempre contigo. Te quiero y te querré siempre, pase lo que pase.

Los padres de ambos lloraban un moco tendido, igual que la mayoría de los invitados. Pero Bella no les gusta, ni los vistos. En esa iglesia, tal y como había dicho, Edward, solo estaban ellos dos. No tenían que rendirles cuentas a nadie. Excepto a sí same. Y mirándose a los ojos no se mire.

Absorbió la abierta declaración de amor de Edward y la hizo también suya. Las noticias no se dejaron ver, aunque sí le importó que se corrija el maquillaje. La emoción de casarse con el hombre que ella había elegido, el único que sabía que la haría feliz, era incontenible, y la sacudida como una marea suave y constante, imparable.

No puedo pedirle más a la vida, que con sus ratos. Intentó por todos los medios de comunicación, aunque no lo conseguí—. En mi día a día no habrá más alegría que poder disfrutar siempre de tu compañía.

Me siento afortunada de ser tu elegida, Edward, y por eso me encargué de nuestro amor como el agua a las flores. Tú sonríeme siempre, eso ha sido la luz para crecer. Tú quiéreme siempre, incluso en esos momentos en los que parezca imposible, y eso es un florecer. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza, en la alegría, en la pobreza, en el amor, siempre, todos los días de mi vida. Contigo hasta mi final.

Edward asintió, deshecho por la promesa en la voz y en la mirada de Bella.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. Como Bella no tenía velo, ni los dos, ni la vida, ni el amor, ni el amor, ni el amor, ni el amor y la vida.

No sería el beso más apasionado, pero sí más sentido y más sincero, porque encerramos una promesa de amor y responsabilidad el uno para el otro para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **

****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

****** Importante leer la nota al final *****

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**_En la actualidad_**

Bella llegó de correr a las ocho de la tarde.

Su gran Danés Caballo tenía la lengua fuera, agotado de sus casi diez kilómetros que se hacía a diario con su dueña. Y nada le iba mejor.

Con Edward el perro no tenía actividad. Caballo lo acompañaba en sus largas horas de escritura, y esperaba a que él le diera comida y lo malcriara como siempre con juguetes y chucherías caninas. Después recibía su porción de mimos y caricias distraídas y cuando se cansaba, el perro se iba de su lado y se limitaba a sentarse en el porche del jardín, esperando deseoso de ver llegar a Bella.

Ella se ponía la ropa de _running_, su calzado Asics de colores, el iPod y después le colocaba el collar a Caballo, se lo ataba a la cintura, y juntos se iban a recorrer la montaña. Caballo disfrutaba esa hora como un loco.

Edward y Bella vivían en las afueras de la ciudad. No en plena montaña, pero sí casi tocando las faldas. Edward lo necesitaba para ese tiempo sabático de escritura que se había autoimpuesto. Y a Bella le daba igual donde vivir, porque con el coche iba a todas partes, y no era nada perezosa para cogerlo: le encantaba conducir.

Tenía un Mini Rover antiguo que Edward le había regalado para su boda. A Bella le encantaban los coches clásicos y pequeños y ese era su favorito.

Era de color negro, aunque lo había pintado con las franjas blancas del mini Cooper actual. El resultado era cuquísimo e impecable. Además el interior se había actualizado con todo eléctrico y tenía todas las comodidades de un coche de primera línea.

Bella nunca supo cuánto tuvo que invertir Edward en esa _delicatesen _automovilística, pero lo disfrutaba como una loca.

Edward por su parte conducía un Jeep Wrangler 2.5 Hard Top del 91 totalmente restaurado, de color negro metalizado, con la cubierta _beige_.

A Bella le encantaba llegar de correr y ver los dos coches tan diferentes juntos en el _parking _propio del jardín, bajo la cubierta de madera. El Mini Rover pequeñísimo y muy urbano al lado del Jeep que parecía un tanque de montaña. El contraste le parecía genuino y muy tierno.

Lamentablemente, nunca se imaginó que su matrimonio se volvería una metáfora de sus propios vehículos. Eran coches clásicos y difíciles de ver, lo único que tenían en común. Sin embargo, no eran muy compatibles.

El tiempo y sus aceleraciones, demasiado crueles, les habían pasado factura en apenas tres años. Ya casi no quedaba nada de lo que una vez fueron.

Y Bella lloraba todas las noches desde hacía muchos meses por ello, perdida y cansada por no poder recuperar viejas sensaciones con su mejor amigo, y muy

frustrada porque ni siquiera sabía cuándo empezó el declive entre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto quedara tan poco?

Lanzando una última triste ojeada a sus coches, subió las escaleras de madera que daban a la entrada de la casa y se descalzó las bambas.

—Caballo —le ordenó con el dedo—. Siéntate ahí y no te muevas del porche. Muy bien. Buen chico. Ahora espérate a que te traiga una toalla para limpiarte esas pezuñas.

El perro inclinó la cabeza a un lado intentando comprender lo que le decía. Como quería entrar y su dueña no le dejaba lloriqueó un poco.

—No me mires así y no llores, chantajista —le regañó medio sonriendo—. Ahora vengo.

Bella entró en la casa, y se quitó los auriculares de las orejas. Miró hacia el sofá del salón, esperando ver la cabeza morena y despeinada de Edward. Pensó que tal vez él no haría la misma rutina de siempre. Que en realidad, la esperaría en el sofá, con una magdalena y una vela, aunque fuera (porque pastel no iba a encargar) para celebrar su cumpleaños y después, aunque no tuviera regalo (porque ya no tenía dinero para comprar nada), le daría todos los besos que no le daba desde hacía demasiado, y le diría sintiéndolo de verdad, con la mano en el corazón, que la quería, que todavía la amaba. Que el bache que atravesaban se trataba solo de unos años malos y que su futuro juntos iba a ser mucho mejor. Necesitaba esa frase como placebo para insuflarse fuerzas y aguantar lo que viniera.

Pero Edward no estaba ahí. Entonces, era verdad que no se acordaba.

Se había encerrado de nuevo en la buhardilla sumiendo a su hogar en un inquietante silencio, enterrándola bajo la tierra del olvido.

Cuando ella llegaba de trabajar, Edward se encerraba buscando esa anhelada soledad para su novela, sin darse cuenta de que al aislarse del mundo como lo hacía, la dejaba de lado, la apartaba de su vida. No tenía suficiente con pasar el día solo, escribiendo durante horas. Para colmo, tenía que seguir con su obra cuando ella llegaba de su _jogging _con Caballo, como si desistiera de compartir momentos a su lado. Después no volvía a aparecer hasta la hora de la cena. Y eso si cenaba. Porque a veces era Bella quien tenía que subirle la comida, porque Edward tenía la desafortunada manía de olvidarse de comer, tan centrado como estaba en su trabajo.

Como ese mediodía por ejemplo. La pica no tenía platos para enjuagar y meter en el lavavajillas, ergo, Edward no había probado comida en todo el día, excepto dos barritas de chocolate Oreo a las que era adicto. Con la de mierda que comía, Bella no entendía cómo mantenía ese cuerpo esculpido. Edward decía que era genética. Ella en cambio aseguraba que se llamaba Injusticia.

Así que, ¿de qué servía prepararle la comida y la cena si después él no le agradecía nada? Bella hacía de tripas corazón. Pero el vaso de su paciencia estaba a rebosar, y sabía que cuando se desencantaba de algo, ya nada volvía a engancharle a eso, porque la decepción la hería demasiado como para volver a confiar en ello.

Y en ese momento, su vida marital estaba sentenciada al desencanto.

Con ese pensamiento y cabizbaja, fue a buscar el paño con el que siempre limpiaba las pezuñas de Caballo y salió a asear y a recoger a su paciente y bonachón perro.

El único en esa casa que le daba amor sin condiciones.

—¿Seguís igual? —le preguntó su madre por la noche, muy afectada por teléfono al ver que la vida sentimental de su hija se iba al garete.

—Sí, mamá —contestó ella tapando la boca del grifo de la bañera con el dedo gordo del pie. Se había llenado la bañera para relajarse con el agua caliente y el olor a jabón. Aquel era uno de los placeres de su día. Como no tenía con quien hablar, y no podía molestar a Edward hasta que no saliera de su encierro voluntario, prefería entregarse a la desidia de un buen remojón—. No hay cambios. Seguimos igual.

—¿Te has sentado a hablar con él? ¿Le has dicho lo infeliz que eres en estos últimos meses?

—Muchas veces —contestó desmotivada—. Se lo he dicho de tantas maneras, mamá… Que parece mentira que todavía se lo tenga que volver a decir. Edward está metido en su mundo —con el dedo reventó una pompa de jabón de la superficie—. No hay nada más allá de él.

—Bueno, ten paciencia, te dijo que le quedaba poco para acabarlo, ¿verdad?

—Me lo lleva diciendo desde hace seis meses. Pero el libro sigue ahí. Puede que yo no sepa nada del tiempo que necesita una persona para escribir, ni de cómo debe ausentarse de lo que le rodea, pero Edward cree que su novela va a ser un _best seller_, y me da pena ser brusca con él y decirle que deje de forjarse ese tipo de ilusiones. Solo le brillan los ojos cuando está frente al ordenador, y no porque estén irritados. Antes le brillaban cuando me miraba a mí —repuso luctuosa. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el frío mármol de la bañera—. Ahora ya ni me mira ni me ve. No sé qué hacer…

—¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer, Isabella? —pregunta incrédula—. Aguantar, cariño. Luchar por tu matrimonio. No puedes tirar la toalla cuando las cosas se tuercen.

—Mamá —Bella abrió los ojos y los fijó en el techo del baño, sin ver nada en realidad—. Lo apoyé cuando dejó el trabajo voluntariamente para iniciar su libro. Dijo que se tomaba un año de excedencia. En ese año él tiró de sus ahorros. Pero después del año, Edward no regresó a trabajar. Así que lleva dos años en paro, sin cobrar nada, estando en casa todo el Santo día con el ordenador, sin ayudarme en nada, y soy yo la que se está haciendo cargo de todo.

Su madre se quedó en silencio. Ella también pensaba que Edward estaba abusando demasiado del amor que Bella sentía hacia él. Y se sorprendía de que él fuera tan holgazán como para permitir que su mujer tuviera que mantenerle durante todo esetiempo. Edward era un hombre que se comía el mundo con su arrojo y sus proyectos.

¿Cómo era posible que se olvidase de Bella de esa manera? Su hija era todo amor, todo altruismo y filantropía para con los demás, y solo pedía a cambio amor, respeto y cariño. ¿Por qué su yerno no cuidaba ese tesoro?

No obstante, Renee estaba en contra del divorcio. Consideraba que la gente ya no respetaba nada, y que las parejas eran demasiado frágiles y permisivas, que no tenían ganas de luchar. Las personas querían y desquerían con una facilidad pasmosa. Y se casaban y se divorciaban como si el dolor del corazón fuera fácil de subsanar, cuando a la larga, se acababan dando cuenta de que lo habían hecho mal. Y no quería que su dulce Bella fuera una de esas mujeres que se casaron enamoradísimas de su marido, para después a los pocos años, dejarlo solo porque se cometían errores.

En todos los matrimonios se cometían errores. Las personas yerran y cometen gazapos cuando conviven en pareja, porque no están acostumbrados a pensar más que en sí mismos. El matrimonio era vivir y pensar también para el otro, según Renee. Y todo empezaba a ir mal cuando se olvidaban de cuidar a su compañero o compañera.

Tal y como hacía Edward con Isabella.

—No arrojes la toalla, Bella —le recomendó su madre comprensiva.

—Mamá… —Isabella lloraba en silencio. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua húmeda de su rostro. Le dolía tantísimo lo que le estaba pasando. La afectaba darse cuenta de que ese amor incondicional y absoluto que sentía hacia su Edward, se estaba apagando día a día, marchitándose como la flor que se dejaba de regar—. No quiero rendirme —gimió en voz baja. No deseaba que su marido la oyera llorar—. Pero es que me siento tan impotente. Tan sola. Ya no habla conmigo. No hacemos el amor. Y… se ha vuelto a olvidar de mi cumpleaños —se tapó la boca para reprimir el sollozo que luchaba por ser liberado.

—Oh, Bella… Cariño…

—Por segundo año consecutivo se ha olvidado de mi cumpleaños —repitió dándose cuenta del agravio—. Cuando yo siempre estoy pendiente de él. Cuido de él como nos prometimos. Edward es una calamidad y alguien tiene que echarle una mano y cuidar de él, pero… ¿Quién cuida de mí? —se preguntó—. No aguanto más —plañó rendida a su situación. Se incorporó y recogió sus rodillas para hacerse un ovillo dentro del agua—. Le quiero mucho, pero me he cansado de esto…

—No, hija. Si no hay terceras personas de por medio, todo es salvable.

—Eso no es verdad, mamá —sujetó el teléfono con fuerza contra su oreja—. Si hubiera una tercera persona sabría contra qué tengo que luchar. Pero la indiferencia de Edward hacia mí, esa indolencia… Esa frialdad, es la que me desarma —reconoció sin fuerzas. Se mantuvo en silencio durante largos segundos que invirtió en pensar bien lo que iba a decir por primera vez en voz alta y a su madre, su mayor confidente y la máxima defensora de Edward—. No puedo dejarle ahora porque no tiene trabajo, sus padres viven en Australia y aquí no tiene a nadie…

—Bella…

—Pero cuando acabe el libro y se dedique de nuevo a buscar trabajo y lo consiga voy a pedirle el divorcio. No tiene sentido volver a sentarme a hablar con él y a reclamar su atención. No me ha hecho caso en todas las veces anteriores.

—Bella, cometes un error. ¿Crees que te sentirás mejor cuando te divorcies?

—Esta no es la vida que yo quiero.

—¿Crees que la vida entre tu padre y yo fue fácil?

—Me da igual, mamá. Mi padre y tú tuvisteis vuestra propia historia, pero Edward y yo somos otro mundo.

—Sois una pareja en apuros, como todos los matrimonios de hoy en día.

—No, mamá. Hace tiempo que dejamos el apuro atrás.

Lo nuestro es una crisis en toda regla. Un bache. ¿Qué digo un bache? Es un boquete del tamaño del Gran Cañón. Y no puedo con esto… —Hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas y negó con la cabeza—. Me duele en el alma…

—Hija mía… ¿Quieres que adelantemos nuestro viaje y hablemos?

Sus padres vivían en Asturias, y tenían pensado visitarlos a final de mes y estar unos días en Barcelona con ellos. Era un ritual que hacían cada tres meses. Antes eran Edward y ella los que viajaban, pero en consideración por no romper el trabajo y el ritmo de escritura de su marido, eran ellos los que venían desde hacía un año.

Bella pensó que no era necesario que sus padres cambiaran sus planes por eso. Ella no iba a cambiar de parecer, así que no hacía falta que vinieran antes. Y de hecho, mucho mejor. Su madre siempre tenía el don de ablandarla para que pensara de otra manera. Pero Bella ya no quería que nadie la molificara.

Había tomado una decisión.

—Mamá, te tengo que dejar. Voy a preparar la cena y tengo que darle de comer a Caballo y al escritor… Porque si nadie le alimenta, parece que él no lo hace.

—Bella no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Piensa las cosas antes de actuar.

—Sí, mamá —le dijo para dejarla tranquila—. Te dejo que tengo que salir del agua o me arrugaré como una pasa.

—Muy bien, hija. Mañana te llamaré para ver si te encuentras mejor.

—No estoy enferma —aclaró ella con tono duro—. No es un desvarío. Tengo el corazón roto, madre. Eso no se pasa así como así.

—Todo se pasa, cielo.

—Buenas noches. Dale un beso a papá y otro fuerte para ti.

—Buenas noches, hija. Te queremos.

—Y yo a vosotros.

Después del baño, Bella se metió en la cocina para preparar la cena.

Antes le llenó el bol de comida a Caballo para que el perro se quedara tranquilo.

Era matemático: el animal limpiaba el recipiente a lametones e inmediatamente subía a su habitación y se tumbaba en su puf, aunque no se dormía hasta que ella llegaba y se metía en la cama.

Bella pensó en subir su plato a la buhardilla y cenar con Edward para, aunque fuera, compartir un momento con él y comprobar si la acidia todavía no había matado el amor que le quedaba. Pero a su marido no le gustaba tener a mirones cerca cuando trabajaba y ella había decidido respetar todos sus deseos, pues no quería ser la culpable de que su libro se retrasara tres años más. Por eso, subió las escaleras con la bandeja ocupada con la cena de Edward y golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

Había querido ser la mujer perfecta para él. Solícita, atenta, cariñosa y competente. Y lo sería hasta el último día. Hasta el instante en que lo mirase a los ojos y le dijera: «Edward, lo nuestro está muerto».

Aunque esa fracción de segundo en el que toda su vida cambiase para siempre no había llegado aún. Primero quería que, al menos, su escritor se realizara y acabase su obra sin contratiempos ni disgustos.

Le dejaría en paz hasta entonces.

Como mínimo, a pesar de que él con ella no hubiera cumplido, sí habría alcanzado su objetivo y acabado su trabajo personal. Y de eso sí que tenía que sentirse orgulloso porque para ella no había nada más dificultoso que llevar a cabo la tortuosa y constante labor de escribir un libro.

Ella no era capaz de redactar cuatro líneas seguidas sin pensar acuradamente en lo que quería decir, culpa de idear campañas de _marketing_. Y para ello podía tirarse días hasta conseguir un _slogan _formado por cinco o seis palabras. No quería ni pensar en lo que demoraría en escribir un manuscrito.

Por eso admiraba el tesón de su pareja, porque en eso sí había sido incesable.

—¿Edward? —Coló la cabeza rubia dentro de la habitación.

Escribía con la luz del escritorio encendida. La mesa no se veía por la cantidad de papeles, hojas, _post its_, documentos y libros que la invadían. Todo ello también semi encubierto por los envoltorios de Toblerones, Oreos, Panteras Rosas y guarradas varias que tanto le encantaban. Era como el cuarto de «El Gordo Alberto» y «La Moños», todo a la vez.

Ahí no había ni una cosa en su lugar. Bella reprimió la necesidad de decirle que iba a llamar a Sanidad, pero se mordió la lengua.

Edward trabajaba con el escritorio de cara al ventanal que ofrecía unas magníficas vistas de Barcelona aunque él ya no tuviera tiempo para admirarlas.

Tenía la espalda curvada y la cabeza morena demasiado cerca de la pantalla. No comprendía cómo no se le habían quemado las retinas de los ojos.

Hacía siglos que no vestía otra cosa que el pijama y la bata, o los chándales universitarios y demasiado viejos que él se negaba a tirar. Y a ella le parecía muy triste que un hombre tan guapo como él no se sacara partido. Antes, cuando salían, todas las mujeres se daban la vuelta para admirarlo. Y a ella le encantaba sonreír malignamente y pensar: «es mío, zorras».

Pero ya no recordaba la última vez que habían ido a cenar o a caminar cogidos de la mano.

—Te traigo la cena. Hoy no has comido nada —carraspeó y entró decidida sin esperar su beneplácito.

—Sí he comido —repuso con su atención al frente.

—Eso que comes sin masticar y que te obstruye las arterias no es comida, Edward. Esto que te traigo… —Con el pie oculto bajo la zapatilla de cara de ratón retiró la silla que quedaba libre al otro lado del escritorio y la colocó a su vera para que hiciera de mesa improvisada—. Sí es alimento. Cómetelo. Una ensalada de las que a ti te gustan y salmón a la plancha —dejó la bandeja encima y puso los brazos en jarras.

—A veces no puedo parar —sonrió como disculpa—. Comer me quita tiempo.

—Qué bien. Porque a mí meterme en la cocina también me quita tiempo — aseguró incisiva—. Estoy cansada de cocinar y dejarte platos listos para que luego los ignores y prefieras meterte dos cajas de Donnettes entre pecho y espalda. Así que para un momento y haz que mi esfuerzo valga la pena —no desvió la vista ni un milímetro de la coronilla negra de Edward, esperando a que él reaccionase.

Este tuvo que sentir su poderoso estudio porque levantó la cabeza para contemplarla.

Bella ni siquiera le sonrió, y eso que era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos y deparaba en ella en todo el día.

Él se apartó las gafas de escribir y se presionó el puente de la nariz, agotado por tanta concentración.

—Tienes razón, Bella. Perdona. Soy un desagradecido —murmuró.

Ella volteó los ojos.

—Solo haz el favor de alimentarte, ¿quieres?

Se iba a dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero la mano de Edward salió disparada hasta coger su muñeca y acercarla a él de un tirón.

Entonces, repentinamente, apoyó la frente en su estómago, buscando alivio y refugio, y exhaló exhausto.

Bella se quedó sorprendida e inmóvil ante aquel gesto de necesidad de consuelo, pero a ella no le salía ser comprensiva después de todo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo invisible para él como para ser cálida y afectuosa por un simple ademán.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —se dijo para sí mismo—. ¿Qué sería de mí sin tus cuidados y sin tus broncas? —sostuvo su cintura con ambas manos y después apoyó la barbilla en su plexo para mirarla apreciativo.

La mano de Bella se levantó automáticamente pero se quedó a medio camino antes de posarse sobre la cabeza de su marido. Después la dejó caer. Antes le encantaba colar sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Lo tenía espeso y suave, negro y azabache como la noche y sentirlo la relajaba, como cuando veían la tele juntos y él se recostaba con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Pero el espacio entre los dos se había hecho demasiado grande en ese momento como para acariciarse con voluntariedad.

—¿De verdad estás acabando el manuscrito?

—Sí, princesa. Pronto —afirmó sin ninguna duda.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Y yo.

Inhaló la piel del vientre de su esposa. Y lo hizo de un modo melancólico, que la hizo sentirse incómoda.

—¿Dormirás hoy en la habitación o te quedarás aquí otra vez? —¿Por qué seguía preguntándolo si ya sabía la respuesta?

—Cuando acabe este capítulo me acostaré. Si es muy tarde ya sabes que prefiero quedarme aquí. No me gusta interrumpirte el sueño y despertarte.

«Yo nunca te dije que eso me molestaba. Ahora sí me molestaría. Pero antes no», pensó.

—Como quieras —echó un último vistazo al plato de pescado que humeaba—. Come, Edward. Por favor.

Él asintió y se quedó en silencio, observándola de un modo extraño.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad, Bella? —le dijo solemne.

Ella tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Cómo odiaba que le hiciera eso… No podía arreglarlo todo con un te quiero.

El amor se demostraba cada maldito día, no de trimestre en trimestre.

—Sí. Bueno… —Bella le dio un rápido y volátil beso en la frente—. Y yo a ti. Acaba pronto el libro, Edward. Ánimo —se dio media vuelta, no miró atrás y se alejó de él para no revelar que el «y yo a ti» no era un te quiero como los de antes.

Arrastró su alma en pena hasta su habitación, donde pudo llorar bajo la colcha, cobijada por la íntima oscuridad que esta le facilitaba.

Bella se durmió acompañada de la respiración profunda del único macho que nunca la dejaba sola.

Su Caballo.

* * *

**hola que les parece a todos estos dos primero capitulos de la adaptacion sobre este Edward bueno espero muchas ansias sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia nos vemos el miercoles ya que ahora si poder actualizar normal.**


	4. Chapter 4

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Pasaron dos semanas más, y como Bella ya sabía, Edward no había acabado aún su novela.

No le volvió a mencionar ni a preguntar nada más sobre su historia porque no quería volver a recibir la misma y sistemática respuesta de siempre.

Así que se limitó a hacer lo que siempre hacía. Llegar a su casa de su jornada de ocho horas diarias, irse a correr con su perro por la Carretera de les Aigües, darse un baño después, relajarse leyendo un libro de los que le encantaban de novela romántica, y a continuación, preparar la cena para todos: para ella, para su Gran Danés y para su marido invisible.

Edward ya no salía de la buhardilla para nada. Pocas veces se lo encontraba ya en el sofá escribiendo. Por lo visto, prefería la intimidad de su oficina basurero a tenerla pululando a su alrededor. Últimamente, Bella reconocía que ya no era nada paciente. Se atrevía a lanzarle miradas reprobatorias y desafiantes, y a llamarle la atención cuando ponía los pies sobre la mesilla del salón o a cuando dejaba los envoltorios de su comida hipercalórica en todas partes menos en la basura.

Bella ya no tenía aguante. En cualquier momento iba a explotar.

—Eres como su chacha —le dijo su amiga Rosalie mientras comían en El Nacional de Paseo de Gracia.

Era viernes.

Todos los viernes Bella se reunía con Tere y con Alice, sus mejores amigas, en El Nacional, un macro espacio luminoso con varios restaurantes de distintas estéticas en los que predominaban los espacios abiertos y una decoración propia de los años cuarenta, bajo un meticuloso diseño modernista.

Era un espectáculo para los ojos y para el paladar. Un festival culinario todos los días.

Comían en La Tapería, como su nombre indicaba, restaurante especializado en tapas.

Rose era morena de pelo largo y flequillo recto; bajita, de grandes ojos verdes. Tenía treinta y tres años, una risa contagiosa y un sentido del humor muy ácido. Se había casado con un bombonazo de veinticinco años, siete más joven que ella y estaba feliz por ello.

Alice tenía treinta y cuatro. Era rubia con media melena, y dulce como el melocotón en almíbar. Siempre lucía una sonrisa en la boca y era jovial y extrovertida. Su marido era vinicultor y poseía su propia marca, y aunque no era tan guapo como el de Rose, tenía cara de buena persona, y lo mejor era que lo era. Ella estaba embarazada de cinco meses, aunque no lo llevaba demasiado bien y a Bella le hacían gracia sus cambios de humor.

Sin ellas y sin sus momentos de desahogo, Bella habría sido una completa desgraciada. Sus terapias eran básicas para recuperar el equilibrio y la salud. Las tres eran acérrimas lectoras y cada semana intentaban leerse un libro romántico para comentarlo todos los viernes entre risas, ataques de tos y aspavientos, aunque Bella ya no estuviera por la labor de reírse de nada.

Se conocieron en la carrera de _Marketing _y Dirección de Empresas. Ellas accedieron a la Universidad por la prueba de acceso para mayores de veinticinco. Y allí, en las clases, hizo dos buenas amigas que se llevaría siempre con ella. De hecho, ambas fueron sus damas de honor en su boda.

—En serio, Bella. Llevas demasiado tiempo con esto —le recriminó Rose apunto de degustar una tapa de patatas con huevo revuelto.

—Yo todavía no me puedo creer que Edward se esté comportando así —Alice negaba con la cabeza y apoyaba las manos en su abultada barriga—. Con lo bueno y lo atento que parecía —lamentó.

—Fíate de los buenos —murmuró Rose—. Son los peores. Te embelesan, se meten en tus bragas, te cazan y después… A ver cómo te los sacas de encima. Edward es un gandul.

Edward había perdido todo el respeto a ojos de Rose. Le causaba irritación darse cuenta de que había apostado al cien por cien por él y que este la había decepcionado tanto.

Pero peor era para Bella que estaba casada con él.

—No es que no haga nada… Él escribe mucho. Está volcado en su proyecto. —A veces, Bella se sorprendía a sí misma defendiéndole.

—¿Seguro que escribe? ¿No verá porno? —Rose se inclinó hacia delante para hablarles en confidencia, mirando a un lado y al otro para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchaba—. Cariño, deberías revisar su historial. La vecina de arriba se ha divorciado de su marido porque el tío era adicto al pornhub.

—Bueno —rebufó Alice—. Yo también sería adicto al pornhub teniendo a esa mujer como esposa. Se parece a Mickey Rourke con botox.

—Al pornhub… Gay —aclara Rose con una risita.

—Ah —Alice abrió sus inocentes ojos marrones al comprender lo que decía la morena—. Vale. Entonces ya entiendo por qué se había casado con ella —se llenó su copa de agua e hizo una mueca que hizo reír a Bella.

—Como sea —intervino Bella—. He tomado la decisión —pasó los dedos por la base de su copa de vino tinto—. Me voy a divorciar.

—Oh, cariño… —Alice cubrió su mano para consolarla.

—Eso deberías haber hecho hace dos años, después del primer año de total abandono. Nunca debiste permitir que esto se alargase tanto.

Alice resopló y le echó a Rose una mirada de soslayo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil, ¿verdad, neni? —le dijo Alice a Bella con mucha asertividad—. Las cosas son como son. Yo tampoco debí permitir que me saliera una almorrana del tamaño de mi mano por culpa de mi embarazo. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por mucho que una lo desee.

—No necesitaba saberlo, créeme —Rose la miró anonadada.

—¿Cuándo irás al abogado? —preguntó Alice preocupada ignorando a Rose—. Te acompañaremos.

—Primero quiero que Edward acabe con lo que sea que está escribiendo. Ese maldito libro ha cavado mi tumba matrimonial y necesito que lo analice. Cerrar ciclos. Además —se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla blanca—, soy la primera fuente de ingresos de esta familia. Él no tiene dinero ni para pagarse a un abogado, y mucho menos para vivir en una casa de alquiler. Quiero darle tiempo para que se recupere, y cuando encuentre trabajo, poder dejarle ir.

—Eres demasiado considerada. A un tío que no se acuesta contigo desde hace casi seis meses no le debes nada —señaló Rose filosa—. Le hiciste una promesa, pero él fue el primero en romperla. Si yo fuera tú, acabaría con esto ahora mismo — aseguró rabiosa. A Rose nada le dolía más que ver a su mejor amiga tan apagada y destrozada—. Mírate, Bella. Eres preciosa, inteligente, cariñosa y muy divertida, aunque ahora tengas un humor de cortarte las venas. Y el capullo de Edward te ha dejado escapar, ha permitido que te apagues. Eso es imperdonable.

Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza rubia acongojada. Varios mechones cayeron graciosamente por su cara pero ella se los retiró rápidamente para colocárselos detrás de las orejas. Se arreglaba y se maquillaba para ir a trabajar, porque ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era venderse y tener una buena imagen.

Pero ya no se ponía guapa para Edward. A él le encantaba lucirla, y ella adoraba saberse admirada y deseada por él.

No obstante, todo eso ya se había acabado.

—Bella, anda, no llores —le pidió Alice ofreciéndole unos clínex.

—Ya no lloro —contestó ella—. Lluevo.

—Alguien debería cortarle los huevos a ese manta —espetó Rose cruzada de brazos, enfadada por la suerte de Bella. Después dejó a un lado toda la inquina y le pasó un brazo por encima para reconfortarla—. Te mereces un hombre que piense en ti y no en sí mismo.

—Disculpe.

Las tres alzaron la cabeza de golpe al oír la voz de un desconocido tras ellas.

Bella miró hacia atrás y se topó con un chico de no más de veinte años que llevaba una rosa roja con un lazo del mismo color, un tarjetita colgando del tallo y un paquete envuelto en regalo.

No sabía quién era, no lo había visto en la vida.

—¿Es usted Isabella Cullen?

Bella se apuró a limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos con el clínex y miró al desconocido, confusa.

—Sí. Soy yo.

—Tengo el encargo de entregarle esta rosa.

Alice y Rose desencajaron la mandíbula y Bella frunció el ceño escépticamente.

—¿Seguro que es para mí? —preguntó roja de la vergüenza. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Todos los de las mesas de alrededor la estaban mirando.

—Sí. Si es usted Isabella, sí —le hizo entrega de la rosa y el paquete de regalo—.

Por favor, firme aquí —sacó una especie de datáfono digital.

Bella firmó sin más dilación y esperó a que el mensajero se fuera para atender el obsequio con sus amigas, que estaban más emocionadas que ella misma ante la sorpresa.

—¿Será de Edward? —preguntó Alice esperanzada—. El tonto te estará felicitando por tu cumpleaños dos semanas después. Hay que ser zoquete.

—¿Edward? Qué va —aseguró Rose queriendo traspasar con su mirada verde la tarjeta para averiguar de quién era—. ¿Qué pone en la tarjeta?

Bella se había quedado sin habla.

Por un momento, un loco e incomprensible instante, deseó que esa tarjeta viniera firmada por su todavía marido, y que le pusiera algo como: «Sé que lo he hecho muy mal. Dame otra oportunidad. P.D: he acabado el libro».

Pero ese no era el estilo de Edward y Isabella lo sabía. A Edward no le iban las intrigas, era plano y siempre venía de cara.

Con dedos ansiosos abrió la tarjeta blanca con una rosa dibujada en una de las esquinas y una nueva decepción la golpeó cuando descubrió que esa letra no era la de Edward. Sin embargo, a la decepción, le siguió una revoltosa curiosidad.

¿Quién era? ¿De quién se trataba?

Leyó primero en silencio, y después en voz alta para creerse lo que acababa de procesar.

«_Me encantaría poder devolverte la sonrisa. Llevo demasiado tiempo loco por ti como para pasar por alto la tristeza de tu mirada. Nadie en su sano juicio debería consentir que derramaras una sola lágrima más. Déjame ser lo que necesitas. Si quieres que nos conozcamos, te espero el martes a las siete y media en el hotel 1898, en la habitación 169»._

_P.D:_ _Siempre te veo firmar las cuentas con la misma estilográfica desgastada. La sacudes, y acabas arrancando parte de la tinta que le queda. Acepta este detalle de mi parte. Me agradará comprobar que al menos te he ayudado en algo._

_Atentamente tuyo._

Bella retiró los ojos de la tarjeta y estudió a cada uno de los hombres que tenía en su perímetro como si analizara perfiles psicológicos y sociológicos. ¿Una cita? ¿Así? ¿Tan descaradamente?

Fuera quien fuese, se trataba de alguien que la veía allí a menudo, cada viernes, para ser exactos. Un desconocido que la estudiaba, que analizaba sus gestos y que conocía su estado anímico. Alguien lo suficientemente contemplativo como para saber si tenía los ojos tristes, o si firmaba siempre con la misma pluma que ya no funcionaba y de la que no quería desprenderse.

Era una aficionada a las plumas estilográficas, _hobby _que heredó de su padre. Y a esa en particular, le tenía un cariño especial porque era de Edward. Se la apropió cual cleptómana descarada en la primera cita que ambos tuvieron, nada más firmar la primera cena que él pagó.

Pero no le faltaba tinta, tal y como había dicho su admirador. En eso había errado. Se le había torcido la punta y hacía tiempo que no escribía bien. Si Bella la sacudía era por la ridícula esperanza de creer que así volvería a funcionar. Pero todos sabían que cuando la punta de una pluma se torcía o se doblaba, ya no firmaba nada más que su propia defunción.

Bella sonrió sin alegría. Paralelamente, todo convergía con el estado de su relación con su marido.

Como fuera, y para su sorpresa, lo cierto era que no se sentía amenazada ni incómoda. Le pareció un acercamiento original, un tanteo muy elegante. Ese hombre debía tener mucha clase, fuese quien fuese.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Rose con ojos risueños, avizorando el restaurante—.

¡Te ha salido un admirador, gorda! Y tiene mucho estilo… —Le arrancó la tarjeta de las manos—. ¡Y te cita en el hotel 1898! ¡¿Ves que no hay mal que por bien no venga?!

—Entonces, ¿no es de Edward? —preguntó Alice estupefacta.

—Ya os he dicho que al muermo no se le ocurren estas cosas ni muerto —soltó Rose saboreando el vino de su copa, excitada ante el misterio de la rosa.

—¿Y entonces de quién es? —Alice se hacía mil preguntas a la vez.

—¿Y si fuera de Jacob? —Rose soltó una risita para picar a Bella—. Ese hombre está enamoradísimo de ti desde siempre. Te mira como si fueras comestible.

Jake era un amigo de la familia y su asistente de _Marketing_. Edward no lo soportaba porque decía lo mismo que Rose. «No me gusta cómo te mira», le decía.

Estaban todos los días juntos, trabajando codo con codo.

Bella lo apreciaba, era un buen amigo y compañero. Pero nada más. Aun así dudaba de que esa carta fuera de Jake, porque él estaba en Estados Unidos firmando un contrato de distribución de los caramelos y no pensaba que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Aunque, de otra manera, sería incapaz de pedirle una cita directamente, cara a cara…

—Déjame ser lo que necesitas —releía Rose dramática, llevándose la mano al corazón y poniendo voz seductora—. Es increíble… —Inhaló la tarjeta como una guarrona—. Cuánto morbo.

Pero Bella ya no las escuchaba. Su atención se volcaba en ese paquetito envuelto con un delicado papel satinado de color negro, que ahora desenvolvía. La caja que escondía le puso el vello de punta y miedo tuvo de abrirla.

Cuando lo hizo finalmente, se le secó la garganta.

Era una estilográfica Omas modelo _Tryp of the Phoenix_, de edición limitada. Blanca, con la serigrafía de un fénix verde y rojo lleno de detalles. Y no era una pluma cualquiera. Valía un auténtico dineral, varios cientos de euros.

Ella misma había visto algunos modelos en la Calle Fontanella en la Casa de la Estilográfica, pero siempre las consideró lujos excéntricos e innecesarios.

Su admirador anónimo se acababa de exceder con el regalo. Se había excedido con todo.

—Ni pienso ir al hotel ni voy a aceptar el regalo. No lo puedo aceptar —cerró la caja y la dejó sobre la mesa, como si le quemara en las manos—. Es… demasiado. No puedo.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes aceptar? —Rose, que era más lanzada, se hacía cruces al ver que su amiga no acogía lo único bueno y emocionante que le pasaba en años.

—No voy a aceptar el regalo de un desconocido que está diciendo abiertamente que quiere algo conmigo —se cerró en banda.

—Oye, un momento —Alice arqueó las cejas castañas claras y la miró sorprendida —. No haces nada malo por aceptar esto. Es un regalo. No está de más que alguien te dé un capricho, Bella.

Ellas no tenían ni idea de la pequeña fortuna que valía esa pluma.

—Sí. Como el regalo de cumpleaños que Edward no te hizo —comentó Rose sarcástica—. Ah, ya. Que se le olvidó —bizqueó.

Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba acalorada y nerviosa al pensar que ese hombre estuviera observándola en ese momento, oculto en un rostro que ella desconocía. ¿Y si era un sátiro viejo verde? Y peor todavía, ¿y si era guapo a rabiar?

—¿Y si es un psicópata? —barajó angustiada—. No sé quién es. Y no estoy interesada en estas cosas. No soy así. Voy a ir a buscar al mensajero y a devolverle…

—A ver, cálmate —Alice la sentó de nuevo—. ¿Que no eres cómo, Bella? —le preguntó recriminando su actitud—. Lo que no eres es como vienes siendo desde hace mucho tiempo; apagada y sin luz por culpa de un matrimonio que va a la deriva. Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices, y si la felicidad no viene a nuestra puerta, deberíamos salir a buscarla, ¿no crees?

—No voy a engañar a Edward.

—Nadie te está diciendo que lo hagas. Solo disfruta de este momento.

—Yo sí —aclaró Rose levantando la mano.

—Elegiste a Edward porque lo amabas y pensaste que tu vida junto a él sería mucho mejor que tu vida sin él —continuó Alice—. No te casaste para convertirte en una ama de casa amargada y suplantar a su madre, por Dios —Alice tomó la caja con su mano y la puso sobre el regazo de Isabella—. Cógelo. No estás flirteando con nadie. Te han hecho un regalo y punto. Y es de mala educación rechazarlos. No vas a intercambiar los teléfonos, ¿a que no?

—No.

—Eres joven y preciosa, ya has decidido cuál va a ser tu futuro a partir de ahora. Vas a divorciarte, ¿verdad?

—Si — contesto segura.

—Y además no lo vas a hacer ya porque no quieres dejar a Edward tirado —Rose olió la rosa con gusto—. Hasta debería darte las gracias. Tiene mucha suerte contigo.

—Aceptar este regalo ya es una invitación de por sí —refutó Bella—. Estoy casada todavía. No creo que sea lo correcto.

—Serás un futura divorciada —la animó Alice—. Una mujer de veintiocho años recién cumplidos, con éxito y despampanante. No pierdas los trenes que se cruzan por delante en deferencia a un hombre que te ha relegado a un mero mueble en su vida.

—No es tanto como eso, Alice —la regañó—. No nos pasemos.

—Da igual —Rose dejó la rosa sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente—. Tienes que empezar a pensar en ti y no tanto en los demás. Te pasas los días cuidando de todos menos de ti misma. Ya está bien. Acepta lo que la vida te ha traído. No tiene por qué pasar nada más que tú no quieras que pase. Relájate.

Bella fijó sus ojos gatunos en la tarjeta y la rosa. Meditabunda y ligeramente asustada a la vez que intrigada, no sabía cómo proceder. No estaba para esas tonterías y coqueteos. Lo único que le preocupaba era acabar pronto con su matrimonio y lamerse las heridas a solas, sin compañía de ningún hombre en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Además, todavía no estaba divorciada de Edward. Cierto.

Pero, no tenía por qué pasar nada que no quisiera que pasara. Cierto.

Aun así, aceptar la rosa y el regalo era abrirle la puerta a un total desconocido.

Totalmente cierto. Como fuese, no tenía intención de aceptar la invitación. Pero, ¿y si venían más rosas? ¿Y si esa era la primera de muchas? O, ¿y si era la última?

—A ver, Rose, está claro que hoy no vamos a hablar de _El beso del highlander_. Hoy nos vamos a poner en el lugar de nuestra querida Isabella —le dijo Alice entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿Y tú qué harías si…?

Cuando aquella tarde llegó a casa, temía que Edward descubriera la sorpresa que había recibido en El Nacional además de aquel carísimo regalo que ocultaba un reclamo más que indecente. Alguien estaba interesado en ella y le pedía una oportunidad para hacerla feliz.

Bella nunca se había encontrado en una tesitura como esa. Durante el trayecto hasta su casa pensó en decírselo a su marido. Le corroía la culpa de ocultarle algo así. Era como si le engañara.

Tal vez si le explicaba lo que le había pasado, Edward se pondría celoso y reaccionaría. Pero, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Acaso ella aún albergaba alguna esperanza? No. Hacía tiempo que las había enterrado todas.

Cuando llegó a su casa se aseguró de que Edward no estuviera en el salón y de que ocupara la buhardilla como hacía últimamente, así que con la rosa en la mano, la pluma en el bolso y Caballo lamiéndole las piernas, se apresuró a subir a la habitación.

No iba a darle más importancia de la que tenía. Había aceptado el detalle de un desconocido para con ella. No había otra lectura. Actuaría con naturalidad.

Guardó la rosa, el sobre y la pluma en una de las cajas de almacenaje de debajo del somier y a continuación se internó en el amplio vestidor para cambiarse e ir a correr.

Tenía que refrescar la mente un poco.

—¿Ya estás aquí?

Bella dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Edward tras ella y verlo tan de repente, como una aparición.

Caballo ladró al sentir el nerviosismo de su dueña.

—¡Edward, por Dios! —exclamó dando un brinco y llevándose la mano al corazón—. ¡Por poco me matas del susto!

Él sonrió con sorpresa, divertido al ver a Bella tan alterada.

—¿Quién te pensabas que era? En casa no entra nadie más —argumentó atónito.

—¡Y yo qué sé! No te he oído acercarte —suspiró cubriéndose el sostén con la blusa rosa.

—Soy un ninja silencioso —intentó hacer un chascarrillo, un comentario gracioso, pero a ella ya no la hacía reír.

Bella se reía como una loca antes. Le encantaba que hiciera voces e imitara a gente, adoraba sus tonterías y sus locuras mas propias de un niño que de un adulto.

Pero llegó un momento en el que el crío y la alegría se vieron arrollados por el trabajo solitario de escribir.

Y ya no quedaba nada de ese Edward. Solo chispazos.

Eran marido y mujer pero hacía tanto tiempo que no intimaban que Bella se sentía insegura y vulnerable con él. Ya no estaba cómoda. No era natural estar así.

—Te he llamado varias veces —aseguró él acercándose a ella para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros y calmarla—. Cuando has llegado no me has dicho nada. Es lo primero que haces nada más entrar en casa. Lo he echado de menos —sus anchos hombros se encogieron.

Bella arqueó las cejas escépticamente. Le parecía increíble que Edward encontrara a faltar nada de lo que ella hiciera.

Los ojos oscuros y profundos de su esposo la taladraron y se clavaron en la zona que Bella cubría con tanto decoro.

Edward llevaba una sudadera de chándal Paul Frank y unos tejanos. Su pelo negro y frondoso estaba tan despeinado que no había un solo mechón en su lugar, y aún así, tenía la facultad de estar _sexy _cuando más desenfadado parecía. Sus gafas de escribir descansaban en el cuello de la sudadera, y un par de sombras oscuras enmarcaban sus ojeras.

Estaba agotado. Guapo, pero agotado.

Y Bella estaba también agotada de su día y no le apetecía ni hablar ni estar con él.

—¿Te cubres? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea?

Ella negó con la cabeza, azorada por la situación. Aunque Edward había dado en el clavo.

—Me voy a correr con Caballo. Tengo prisa, no quiero que se acabe la luz y la noche nos pille a la vuelta.

—Ah, claro —apartó las manos de sus hombros al notar su más que notable desacomodo—. Perdona, cámbiate rápido —la animó.

Bella tuvo que desnudarse frente a él y colocarse la ropa de _running _con la máxima celeridad posible. Antes le hacía _striptease _a Edward, ahora no soportaba estar desnuda delante de él.

Qué tristeza tan grande sentía.

—Eres preciosa, Isabella.

El halago fue como un cubo de agua fría.

Inesperado. Fuera de lugar y de momento.

Ya no se desnudaba delante de él. Pero el que esa tarde Edward rompiera sus costumbres y sus hábitos, había propiciado esa visita en la alcoba para que, después de meses, la viera sin ropa de nuevo. Ese hombre era un frío desconocido que en algún momento tomó el cuerpo de su esposo y lo borró para siempre. No merecía ese espectáculo privado.

En otro tiempo, Edward se habría abalanzado sobre ella para hacerle el amor como el animal que siempre había sido.

Bella hizo de tripas corazón otra vez, resopló para controlar la hiriente respuesta que azotaba la punta de su lengua y añadió un educado «gracias» de espaldas a él.

—Cuatro semanas, Bella —anunció súbitamente. Se había apoyado en el marco del vestidor, con una pierna cruzada delante de la otra y las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó con ganas de marcharse, acabando de abrocharse el top deportivo sin mirarle.

—Cuatro semanas para acabarlo. Estoy en la fase final.

—Claro, Edward. ¿Esa misma fase que me dijiste hace un par de meses y después hace dos semanas? —Sabía que su tono era cada vez más seco y distante, pero no podía hacer nada para suavizar su desazón.

Edward se pasó la mano por la nuca.

—Me he demorado mucho, soy consciente.

Bella se obligó a sonreír aunque lo que de verdad le apetecía era vomitar toda la inquina que sentía hacia él y su libro y sus tiempos. Escupir toda la desgana y la decepción y quedarse por fin descansada. En lugar de eso dijo:

—Solo espero que merezca mucho la pena —sentenció subiéndose la cremallera del paravientos Nike amarillo fosforito.

—La merece —sentenció Edward sin duda alguna sobre la calidad de su trabajo—. Ya lo verás.

Aquello le sentó fatal a Bella. Por lo visto, su novela merecía todo su tiempo y excusaba el que dejara en el olvido a su mujer y a su perro.

Fantástico. ¿Acaso Edward era tan tonto de no darse cuenta del abismo infinito que había dejado entre ellos?

Él iba a añadir algo más, pero Bella le cortó rápidamente.

—¿Querías alguna cosa más? —preguntó Bella impaciente por irse, estirando la rodilla derecha delante de él.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se mordió el interior de los labios.

—No. Solo quería mi ración de ti.

—¿Cómo dices? —la pierna cayó de golpe.

—Ya sabes —dijo con obviedad—. Tu hola y tu beso. Y así ya puedo seguir trabajando tranquilo. Eres como una musa para mí.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar un risa de incomprensión.

—Como algo sin lo que no puedo pasar.

—No digas tonterías. Estás todo el día encerrado con tu ordenador. Al día no nos vemos más de media hora —«Créeme, puedes pasar sin mí muy bien», pensó.

—Lo sé. Y espero remediarlo pronto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te eche de menos.

—Edward, estás raro hoy. Tengo que ir a sacar a este animal antes de que tome el jardín como una plantación de pinos.

Él sonrió ante el comentario.

—Vale, vete. Pero, ¿y mi hola y mi beso?

Bella osciló las pestañas, de un modo que demostraba que no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

—Bien —sonrió nerviosa—. Pues nada. Hola.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa como pez en el agua.

—Hola, caracola —dijo como tonto—. ¿Y mi beso?

¿Su beso? ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado?

Bella no tuvo fuerzas para dejarlo ahí plantado y soltarle frescas como «hace tiempo que no te mereces ni uno». Pero su día ya había sido extraño, había aceptado el carísimo y extravagante regalo de un desconocido que quería un encuentro con ella en una habitación de hotel.

Ya se sentía suficientemente mal por ello como para negarle a Edward un simple gesto de afecto. Caminó hacia él, con Caballo pegado a sus piernas.

Su cola alta y rubia se meneó de un lado al otro a cada paso. Exhaló, se apoyó en los hombros de Edward, se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla rasposa.

Edward acercó su mejilla a sus labios para notar su contacto con más intensidad y cerró los ojos sonriente.

—Pinchas —murmuró Isabella pasándole la mano inconscientemente por la mejilla —. Deberías afeitarte.

Dicho esto, cuando Bella salió de su habitación, tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar poniendo la primera piedra de una gran mentira.

No le había dicho que alguien se había tomado la libertad de regalarle una pluma de mil seiscientos euros con una tarjeta donde le proponía una cita.

¿Omitir era mentir?

¿Negar y no afirmar era lo mismo que engañar?

* * *

**Hola a todas que les esta pareciendo la adptacion esta historia es corta consta de 2 libros el cual unire los dos para hacer la historia larga pero alguna ya empezo a odiar a edward con esa actitud bueno nos vemos el viernes con aun capitulo nuevo**


	5. Chapter 5

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El fin de semana transcurrió con total normalidad.

Edward continuó con su manuscrito y salió de la buhardilla solo para cenar con Isabella el sábado por la noche. la ultima vez

Con todo y con eso, Bella disfrutaba de su casa. Adoraba su cocina blanca y amplia como las series americanas, con islote de madera y puertas y cajones con asideros y manillas de acero. Bella se encargaba de pagar la hipoteca religiosamente, y pagaba cualquier arreglo o reforma que se hiciera.

Era su hogar. Y también el de Edward, por supuesto. Era un nombre de los dos. Aunque los dos últimos años han sido tan útiles.

Ella odiaba pensar en esas cosas, pero la falta de interés y entusiasmo de Edward Hacia todo lo que no. Su libro.

Preparar la mesa para los dos en el salón y la aprovisionamiento con las copas y un buen vino. Cocino UNOS espagueti a Las setas y Una ensalada _caprese_ Que Edward Devoro Como Si hay Hubiera un Mañana MIENTRAS hablaban de Temas vanos y vacuos En Una aparente COMODIDAD.

—Vaya, ¿tienes hambre, eh? —Le dijo Isabella asombrada por su ansiedad.

—La luz al final del túnel me ha abierto el apetito. No me puedo creer que me quede tan poco —murmuró animoso.

Isabella cortó un par de rodajas de pan para los dos y estudió el semblante de Edward.

Agradecido no cenar sola, aunque a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Edward insistió mucho en que estaba a punto de acabar su manuscrito, pero siempre lo había hecho, así como no lo había visto.

La siguiente pregunta fue:

-Eduardo.

—Dime, princesa.

—¿Tienes un contenido de qué va tu novela? ¿Qué tiene el estado escribiendo día tras día durante casi tres años? Nunca me ha dejado echarle un vistazo ...

Él sorbió el espagueti que colgaba de sus labios. La cabeza para dejar caer su mirada negra y tupida de españolas y rizadas pestañas en ella. Masticó con parsimonia, se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela marrón oscura y carraspeó.

—Cuando salga a la venta, Bella, serás la primera en tener un ejemplar.

La contestación que no acepta ningún tipo de diatriba ni cordial ni agresiva,

Volví a la vida joven, con la lección aprendida como la tenía, continué tropezando con la misma piedra una y otra vez.

¿Por qué insistir en acercar a él si Edward solo ponía distancia?

—Tienes demasiada confianza en que te vayas a editar tu misterioso libro.

—En cuanto lo lean, lo harán. No tengo la menor duda. Sé que no confías demasiado en mí como escritor ...

No se trata de confiar en ti como escritor, Edward. Se trata de que soy tu mujer, que se ha convertido en parte de tu trabajo. Te he dado el espacio, el tiempo y la tranquilidad para tu afición.

No es una afición: recalcó con la cabeza agachada.

—Lo que sea. ¿No crees que me merezco al menos un poco de tu tiempo en explicarme qué demonios estás escribiendo? Te prometo que no te preocupes y que no se hagan preguntas, pero ahora sí quiero hacerlas! —Había alzado el tono de la misma manera que el caballo se había ausentado de su cómodo cojín para acercarse a la mesa y husmear el ambiente.

Edward no se inmutó por el tono visceral de Isabella. Su mirada reflejó la comprensión, como si entendiera la reacción de su mujer. Pero no le dio el gusto, aunque él era el único que podía ser calmarla, no se lo dio.

"No puedo, Bella". Edward alargó la mano para tomarla de ella, que se clavó las uñas en las palmas con tanta fuerza que hasta el brazo le temblaba.

En lo que se refiere a Bella, no el contacto de sus dedos, se retiró la mano.

—Lo siento mucho —insistió él lamentando su disgusto—. Solo te pido que esperes. Comprendo que ha sido duro para ti y…

—¿Comprendes? Se incrédula—. ¿Qué comprende? ¿Qué se supone que te metes todos los días en tu burbuja a escribir o hacer algo que no me quieres hacer partícipe? ¿Eso asumes? La idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí.

—Cariño, no me queda nada ya…

—Edward —lo cortó ella de golpe—. Basta Después de tres años, ¿qué me importa un poco más?

—Esta vez va en serio.

—Lo que tú digas —sus ojos azules verdosos alteraron su tonalidad a una más fría y helada. Se trata de guardar silencio y reconocer los platos ante la mirada de su marido.

—Prometo que te hace resarcir de todo este tiempo, Bella —le dijo en serio, sin anular el movimiento de un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Bella abrió el lavavajillas y comenzó a colocarlo todo en su sitio con un brío y una meticulosidad que disfrazaba su gran tensión.

-Isabela.

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon por la espalda para abrazarla íntimamente.

Bella cerró la puerta del lavavajillas de golpe, con más fuerza de la voluntad y permaneció como un tronco, una vara de metal, aferrada por él. Sus brazos se sintieron como una prisión.

No necesitaba aquello. No quería tener ese momento en el momento cuando no lo había hecho cuando más lo que necesitaba. Tanto tiempo en el olvido de la persona que más se amaba era lacerante y doloroso como la marca de una brasa en el corazón.

No iba a poder olvidarlo jamás. La herida era demasiado profunda. La apatía y la despreocupación mostrada con ella había sido terrible.

—El prometo…

No prometas nada que no se pueda cumplir.

—Solo confía en mí. Casi lo he conseguido.

Bella se revolvió entre sus brazos hasta liberarse. Rápidamente pasó el dorso de las manos por su mejilla para secar las páginas y en ningún momento.

Simplemente, esperó a que eso pasase y que la dejara en paz.

Caballo se acercó a ella para lamerle la mano. El sonido de su lengua rasposa acariciando su piel era lo único que rompía el tajante silencio. En cuanto Bella escuchó la puerta de la buhardilla cerró, se cayó caer rodillas y abrazar a su perro para llorar desconsolada.

Ella no esperó a Edward después de esa discusión intente ir a la calmarla o hablar con ella para darle un sentido que se preocupa.

No. Ya no esperaba nada.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Bella, aprovechando la soledad de su alcoba y su profundo desconsuelo, se trata de la tarjeta de su misterioso admirador y contemplar, embrujada por su magnética y delicada belleza, aquella pluma con el Ave Fénix grabado.

¿Sería un mensaje?

¿Podría ser capaz de renacer de sus propias cenizas?

El domingo por la noche comenzó el libro

_Confesiones verdaderas_ de Rachel Gibson.

La historia de un periodista con un corazón roto que buscaba exclusivas paranormales y disparatadas en un pueblo en el que los habitantes eran ya menos corrientes. Allí empieza a coquetear con la policía del pueblo y…

No supo qué más pasaba porque se duró con el libro entre las manos.

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó con la idea de borrar de su mente el hecho de que se atesoraba un regalo de un hombre que no era su esposo, y se ocultó una tarjeta con una proposición que incluiría de todo menos una charla a secas.

Le atraen verla y releerla, y pasar los pasos de los dedos en esa tipografía tan exquisita escrita a mano. Anhelaba volver a tomar la caja de la estilográfica entre sus manos y disfrutar de su nueva observación ensimismada.

Pero cuanto más lo hice, peor se sentiría.

No era una de esas personas que engañaban a su pareja, por muy bien que estaba. Por esa razón. ¿Por qué no?

Otra historia sería si ella y Edward no estuvieran juntos.

Mientras tanto, no puedo alimentar la aventura de un hombre curioso ni tampoco sus esperanzas.

No estaba interesada.

Ese mismo día, cuando llegó a las ocho de la mañana a su oficina de Pallejá, en el mismo almacén donde se producen sus famosos caramelos, Bella tenía un objetivo en la mente: descubrir si Jacob, que recién había regresado de su viaje a Estados Unidos , era o no era su supuesto admirador.

Alicia y Rosa le habían dado el gusano.

Su trabajo se encuentra cerca del río Llobregat, frente a un campo de sotobosque que admiraba siempre que se podía ver a través del mirador de su despacho. Frente a ella se desplegarán zonas de bosque de pinos, y vegetación seca y frondosa, en su mayoría romero.

Mientras esperaba a Jacob, nada más llegar, salió a la galería e inhaló con placer el aroma que desprendía las flores liliáceas de la planta.

Esa mañana se había puesto una falda de tubo ajustada que se delineaba su forma como una segunda piel, y una blusa salmón por dentro de la correa, cuya espalda fue parcialmente transparente. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón negros de la marca Adivina que tenías unas piernas interminables. Se había dejado el pelo rubio y brillante suelto, dibujando las ondas caprichosas entre los omóplatos, y llevaba una base de maquillaje muy natural con los colores de las sombras de los ojos.

Algo tenía que hacer para disimular la mala cara que tenía. Su matrimonio se había convertido en un fracaso estrepitoso que la suma en lacrimógenas noches en la vela y que pasaba factura a su apariencia el día después.

Tenía que luchar contra la depresión, cambiar su situación y verso guapa y atractiva la animaba. Ya no lo era para Edward, pero era joven, maldita mar. No tenía por qué encerrar como un ermitaño ni ocultar su carisma y su atractivo.

Era Edward que no quería salir ni hacer nada con ella. Su presidio era voluntario, y ya había sido arrastrado durante demasiado tiempo de penurias y oscuridad.

Espoleada o no por el increíble detalle recibido de su admirador, tomó la decisión de esa fin de semana el pasado que se vivió como una desgraciada, un pendiente de su esposo reaccionara y la viera.

Ya estaba harta. Por eso, ese lunes sería el primer día de su cambio. El futuro supondría modificaciones drásticas en su vida.

Se divorciaría del escritor, aunque continuaría con la locura en el hombre que fue y no en la época, por mucho que la pesara. Pero su matrimonio no funcionaba y

Era una verdad incómoda.

Las personas tenían que avanzar, y Bella estaba dispuesta a ello.

Giró la muñeca y su reloj para los efectos de que Jake había puntualizado.

_Toc toc_ .

\- _Fiu fiu_ , menuda rubia hay ahí. ¿Se puede?

Bella se dio la vuelta apoyada en la balaustrada del balcón y sonrió abiertamente a su amigo.

—Solo si traes donuts y café. Sino, ya puedes irte por donde has venido.

Jacob mostró su caja llena de bollos y cafés en sus recipientes de _comida para llevar_

de la cafetería que había en el mismo edificio.

—Sus deseos son órdenes —bromeó.

—Venga, entra.

Jacob era un hombre de treinta y dos años con un encanto particular. Sus ojos azules y grandes y su pelo rubio y espe- cial le confieren el aspecto de un modelo americano que copan los pósters en las paradas del metro y las fachadas de edificios vestido solo en calzoncillos.

No tenía _look_ de empresario, y sí de mujeriego empedernido y rompe bragas. A Bella siempre le divirtió que él no tiene que tener una idea de qué causó en el sexo opuesto.

Normalmente iba muy bien arreglado, de punta en blanco. Ese día llevaba pantalones negros de pinza sujetos con un cinturón Hilfiger de piel y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas por debajo del codo.

Caminaba como si nada ni nadie le importase, como si nada fuera con él. Menos que no tiene nada que tenga que ver con su competencia en el trabajo, porque es un auténtico tiburón en cuanto a los contratos comerciales y los beneficios que aporta Bella.

—Hola, Jake —lo saludó ella entrando de nuevo en su despacho y dándoles dos besos con alegría—. No deberías decirme esas cosas. Podría denunciarte por acoso laboral —le reprendió con indolencia—.

No sería posible. El jefe aquí eres tú, no yo. No estoy en posición de poder ni de mandar.

—Bien visto. Bueno… —le señala la silla libre que tenía frente a la suya en su mesa del despacho y agarró un donut—. Siéntate y cuéntame. Pero, primero —alzó su café y anunció—: ¡Felicidades para su negociación con los americanos! ¡Ya tenemos producción propia en Estados Unidos!

Ama se echó a reír y chocó su café con el de ella.

—Sin tu campaña de _marketing_ no podríamos haberlo conseguido. Les entraron los caramelos por todos los lados, no solo por la boca.

—Vale importa cantarina—, no sé con qué sentido estás diciendo eso… pero no me importa. Solo me importa el contrato.

—¿No me vas a hacer un Jerry Maguire? —Arqueó sus cejas rubias, haciéndose

de rogar—. ¿No me vas a cantar dónde está el dinero?

-No. Ni hablar —negó ella mordiendo el donut—. Dios… —Cerró los ojos y lo saboreó—. Los lunes son mejores con los triglicéridos por las nubes, ¿no crees?

Jake la miró fijamente, con una intensidad que habla de cosas que no se decían con palabras. Ella parpadeó algo abstrusa.

—¿Qué pasa?

-Nariz. Dímelo tú.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pelo suelto, maquillaje, tacones… Hoy estás diferente —le dijo—.

¡Pues sí que se fijaba el hombre!

—Sí —asintió—. Supongo que sí.

—¿A qué es debido? —Bebió de su café todavía estudiándola con atención—. ¿Se han arreglado tus problemas con Edward?

Con Jake no había hablado en profundidad sobre su vida marital. Era un buen compañero, un buen amigo del trabajo y la familia, pero no era su confidente, como sí lo eran Rose y Alice, o su madre. Sin embargo, Jake era un hombre muy intuitivo con ella y percibía cuando las cosas no iban bien ni cuando estaba triste, como todos los meses atrás, por eso siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba.

Y en una de esas veces en la que Bella ya no podía soportarlo más, aunque no le dio más detalles.

Sin embargo, Jake se quedó con la copla. Y desde entonces estaba muy pendiente de ella. Rose y Alice argumentaron que se comportaría así porque quería llevarla a la cama. Ella no lo creía. Suponía que solo era interés por el colegio profesional y las relaciones amistosas que tenían las familias; la de él y la de ella.

No tenía por qué significar nada más.

Bella disimuló su incomodidad por hablar con su relación con Edward, y se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente, él decidió tomarme las cosas de otra manera. Replantearme mi situación.

-¿Oh yes? —Dejó el café sobre la mesa y tomó un donut—. ¿Y qué es ese nuevo replanteamiento?

—Quiero dejar de tomarme todo tan a la tremenda —declaró—. Mi vida con Edward es la que es. Y usted ha tomado una decisión al respecto. Pero eso no me obligó a parecer una amargada, ni andar mirándome en la punta de los pies, perdiéndome todo lo que me rodea.

—¿Quieres decir a como has venido siendo desde hace un año y medio atrás?

No tengo tanto que estoy triste, no exageres.

—Sí hace tanto —remarcó él muy serio—. Yo sí me he dado cuenta.

—¿En serio? —Le quitó el hierro al asunto.

—Un hombre se da cuenta de cuándo una mujer como tú vas a perder la luz que le rodea.

Bella se atragantó con el donut, y cubrió su boca con la servilleta de papel. Él ni se inmutó.

—Caramba, Jake. ¿Eres poeta ahora? —Le increpó benevolente.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres poesía de lunes? Probablemente sonriente—. Puedo darte poesía, rubia. Mira: «Te regalaría una rosa cada día. Una rosa, la que es peso y fragancia, el negro jardín de la alta noche ... ».

Ella enmudeció y la sangre se fue de las venas.

—¿Qué dices de una rosa? ¿Acaso ha sido tú, Jacob? —Preguntó Isabella de golpe, dando un respingo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué si ha sido yo de qué? —Jake frunció el ceño.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y jugó con su vasito de cartón, dando vueltas al recipiente para que se enfriara el café demasiado caliente.

Le acababa de decir que le regalaría una rosa cada día.

¿Casualidad o intención?

—Es una poesía de borges —aclaró él—. ¿No la conoces?

—No —contestó sin tenerlas todas con ella.

—Pues deberías. Es muy bueno. ¿No te gusta la poesía?

—Prefiero una novela romántica.

—¿Una guarra y erótica de esas que leéis ahora?

—Que inseguros os hace sentir eso a los hombres, ¿eh? —Soltó lanzándole un cachito de donut—. Supongo que no está en la altura de esos personajes.

Él se rió y se protegió con los brazos.

No tengo ninguna queja hasta ahora —coqueteó—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestras?

—Eres un guarro —volvió a tirarle otro cachito de donut.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta esta Bella —aseguró en medio de una carcajada.

Bella arrugó la servilleta de papel y dejó una guiñapo sobre la mesa. A ver si sus amigas iban a tener una razón y Jake le estaba tirando abiertamente los tejos.

¿Sería el hombre de la rosa? ¿Se lo podría preguntar de frente?

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Bella pensando en si era él o no, estudiándolo. Y Jake devorándola con los ojos mientras engullía el donut, con una imagen que hasta ahora no había sido mostrada, o que Bella no ha anunciado.

—¿Qué haces mañana martes por la tarde? —Preguntó de golpe, queriendo ir al grano. No le gustaban las intrigas.

—¿Mañana? —Esta vez era Jake el que había perdido totalmente—. Baloncesto. Voy al Palau. Final Four, ya sabes —hizo el movimiento de encestar con las manos.

Era verdad. Jake era un aficionado del baloncesto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría venir a verlo? Me sobra una acreditación —le insinuó

esperanzado—. ¿Acaso esta nueva Isabella quiere ver los partidos de los metros sudorosos botando una pelota?

-No. No me entusiasma demasiado —contestó distraída.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿Eh? No, por nada, por nada —sacudió la mano—. Mañana a las cinco vienen a reparar los rodillos de hornadas de las máquinas.

—Lo sé —contestó él—. El jefe de planta está informado. ¿Necesitas que me quede por algo?

-No. Está controlado —disimuló muy bien.

—¿Entonces?

No, nada.

—Qué rara estás, rubia…

Los nervios de Bella se reflejaron en su sonrisa.

Jake podría ser mentirle o no, y lo que la poesía podría ser solo coincidencia o no, pero lo que sí fue fue decidida a llegar al fondo de ese asunto.

Continuó hablando con él solo a niveles laborales, de negocios y de transacciones y la mañana en la que se repasando los flecos pendientes de los contratos con los americanos.

En ningún momento se perdió la vista de su idea de que en el día siguiente se presentaría en esa habitación de hotel solo para acabar con todo el teatro y el misterio.

Le urgía descubrir a su anónimo.

Durante el resto del día no sucedió nada demasiado memorable, así como aprovechó las horas nocturnas para continuar leyendo aquella novela que tan divertida, la vez muy romántica, con Caballo estirado sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre las piernas.

Bella le había dado permiso para que el perro durmiera con ella. Total, si Edward no iba a presentarse, ¿para qué prohibir al animal que está en su sitio? A ella no le importaba ni así se siente tan sola.

Le gustaba decirle a su compañero de piso, al inquilino de la buhardilla, las buenas nuevas sobre la expansión de _sonreír_ al viejo continente. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo funciona? próximo nobel.

La cuestión es que el martes, su día D, llegó de manera fulminante. Bella se hizo con un nudo de nervios en el estómago que hacía siglos que no sentía. Cuando fue en el vestidor, se aseguró de guardar la rosa, la tarjeta y la pluma en el bolso. Se le pensaba devolver a su desconocido misterioso y decirle que había equivocado de persona, por mucho que le pesara.

De vez en cuando, esa era estilográfica y ella había estado conectada, y aunque no se había utilizado aún, se sentía que ya era parte de ella y le tenía cariño. Era lo primero y lo último que sus ojos veían al día desde entonces.

¿Cómo desprenderse de algo tan hermoso?

El día en el trabajo pasó volando, bajo una euforia palpable por los contratos con los americanos. Ahora, todos deben ponerse las pilas. Porque el trabajo de expansión iba a ser un arduo.

Sin embargo, Bella permanecía distraída en lo que haría y en qué diría a esa persona cuando finalmente lo viera. De hecho, estaba en el lugar de la consulta y la presencia en esa habitación, pero su necesidad era apremiante.

Cuando el secreto fuera desvelado, la ansiedad y la curiosidad se saciarían, y así se podría dejar de pensar en ello y todo acabaría como nunca hubiera pasado.

El Mini Rover lleva su clásico hacia el hotel 1898.

Antes de llegar, se aseguró de mirar por el espejo retrovisor para leer y repetir como en un _mantram_ :

—Isabella, en cuanto le diga un señor que no quiere nada, le das su regalo y te largas —se dijo una sí misma mirándose a los ojos con firmeza—. No aceptarás nada más de él.

Dicho esto, dejó el coche aparcado dos calles antes del lujoso hotel colonial en las Ramblas, y decidió hacer lo que quedaba del camino.

Entrar en ese hotel era respirar señorío, cultura e historia de la ciudad, como el pasado y el presente, la base, el fondo, el chocolate negro y el blanco en una perfecta sinfonía.

Era una joya ubicada en el antiguo palacio del Marqués de Comillas, que fue el antiguo edificio de la Compañía General de Tabacos de Filipinas, construido en el 81 por el arquitecto catalán Mestres.

Si. Fuera quien haya sido su anónimo, era un señor. Un noble, seguramente. Con un gusto exquisito y una clara inclinación por los diseños de las nuevas tendencias.

Alguien alcalde, podria ser.

Pero, ¿quién era él? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Tantas preguntas bombardeaban su mente ...

Bella saludó en los botones y se dirigió al ascensor. No quiero inscribirte en ninguna base de datos, querer hacer como si nunca hubieras estado allí, no dejar huella, como el paso de un triste fantasma que ni siquiera las cámaras registraron.

Agarró con fuerza su Louis Vuitton, donde guardaba sus lujosos obsequios, y se metió en el elevador.

La esperaba en la habitación 169. La última. Seguramente, la mejor.

Aunque no tenía la expectativa de que una habitación sería la mejor, iba a preparar para lo que vio.

Cada paso que Bella se dirigió hacia esa puerta le encogían más el estómago. No tenía que ver con el miedo o la excitación, ni con la dirección de la cara, ni con los nervios, ni con la flor de la piel ni con las palmas de las manos.

Miró su reloj, y no golpeó suavemente con los nudillos hasta que las manillas no marcaron la hora en punto.

Las siete y media.

Ha llegado el momento.

El hombre que abrió la puerta.

Bueno, en realidad, cumplió con sus expectativas y las ideas más ocurrentes de Rose y Alice, que habían asegurado que podría ser un viejo salido. Ellas, después del encuentro, esperarían imágenes de información jugosa por una sola llamada a tres. Una sonrisa en la cara de la niña, el vestido con la camisa blanca y el chaleco negro, y con su pelo rizado engominado hacia atrás. Le recordaba al fiel escudero de Águila Roja.

Una decepción. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

—Por favor —él le hizo una reverencia muy educada y sonrió con simpatía—. Pase.

No tengo intención de quedarme con el marco de la puerta. Que sepan, por si acaso tiene usted otras intenciones - dijo humedeciéndose los labios nerviosos - que mis amigos están avisados para que llamen a la policía por menos de una hora.

—Oh, bueno —contestó sonriente—. Yo no tengo intención de hacerle nada.

—Ah… bien. Mejor —concedió levantando la barbilla—, porque no quiero malos entendidos. No sé quién es usted ni qué le ha regalado una pluma tan cara pero —hurgó dentro de su Louis Vuitton con premura—… Se la devuelvo. No me interesa.

El hombre la vio anonadado y negó repetidamente hasta levantar las manos para que se tranquilizara.

—No, no, señorita. No es conmigo con quien tiene que hablar sobre esto. Mi señor está esperando dentro y seguro que le agradará que usted tenga que decir su propia boca.

Bella se quedó congelada al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir con su «señor»? ¿No es usted el autor de esta nota? —Tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos y se mostró.

-No.

—¿Y quién es usted?

-Su mayordomo. Marco —se presentó—. Para servirle, señorita. Madre de Dios. El hombre misterioso tenía mayordomo.

La cosa se ponía interesante. Aunque, bien mirado, no era de extrañar. Un hombre que se gastó ese dineral en una pluma era alguien de clase muy alta. Alguien a quien le sobraba el dinero.

—¿Y dónde está él, Marco?

—Él la está esperando en el salón. Por favor, la ha invitado a entrar —abrió su brazo derecho en una clara invitación y se apartó religiosamente—. Deje que guarde su chaqueta y su bolso —pidió solícito.

—No —se negó ella—. No hace falta, gracias —agradeció aún perdida por la sorpresa—. Prefiero llevarlos yo misma.

No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

—Como desee —concedió él precediéndola—. Antes de que usted entre, déjeme decirle que el Señor no se entiende.

—¿Perdón?

—Esto es solo una primera toma de contacto.

—Primera y última —aseveró. Marco sonrió como si se disculpase.

—Va a proponerle que usted decide si acepta o no. Así que no le busco, porque no le pido.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene esto? ¿Cómo es posible que no se vaya a ver? Él ha venido a personarme para cortar este juego de raíz. No quiero problemas.

—Y será tu decisión, si lo hace. Pero él ha sido citado aquí —explicó Marco con una dicción deliciosa—, para que hablen y decidan que es la naturaleza de su relación. En caso de que la haya —aclaró para no molestarla.

—Yo te diré que será la naturaleza de mi relación entre Bella entre dientes—. Nula. Será nula. Está bien —accedió—. Acabemos con esto. ¿Dónde está?

Bella no se fijó en sus ojos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para ello.

Marco abrió unas puertas nobles y correderas de madera de color blanco, con los pomos de plata, y en el pasado.

Hubo dos sofás de color. _Whisky_ coloreará sobre _blanco_ y _negro_ sobre su cuerpo. Estos reposan encima de una alfombra, con los mismos colores. La mesilla del centro era de cristal, con la estructura de madera oscura.

La pared de enfrente estaba dividida en dos colores. El marrón claro y el negro. Y sobre la parte negra lucir tres cuadros con fotografías en tonos grises que parecían ser las palmeras de Palm Springs.

Las cortinas a rayas, semi corridas, ocultaban unas vistas maravillosas de Barcelona. El hotel, su _lobbing_ , los pasillos y las habitaciones eran toda una declaración de buen gusto.

Y quien fuera que esperaba, tampoco estaba ahí, en ese salón.

Aquel era el refugio de alguien culto y poderoso. El archivo de un hombre que, probablemente, no tenía nada de gala. Ese tipo de personas con tantos medios preferiría más que tener realidad.

—Por favor, Marco. Solos déjanos. Y de repente, se hizo la voz.

La increíble voz satinada de su hombre misterioso la estremeció de pies a cabeza. La sensación, oscura y con olor a pecado, la atravesó por completo, desestabilizándola como una fuerte bandada de viento.

Era una voz profunda y grave, de barítono. No lo sabia explicar Pero Daba La Sensación Que ESE sonido Pudiera albergar Cada Espacio Vacío de esa _habitación_ colonial, Hasta el punto de Que llenara también parte del vacío interno de Bella.

La piel se erigió y escribió un cosquilleo en el núcleo y también, para su sorpresa, en el vientre. Tenía un tono ronco que sorprendentemente la excitó.

Esa voz no podía pertenecer a alguien poco agraciado.

Era la voz del héroe atormentado de una película de piratas o del mal de todas las personas que se enamoraron al final. Potente y cautivadora como la _Fantasma de la Ópera_ .

Bella se dio la vuelta para seguir el origen de esa inquietud y oscuridad.

—La espero afuera, señorita —le dijo Marco para tranquilizarla—. Se puede ir cuando lo desee —añadió—. Recuerde. No habrá verso.

—Así que él entendido —asintió ella, no muy muy convencida.

Bella no dijo nada más cuando las puertas correderas se cerraron.

Tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta seca, y estudió la habitación de la _suite_ , que estaba entreabierta ya oscuras.

Él estaba ahí. Escondido entre las sombras.

—Puede sentarse, señorita Isabella.

Su voz se muestra en su interior, y en el centro de su pecho.

¿Alguien podría tocarla así sin hacerlo en realidad?

—Ya he oído que tiene a sus amigos con los teléfonos. Debe entender que no voy a hacerle nada malo. No soy peligroso.

Isabella no sonrió, ya que se imaginó que ese hombre sabía su nombre y que oía todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor. El poder controlaba muchas cosas más de lo que era capaz de imaginar.

No sé si eres peligroso o no. Pero, seas who seas seas, me ha regalado una pluma de mil seiscientos euros —señaló queriendo entrar en la habitación con arrojo—. Creo que deberías dejar los formalismos y tutearme, se intentará mirar en el interior de la habitación.

No te acerques más. Marco ya te has informado sobre las condiciones de esta visita —le recordó obedeciéndola inmediatamente.

Ella se detuvo. Su orden inflexible atenazó los músculos de sus piernas.

No me gusta hablar sin mirar a los ojos.

—Tú y yo no necesitamos vernos. Créeme, será mejor así.

—¿Por qué no? Es absurdo.

—Porque vernos supondría las complicaciones que ni tú ni yo estamos dispuestos a asumir. Siéntate y permíteme que te lo explique.

—No comprendo nada —musitó Bella—. Es absurdo.

Una persona no tiene este tipo de regalos si no quiere que lo reconozcan, se sentó en el sofá, mirando al frente. Solo escuchaba su voz, nada más—. Y de todas las maneras, si no me quieres mostrar, me da igual —su encogió de hombros y su americana negra con pequeñas hombreras han seguido el movimiento ascendente—. Estoy aquí para pedirle que esta sea la primera y última rosa que reciba. En realidad, no me gustan estos juegos. Ni puedo continuarlos. No estoy interesado en iniciar ninguna aventura.

—¿Y por qué has venido? Podrías haber ignorado mi petición.

—Para asegurarme de que todo quedará claro entre nosotros. Estoy casada —alzó la mano nerviosa y jugó con su alianza como un escudo contra la tentación.

La sentencia tuvo el efecto deseado. Su admirador detuvo su charla y cualquier otro argumento se eliminó de la conversación como un elemento fallido en una ecuación.

—Y dicho esto… —continuó Isabella con mucha resolución.

—Yo también estoy comprometido.

—Perfecto, entonces. No hay más que hablar —suspiró como si se tratara de un tema que no es muy importante.

La respuesta fue paralizada.

—¿Estás segura de acabar con esto antes de que empiece?

—Segurísima.

¿Desprenderse de una oportunidad para alcanzar el que se ha escapado de las manos?

Otro silencio, y esta vez más largo que el anterior. Isabella iba a dejar la pluma, cuando ese último acaparó toda su atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo sabes bien.

-No. Explicar.

—Durante más de un año, te he estado viendo todos los viernes. Observando cómo comías con tus amigos en El Nacional. La primera vez que te vi, una fascinación inaudita por ti. Parecías felices —la mano de Bella permanecía suspendida en el aire, con la caja entre los dedos— y la impresión de sentirte satisfecho con tu vida.

Entonces, no lo estaba, Isabella con amargura. Pero sabía fingir bien. Si tiene un año aún, era una era porque tenía la esperanza de que Edward se diera cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando y qué tenía que cambiar para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Su matrimonio se iba a pique, pero ella aún no luchaba por los dos. Para aquel entonces, empezamos a ser vencidos por la tristeza, aunque se amarraba a esa confianza como un clavo ardiendo.

A Bella le hizo falta poco para ilusionarse.

—Me enamoré de tu sonrisa y del brillo de tus ojos —prosiguió con una sinceridad abrumadora—. Usted no te darás cuenta, pero iluminarás a aquellos que te rodean y te admiran, como yo, envidiosos y deseos de que una sirena como tú te ofreciera parte de la vida que atesoraba. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, fui testigo de cómo tu luz se apagaba y cómo a menudo llorábamos ocultando ligeramente el rostro con tus amigas, preocupada porque no hay nadie en el estado. Escondiendo tu cara a los demás. Pero yo te has visto, Isabella. Siempre te he visto.

Ella se quitó de forma incómoda.

—Y observé cómo, durante la semana, perdimos peso, y dejéos de maquillarte, y os ojos claros se tornaban los _calinos_ , perdidos en los brazos del quebranto. Aún así, seguimos pareciéndome hermosa y única. Siempre me lo has parecido.

Bella dejó la pluma sobre la mesa con la lentitud que caracteriza los músculos tensos y crispados.

Edward, ¿en qué posición dejaste eso a su futuro futuro?

—Llegué a la conclusión de que solo algo terrible podría hacer que una mujer perdiese la ilusión de ese modo.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó con voz rota, sorbiendo por la nariz. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

—El desamor.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, pues las rodillas ya no la sostenían. Era subyugante escuchar la verdad de una voz ajena tan poderosa.

\- Pensé que el tío que tengas, no te mire y te dirija a llorar de ese modo. Bella calló, y al hacerlo otorgó. Como el dicho. Sí, su matrimonio la hacía desgraciada. No era ningún secreto.

—Desee ser yo quien te devolviera las ganas de vivir. Y soñé con que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrar lo hermoso y valiosa que eres, al menos, para mí.

—Tú no me conoces —contestó dirigiendo la mirada a través de la puerta blanca entreabierta—. No sabes nada de mí.

—Soy un observador. Y la contemplación de las herramientas necesarias para conocer a las personas.

—Y si conoces tan bien a las personas, ¿cómo se siente tu mujer si…?

No estoy casado.

—Ha dicho que estabas comprometido.

—Lo estoy. Tengo un compromiso que me obliga a dejar Barcelona de aquí a dos semanas. Me iré a vivir a Canadá por asuntos de negocios.

Entonces, si él iba a ir, ¿qué tenía que proponer? ¿Solo iba a tener una duración de catorce días? No comprendía nada.

A pesar de todo, Bella se ha adaptado al sofá. Solamente en el salón, con la única compañía de esa voz, su cuerpo no responde a ninguno de sus mandatos. «Vete», le decía. Pero él no obedecía.

—Isabella, ¿si te hago una pregunta serás completamente sincera en tu respuesta?

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Eres feliz?

Ella dejó caer la cabeza, rendida a la evidencia. Se publicó cara a cara con su vergüenza, con su realidad.

No, Joder. No era feliz.

Era una mujer fracasada en su vida sentimental, cuando el amor había sido su epicentro, la base de su existencia. No había entendido por qué había salido mal cuando ella había hecho todo lo posible para que su relación siguiera adelante, para que su marido pudiera confiar y contar con ella. Hubo un acuerdo en la inadvertencia para cumplir con sus objetivos. Por pensar en él.

Y con ello, con su pasividad, había sido enterrado su felicidad, y se había convertido en alguien que no quería ser. No quería ser sumisa, ni tampoco una mujer desgraciada.

Siempre quiso huir de ello, de la repetición de los patrones, de la tristeza y la opacidad que se ven en los ojos conformistas de los hombres y mujeres que aún seguían

Todos juntos. Pocos se amaban de verdad, pero seguimos con el otro lado del otro.

Puede ser que no se haya recuperado eso con Edward, por que se había tomado la decisión de dejarlo en su lugar. No lo dejaría con una mano delante y otra detrás.

Pero, ¿cuándo lo acabaría?

Y mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece que hacer? ¿Seguirán cayendo en la depresión y supeditaremos su vida a la de él? ¿Dejar de sonreír?

—¿Y quién es feliz? Supongo que no se puede tener todo ...

No me has contestado.

Bella exhaló. La presión fue, pero su respuesta fue tal que se vio obligada una respuesta.

—Lo intento —contestó—. Intento ser feliz con la vida que tengo. ¿Y tú eres feliz? —Sonrió sin ganas—. No me lo digas. Lo tienes todo, papi —bromeó observando el lujo que le rodeaba.

No lo tengo todo. No te tengo a ti —sentenció—. Si tú accedes a mi petición seré completamente feliz. Y tú también ganarás con ello.

—Estás demasiado seguro.

—Isabella, lo que te quiero proponer no tiene por qué romper tu vida si no lo quieres. Sé que ese es tu temor. Pero nadie, a excepción de Marco, usted y yo sabremos lo que sucede en esta _suite_ colonial del 1898.

—Lo sabrá mi conciencia.

—Puede que a tu conciencia te vaya bien tener estos conocimientos. ¿No estás harta de acarrear con todo? ¿No te gustaría que tuvieras que hacer todo el trabajo por ti? ¿Que te cuidarán como te mereces? Son solo dos semanas. Después, me iré y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre. Nadie sabrá nunca nada.

—¿Y qué demonios me quieres proponer? —Espetó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Quiero que te dejes llevar y que dejes de pensar en ese hombre que tan poco te da.

No te permito que hables de él —le cortó con severidad—. No tienes derecho. Edward es ...

—¿Se llama Edward? ¿Ese es su nombre?

-Si. Y no estás autorizado para juzgarle.

No voy a hacerlo. No tiene nada que ver con el papel. Entre estas cuatro paredes solo existen tú y yo.

—Dios… —susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cubriendo el rostro con las manos—. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí ?! No sé quién eres, no puedo hacer esto ... Estar aquí está mal ...

—No lo hagas —le ordenó—. No te juzgues. Ahora mismo estás adelantando elementos. Solo somos un hombre y una mujer conversando.

No puedo evitarlo.

—Yo no voy a juzgarte. Solo me interesas tú. Ni siquiera se trata de mí. Esto se trata solo de ti, de tus deseos, y de los que quiero cumplir. No entrará nada más en juego. Ambos saciaremos nuestra curiosidad de una manera secreta y clandestina. Y cuando el tiempo haya pasado, yo me iré, y tú podrás continuar con tu vida. Solo importará el aquí y el ahora. Nada más. ¿Te interesaría saber cómo ver la naturaleza de nuestra relación?

Bella tiró de la solapa de su americana negra y se echó la melena rubia hacia atrás. Mejor saber qué tenía pensado hacer ese tipo con ella en sus fantasías más oscuras.

—Te escucho.

Marco les interrumpió para servir un Martini _seco_ con limón a Bella, sin mirarla.

Hizo su trabajo diligentemente y desapareció por donde había venido.

Bella fijó sus ojos en la elegante y ancha copa transparente. Crepitaban los hielos, el limón olía de maravilla y las pompas del gas en su superficie.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —Preguntó Isabella anonadada mirando la bebida. Era su bebida favorita.

—Ya te he dicho que soy muy observador. Algunos viernes, después de comer, os sentí en la barra de los cócteles. Tú siempre te pedías en _seco_ .

—Sí —musitó ella un poco incómoda. Solo en su lugar, en ningún otro lugar. Él sabía muchas cosas sobre su persona. En el cambio, ella no sabía nada de él. Jugaba en desventaja.

—Marco nos ha interrumpido.

-Si. Ibas a explicarme porque sería la naturaleza de nuestra supuesta relación —tomó la copa entre las manos.

—Bien. A estas alturas no voy a engañarte. Ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti. Pero no creo en las relaciones longevas. Por mi trabajo, ante todo.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Así que no es trascendente. Solo te diré que no me dejes asentarme en una ciudad durante más de un año y medio. Por eso creo que solo en estas dos semanas.

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué propones tú en estos catorce días? Tengo mucha curiosidad por descubrirlo: un largo sorbo y un desinteresado para aclarar la garganta.

—Estas son las instrucciones: cada día te esperaré en esta habitación, a las siete y media. Siempre a la misma hora. Golpearás a la puerta dos veces.

—¿Cómo un santo y seña? —Preguntó indiferente.

-Si. Marco te abrirá la puerta y sin mediar palabra, te entregará un pañuelo negro de seda con que cubrirá tu visión en su totalidad.

Las piernas de Bella son, sin embargo, el producto de los nervios y el tono sobrecogedor.

—Entrarás en el salón donde te esperará un ambiente como el de hoy. Pero esta vez, estaré aguardando para hacerme cargo de ti. Pasaremos juntos dos horas.

—Ya… ¿exactas? —Inquirió burlona—. Tendremos que ponernos las alarmas.

—Hablo muy en serio, Isabella —la interrumpió serio—. Mi oferta es firme. No estoy bromeando cuando digo que quiero estar contigo y ocuparme de ti.

—Y lo he entendido —hizo una mueca—. Durante dos semanas y dos horas diarias.

-Si. Por supuesto, podré quedarte a dormir cuando lo desees. Aunque me temo que eso complicaría la situación.

—¿Tú crees? —Inquirió sarcástica.

-Si. No nos interesa que esta relación exceda los límites de lo que pretendo que mar.

—¿Qué es…? —Quiso adivinar.

—Solo placer. Quiero darte el placer de sentir amada y única. Ese placer que ya no tienes.

Bella observó la copa de Martini _seco_ con atención.

Placer. Hacemos un tiempo que no se haya tocado, que no se haya visto hermosa ni querida, que haya tenido que esforzarse para no llorar y quebrar como una vasija vieja y desgastada por el polvo y el tiempo.

—El hecho de que tú puedes ver quién es el que podría complicar nuestra relación —expuso el hombre misterioso—. Tienes tanto o más interés que yo en que esto no se convierta en algo que no quieres, por eso serás cauta y precavida. No nos arriesgamos nada. Porque es fácil enamorar de la persona que ves… Pero es muy complicado. Es la manera de no establecer vínculos. De convertir esto en algo impersonal. Yo no seré nadie.

—¿Crees que tocar sin crear nudos entre las personas?

No comprendía aquello. Conocé a personas que aman más a su masajista que a su propio marido, porque al menos ellos son las personas que escuchan con atención. Y solo era una relación profesional.

¿Acaso no era esa proposición un sucedáneo? ¿No era lo mismo?

—Son vínculos y anhelos distintos —contestó sin preámbulos—. Tú nunca sabrás quién soy, Isabella.

—¿Y tú sí?

-Si. Yo tengo que verte para poder tocarte como necesitas.

—¿No eres demasiado… listo? —Sugirió alzando una ceja rubia.

—Esto te beneficia más a ti que a mí. No puedo pedir nada más que dos semanas de su compañía. Soy yo el que me haré daño. No se trata de hacerme feliz a mí, sino de hacerte feliz a ti. De tus necesidades. No quiero que me quieras —decretó—. Mi único deseo es complacer sin más pretensiones que la de hacerte sentir bien y completa. Lo que pase entre nosotros en la _suite_ colonial del 1989, en la _suite_ 169 se quedará para siempre.

—Entiendo.

—Para que te sientas más segura, Marco te facilitará un contrato que firme las dos partes. En caso de que los términos señalados de confidencialidad, te indemnizaré. Y si usted está en el momento oportuno, la cinta de los ojos, o la explicación de mi vida, usted me indemnizarás a mí. Tendremos que confiar en uno en el otro - concedió.

—Preguntar Somos dos desconocidos. Yo no sé quién eres.

—Me llamo dibujar.

—Oh, sí. Ahora ya me puedo fiar de ti. Ya lo sé todo sobre ti.

No tienes que saber nada, en realidad.

—Puedes engañarme. Tal vez no te llames Draw.

—Puede ser. Pero mi nombre no tiene ninguna importancia. Además, no gano nada en engañar a la persona que quiero complacer, ¿no crees? Esto es un ofrecimiento altruista.

—Uy, sí —puso los ojos en blanco—. Muy desinteresado por tu parte. Ofrecerle a una mujer un _affaire_ esporádico. No ganas nada, ¿eh?

—No te voy a mentir, Isabella —seguró sin ningún pudor, utilizando una voz más ronca—. Estoy deseando que digas que sí y te pongas en mis manos. Siento tanta emoción ante esa posibilidad que llevo un año ilusionado con esto. Pero no he tenido el valor de hacerlo hasta ahora, cuando vi que cada día se convierte poco a poco en una sombra de ti misma.

Me asustó pensar que no volvería a verte brillar —su voz se tiñó de agonía—. Porque para mí era mucho tiempo para ver cómo se apagan y te desvanecías.

Ella se quedó cortada y pensativa. Sin pretenderlo, acabó de decir una vez las frases más hermosas que han sido dirigidas jamás.

—Es una locura —susurró ella.

No tienes por qué decidir nada ahora. Esta es mi proposición. Me alegra haber llamado tu atención y despertar tu interés lo suficiente como para que hayas venido.

—Lo he hecho para devolverte la estilográfica.

—¿Te ha gustado la pluma, Isabella?

—Es preciosa, gracias. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Como tampoco puedo aceptar tu propuesta, se decidirá, se negará a contrariada y se alisará la falda con gestos armónicos y seguros. Dedicó un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación y después añadió: ¿En qué persona me convertiría y accediera a hacer algo así?

—Puede que en una que busca su propia felicidad.

—No —negó rotunda—. Mi situación es insostenible en mi propia casa, pero… Creo que no me ha ido bien.

—Tu matrimonio es una farsa. Tu marido te ha fallado. Tu relación está completamente rota.

-Si. Sí a todo —aseguró alzando la barbilla temblorosa—. Son tres verdades universales que me convierten en una fracasada. Pero, que él me haya decepcionado

No quiero decir que yo también le decepcione. Seríamos los dos iguales. Y por ahora tengo la conciencia muy tranquila porque él ha publicado hasta el final y ha dado lo mejor de mí.

Sorteo. El silencio ensordecedor y la réplica de lecciones se instalan en la habitación en la que se oculta Sorteo.

—Si lo has dado a alguien que no lo merecía. Deberías ver tu luz en alguien que valora y mima.

—Pues eso que me pierdo —se encogió de hombros.

—Como desees, Isabella —accedió finalmente—. No habrá más rosas ni más regalos.

Me alegra saberlo.

—Pero yo seguiré aquí —asívo sin dilación ni demora—. No voy a rendirme. Esperaré a que un día abras esa puerta con la venda negra en los ojos y te dejes llevar. Esperaré a que los prejuicios y la corrección dejen de pesar, y acepten algo bueno en estos años de oscuridad. Mi oferta sigue en pie durante estas dos semanas. Ven cuando quieras.

No voy a venir. —Se colocó el bolso en el hombro y echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Llévate la pluma —le pidió—. Los regalos no se rechazan.

—No —reiteró ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Pero el cambio de ellos piden tardes de cama, sí —declaró abriendo las correderas de par en par—. No se me compra.

-Isabela.

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta que mostraba el interior en penumbra.

-¿Que?

—Gracias por venir. No me ha decepcionado en absoluto.

Ella no sonrió ni dijo nada más, se reservó una respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Saludó a Marco con un gesto severo de su cabeza, y salió de la _suite_ del pecado.

No había caído.

Era algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse.

* * *

Hola a todas que les parecio el primer encuentro de admirador misterioso bueno nos vemos el viernes


	6. Chapter 6

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando llegó a casa, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Edward.

Antes de eso, para despejarse, estuvo dando vueltas con el coche por Barcelona, y después, más tranquila y sin querer pensar de nuevo en aquella entrevista tan personal, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Posiblemente, no le contaría lo sucedido a Edward, pero sí se sentaría para hablar con él y decirle lo que había decidido.

Quería el divorcio. No aguantaba ni un minuto más al lado de alguien que tan poco interés vertía en ella. La reunión con Draw había despertado algo en ella.

Valor y amor propio.

Dejó el Mini Rover en el jardín, al lado del Jeep Wrangler antiguo de Edward y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Se apoyó en la carrocería y cerró los ojos para concentrarse y llenarse de valor antes de encarar a su marido. Ni siquiera estaba nerviosa. Cuando una decisión tan trascendental estaba tomada, no habían reparos en ejecutarla. Sencillamente, el cuerpo se lo pedía y su corazón también.

Escuchó ladrar a Caballo, que rodeó el jardín hasta abalanzarse sobre Isabella y llenarla de babas y besos. Ella se echó a reír y se abrazaron como dos personas, tan alto como era el animal.

—Hola, corazón mío —le acarició el lomo y lo besó en la cara—. ¿Cómo has estado hoy? —Observó que Caballo no tenía el collar de salir a la calle. Ergo, para variar, Edward se había olvidado de sacarlo. No lo sacaba nunca.

Él solo pedía una vuelta larga a la calle para gastar esa energía tan poderosa que sacudía su interior. ¿Tanto le costaba a Edward quitarse las zapatillas de estar por casa y calzarse unas bambas? ¡Como si tenía que sacarlo en zapatillas! ¡¿Tenía que esperarla a ella para hacerlo todo?!

El vaso de su paciencia colmaba con una rabia desenfrenada.

—Ven, cariño —Caballo se bajó de sus hombros y caminó a su lado—. Vamos a regañar a papi, por vago y capullo.

El perro no la entendía, no comprendía el significado de esas palabras, pero así se desahogaba. A Bella le dolían muchas cosas de Edward, pero de las que más, era la poca atención que prodigaba a su perro. Lo quería, por supuesto. Lo quería mucho. Pero la calidad de vida del animal no dependía solo de su amor. Tenía que hacer sus necesidades, correr, lanzarle la pelota, llevarlo al veterinario y darle de comer. Y cada una de esas tareas las hacía ella.

Edward no.

Malhumorada, se desprendió de los zapatos de aguja y ascendió las escaleras descalza hasta el rellano donde daba la buhardilla en la que él trabajaba. Pero se detuvo al escuchar unas palabras de su esposo que llegaban a sus oídos a pesar de que Edward mantuviera la puerta cerrada:

—No, cariño… por favor, no llores… tranquilízate. Vamos a estar bien… ¿Dónde está él ahora?… Entiendo. Lo nuestro necesita un poco más de tiempo, Jane… No pierdas la paciencia. Sí, sí… Sé que es duro. Para mí también lo es, créeme…

El corazón de Bella se olvidó de varios latidos. Palideció y no osó a mover ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar, por miedo a que cualquier ruido pudiera interrumpir la charla de ese hombre con quien fuera esa mujer.

Caballo se sentó a su lado, como el leal y bondadoso perro que era y empezó a lamer distraído su pata delantera.

Bella se agarró al pasamanos de madera como si le fuera la vida en ello y se armó de valor para continuar escuchando a hurtadillas, aunque las heridas infligidas por tal acto fueran tan profundas y descarnadas.

El tono de Edward parecía desesperado y asustado, como si temiera perder algo muy importante para él.

—Son solo unos días más… ¿Crees que me gusta engañar a Bella?

¿Por qué hablaba de ella con otra mujer? Maldito.

—Tampoco es plato de buen gusto, créeme. Pero ella aún no lo puede saber. Todo necesita su tiempo. Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, Jane… Yo también.

«Hijo de la gran puta», pensó Bella seriamente injuriada por aquella conversación telefónica.

La vida era muy irónica. Ella, que era la parte más agraviada de la relación y la que más había entregado, acababa de cerrar las puertas a alguien, un completo desconocido que la tenía más en cuenta que su esposo y que la hacía morirse de curiosidad. Lo había rechazado abiertamente por respeto al hombre que aún era su marido, aunque se fuera a divorciar en las semanas próximas. Y en cambio Edward, que había vivido durante años de su generosidad y de su esfuerzo, la estaba engañando con otra mujer.

Ese tono cariñoso no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda. Aunque hacía demasiado tiempo que Edward ya no le hablaba así, no olvidaba aquel tono meloso que la enamoró, y que ahora dirigía a otra.

Era un mazazo. Una bofetada de proporciones descomunales para el poco aguante de su corazón.

Optó por darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras en silencio, como un zombi; como si el tiempo no pudiera registrar aquella acción y aquel descubrimiento; como si descaminar lo caminado anulara de un plumazo lo revelado.

Lo mucho que le dolió saberlo le hizo ver que todavía seguía queriéndolo, aunque su vida con él fuera una decepción tras otra, aunque ya no pudieran estar juntos.

Y no lo estarían no porque su amor por él se acabase, sino porque su dejamiento para con ella había sido tan cruel y descarado que exterminó sus ganas de seguir intentándolo, de seguir luchando por un amor que era solo unilateral.

Cuando se sentó en el sofá del salón, ni siquiera le dijo a Caballo que se bajara de ahí. Lo había acostumbrado a que él se colocara en su propio cojín, a sus pies. Pero suponía que Edward, en su ausencia, le permitía lo que él quisiera, hasta mal acostumbrarlo.

¿Y qué importaba si su perro se subía a la _chaise longue_? Acababa de descubrir que Edward tenía una relación, como mínimo, telefónica, con otra que no era ella.

Dios, había más preocupación y más azúcar en esa conversación, que en cualquiera de las veces que habían hablado ellos durante los últimos dos años.

¿De verdad era tan desgraciada?

Bella apoyó la cara en las manos y meditó un instante sobre lo que hacer.

¿Esperaría a otorgarle el beneficio de la duda?

La puerta de la buhardilla se abrió y Bella tragó la bola de pesar y desesperación que atoraba su garganta. Sí. Se debían eso.

Iba a darle la oportunidad de que se explicara y de que le dijera la verdad. En ese preciso momento, si Edward la ayudaba con su declaración, si él se sinceraba, ella le expondría sin trabas ni secretos lo que le había sucedido con su hombre misterioso.

Se dirían ambos las verdades a la cara. Y de esa discusión, se resolvería su relación, si había o no esperanza para ellos, o si, como ella suponía, debían finalizar aquel matrimonio.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Edward.

Ella detuvo su congoja y cerró los ojos para armarse de valor, aunque le doliera hasta un nivel insoportable.

—Estoy aquí abajo —contestó controlando el temblor de su voz. Edward descendió las escaleras y caminó hacia el salón. Se detuvo detrás del sofá en el que ella estaba sentada con Caballo a su lado.

—He visto el coche aparcado en el porche, pero no te he oído llegar —anunció.

Bella lo miró por encima del hombro, sin decir nada más, hablando únicamente con sus ojos dolidos. Él se había pasado la mano por el abundante pelo negro, y tenía los ojos un poco rojos del ordenador. Y con todo y con eso, le seguía pareciendo un hombre muy guapo y atractivo. Exactamente su tipo. De hecho, nunca había dejado de serlo. Pero, si Edward la conociera, si estuviera en sintonía con ella, sabría que estaba a punto de romperse delante de él.

Y en cambio, él ni se inmutó. Su parsimonia y disimulo eran espeluznantes.

Edward le sonrió con dulzura, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y le dio un beso en su rubísima coronilla.

—Has llegado tarde —susurró sobre su pelo—. ¿Demasiado trabajo, princesa?

«Princesa», Antes adoraba esa palabra. En ese momento la odiaba.

—Sí —asintió ella quedándose hueca por dentro ante ese gesto. ¿Cómo era capaz él de fingir de esa manera?

Le masajeó la nuca y los omóplatos pero Bella se sentía incapaz de relajarse con él. Su comportamiento sorprendía como inesperados latigazos a su inteligencia y su intuición femenina.

—¿Estabas hablando con alguien? —preguntó disimulando su aflicción—. Me ha parecido oír que conversabas…

—Sí —Edward detuvo la presión de los dedos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién? —incidió mirando al frente, esperando una declaración valiente de su esposo.

—Con un compañero de El Periódico. Riley. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él…

Mentiroso. Mentiroso. ¡Mentira!, rugió Bella por dentro.

Ella conocía a Riley. Vino a su boda. Y hasta donde ella conocía la semántica de Jane nada tenía que ver con Riley.

Su alma y los sentimientos que aún sentía por él se vieron congelados por una ola de frío nórdico que paralizó por unos segundos hasta sus pulmones. Se vio incapaz de respirar, y un pinchazo potente y fugaz atravesó el centro de su pecho.

Como una puñalada dada por la espalda. Acababa de mentirle a la cara.

—Vaya… ¿Y qué se cuenta Riley?

—Nada demasiado relevante. Hay cambios en las plantillas y es posible que lo asciendan a redactor jefe. Y si él asciende, cuando acabe la novela y me apetezca volver al periodismo, ya tengo cargo garantizado —le guiñó un ojo con orgullo.

¿Cómo en todos esos años no había reparado en que Edward era un mentiroso a ultranza? ¿Cómo se había dejado enamorar por tal embaucador? ¿Por qué se inventaba esa conversación tan falsa?

Ni siquiera sentía rabia. Solo vacío, y un claro desprecio hacia sí misma por haber sido tan ciega y tan tonta por confiar en él.

Al parecer, el amor volvía estúpidas a las personas. Y ella no se consideraba un portento, pero sí era inteligente y muy perceptiva. Aunque, Edward, nunca mejor dicho, había hecho el papel de su vida cuando la conoció.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuró Bella con los ojos idos—. ¿Cuánto te queda para acabar la novela?

Él le retiró el pelo rubio de la espalda y lo dejó a un lado para exponer su garganta.

—¿En serio te importa, Isabella? —murmuró sonriendo como un pirata coqueto y acercando sus labios a su cuello—. Has dejado muy claro que estás harta de ella.

Bella no quiso tomar el guante. No iba a hablar ni a discutir con Edward más de lo necesario en esos días hasta que acabase su historia. Y después, ella se encargaría de finalizar la de ambos.

Cuando sintió la boca de Edward sobre su piel, ni siquiera se retiró, indiferente cómo se sentía. Pero al segundo beso, apartó la cabeza y le sonrió con una disculpa.

—Solo tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo la acabas —aseguró.

Él le dedicó una de esas miradas intensas y de ónix marca de la casa. Aunque a Bella ya no la afectaban.

—Semanas, Isabella. Me falta el epílogo y después repasaré el manuscrito —contestó orgulloso.

—Qué bien —se levantó del sofá y le sonrió disimulando su desazón—. Entonces, procuraré no estorbarte mucho estos días. Pero cuando la acabes, Edward —lo miró de frente, sin máscaras. Con una mirada obvia en sus ojos gatunos—, hablaremos. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Él la volvió a mirar con curiosidad y después alzó la comisura de sus labios perfectamente estilizados y soberbios y añadió:

—Sí, lo sé —aseguró él—. Te lo agradezco. Aunque tú nunca me estorbas, Isabella. Puedes hacerme una visita a la buhardilla cuando quieras —afirmó con voz afectuosa —. No te cobraré visita —le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír, seguro de que daba por sentada a su pareja, como el que creía que tenía a su mujer hiciese lo que hiciera, fuera bueno o no.

La acidez le subió hasta la boca. Isabella sabía que no lo decía de verdad. No se iba a tomar en serio a un hombre que acababa de mentirle mirándola a los ojos con tanta desfachatez.

—No será hoy —aclaró interpretando su rol de mujer agotada—. Tengo una migraña que no me deja mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó preocupado.

¡Y parecía sincero y todo, el sinvergüenza!

—No. Tengo ibuprofenos arriba —contestó mirando a Caballo que lloraba como si hubiese comprendido a la perfección que ese día no iba a ir a correr por la montaña —. Le daré una vuelta corta por la calle, y después me meteré en la cama. Tienes comida en la nevera —le explicó recogiendo los zapatos de tacón del suelo —. Caliéntatela en el microondas.

—¿Tú no vas a cenar?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No. El dolor de cabeza me revuelve el estómago, Edward. Me voy a acostar, a ver si puedo dormirme rápido. Mañana será otro día.

—Entonces, ve y acuéstate ya —le sugirió solícito cogiendo a Caballo por el collar—. Yo me llevo al bestia a la calle. Tú descansa, cariño.

El perro se alegró al oír la palabra mágica «calle», y empezó a ladrar y a hacerle una fiesta a Edward.

—Pero sácalo de verdad —le pidió como un último favor—. Me voy a dormir — musitó dándose media vuelta y llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Eh —Edward, repentinamente, la cogió por la muñeca y la acercó a él de un tirón.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Buenas noches, princesa —le contestó. Le dio un beso tan largo en los labios como Bella le permitió. Que no fue nada.

—Edward, me duele la cabeza —repitió apartándolo—. Buenas noches.

—Descansa —susurró él cortado por su reacción.

Y así sin más, ella emprendió el camino hasta su habitación donde hizo justo lo que dijo que iba a hacer.

Ponerse el pijama, tomarse dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y cubrirse con la manta para protegerse de un mundo que no entendía y que se desmoronaba a su alrededor víctima del peso de las mentiras.

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo, Bella aceptó la propuesta de Jacob de ir a desayunar juntos. Necesitaba una distracción inmediata para no recordar palabra por palabra la conversación telefónica de Edward con esa mujer.

No quería pensar en el agujero negro en el que estaba inmersa su relación.

Su rubio compañero se mostraba solícito y dispuesto a cambiarle de humor y a hacerla reír con todo tipo de tonterías vanidosas, que ella no se tomaba a pecho.

Jacob era un seductor bromista con ella y nunca sabía cuándo hablaba en serio o cuando lo hacía solo para pasárselo bien y echarse unas risas. Ese día la invitó a tomarse unas copas después del trabajo, oferta que ella declinó.

Como fuera, su dolor de cabeza no disminuyó, y la presión en las sienes aumentaba con el paso de las horas.

Aquella tarde, después de trabajar, le pidió a su amiga Rose que fuera con ella a correr. Rosalie era _runner _desde hacía años y se apuntaba a todas las cursas habidas y por haber, su favorita, por supuesto, era la cursa de Bomberos. Ahí fue donde conoció a su actual y más joven marido.

Bella no sabía si contar o no a sus amigas lo sucedido con Draw. No había firmado ningún contrato, así que suponía que podía hablar de ello todavía.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre sus sospechas sobre Edward, sobre su conflicto personal, y estaba convencida de que Rose, con una mente más liberal en ese sentido, podría darle un buen consejo. Una que la acabase de decidir.

Por eso, mientras recorrían el largo camino de corredores en la sierra de Collserola, desde Vallcarca hasta Pedralbes, y dejando unas vistas magnificentes ubicadas en una vertiente que dejaba un panorama de Barcelona memorable, Isabella, ni corta ni perezosa, le explicó todo a Rose.

Su morena amiga de ojos verdes y enormes se hacía cruces de lo que escuchaba.

—Es muy injusto —susurraba dando rítmicas zancadas.

Las coletas de ambas se movían como colas de caballo de un lado al otro de sus cabezas. Vestían con _shorts _cortos y sudaderas de mangas largas Nike. Caballo corría feliz y fielmente al lado de Bella, a su ritmo, ni más rápido ni más lento.

—¿Qué te parece injusto? —preguntó Bella tomando aire por la nariz y sacándolo por la boca.

—Me parece injusto que el muermo y desagradecido de Edward, que chupa de ti mes tras mes, sea el que tenga la libertad y el morro de tener una aventura, y tú le hayas dicho que no, por principios, a ese admirador tuyo de la pluma. Si hay alguien que merece ser liberada de la olla a presión que se ha convertido tu hogar, esa eres tú, y no él —argumentó muy enfadada. Yo estaría despechada y con ansias de sangre.

—Tú eres una destripadora.

—Lo soy —afirmó orgullosa—. Que se lo digan a mi anterior novio. Ese friki solo me quería para que viéramos juntos _Juego de Tronos _y jugáramos al Warcraft.

—Tú también eres friki. A ti te gustan esas cosas, ¿no?

—Claro, cariño. Pero resulta que soy una mujer. Pido otros alicientes, también — la miró de soslayo sonriente—. Por eso le mandé a freír espárragos a La Comunidad del Anillo.

Isabella se echó a reír, aunque eso no menguó su desazón.

—Dime qué piensas. Desahógate —le pidió Rose preocupada—. Aquí no hay nadie más. Solo tú y yo. Deja de fingir que estás bien.

El atardecer asomaba en el horizonte y cubría con un manto la ciudad, como si ocultara con ello sus secretos.

Bella resopló sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Pienso en tantas cosas…

—Dispara. ¿Qué es lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza?

—El día de mi boda con Edward —afirma con la voz teñida por la decepción.

—¿Y después?

—Me quiero hacer una idea de cómo es Jane. ¿Por qué ella ha logrado las atenciones de Edward, y yo, que soy su mujer —se llevó la mano al pecho— no he podido mantenerle interesado? ¿Acaso ya no le gusto?

—No digas tonterías. Tú pones cachondo a cualquiera, rubia. Mira, no hay ni un corredor que no se dé la vuelta para darte un repaso.

—Ellos no me interesan. Pero Edward…

—Isabella, joder, no ha sido culpa tuya. Deja de culparte. Él se ha acomodado, ¿no lo entiendes? Te ha dado por sentada.

Ha creído que tu amor por él era demasiado magnánimo e inocente como para permitírselo todo. Que pueda ser un mantenido, que se compre un perro y lo cuides tú, que le hagas la comida, que pueda tener una amante…

—No debía ser así.

—Hay tantas cosas que no son como debieran —exclamó conformista—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Darnos contra la pared de cabeza?

—Es una idea.

—No, cielo. Mira, tienes que empezar a quitártelo de la cabeza, Isabella, pero no a golpes. Estas semanas que has decidido voluntariamente tensar la cuerda de esta agonía y esta mentira, serán las peores de tu vida y te dejarán hecha polvo como no cambies el chip. Hazme caso. No puedes alargar lo que ya ha llegado a su fin. Y más, con una traición tan flagrante de por medio.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Tú no quieres estar en tu casa, ¿verdad?

—No quiero verle la cara a Edward —afirmó sin rodeos—. Verla me provoca unas ganas irrefrenables de pisarle la cabeza.

—Entonces, distráete —sonrió con malignidad—. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, sabiendo que vas a dejarlo por culpa de su incompetencia y de su infidelidad, no me lo pensaría dos veces.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué no te pensarías dos veces?

—No dejaría la oportunidad de conocer a ese hombre que tanto interés puso en ti. Lo tienes ahí, esperándote todas las santas tardes durante dos semanas en ese precioso hotel, dispuesto a pensar solo en tu placer. Dispuesto a tratarte como a una Reina. Mira, es que lo pienso, y me pongo cachonda.

—Eres una salida. Tienes la mente calenturienta.

—No se trata de eso. ¿A quién vas a decepcionar? —las dos saltaron un charco a la vez—. No hay nadie a quien no quieras decepcionar, ya. ¿A Edward? ¿Después de todo? No. Él no se merece que sacrifiques esa oportunidad en su nombre.

—Yo no soy así.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ninguna de nosotras somos así! Nacemos y crecemos con la idea de un amor idílico y eterno. A mí me llevó a los brazos de un friki que creía que era mi media naranja, y a ti te llevó a los brazos del hombre que te ha roto el corazón. Pero si la cagan ya no hay reglas, ¿no lo ves? Cuando nos decepcionan, cuando nos rompen por dentro, es el momento de pensar en nosotras mismas. ¿Quién nos puede juzgar después de aguantar carros y carretas? ¿Y por qué nos iban a juzgar por ello? Lo dimos todo, hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer en nombre del amor, y la cagamos como ignorantes condenadas. Nosotras decidimos cómo queremos nuestra segunda oportunidad. Y si no nos llega, nos la buscamos.

—No es tan fácil.

—¡Ja! —la señaló Rose entrecerrando sus ojos claros—. ¡Me vas a decir tú a mí que no has pensado ni una sola vez en presentarte en la 169! Eres una mujer. Lees novelas románticas como la gran mayoría, y nos encanta fantasear sobre esos hombres aguerridos y cabezones que colman de placeres ocultos a sus parejas. Y soñamos que una de esas historias nos suceda, y que esos hombres posean a nuestros maridos por una noche o por toda una vida si lo prefieres, porque el amor real, es crudo y muy caro y no como en los libros.

—Por eso nos encantan las novelas.

—Sí. Pero Isabella —Rose la agarró por el brazo y la detuvo.

—¡Fus! —le ordenó Bella a Caballo. Este paró el trote y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—A ti te está pasando.

—¿A mí? ¿El qué?

—La novela romántica. La historia de amor. El misterio, la sensualidad… Eso mismo te está pasando a ti, y le estás dando la espalda por no ofender a la promesa que le hiciste a un hombre que ha roto todas las que te hizo.

Ella no quería quitarle la razón. Rose y su franqueza siempre daban en la diana.

No iba a mentirse a sí misma. Por supuesto que pensaba en Draw y en su propuesta. Pensaba en ello desde que recibió aquel regalo tan acertado y una tarjeta tan elocuente y sincera. Por supuesto que la hacía fantasear sobre cómo sería él con ella, y sobre lo que podría vivir a su lado. Pero si fantaseaba era por el desencanto que invadía a su matrimonio del que ya solo quedaban pedazos inconexos. Ya ni recordaba cuánto se habían amado, o si alguna vez ese amor fue real o forzado.

¿Y si no fue amor de verdad? ¿Y si ahora se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de vivir una gloriosa historia de amor y de sombras, tan tormentosa como única y enriquecedora?

—Bella.

—¿Qué? —susurró sumida en sus fantasías y en sus dudas, que no eran pocas.

—Tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de hacer realidad la fantasía de muchas. Y esto no es una jodida novela de amor. Es un historia real, que habla de una mujer desencantada de su marido, y de un hombre que está dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra por ella, que se ha puesto a tus pies y a tu disposición, joder. No nos cierres la puerta.

—¿Cerraros la puerta?

—¡Sí! —afirmó entusiasmada—. Las lectoras empedernidas como nosotras buscamos un aliciente en los libros. Pero a ti se te acaba de presentar justo cuando tu vida está derrumbándose. No dejes que las ruinas te engullan, ¡asoma la cabeza y sal del agujero! Vive esa aventura sin reprimirte —se encogió de hombros y le pellizcó un pecho en tono juguetón—. Lo único que te une a Edward ahora es una maldita firma de divorcio. Cuando la rubriques, todo se acabará. No tenéis niños, ni nada que os obligue a pensar en nada más allá de vosotros mismos y de vuestra propia felicidad.

—O sea, ¿tú elegirías vivir la propuesta de Draw? —le preguntó para asegurarse de lo que le quería decir. Puede que necesitara que alguien la convenciera y la animara a dar el salto. Siempre había sido buena y correcta, una mujer esforzada en ser la esposa ideal. ¿Y de qué le había servido? De una mierda.

—¡¿Yo?! —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Anda, coño! ¡A ciegas! Vamos, lo haría sin dudar si mi marido no me tuviera plenamente satisfecha y feliz. Nos casamos con un ideal y es responsabilidad de ellos mantenerlo vivo. Sino, como vas a hacer tú con Edward, o como yo hice con mi ex, estamos en nuestro derecho de devolverlo. El «para siempre» es solo para Disney. La vida es otra.

—Me da tanto miedo…

—Bella, no es nada malo. Le has entregado mucho a tu marido, lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido. Has renunciado a tanto por él… —le recordó compasiva, alzándole la barbilla con cariño—. Mírate, Isabella. Me daría mucha rabia que te perdieras esto. Lo tuyo con Edward ya se ha acabado. No dejes que el buen recuerdo que tienes de lo que una vez fue lo vuestro te impida aceptar esta aventura. No te permitas perdértelo. ¿Y si al hacerlo, dejaras pasar el tren del verdadero amor de tu vida?

—¿Y si al hacerlo, me siento peor de lo que ya lo hago?

—¿Peor de cómo estás? ¿Sola, sin cariño y menos usada que un DIU? —repitió en tono cínico—. ¿Por qué?

—Por mis remordimientos y mi conciencia. Por eso. Sobre papel, Edward sigue siendo mi marido, aunque no lo sea de ningún otro modo.

—Mira, como sea, como Draw te dijo, lo que pase en esa _suite _solo será asunto tuyo y de él. Edward ya no tiene derecho a exigirte nada, ni fidelidad ni respeto. Absolutamente nada. Y no me vengas con que os casasteis ante Dios, porque ante Dios se hacen muchas cosas indecentes. Mi marido tiene una cruz de oro al cuello — le informó señalándose la clavícula—, regalo de su abuelo, y ese Cristo ha tenido que ver mis tetas y lo que no son mis tetas tantas veces como para que se le salten los ojos y los clavos.

—¡Rose! —Bella se echó la mano al estómago y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Esta vez de verdad, tal y como necesitaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono inocente—. Puede que tú lleves tanto tiempo sin sexo que hasta te haya crecido el himen, pero yo soy muy activa, ¿sabes?

—Eres lo que no hay, en serio. Venga, vamos —la animó a que corrieran de nuevo.

—Si yo tuviera tu cuerpo y tu cara, sería una auténtica guarrona. Prosiguió corriendo a su lado.

—Ya lo eres.

Rose se quedó ojiplática y después lo reconoció abiertamente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Como sea, Isabella, prométeme que lo considerarás. Te mereces esa aventura.

Bella calló, y por primera vez la puerta de la posibilidad se abrió ante sí como un abanico de liberación.

Si esperaba a divorciarse con Edward, perdería la oportunidad de vivir la experiencia con Draw. Y, para su desgracia, Edward no merecía más de lo que ella ya le había dado.

Tomaría una decisión esa misma noche, en la soledad de su cama, abrazada a la almohada. Lloraría por última vez por su matrimonio, por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, y caminaría al frente para no volver la mirada atrás nunca más.

Lo consideraría.


	7. Chapter 7

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

*****Contenido de escenas explicitas sexuales****

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Aquella noche lloró como una niña a la que se le rompían los sueños.

Derramó una lágrima por cada recuerdo hermoso con Edward, y muchas más por los que no crearon en aquellos últimos tres años, desde que él empezó a escribir.

Se reprobó por no haberse dado cuenta de que su marido tenía un secreto llamado Jane. Era una mujer. ¿Cómo no advirtió que la falta de interés de Edward se debía a eso, a que encontraba esas atenciones y desahogos en otro cuerpo que no era el de ella?

Él mintió primero. Él la dejó ir primero. Él la abandonó primero.

Y aunque eso no la consolaba y no la hacía sentir mejor, la venganza sí la envalentonaba. Le había tomado el pelo de manera descarada.

Tuvo remordimientos por la familia de Edward, porque la querían muchísimo aunque apenas la veían. Pero con el tiempo ellos la comprenderían. O puede que no, porque los padres son de los hijos y al revés, y tal vez no les sentara demasiado bien que su nuera pidiera el divorcio a su hijo perfecto.

Por primera vez, miraría al destino de cara, sola, y asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba dispuesta.

No se perdería la oportunidad de desaprovechar la ocasión que le brindaba Draw.

Aquella era su propia novela de amor pecaminosa. Tenía que vivirla, se arrepintiera después o no.

La semilla de la curiosidad germinaba con fuerza en su interior, y sus brotes se arraigaban en el centro de su vientre y también en su cabeza.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Edward sería agua pasada. Draw, en un corto lapso de tiempo, sería su presente. Un presente efímero, por cierto. Y luego se iría. Ni ella ni él tendrían que dar explicaciones.

Después de todo, Bella ya no debía nada a nadie.

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella se plantó frente a la puerta 169 del hotel colonial, a las siete y media, su congoja no había disminuido, pero sí estaba más segura de lo que hacía.

Bella vestía como la directora que era. Conjunto chaqueta y pantalón de color negro, tacones de Prada y una blusa blanca y elegante.

Su melena rubia lucía suelta y libre, como ella parcialmente se sentía.

Pero la libertad también acarreaba una ligera culpa, sobre todo cuando se estaba tan supeditada a las reglas y a las normas, y cuando una todavía creía que las promesas en una iglesia jamás debían romperse.

Ya no importaba quién había roto primero su palabra. No servían de nada ni los lamentos ni los reproches.

Por eso, temblorosa como un cervatillo, intentó impregnarse de un valor que sentía a medias, levantó su pequeña barbilla y alzó el puño para golpear la puerta que escondía deseos y anhelos inconfesables, aunque el precio a pagar por ello fuese demasiado caro.

_Toc toc_.

Dos veces, esa era su contraseña. Dos golpes secos y decididos, a un muro que debía derribar para encontrarse a sí misma.

Pasó sus dedos y su manicura por los largos mechones cobrizos de su pelo y los bandeó a un lado. Cuando le entraban los nervios tocaba su melena con exceso.

Escuchó los educados pasos de Marco dirigirse hacia la puerta como si anduviera en cámara lenta, como si ese momento en su vida se ralentizara. Decían que había gente que cuando estaba a punto de morir, veía su vida pasar en fotogramas. A Bella le sucedió algo parecido, porque, aunque no iba a morir, una parte de sí misma se enterraría para siempre bajo el clásico parqué de esa _suite_.

No vería al hombre que la tocaría y que quería devolverle la sonrisa. No sabría nada más de él excepto cómo se escuchaba su voz, cuál era el tacto de sus labios y cómo tocaban sus manos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Isabella —la saludó el afable Marco haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

No se sorprendió al verla. Suponía que Draw estaba convencido de que ella iría tarde o temprano y habría informado a Marco de que estuviera preparado.

Isabella no contestó. Inhaló profundamente y dio un paso al frente como una persona a quien el yugo de la justicia caería inclemente sobre ella.

—Le ruego que me preste su bolso y su chaqueta, señorita —pidió con el gesto amable—. Los dejaré en el armario del vestidor —informó solícito.

—Gracias.

Marco abrió el cajón de la cómoda que había en la entrada y extrajo una carpeta negra con pinza plateada que sujetaba unos folios blancos.

—El señor pide que antes de entrar revise sus análisis y compruebe si son de su agrado. Quiere que se sienta segura y confirme que está sano.

Bella no tuvo el tino de sonreír. No se imaginaba que Draw iba a ser tan displicente y eficaz. Obviamente, su nombre y apellidos estaban tachados del informe, pero parecía estar todo en regla. Así que firmó su contrato de confidencialidad.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Marco mirando al frente. Ella afirmó nerviosa. No sabía donde meterse.

—Y una vez visto esto, reclama que firme su contrato —pasó las páginas y le mostró el convenio—. Tiene la entrada prohibida si no firma su parte.

Isabella lo recordaba. Draw le había mencionado que nada de lo que sucediera en esa habitación podría salir de ahí. Si cualquiera de los dos rompía su palabra, la indemnización sería de proporciones escatológicas. Demasiados ceros había ahí como multa.

Bella realizó un grado de grafología en la universidad y se matriculó con notas buenísimas. De hecho, a la hora de elegir al personal en su empresa pedía a la chica de recursos humanos y que hacía las entrevistas personales, que les pidiera una firma anticipada. Isabella la analizaba y la estudiaba. Y en base a lo que al final encontraba en ella, junto con el éxito de su entrevista personal, decidía si contratarlos o no.

Se le daba muy bien analizar a las personas según su firma. Y por eso, usó sus conocimientos para averiguar detalles personales sobre su anónimo.

Draw nunca hablaría de sí mismo voluntariamente, pero del mismo modo que la había investigado a ella y observado durante un año, ella podría conocer intimidades de sí mismo solo por el garabato que había dejado como su sello en el papel, así que, leyó rápidamente las condiciones que le imponía, entre otras:

Nunca mantendrían relaciones sin protección. En ese tiempo, no se acostarían con nadie más.

Cuando estuviera con él no debía llevar la alianza.

En esas dos horas de sesiones, ella debía obedecer en todo momento las sugerencias de su pareja.

Quedaban terminantemente prohibidos juegos de fustas, látigos ni el uso de ningún objeto que infligiera dolor.

Bella estaba más que de acuerdo con esa cláusula.

No soportaba el dolor físico, y no le gustaban las marcas ni las torturas sexuales. Y tampoco quería llevar una alianza que le recordase que a ojos de Dios era una mujer casada.

Sus encuentros no podían excederse más de dos horas. Cuando acabara la sesión se despedirían formalmente hasta el día siguiente.

No se facilitarían los números de teléfono.

Ella estaba obligada a aceptar los regalos que él le hiciera.

Después de leer el resto de cláusulas y con las que coincidía, se fijó por fin en la rubrica de Draw que constaba en la parte interesada.

Había firmado en pluma. Era una firma de formas marcadas y sutiles, con una legibilidad impecable. De trazo continuo. Eso reflejaba agilidad mental y mucha facilidad para relacionarse con los demás. Su firma era muy parecida a la letra de la tarjeta que le envió, una letra clara y concisa, propia de un hombre doctrinario; eso indicaba que no modificaba el estilo, señal de que era conservador, que le gustaba seguir las reglas y acababa todo lo que empezaba. Era un hombre inteligente y posiblemente un líder, y ejercía su poder gracias a sus dotes intelectuales nunca al abuso de su rango.

Su escritura ascendente y continua indicaba que era organizado, tenía metas sociales elevadas y planteaba sus proyectos sobre futuro. No era intuitivo, pero sí muy mental y valoraba mucho la equidad. Además, tenía fuertes raíces en su pasado, y todo lo que hacía era en congruencia con todo lo que le habían enseñado.

Estaba ante un hombre íntegro que, sin duda, cumpliría su palabra. Dos semanas de placer, y después, cada uno seguiría su camino.

Marco le ofreció la pluma para firmar. Estaba en una caja, y Bella advirtió que era la que le había regalado él, la Omix.

—El señor Draw dice que esta pluma es suya. Cuando firme, quiere que la guarde en su bolso y se la lleve.

—Increíble. Qué insistente —murmuró Bella contrariada. Lo de que estaba obligada a aceptar sus regalos era de verdad.

Dejó su firma sobre el papel, y ante la mirada atenta de Marco guardó la estilográfica dentro de su bolso, que Marco había escondido en el armario perchero. Después, le entregó las hojas firmadas para que él las introdujera en un sobre blanco que dejó sobre la delicada cómoda alta.

—Este es para usted —le indicó el mayordomo—. Cuando salga, puede llevárselo.

—Sí. Gracias.

Marco sonrió, abrió el segundo cajón y sacó de él una caja cuadrada negra de unos veinte centímetros de largo y de ancho. En el frontal había serigrafiado las letras HERMÉS PARIS.

—Haga los honores, señorita —pidió Marco muy remilgado.

Isabella abrió la caja con dedos inseguros y se encontró, acomodado entre una superficie mullida y blanca, un delicado pañuelo de seda negro.

Lo acarició con admiración y su tacto le agradó. Parecía frágil y quebradizo, pero era muy resistente.

—Bien. Dese la vuelta.

Bella lo hizo. Le dio la espalda, y notó cómo Marco, más bajito que ella, luchaba por ponerse de puntillas y atarle el pañuelo a los ojos.

—¿Le aprieta? —preguntó atribulado.

—Así está bien —confirmó tocando la tela por encima de los párpados.

—¿No ve nada?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Marco exhaló más tranquilo y condujo a Bella hasta la puerta corredera que daría al salón en el que esperaba su señor.

Ella escuchó las puertas deslizarse con suavidad por las bisagras y notó el espacio ante ella.

Bella no necesitó más órdenes. Dio un paso hacia delante y se internó en el salón. Marco, tras ella cerró las puertas de nuevo para darles la intimidad que necesitaban.

Estaba hecho.

Una hermosa melodía invadió el habitáculo, no demasiado alta pero sí lo justo como para que tuviera peso.

Bella se relamió los labios, y movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro, como si pudiera ver, buscándolo a través de una inaccesible y tupida tela.

—Me complace saber que has querido venir.

La reacción de su cuerpo autónomo la sorprendió. Fue escuchar la voz de Draw y los pezones se le erizaron tras el sostén blanco.

Pareció que Draw se arrodillaba ante ella, y no se equivocaba, porque al instante notó sus cálidos dedos rodeándole el tobillo.

—Zapatos fuera —le pidió.

Se los sacó con exquisito cuidado y después, tomando el derecho entre sus manos, besó su dorso.

—¿Tienes miedo, _sundara_?

Percibió su presencia tras ella, y como su aliento fresco rozaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Tanto misterio la estimulaba.

—¿_Sundara_? Ese no es mi nombre —aclaró extrañada, aunque le encantaba cómo sonaba.

Lo escuchó sonreír. Bella nunca pensó que las sonrisas emitieran sonido, pero las suyas sí lo hacían. Era como si entreabriera la boca para dejar escapar el aire. Muy curioso.

—Sé que ese no es tu nombre. Pero es un piropo.

—¿Qué significa? —se sentía vulnerable con sus diez centímetros menos de tacón.

—Significa preciosa en Bengalí.

—¿En Bengalí? ¿Eres Indio? —dijo estupefacta. Tenía un acento español perfecto. Nada le hacía presagiar que fuera extranjero.

—No haremos preguntas de ese tipo, ¿recuerdas? Claro. Lo ponía en su contrato.

—Cierto. Disculpa.

—¿Te importaría si lo fuera?

¿Le importaría? No. Su origen le traía sin cuidado.

—No. —Y no mentía—. Y a tu anterior pregunta, también no. No te temo. —No le temía. De algún modo, verse allí, sola y atrevida también la colmó de una valiente inconsciencia.

—Isabella —susurró él acariciándole los brazos por encima de la blusa. Sus manos ardían, y ese detalle la calentó a ella, necesitada de candor.

—No puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos, pase lo que pase.

—Sí.

—Has aceptado mis reglas, y estás en mi territorio —le recordó rozando con su nariz el lateral de su garganta—. Si te pones en mis manos, tendrás que confiar en mí, aunque ahora no te sientas muy predispuesta a ello.

Dios. Qué diferentes se sentían esas caricias a cualquiera de las que había recibido… Pero Draw se volvía a equivocar con ella. Sí estaba predispuesta. Una vez había cruzado el umbral, ya no miraría atrás. ¿Para qué? Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ya había tomado su decisión.

Quería eso. Aunque no supiera bien lo que era. Pero se le antojaba aquella experiencia y dado que se había tirado a la piscina, lo haría sin manguitos y sin flotador.

De cabeza.

—Sé lo que he firmado —contestó ella.

—¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas que aquí soy yo el que manda?

«Madre mía», pensó nerviosa.

—Sí. Lo acepto.

Él ronroneó de gusto al olerle el pelo. Bella hubiera dado lo que fuese por verle la cara en ese instante.

Draw era más alto que ella. Y estaba convencida de que con esa voz se trataba de un hombre corpulento.

—Solo por esta vez —le dijo rodeándole la cintura con las manos—, dejaré que me toques —le dio la vuelta suavemente hasta que lo encaró—. Hazlo. Sacia tu curiosidad.

_I want what i can't have I wanna make you mine I don't care what it takes I'm fearless with my heart I'll take it any place I don't care if it breaks._

Él observó hechizado cómo Bella alzaba sus manos para tomarlo del rostro.

Ella pasó los dedos por sus mejillas, concentrada en grabar su cara en sus yemas.

Tenía una estructura ósea masculina. Mandíbula ancha y rasgos fuertes propios de personas con gran fortaleza y liderazgo, como su firma.

No sabía si era castaño, moreno, rubio o pelirrojo. Ni tampoco sabría el color de sus ojos. Lo que sí sabía era que no era calvo. Tenía el pelo echado hacia atrás y sin entradas.

Estaba afeitado, sus mejillas no raspaban.

Pasó sus pulgares por cejas y ojos. Sus cejas abundantes estaban muy pegadas a los ojos. Seguro que tendría una mirada espectacular e intensa, propia de esas características.

Era un rostro muy simétrico.

Y a continuación los hizo descender hasta la boca. Draw tenía unos labios suaves y mullidos. Una boca grande.

No era adivina, no sabía si se trataba de un hombre de piel clara u oscura. Pero, ¿importaba? Estar allí, en ese momento, con ese desconocido era entregarse al misterio y a la sorpresa. Pero además, era dejarse llevar y estar preparada para recibir todo tipo de sensaciones. No importaba la persona, solo la experiencia.

—¿Este eres tú? —preguntó Bella sin poder comprobarlo.

—Este soy yo —contestó Draw a un centímetro de su boca—. ¿Te gusta lo que tocas?

—Parece que sí —replicó comedida.

—Me alegro, Isabella.

Olía a hierbabuena. Y a una colonia que nunca antes había olido pero le parecía intoxicante en el buen sentido de la palabra. Le encantaría olerla siempre.

—¿Qué perfume llevas, Draw? —le preguntó Bella dejando caer las manos de su cara.

—Número uno. De CBellae Christian —contestó pasando los dedos por su delicada clavícula—. ¿Te gusta cómo huelo?

El tono ya era erótico e íntimo de por sí.

La música seguía sonando y él empezaba a mecerla por la cintura, como si bailaran como una pareja de enamorados.

—Hueles bien —contestó ella.

—Perfecto —musitó conforme, acercándola a su erección—. Pues ahora vamos a comprobar si te gusta cómo te toco yo a ti. Recuerda que esto —pasó sus grandes manos por su coxis y las dejó allí, hasta presionar su pubis contra el de él—, es todo para ti.

_Call me crazy, maybe i'm insanely Out of my mind but it'll never phase me If I have to, I'm not afraid to Save my heart for you._

Moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Bella escuchaba la canción y la traducía en su cabeza.

Trataba de un hombre que decía que quería lo que no podía tener, pero que lo arriesgaría todo y reservaría su corazón por la mujer que amaba. Vamos, lo que ella y cualquier romántica querría para sí.

—Solo estamos tú y yo. Solos tú y yo —le decía él en voz baja.

Isabella, embrujada por su corpulencia y sus movimientos tan armónicos, se fue relajando poco a poco entre sus brazos, hasta quedar acoplados como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

—Yo calmaré tu angustia, Isabella —le aseguró—. Ponte en mis manos.

Con lentitud le sacó la camisa de la cinturilla de los pantalones y desabrochó su cinturón de piel.

—Llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto —murmujeó más para sí mismo que para ella —. Que la primera vez necesito que dure.

Ella no sabía si quería que pasara ya o que se eternizara. Estar en brazos de un hombre desconocido, que la mecía y la tocaba con tanto tiento, era reconfortante. Hacía demasiado tiempo que su piel no recibía caricias de ese tipo.

—Y eres tan exquisita —uno a uno desabrochó los botones de su blusa, y la hizo descender por sus hombros, hasta que producto del peso cayó sobre el parqué.

Isabella sabía que él la admiraba y revisaba la mercancía. Y entonces, sin más, se quedó sin aire cuando Draw le desabrochó el sostén por la parte delantera, y lo retiró de su piel para exponer sus pechos.

No eran grandes ni pequeños. Más bien normales y pálidos. Tenía la piel blanquecina y los pezones pequeños y rosados.

Isabella podía imaginarse a su desconocido, y pensar en el rostro que más le placiera.

Pero no era capaz, tan centrada como estaba en él aún sin verlo.

Draw le bajó los pantalones, aprovechando el camino de descenso para palpar sus muslos, tersos y duros por el deporte.

—¿Vas a correr?

—¿En qué sentido lo preguntas? ¿En el de si voy a huir de aquí corriendo o en si corro a menudo?

Draw volvió a sonreír.

—En lo segundo.

—Sí. Corro todos los días.

—Se nota —pasó el dedo corazón por su cuádriceps desnudo y después, como por descuido, lo deslizó por entre sus piernas.

Bella dio un respingo de anticipación que no tuvo tiempo a disfrutar porque él le bajó las braguitas negras de golpe.

Ella se quedó sin aire, sorprendida por tanta vehemencia.

—Conmigo no quiero que te avergüences de tu cuerpo.

Te quiero desnuda. Siempre. Cuando entres en nuestro salón, permitirás que te quite la ropa como hoy, y dejarás que me encargue de todo. Aquí no tienes que cuidar de nadie. Soy yo quien cuida de ti.

Ella tragó saliva y se esforzó en asentir.

—Eres tan, tan bonita como te imaginaba —reconoció.

—No digas eso… —Isabella enrojeció por completo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te tocan? —se volvió a pegar a su cuerpo y la abrazó, pasándole las manos con masajes circulares por la espalda y las nalgas, que tenía heladas—. Estás temblando, Isabella —besó su sien y continuó bailando con ella, para volver a sedarla con sus movimientos.

Ella se mantuvo callada. Tenía ganas de llorar, de apoyarse en él y permitir que la consolara como él quisiera, pero que alguien borrara la terrible angustia que oprimía su garganta y su pecho.

No tenía remordimientos. No lloraba por eso. Lloraba porque se compadecía de sí misma, porque era como un animalillo que buscara desesperadamente las caricias del más solícito. Y Draw estaba ahí para cuidar de ella y ayudarla a pasar el mal trago.

—¿Quién te ha dejado tan abandonada? —gruñó lamentándose, recogiéndola con delicadeza—. Ven aquí.

Sintió sus brazos fuertes y duros como piedras alrededor de sus piernas. La levantó y la llevó como a una princesa al centro del salón, o a la habitación. Donde fuera. Bella no veía nada.

Draw se sentó en el sofá y la colocó sobre sus piernas, pasándole las manos por todo el cuerpo.

Su llanto era catártico. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque lloraba tanto, porque podía ser por muchos motivos diferentes, o por ninguno en particular.

—Isabella —Draw pegó su boca a su mejilla y la habló en voz baja, como a una bebé que necesitaba seguridad—. Déjate ir conmigo. Llora si lo necesitas. Entre nosotros no hay vergüenzas.

—No quiero llorar —protestó ella enfadada.

—¿Y qué quieres? Solo por hoy, porque es la primera vez, permitiré que seas tú la que lleve la situación.

—No —dijo ella de golpe—. No quiero más responsabilidades —los pulgares de Draw limpiaron las lágrimas de sus párpados y sus pestañas.

—Entonces, dime qué necesitas.

—Necesito… Necesito… Estoy aquí para refugiarme de la mierda de vida que tengo afuera —explicó con sinceridad—. Para escapar de mi corazón roto — murmuró sollozando—. Necesito que borres mi oscuridad.

Necesitaba la luz que había desaparecido de sus ojos para volver a ver con claridad.

—¿Ese es tu deseo?

—No sé lo que necesito, Draw. No sé lo que hago aquí —confesó perdida.

—Yo sé lo que necesitas, _sundara_. ¿Estás preparada para aceptar lo que te puedo dar?

—Hazlo ya, sea lo que sea —espetó sujetándose a sus hombros, decidida a reclamar lo que había venido a buscar.

Los labios de Draw cubrieron los suyos como un relámpago que caía sobre el mar para electrizarlo. Su mar interior se despertó bravo, como si un beso fuera todo lo que necesitara para crear mareas y _tsunamis_ que cambiaran la vida a su alrededor.

La lengua de ese hombre entró en su boca para fustigar la suya, y saquearla. La dejó temblando, anhelando mucho más y se apartó de golpe.

Bella se sintió abandonada cuando él dejó de besarla. Los segundos que estuvo saboreando a Draw en su paladar los utilizó para valorar la fuerza de su emoción y de su excitación. Aquello era peligroso. Draw sabía a peligro y a desafío.

Y era lo que Isabella buscaba, por eso se lanzó a por su boca a tientas.

Hasta que Draw fue en busca de ella de nuevo. Mientras la besaba, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Isabella friccionó su lengua contra la de él. Le hormigueaban los labios por la succión intensa a la que se exponían.

Echaba de menos los besos de tornillo, llenos de pasión y necesidad. ¿Cuándo dejó de recibirlos y de darlos?

—Está bien, Isabella —le dijo él con tono precipitado—. Solo por esta vez se harán las cosas así. Solo por esta vez.

Mientras Bella continuaba besándolo, escuchó a Draw bajarse la cremallera y desabotonarse el pantalón. Bajo sus nalgas desnudas sentía unos muslos duros y masculinos, como los de un potro. Draw era un hombre muy fuerte.

—Me necesitas —le explicó abriéndole más los muslos—. Joder…

Los dedos de Draw se posaron sobre su vagina abierta, y descubrió por el modo en el que se deslizaban adelante y hacia atrás que estaba húmeda.

Excitada.

Draw tenía unos dedos grandes, pero la tocaba con mucho cuidado. Mientras jugaba con su clítoris entre sus dedos, escuchó el sonido de un papel de plástico romperse, y después, el ruido del látex adhiriéndose a la piel. Olía a melón.

—He comprado preservativos lubricados —explicó él tomándola por las caderas y moviéndola para que se deslizara sobre su erección arriba y abajo, embadurnándola sin penetrarla.

Bella clavó sus dedos en sus hombros cuando, sorprendida, notó el tacto de su pene protegido entre sus labios más íntimos.

Estaba tan mojada y tan hinchada que el condón no iba a hacer su trabajo.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una respuesta tan abierta y tan indecente con un hombre que no conocía? ¿Por qué era capaz de reaccionar así a sus caricias?

—Estás hinchada —le dijo mordiéndole la boca y apresando su clítoris abultado entre el índice y el pulgar. Lo frotó y eso arrancó un gemido silencioso de la boca de Bella—. Siempre he querido saber si eras clitoriana —confesó emocionado.

—¿Qué si soy de dónde? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior y enrojeciéndolo con intensidad.

Las preguntas se desvanecieron de un plumazo cuando la cabeza roma y grande del pene de Draw se colocó en posición justo en su entrada.

—Después será más lento, lo prometo —le explicó Draw colocando el cuerpo de Isabella en el ángulo que deseaba—. Pero ahora, estoy a punto de correrme solo de mirarte. Déjame meterme dentro de ti —pidió.

Bella dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás cuando sintió el poderoso miembro de Draw entrando poco a poco en su interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la tocaban? Demasiado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que hizo el amor con su marido por última vez? Más de un año. Demasiado.

Por eso Bella estaba tan estrecha, y por eso sintió con una intensidad que ralló el dolor, el grueso pene de Draw entrando en su vagina y deslizándose por su útero con dificultades.

Draw se detuvo a medio camino y cogió aire para tranquilizarse.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Estás muy mojada, pero también estás muy cerrada — murmuró preocupado.

Isabella se medio incorporó y eso facilitó que se deslizara unos centímetros más adentro. Draw tocó su brote de placer haciendo círculos hasta enrojecerlo e inflamarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero comprobó que Bella permitía mejor la penetración si él continuaba estimulándola.

La poderosa vara de ese hombre parecía que la partía en dos, pero consideró que merecía ese dolor, por eso no se negó cuando él le abrió más las piernas, levantó sus caderas y la penetró hasta el fondo, hasta que sus testículos sonaron contra su carne.

Isabella gritó de la impresión. Parecía que la punta de su sexo le había atravesado el ombligo.

—Isabella —gimió Draw.

Y en ese momento, ella se perdió.

¿Quién había pronunciado su nombre con tanta desesperación alguna vez?

Se perdió de tal manera que estaba entregada a las potentes acometidas sin descanso de ese desconocido que parecía conocer su cuerpo a la perfección.

Su posesión física fue completa, total. Y aunque le dolía, hubo un momento en el que cruzó la línea del dolor para pasar al placer más absoluto.

Draw no dejó de acariciarla entre las piernas, mientras la poseía, con ella a horcajadas sobre él, animándola a que engullera más y más de su sexo.

Y Bella se abrió.

La sangre se le agolpó en la vagina y cada embestida empezó a ser más placentera que la anterior, hasta que, perdida en aquella potente y extraña lujuria simbiótica, el cosquilleo del orgasmo nació en la base de su columna, acarició su entrepierna y explotó en su interior como un volcán dormido, que entraba en erupción porque, sencillamente, después del larguísimo letargo había llegado su momento.

Cuando Bella cayó desplomada sobre el marmoleo cuerpo de Draw, abrió los ojos, sabiendo que no vería nada, solo oscuridad.

Pero esta vez, no se sentía sola.

Alguien más la acompañaba y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, diciéndole lo maravillosa que era.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio el capitulo no hay vuelta atras Bella acepto a Drwa que les parece ustedes lo que ya paso con ellos en su relacion y ahora con Edward**


	8. Chapter 8

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

***** Contenido de escenas explicitas sexuales ****

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

No necesitaba sexo.

No era el sexo lo que la tuvo pensando en Draw todo el día siguiente, sino lo que pasó después. Ese hombre atento la tranquilizó como nadie había hecho en mucho tiempo.

La tuvo abrazada, con él muy enterrado en su interior, hasta que llegó el momento de irse. Le habló de liberarse de la culpa y le dijo algo que la renovó y la ayudó a pensar en su _affaire _como algo positivo.

—Las personas deben de cometer muchos errores para conocerse. La vida es eso, _sundara_. Tropezar una y otra vez con las piedras que hayan en el camino y después levantarse. Piénsalo. Nunca sabrás qué te perdiste o cuál fue tu verdadero error si no te atreves a cometerlos y te conformas y acomodas con una vida que no te gusta. Los prejuicios son para los cobardes.

Haz en todo momento lo que te apetezca, sin importarte lo que digan los demás. Solo así sabrás lo que quieres de verdad y lo que nunca debes volver a hacer. Así descubrirás lo que te gusta y lo que no.

La cubrió de caricias y besos tiernos que provocaban que se le saltaran las lágrimas de nuevo. Estaba tan sensible por lo ocurrido a todos los niveles.

La tarde con él fue memorable, no lo iba a negar. No hubo ni rastro de la incomodidad que pensó que tendría con él, excepto la quemazón que le dejó de recuerdo entre las piernas.

Fue intenso y hasta místico. Draw y Isabella parecían haber sido creados para mantener relaciones sexuales. Encajaban bien. Al principio costaba, pero luego… Luego todo fluía.

Lo que no fluía ni a empujones era su relación con Edward.

Después de su encuentro con Draw, Bella pensó que no podría mirar a Edward a los ojos.

Pero no le hizo falta mirarlo. Edward no salió de la buhardilla esa noche.

Su marido tenía el cartel de prohibido molestar colgando del pomo de la puerta, pero Bella la abrió y asomó la cabeza en su interior.

—Ya estoy en casa, Edward.

—Muy bien, Isabella —contestó alzando la mano pero sin perder de vista la pantalla de su iMac.

—¿Has cenado ya?

—Sí, he picado un poco de aquí y de allí.

Esperó a que Edward le preguntara algo más como: «¿Qué tal el día? ¿Necesitas que te prepare la cena?». Pero no.

Ni harto de vino iba a interesarse por ella o a tenerle algún tipo de consideración. Bella tampoco le preguntó si había sacado al perro pues ya sabía la respuesta. Así que sin mediar más palabras, se llevó a Caballo a la calle. Ni tampoco le extrañó que Edward no le preguntase por qué había tardado tanto en llegar. Era como si no le importara nada de lo que hiciera.

¿Sería igual con Jane? ¿Y qué le importaba a ella? En breve dejarían de ser marido y mujer, así que no le incumbía.

Se duchó. Y después de cenar y de meterse en la cama, le sorprendió que no le costase en absoluto conciliar el sueño. El llanto en brazos de Draw había sido sanadora, y parecía que se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

Al día siguiente, en su oficina, admirando el valle y el río que pincelaban el horizonte, meditaba en por qué no sentía ni una pizca de aversión hacia sí misma y hacia lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué no se sentía mal por lo que continuaría haciendo hasta que Draw se fuera? ¿La convertía eso en una libertina o en una golfa?

Puede que la falta de escrúpulos y de interés de Edward por ella fuera contagiosa.

Pensativa, Bella escribía la palabra _sundara _en su libreta de notas, distraída en el recuerdo de las manos y de la voz de su apasionado desconocido. Esa voz la tocaba, y lo cierto era que activaba algo en su interior. Algo muy contradictorio pues la ponía en alerta y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse muy segura.

Contrastes. Todo en él eran contrastes. Y Bella se vio impelida todo el día a pensar en él, en las sensaciones que despertaba en ella y en el remanso de paz en el que se convirtió después, cuando consumó el acto y la llenó de comprensión y ternura. Podría volverse adicta a ese tipo de atenciones, y más aún cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no las recibía.

Buscó en internet la palabra Draw, y solo aparecían similitudes de Dram y Dream que era un nombre hebreo que significaba iluminado por Dios. (el nombre original del prersonaje es Sair)

¿Iluminado? Pues tenía sentido, porque Draw le había dicho que quería devolverle la sonrisa y la luz que le habían arrebatado. Puede que él tuviera mucha luz para dar…

Después, buscó en google el nombre de esa colonia tan espectacular que le dijo Draw que llevaba. Número uno de Clive Christian.

Y los dedos se le congelaron sobre el teclado cuando vio en la pantalla de su enorme iMac que se trataba de un perfume extravagante y sofisticado, tal y como él parecía que era. Llevaba todo tipo de ingredientes a cual más preciado, y una base de sándalo, vetiver, un corazón de rosa, jazmín, ylang ylang, aceite de cardamomo, lirio del valle y la orquídea _Vanilla planifolia_. Muchas de esas flores e ingredientes eran muy difíciles de producir, por eso la producción de ese perfume era limitado y su precio muy costoso, nada más y nada menos que dos mil ciento cincuenta euros la onza.

Aunque no había visto la botella y no vería nada en esa _suite_, Bella apreció la bella manufactura de la botella de cristal de plomo con un diamante de cero con treinta y tres quilates en su cuello.

Casi nada.

¿Quién demonios era Draw? ¿Qué era? ¿Un jeque? ¿Un millonario inglés? ¿Un Zar ruso? ¿Un Grey español?

Y entonces, la interrumpió Jacob, colando el brazo con una caja de donuts de chocolate, y Bella, que era una gorda de alma, tuvo que prestarle toda su atención.

—Oye, rubia.

—Dime.

—Traigo zumos, café y alimentos. Hace un sol afuera espectacular.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te vienes a desayunar a las mesas de piedra? Mañana viajo a Sudamérica para abrir mercado. ¿Un desayunito de despedida? —preguntó tentador.

—Tienes donuts —se levantó. Tomó sus gafas de sol y agarró su chaqueta—. Me voy contigo adonde tú quieras.

El exterior de las oficinas estaba rodeado por una pradera verde que a su vez colindaba con uno de los laterales del río Llobregat. Su padre mandó traer hacía más de una década las típicas mesas de montaña, más propia de merenderos, y los trabajadores lo agradecían porque para muchos de ellos, y más cuando el día acompañaba, su descanso era como una salida al campo. Después regresaban al trabajo con las pilas recargadas y más ganas de dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

Los rayos del sol bailaban a través de la melena de Isabella que rivalizaba con la luminosidad del astro. Sus gafas Carrera, de pasta negra, grandes y ovaladas, cubrían parte de sus mejillas y sus delicadas facciones.

Después de zamparse el primer donut, alzó el rostro al cielo para broncearse un poco la piel. Ella no se ponía morena de buenas a primeras. Primero se tostaba. Por eso no podía abusar y alargar su exposición solar.

Frente a ella, Jacob sonreía embelesado por los gestos seductores e involuntarios de Isabella, consciente de que ella desconocía lo tentadora que podía llegar a ser.

—Dime qué es —le pidió Jacob solícito.

Ella bajó la cabeza de repente, se deslizó la montura de las gafas por encima del puente de la nariz y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, sin comprender.

—¿Qué es? ¿El qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

Jacob torció la cabeza a un lado y la observó analíticamente.

—Dime qué es lo que hace que estés diferente desde unos días atrás hasta hoy. Hasta este preciso momento. Me mata la curiosidad —sus ojos azules claros brillaron con interés, y sus labios se alzaron dibujando una sonrisa intrigada.

Bella no supo qué contestarle. No hablaría jamás a nadie sobre Draw y ella. Su aventura de dos semanas siempre quedaría escondida bajo llave, cerrada a cal y a canto, y accesible solo para su memoria, para ese momento débil en el que los recuerdos le pidieran un poco de felicidad.

Bella echó los hombros hacia atrás y disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

—¿En serio estoy diferente?

—Sí —asintió confiado—. Es como si de repente te hubieras sacado un gran peso de encima. Como si te hubieran relajado de golpe.

«Sí. Si relajado me han relajado, te lo aseguro», pensó incómoda.

—¿Por fin Edward ha dado con la tecla contigo? —el tono con el que hizo la pregunta reflejaba una ansiedad que no quería esconder.

Y Bella, que no era tonta, lo notó inmediatamente.

—Jake, vamos a dejar de hablar de mi marido, ¿quieres? Es incómodo.

—Pues sí. A mí tampoco me apetece hablar de él. Alguien debería darle un sartenazo en la cabeza. Es un capullo.

—Jake… —le reprendió sin demasiada dureza.

—Sí. Ya me callo —dijo estirando los brazos como si se desperezara. Sus pectorales se marcaron bajo la camisa.

A Bella le pareció un gato enorme que pretendía disimular antes de dar un zarpazo de órdago.

Draw tenía una complexión muy parecida a Jake. Eran fuertes y anchos de espalda, y tenían pelo liso y frondoso. Pero Jake no hablaba como Draw, ni su voz era la mitad de penetrante que la de su hombre misterioso. No podía ser él… ¿a que no?

—Te he comprado una cosita —anunció él sin más.

—¿A mí? —Bella arrugó la frente, perdida ante tal noticia—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me apetecía —contestó cogiendo su chaqueta y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo—. Te lo compré en Estados Unidos, pero estos dos días ha estado oculto en la guantera del Audi. Lo olvidé —se disculpó.

—Un día se te va a caer la cabeza y no te vas a dar ni cuenta.

—Esperemos que no. Es solo un detalle —explicó sin más dilación.

—¿Pero por qué? —insistió Bella. Ella no quería malos entendidos. Quería que los hombres dejaran de hacerle regalos.

—Porque eres mi amiga, y porque fue tu cumpleaños y me pilló de viaje y no pude regalarte nada. Además, tú me regalaste una sudadera de los Bulls cuando estuviste en Chicago.

—Fue una tontería. Además, me la pediste cien mil veces —se rió.

—Vale que sí. En fin, que aproveché mi visita de negocios para comprarte esto — Jake le acercó una caja de Thomas Sabo—. Es para ti.

—Pero Jake… —expuso ella sorprendida—. No tenías por qué, de verdad…

—Sí tenía por qué. Quería hacerlo. Está hecha para ti expresamente —especificó.

Detalles que a Bella le sobraban, porque hablaba de un interés y una consideración especial hacia ella.

Lo que había en el interior de la caja era una pulsera completa del diseñador con todo tipo de charms. Uno de ellos reflejaba su edad, veintiocho años, el otro un trébol, un corazón rojo, un donut, unas llaves, un libro, un bulldog francés, un mini Rover, un caramelo como los _smiling_, una mano de Fátima y una zapatilla _sneaker_.

—Lo de la mano de Fátima es por tu madre. Los del Sur son muy creyentes, y tú tienes sangre Cordobesa así que pensé que te iría bien contra el mal de ojo… A ver si te libras de todo lo malo —le guiñó un ojo dejando claro con ello que se refería a Edward.

Bella no sabía ni qué decir.

La pulsera era preciosa, llena de brillo y de color, muy juvenil, justo como a ella le gustaban. Pero Jacob no tenía que ser la persona que le regalase ese tipo de presentes. Y si era solo un regalo de amigo, era un regalo de amigo muy caro. No le gustaba que invirtiesen tanto en ella.

—Jake… —la admiró sin sacarla de la caja—. Dios mío… Es muy bonita.

—¿Sí? —dijo feliz—. ¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto que me gusta. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Pero, yo… No puedo aceptar algo a…

—Como acabes la frase, Bella —la cortó muy serio tomando la pulsera con sus dedazos—. Te juro que abandono la empresa, vendo la fórmula de los caramelos a la competencia y te dejo en la estacada.

—¡No serías capaz! —protestó ella asombrada.

—Entonces, no me digas que no puedes aceptar el regalo de un amigo —sus ojos azules inmovilizaron los de ella, de un tono más verdoso—. Te mereces que te hagan regalos y que te mimen. Y tú eres mi amiga. Y me apetece, caramba. No tengo que darte explicaciones. Pásame tu muñeca, anda —le ordenó.

Isabella dudó entre si aceptar o no el regalo de Jake, pero le supo muy mal rechazarlo porque era un amigo de la familia y porque también era un buen amigo suyo. No de uña y carne, pero sí de los que a diario le alegraban el día.

Aunque últimamente Jacob parecía estar interesado en ella de otra manera más íntima, Isabella se encargaría de marcar las distancias en el momento en el que él se propasara de verdad.

Mientras tanto, acercó su muñeca a las manos de Jake y permitió que él colocara el hermoso brazalete repleto de abalorios.

—¿Ves, rubia? Te queda perfecto —sonrió orgulloso—. Tengo un ojo para las medidas… —se felicitó—. Soy un máquina.

Bella osciló los párpados y acarició cada uno de los abalorios, centrada en los detalles de cada figura.

—Estás tarado.

—Pero te queda genial —afirmó mirándola de reojo con gesto sonriente.

—Gracias.

Isabella no solo le estaba agradeciendo la pulsera. En ese momento le estaba dando las gracias por cuidar de ella a su manera, por hacerla sonreír, por los desayunos, y por ser tan buen compañero de trabajo.

A veces, Bella aún se sorprendía esperando una llamada de Edward durante el día. Una en la que él preguntaba qué tal, aunque no entendiera una mierda del negocio de los caramelos de triptófano.

Ella le contestaría que muy liada como siempre, y le diría lo que ha comido y, si su relación fuera como al principio, acabarían la conversación diciéndose lo mucho que se echaban de menos el uno al otro y las ganas que tenían de verse para arrancarse la ropa.

Pero había un momento en la vida en que todo lo bueno se acababa, y a veces, no encontrabas una razón coherente para ello.

Pero el fin estaba ya escrito. Como había sucedido con su matrimonio.

Ambos eran muy jóvenes, tenían toda la vida por delante para recuperarse de la decepción.

Aunque Bella lo dudaba porque la decepción vivida con Edward había sido muy dura, y todavía lo era. Hasta que no se separaran ni uno ni otro podrían sanar a solas.

Edward no tendría problema porque puede que cicatrizara sus heridas con Jane. Pero ella… Ella solo disponía de esos días de aventura y experiencia junto a Draw.

Y esperaba que él le ayudara a recuperar la autoestima perdida, o de lo contrario, cuando Edward se fuera, no sabría qué mierda hacer con su vida, porque no era lo mismo sentirse sola aún viviendo acompañada, que vivir sola de verdad.

Y a decir verdad, sabía que lo peor era lo primero, pero lo más difícil de asimilar era lo segundo.

No obstante no podía pensar en nada de eso en ese instante porque toda su atención se centraba en la puerta 169 que ahora tenía delante.

Los nervios se agolparon en su estómago. Un golpeo. Dos golpeos.

Contraseña correcta, y la puerta se abrió de nuevo para mostrarle un universo de sensaciones que no sabía que añoraba tanto.

—Señorita Isabella —Marco la saludó como siempre y la dejó entrar. Bella ya sabía cual era el procedimiento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —le preguntó el mayordomo mientras tomaba su bolso y su chaqueta entre las manos para guardarlo en el armario perchero de la entrada.

—Hola, Marco. Muy bien gracias —inhaló profundamente y detectó en el aire aquel perfume, aquella esencia especial de Draw, que solo los más exclusivos serían capaces de llevar.

Número uno. Fue increíble porque con solo oler la fragancia, sus pezones y su entrepierna se activaron.

—Me alegro —contestó Marco.

Sin más, le pidió que se diera la vuelta para cubrirle los ojos, con lo que Bella obedeció sin rechistar.

A ella seguía pareciéndole increíble lo que estaba haciendo, aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba deseoso de volver a encontrarse con Draw.

Sería el segundo encuentro con ese hombre cuyo rostro no vería jamás, pero cuyas manos reconocería para siempre.

Las puertas correderas se abrieron y Bella entró en el salón, invadido de nuevo por la música. Draw era un hombre sensual y muy musical.

Esta vez era el _Stay with me _de Sam Smith el que iba a ambientar los primeros minutos de su encuentro.

Bella se sacó los zapatos de los pies de una patada para agilizar el trabajo.

—Hola, _sundara_.

Percibió su acercamiento y cómo él se quedaba a solo unos milímetros de distancia de su cuerpo. Ella se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y carraspeó. Era ese timbre de voz, que como la música de las sirenas, provocaba que todo vibrase en su interior.

—Hola, Draw.

—Vaya… ¿Tienes prisa?

—No. Pero me duelen los tacones una barbaridad —dijo con ocurrencia.

—¿Necesitas un masaje?

—Necesito tantas cosas —murmuró cuadrada frente a él como un militar.

—Y yo te las daré todas. He estado pensando en ti todo el día —murmuró en voz baja sin tocarla todavía.

Ella no le contestaría lo mismo, porque no quería parecer una mujer tan desesperada.

—¿Has pensado tú en mí? —le preguntó colocándole sin más la manaza por dentro de la falda hasta abarcarle la nalga derecha.

—A ratos —contestó mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió cómo sus dedos se colaban por su entrepierna.

Él hizo ese ruido característico de su risa.

—Entonces, es que debo esforzarme más —retiró la mano y la dejó huérfana de caricias.

Ay, joder. Si se esforzaba más la destruiría para siempre.

Bella se encogió de hombros y esperó a que él volviera a tocarla y a decirle alguna tontería. Pero el silencio se espesó y acabó incomodándola.

—¿Draw?

—Sí.

—No sabía si te habías ido… —No. Seguía ahí, pero sentía sus ojos sobre su persona, como si se embebiera de ella o como si su intensidad se debiera a algo que le desagradaba.

—No, _sundara_. Sigo aquí ¿recuerdas que ayer te dije que por ser el primer día las

cosas se harían a tu manera?

—Sí.

—Pues bien. Hoy es el segundo.

¿Y eso qué quería decir? Lo descubrió enseguida.

Draw la besó con un hambre violento y rapaz. La cogió de la cabeza y la inmovilizó alzándola de puntillas para colarle la lengua en su interior, al tiempo que sus rápidas y ágiles manos le quitaron la blusa negra y ajustada que llevaba, y la falda del mismo corte y color. Le arrancó las medias, no anduvo con delicadezas de ningún tipo.

No obstante Bella no sintió ningún miedo de lo que le hacía.

Cuando le arrebató el sostén de encaje plateado solo la dejó con el tanga del mismo conjunto. Bella se quedó con eso, el pelo suelto y únicamente el brazalete que le había regalado Jacob y que lucía en la muñeca derecha.

Draw respiraba como un animal salvaje pero tomó su muñeca con delicadeza y la sostuvo levantada, como un caballero que pidiera un baile a una dama o por el contrario, como un animal hambriento dispuesto a morderle los dedos.

Pasó la punta de los dedos por la pulsera y le preguntó:

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Eh?

—La pulsera —giró su muñeca para admirarla.

A Bella le extrañó el tono de desagrado y desafío que había empleado Draw.

—Es un regalo.

—¿De quién?

—De un compañero del trabajo —el frío de Draw la bañó por entera.

—¿Un compañero de trabajo? ¿Qué tipo de compañero?

—Mi subdirector de _marketing_. Él…

—¿Qué tipo de compañero te regala una pulsera completa de Thomas Sabo?

Debe costar unos quinientos euros.

—Yo también me he sorprendido.

—Pero la has aceptado.

—Sí, bueno. Él es mi amigo, y amigo de la familia de hace mucho tiempo…

—Isabella.

—¿Qué? —dio un respingo.

—En las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo te dije que ninguno de los dos veríamos a nadie más durante nuestro interludio.

—¡Yo no tengo nada con Jacob!

—¿Jacob? —repitió—. ¿Se llama así?

—Sí.

—¿Aceptas regalos caros de Jacob y no aceptaste mi pluma? —incidió manteniendo el control en todo momento.

—¡No es lo mismo! —protestó sintiéndose indefensa—. Las consecuencias entre

aceptar un obsequio u otro son distintas para mí.

—Si aceptas un regalo así —sacudió la pulsera— estás incentivando a un hombre para que te haga más. Y estás incumpliendo nuestro trato. ¿Quieres que lo rompa?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Perfecto. Porque mientras estés conmigo, no quiero a ningún hombre rondándote, _sundara _—Draw tiró de su muñeca y la pegó a su cuerpo—. No quiero nada de otro en tu piel, ¿me oyes?

—S-sí —aseguró ella tartamudeando.

—Bien. Quítatela.

¿En serio era tan territorial? Le sorprendía que un hombre tan culto y de clase tan alta tuviera un instinto primitivo y celoso.

—¿Tanto te molesta?

—Isabella, a ver si me entiendes —susurró mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Mientras te folle, no quiero nada de otro hombre entre nosotros. Ni alianzas, ni pulseras. Me gusta la exclusividad.

Ella cogió aire ante la crudeza de sus palabras, pero no se disgustó. Le dio rabia que pensara que ella alentaba a Jacob a que se comportara así, cuando hacía justamente lo contrario.

Pero, ¿qué sabía Draw de su vida? Nada en absoluto. Además, habían acordado precisamente eso. Su relación se trataba solo de recuperar viejas sensaciones y entregarse al placer. No tenía que contarle nada más.

—Como quieras, Draw. Pero no me la voy a quitar.

—¿Qué?

—No veo —se corrigió ella—. La pulsera tiene muchos abalorios y no sé cuál es el cierre, y dado que solo tenemos dos horas, lo mejor será que me la quites tú si quieres —espetó.

Draw no tardó ni dos segundos en apartar a Thomas Sabo de su muñeca y seguidamente entrelazó los dedos de su mano y la guió por el salón.

—A partir de hoy, te pones en mis manos, Isabella —le recordó entrándola en la habitación—. Quiero que te dejes llevar y que no temas.

Cuando la dejó en la cama King y Bella sintió la suave tela a su espalda en su piel desnuda, toda la piel se le erizó.

Percibía las ganas de dominar de Draw, y también la decepción momentánea por haber visto esa pulsera en su muñeca.

Y Bella odiaba haberle decepcionado.

—Draw.

—Chist, Isabella.

Él se colocó encima de ella y la aprisionó contra el colchón, y fue entonces cuando Bella advirtió que su celoso desconocido estaba tan desnudo como ella. Lo había estado desde el principio. Su piel ardía y la calentaba.

Draw la tomó por las muñecas y pasó un pañuelo suave y sedoso a su alrededor,

hasta atarle las manos en lo que era el cabezal de la cama. La estaba atando, inmovilizándola. Dejándola completamente indefensa.

Sus manos se desplazaron por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, como si fuera el amo y señor, haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer.

—Quiero que te sientas deseada y que veas cómo puedes llegar a enloquecer a un hombre.

Tras esas palabras, Draw le bajó el tanga y la dejó completamente desnuda. Su vello rubio y corto le encantaba, pero más le apetecía hurgar en lo que ocultaba.

La tomó de las rodillas y la abrió por completo a él. Como si no quisiera perder el tiempo dejó caer la cabeza entre sus piernas y abriéndola más con los pulgares, empezó a lamerla con intensidad y paciencia, sin dejar un milímetro de su tierna piel interior sin humedecer con su boca.

Bella se quedó sin aire al experimentar la maravillosa sensación de los dientes, los labios y la lengua poderosa de Draw entre sus pliegues.

Se mojaba a la velocidad de la luz, y su clítoris se hinchaba sin resuello. Cuando Draw empezó a fustigarlo y a succionarlo para inflamarlo más de lo que estaba, Isabella se agarró a la tela de seda que le oprimía las muñecas porque temía salir volando de ahí.

Necesitaba correrse. Y Draw lo sabía, pero su objetivo era volverla loca como loco estaba él por ella, aunque Bella pensó que lo que necesitaba era castigarla.

—¡Draw!

Él no contestaba, centrado como estaba en saborearla y en meterle la lengua en el interior. Pero no le permitía la liberación. Le temblaban las piernas por la tensión, y no las podía cerrar porque Draw las mantenía así.

Y de repente, él se detuvo, pero no para irse y alejarse.

Sino, para hurgar en su interior pero esta vez con los dedos. Y mientras la penetraba y le metía dos de golpe, su lengua volvía a succionar y a lamer aquel botón de placer clitoriano.

Bella daba gracias de tener los ojos vendados porque los tenía en blanco y se estaba quedando sin aire por intentar controlar el orgasmo que se concentraba en su vagina y en el interior de su vientre, detrás del ombligo.

—Estás tan hinchada —murmuró Draw con gusto—. Eres tan receptiva, Isabella.

Draw curvó los dedos en su interior y frotó un punto en ella que la lanzó fuera de su cuerpo, volatilizada por el orgasmo que estallaba en su interior y fuera de ella.

Una sensación interminable que continuó alargándose cuando Draw apartó los dedos, la alzó de las caderas y la penetró de golpe. Estaba muy resbaladiza aunque le impresionó igual, por eso gritó impactada.

Pero Draw no se detuvo, la poseyó como un animal, sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse. Salía y entraba hasta adentro, hasta que sus testículos golpeaban las nalgas y la ensanchaban más y más.

Él gimió y le introdujo los dedos en el pelo rubio para agarrarlo en dos puñados y seguir bombeando en su interior.

El grito de él cuando se corrió fue parejo al sollozo de ella cuando encadenó el segundo orgasmo con él en su interior.

La cama con Draw, con lazos, con cuerdas, con pañuelos o con lo que él quisiera, era increíble. Y si esa era su manera de marcarla y de decirle que estaba celoso, entonces, mañana se presentaría con dos pulseras más.

Cuando Draw la desató por fin, faltaban veinte minutos para su toque de queda. Bella pensó que nunca jamás podría volver a cerrar las piernas o a caminar con normalidad. La intensidad y la vehemencia de Draw con ella la habían dejado temblorosa, agotada y con una sensación agridulce en la boca que Bella todavía tenía que analizar.

Siempre pensó que hacer el amor debía de ser suave y dulce, no aquella demostración de masculinidad y fuerza sobre ella, pero no le desagradó. Saber que era capaz de desatar una tormenta como aquella en un hombre hizo que se sintiera poderosa como una diosa.

Sus cuerpos se habían pegado empalagosos por el sudor y ambos luchaban por recuperar la respiración con normalidad.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Draw.

Bella asintió, sonrojada como nunca, con algunos mechones largos y dorados de su pelo en la cara, que Draw se encargó de retirar con delicadeza. La misma que no había mostrado para hacerle el amor.

No estaba ofendida por el trato recibido. Acababa de dejarse atar por él, para que la poseyera como un bestia, a placer, sin control alguno. No obstante sabía que si le hubiera ordenado parar, él lo habría hecho.

Los labios de su amante besaron el interior de sus muñecas con un cariño teñido de admiración que volvió a emocionar a Bella. Bajo el pañuelo de seda negra, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas que él no vería, porque esa sensación agridulce que nacía en su pecho y provocaba aquel regusto en su lengua, no era otro que pena. Pena por no poder ver a ese hombre que en tan poco tiempo le estaba ayudando a conocerse a sí misma, y tristeza por no haber experimentado nada así en manos de aquel de quien había estado tan enamorada.

—¿_Sundara_?

—Sí, Draw. Estoy bien.

—No lo estás. Lloras bajo el refugio de la seda. ¿Te he hecho daño? —su voz parecía compungida.

Bella negó con la cabeza y bajó los brazos con dificultad, los había tenido demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

—Ha sido… intenso.

—Te has corrido cinco veces en una hora y media.

—Sí. Y eso acaba de sonar muy petulante por tu parte.

Él dejó ir el aire y se estiró a su lado, pasando la mano por su cuerpo, acariciándola y venerándola como si fueran las manos de un escultor y ella su preciada obra de arte. Le daba besos por todas partes. En el pecho, en los hombros, en el cuello, en la cara… Como si cada uno de ellos le demostraran que era preciada para él. Que estimulaba su parte animal, pero también su parte tierna y cariñosa.

—Pierdo el sentido del tiempo contigo. Superas las expectativas de mi imaginación.

Bella no pudo decir nada sobre las suyas, porque nunca había imaginado acostarse con otro que no fuera Edward, y todo eso le venía de nuevo.

Después de cinco minutos reposando, Draw la llevó al baño, donde él mismo la lavó en la ducha.

—Tendré cuidado de no mojarte el pelo —le aseguró él—. Deja que te limpie.

Bella asintió y se permitió abandonarse a ese trato exquisito. Lo hacía con una confianza sublime, tocándola como si de verdad fuera de él.

Después, la cubrió con una toalla de un tacto suave y esponjoso y la secó poco a poco, para acabar rodeándola con ella y abrazarla contra él.

No había dudo de que Draw era alto y grande, porque Bella apoyaba la mejilla en su pecho estando los dos de pie.

—Tengo algo para ti —le anunció mientras estaban abrazados.

—¿Algo? —Bella levantó la cabeza como si así pudiera verlo, aunque no lo hacía —. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque me apetece, Isabella. Y porque puedo regalarte lo que quiera mientras estemos juntos.

Draw se alejó de ella para recoger su ropa y vestirla como a una cría. A Bella le parecía extraño dejarse cuidar de esa manera, pero a su modo también lo agradecía. No tenía que pensar en nada. Otro lo hacía todo por ella, y eso era muy liberador, porque cambiaba su rutina diaria de los últimos tres años.

—Me he quedado la pluma, Draw —replicó ella—. Ya es mucho.

—Y también te has quedado el regalo de ese Jacob —dijo aún enfadado—. No lo has rechazado. A él no le ha costado nada convencerte.

—Porque la intención no es la misma.

—Sí lo es —Draw pasó el pulgar por la boca de Isabella y añadió adusto—. Su intención es la misma de cualquier hombre que te vea.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Poseerte.

Isabella arqueó las cejas rubias y sonrió.

—No soy una posesión.

—No. No lo eres —aseguró él—. Aunque eres lo más precioso que nunca he tenido.

A Bella esas palabras le sonaron tan sinceras que no podía comprender como un hombre que podía tener lo que quisiera, lo más exquisito, dijera que ella era lo mejor.

—Eres muy halagador, Draw —concluyó con timidez.

—¿No sientes nada por Jacob? —insistió—. ¿Alguna vez has tenido deseos de estar con él?

Bella se quedó de piedra.

—Nunca, jamás —aseguró vehemente—, he pensado en otro hombre que no fuera mi marido. Yo quiero… He querido a Edward mucho —se corrigió—, y si hago esto ahora es porque… No sé por qué —aclaró confundida.

—Perdona, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

—Pero sí las quiero dar. Va a ser la última vez que hable de él aquí —le advirtió —. No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada conmigo, Draw. He sido siempre fiel a mi marido, pero nuestras circunstancias son delicadas en estos momentos y no hay nada que pueda recuperar de nuestra relación. He tomado esta decisión porque las condiciones me permiten liberarme sin ponerle cara a este _affaire _—intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

—Puede que no me veas, _sundara _—Draw la tomó del rostro para atraer su atención y alejarla del malhumor—. Pero me sientes.

—Sí. Pero ya sabes el dicho: «Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente». Y no pienso hablar más del tema. Ni de Edward, ni de Jacob, ni de nadie…

—Está bien, fiera —Draw le dio un beso en los labios y juntó su frente a la de ella —. Tienes razón. Discúlpame. Me encela que otros que no te llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos pretendan agasajarte y seducirte. Estos días eres solo mía.

—Draw. ¿No serás de Marruecos? —preguntó obtusa—. Esa cultura es extremadamente machista y celosa.

—No. No soy moro —contestó divertido.

—Pues me sacas un peso de encima. Los celos son venenosos.

—Pero sí soy un hombre al que le gustan los derechos exclusivos. Y no me gusta que te ronden mientras estás conmigo.

—Jacob es inofensivo, créeme. Y mi marido hace más de un año que no me toca.

—Lo he notado —mascujó mordiéndole la barbilla con suavidad.

—Y yo —aseveró sin complejos.

—Ten —le puso la pulsera Thomas Sabo en la palma de la mano y le recordó—. Póntela cuando quieras. Pero no la lleves en mi presencia.

—Entendido.

—Y ahora ven, _sundara _—Draw la tomó de la mano y la guió de nuevo hasta el salón—. Te daré lo que tengo para ti.

Bella empezaba a orientarse exquisitamente bien con los ojos cerrados.

No ver agudizaba mucho más sus otros sentidos. Sabía donde estaban los sofás, la mesa de centro, el espacio que delimitaba la alfombra…

El olor, por ejemplo; la fragancia de Draw la embriagaba como el buen vino. El tacto; sus manos incitaban a su cuerpo a ser más accesible. El oído; las palabras murmuradas eran mucho más eróticas cuando no veías a su emisor. Y el gusto; el sabor de Draw era igual de exclusivo que él, y muy adictivo.

El hombre le puso en las manos una caja con un envoltorio satinado.

—No quiero que lo abras ahora —le pidió Draw cubriendo sus manos.

Claro que no. No iba a arriesgarse a verle.

—Cuando llegues a tu vehículo, lo abrirás. Y a partir de ahora, todos los días, lo único de otro hombre que lleves en el cuerpo será esto.

Isabella asintió, aunque seguía violentándola recibir regalos. Conociendo a Draw como empezaba a conocerle, no sería un simple detalle hecho a mano.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios, y cuando Isabella cruzó el umbral de las puertas correderas, el solícito Marco procedió a quitarle la venda de los ojos y a facilitarle su bolso y su chaqueta, como siempre.

En el ascensor, Bella observaba entre el miedo y la fascinación aquel nuevo regalo. Tenía pavor a abrirlo y darse cuenta de que fuera lo que fuese no podría aceptarlo. Y así fue.

En el coche, Bella abrió el obsequio con manos temblorosas, y la estupefacción cubrió sus hermosas facciones. Muerta de curiosidad extrajo el frasco en forma piramidal de la firma Baccarat, con piedras brillantes que parecían ser diamantes y fragmentos de oro de verdad. Madre de Dios. Era un perfume llamado Imperial Majesty, de Clive Christian. Como la colonia Número Uno de Draw.

Isabella buscó información sobre ese perfume, y descubrió que era el más caro del mundo, del 1872, mandado hacer por la Reina Victoria.

Bella lo abrió con miedo a que su aroma se escapara, y se dejó llevar por sus connotaciones florales con una pizca de limón y vainilla.

En definitiva. Una fragancia deliciosa, que necesitaba un año en elaborarse y que costaba doce mil euros la onza. Se echó un par de gotas en la punta de los dedos y deslizó la esencia por la piel de la garganta. Olía tanto y tan bien que un par de gotas bastaban. Era como llevar un vestido invisible.

—Está loco —susurró convencida.

Isabella cerró los ojos asustada y guardó el frasco en el bolso, con miedo a mostrarlo, donde también escondía la pluma que se vio obligada a aceptar.

Si por algún casual alguien la asaltaba, sin comerlo ni beberlo se llevaría un botín de unos quince mil euros de golpe.

Necesitó varios minutos para recuperar el temple y emprender el camino a su casa.

No le enseñaría a nadie el regalo. Ni siquiera a Rose y a Alice, que no dejaban de mandarle whatsapps para saber cómo estaba y averiguar si había decidido o no conocer a su anónimo.

Sí, lo había decidido y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Se colocó la pulsera de Jacob en la muñeca, y la alianza de casada en su dedo anular. Encendió la música y al ritmo de _Everybody likes to Party _de Marc Korn y Clubraiders arrancó el Mini Rover.

Se acababa de ir del hotel, y estaba deseando regresar al día siguiente.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa, por poco tira la moto del vecino de al lado, una Burgman negra metalizada, que siempre aparcaba en la calle y mal. Un día la haría caer al suelo y tendrían un problema.

Las puertas automáticas de su residencia se abrieron y Bella dejó el coche aparcado en el cobertor de madera al lado del Wrangler de Edward, como siempre. El pobre vehículo acabaría roto por no usarse. Como su matrimonio.

Edward no sabía cuidar las cosas.

Se atusó el pelo y el maquillaje y cogió la bolsa Calvin Klein negra que utilizaba cuando iba al gimnasio. Se suponía que esos días llegaría tarde porque se había apuntado al DIR de la Diagonal, y si Edward la veía entrar mejor que la viera con ella, para poder interpretar el papel mejor.

A Edward le dio igual si ella llegaba tarde o no, tampoco se interesó demasiado en por qué se apuntaba a un gimnasio cuando ella salía a correr todas las tardes con Caballo. Si alguien salía perdiendo por su nueva y momentánea rutina, ese era su Gran Danés. Pero Bella no sería tan cruel de no sacarlo luego. Le daría una vuelta enorme ahora mismo.

Caballo no corrió a saludarla como hacía siempre, y eso la extrañó. Con pasos presurosos, tomó las llaves de la puerta entre los dedos y subió los tres escalones de madera del porche exterior, adosado a la estructura de la casa. Observó las plantas de la entrada y pensó en regarlas esa misma noche.

—¿Ya estás aquí?

La voz de Edward hizo que diera la vuelta sobre sí misma.

La silueta de Edward era imponente recortada por la oscuridad de la noche que caía como un manto sobre su jardín, iluminado solo por las farolas del suelo.

Edward vestía con pantalón corto negro, un para vientos Nike amarillo fosforescente y utilizaba un calzado Asics híbrido, de montaña y ciudad. Sus piernas, tan musculosas y grandes siempre le habían atraído. Le dolió pensar que no le dejaría por falta de atractivo, porque Edward le gustaría siempre.

Sino, porque había malgastado el amor que sentía por él.

Bella lo miró aturdida. Caballo estaba a su lado, con la lengua fuera, agotado de la carrera. ¿Lo había sacado? ¿Se habían ido a correr juntos?

No se lo podía creer. Llevaba dos años sin hacerlo y ahora de repente lo hacía.

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo —sonrió con dulzura, como si comprendiera que ella se extrañase al verlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Isabella, ¿tanto te extraña?

—¿Me has visto la cara? —se señaló el rostro ojiplático—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado para salir a correr con Caballo?

—Sabía que ibas a llegar tarde, y yo necesitaba salir a correr. La ansiedad por acabar el libro me está matando y tengo la necesidad de agotarme físicamente para escribir mejor, como Haruki Murakami —argumentó sincero.

Caballo tiraba de la correa porque necesitaba saludar a su dueña, pero Edward aún lo sujetaba. ¿Haruki Murakami? Ah, sí.

Recordó que una vez le regaló un libro llamado. ¿De qué hablo cuando hablo de correr?, que lo había escrito el mismo autor de Tokio _Blues_.

—Vaya —musitó incómoda—. Entonces, ¿es verdad que lo vas a acabar?

—Sí —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa arrebatadora—. Increíble, ¿verdad?

La relación entre ellos no era como la de antes. Se había enfriado, no se hablaban como siempre lo habían hecho, y los dos eran muy conscientes de ello. Más Isabella que Edward.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Cuánto te queda?

—Probablemente unos días más y todo habrá acabado.

«Sí —pensó dolida—, todo habrá acabado».

Ambos intercambiaron un par de miradas recriminatorias, pero no se dijeron nada más. Edward soltó a Caballo que se lanzó a por Isabella, manchándole la ropa de barro, aunque a ella no le importó.

—Te ha puesto perdida —Edward subió las escaleras y se acercó de golpe para azotarle las nalgas y los muslos, manchados de tierra—. Deja que te limpie.

—¿Qué? —Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se apartó avergonzada.

Eso mismo le habían dicho esa tarde, pero en condiciones completamente diferentes.

Caballo no dejaba de meterle el hocico entre las piernas, y ella lo apartaba con la mano. Y después, el perro seguía olisqueándola como si ella fuera un hueso o un ente extraño, una de dos.

Dios. ¿Estaría oliendo a Draw?

—Caballo, no seas pesado —la regañó ella intentando abrir la puerta de la casa—. Quédate aquí. Sit —le ordenó—. Eso es. No puedes entrar con esas patazas sucias — le rascó debajo de las orejas—. Ahora te limpio.

—¿Qué es esto?

Edward la tomó de la muñeca y la alzó para observar la pulsera con sus ojos negros y penetrantes, tan oscuros como sus largas pestañas.

—¿El qué?

—La pulsera, Isabella. ¿Es nueva? —preguntó con interés.

—¿Desde cuándo te fijas en lo que llevo? —espetó asombrada con un leve deje de irritación.

—Yo siempre me fijo en lo que llevas. Eres mi mujer —contestó instigador.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Nada, Edward. Entremos en casa.

Isabella no se lo podía creer. Ahora resultaba que Edward, que le había dado un aire para sacar a su perro por primera vez en siglos, también estaba pendiente de ella, de lo que se ponía y lo que no.

—No te la había visto jamás —insistió.

—Eso es porque me la han regalado hoy.

—¿Quién? ¿Rose y Alice?

—No, Edward —contestó bruscamente—. Jake.

—¿Jacob te ha regalado esto hoy?

Bella abrió la puerta y entró con paso firme.

—Sí, Jake me lo ha regalado —argumentó sin más.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué ese tipo te hace estos regalos? —inquirió con malhumor.

Edward nunca montaba números ni gritaba, pero su rostro se tornaba pétreo y tenso cuando se cabreaba, como en ese momento.

—Porque le ha dado la gana.

—¿Y a ti te ha dado la gana de aceptarlo?

Caballo notó la tensión en el ambiente y desobedeció a Bella.

—¡Caballo no! —le ordenó ella con el dedo.

—¿Por qué aceptas los regalos de ese pomposo?

—Jacob no es pomposo. Es mi amigo —concedió sin mirarlo—. Caballo no te muevas. Voy a por un trapo.

—Un amigo no te hace regalos así, Isabella —la fustigó con tono disgustado, siguiéndola por el salón—. Ese tío te está tirando los tejos y…

Bella se dio la vuelta furiosa y lo encaró sin acercarse a él.

—Ese tío, Edward, me ha hecho el regalo que mi marido no me hizo por mi cumpleaños.

—Hostia —palideció.

—¿Te acordabas, Edward? —le increpó con animosidad.

—¿Por qué no me lo recordaste? Sabes que soy olvidadizo…

—¿Acaso tengo que recordártelo? ¿En serio? ¿No ves que no es normal? Tengo que recordarte cuando es nuestro aniversario de bodas y cuando es mi cumpleaños porque para variar —alzó los dedos para hacer un entrecomillado visual—, mi marido se ha olvidado de nuevo. Así que no te enrabies con Jake por que él se acuerde y pueda hacerme estos regalos y tú no. ¡Enfádate mejor contigo mismo por ser tan descuidado conmigo!

—Joder —Edward dejó caer la cabeza y se puso las manos en la cintura—. Joder… Qué gilipollas soy. Bella, lo siento… Lo siento de verdad. El trabajo me absorbe.

—¡¿Qué trabajo, Edward?! —lo acusó ella harta de esa tontería—. ¡No estás ganando ni un euro desde que escribes! ¡Es un maldito _hobby_! —explotó—. ¡Un _hobby _que lo ha destrozado todo!

Necesitaba mantener la calma. Si continuaba, le echaría en cara que había descubierto su historia con Jane, y al final ella tendría que reconocerle que había estado con otro hombre. Pero Edward no había acabado aún la novela, y no iba a hacerle eso. Lo descentraría, y aunque su dichoso libro le había hundido la vida, al menos, que lo acabara y que hiciera lo que quisiese con él.

A él le ofendieron esas acusaciones y apretó la mandíbula ofuscado.

—Da igual, Edward —alzó las manos como si no le importara—. No importa ya.

—Sí importa. Bella, joder… —La tomó por los antebrazos—. No te vayas. Espera. Mira, mañana te invitaré a cenar —le sugirió afectado por su gravísimo error—. Lo solucionaré.

—¿Con qué dinero?

—¿Golpes bajos, Isabella?

—No, Edward. No pretendo ofenderte, de verdad —reconoció abatida y arrepentida —. Vamos a dejar pasar esto. Céntrate en acabar el libro y después, con tu proyecto finalizado, regresa al Periódico. Necesitas trabajar.

—No confías en que mi novela tenga una salida, ¿verdad? —dejó de sujetarla y sus manos cayeron muertas a cada lado de sus caderas.

—No lo sé, ya que no me la has dejado leer —lo acusó—. Como sea, no es fácil escribir un libro. Yo sería incapaz —aseguró—. Pero escribir no es publicar ni ganar dinero. Por eso, cambia el chip cuando acabes el manuscrito. Tienes que espabilar y volver al mundo real —alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla como a un amigo muy querido—. ¿No te das cuenta?

Edward retiró la cara y asintió alejándose de ella.

—Sí. Sí me doy cuenta —afirmó no muy convencido. Echó un último vistazo a la pulsera y se dirigió a las escaleras—. Dale las gracias a Jacob —pidió con sorna.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Por comprarte la pulsera que supuestamente yo no puedo comprar —dijo a boca jarro.

Bella permaneció sola y en silencio en el salón. Aquella discusión ya no era tan diplomática ni cuidadosa como las anteriores. Esta vez, sí habían ido a hacer daño, aunque distaba mucho de lo que podrían llegar a decirse cuando se dijeran todas las verdades a la cara.

Bella se acuclilló en el suelo, y se dispuso a limpiar con atención las patas embarradas de Caballo.

El animal le lamió la cara y absorbió el gusto salado de sus lágrimas. A Bella pocas le quedaban ya. Y eso era lo más triste de todo.

* * *

Hola les que les parecio el capitulo de hoy sobre el actitud de edward nos vemos el viernes con capitulo nuevo, espero con ansia sus comentarios para saber que les parecio gracias a todas.


	9. Chapter 9

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

***** Contenido de escenas explicitas sexuales ****

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

El olvido y la desidia eran solo unas gotas de Majestic en su cuerpo desnudo.

Cada tarde, Bella se entregaba religiosamente a las atenciones y los placeres de la carne que Draw le ofrecía sin pedir nada más a cambio que su propio cuerpo.

Aunque, cuanto más pasaba con él, más sospechaba que ese «nada a cambio» no era real. Entre dos personas siempre se entregaba algo, y ese algo a uno le dolía más que al otro.

Bella ya no podía pasar una tarde más sin su desahogo personal, porque cuanto peor y más tensa estaba su historia con Edward, más intensos y desinhibidos eran sus encuentros con Draw, como si ese hombre pudiera hacerle olvidar la desgracia personal que vivía entre los muros de su casa.

En esas tardes de abandono y decadencia, eran las paredes de la _suite _colonial las que se convertían en su hogar. Bella se encontraba más acogida allí que en su propiedad. ¿No era irónico?

Draw le mostró un mundo de sensaciones que nunca imaginó que podría experimentar.

En la semana siguiente, no hubo nada que no probara y no tocara.

Como por ejemplo, la tarde en la que solo se centró en sus pechos y los torturó durante las dos horas que disponían.

Todo empezó cuando él le preguntó si estaba contenta con su cuerpo.

Bella permanecía plantada ante él, que se había sentado en el sofá para contemplarla a ella con sus ojos vendados, sus gotas de perfume en el cuerpo, el pelo rubio y suelto y el labio inferior hinchado de sus mordiscos nerviosos.

—No estoy acostumbrada a ir desnuda —confesó Isabella tímidamente.

—¿Acaso tu marido no ha disfrutado de tu cuerpo?

—Ya te he dicho que nuestra relación está muy muerta desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo eran vuestras relaciones?

—No. No, por favor —la cortó ella negando con la cabeza—. Esas preguntas entran dentro del terreno personal, y si tú no estás dispuesto a hablarme sobre nada de lo tuyo, yo también me reservaré esa información para mí. Es lo justo.

—¿Lo justo?

Isabella escuchó como Draw se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia ella, completamente desnudo tal y como la había recibido. Lo sabía porque su verga, siempre a punto, le había rozado la entrepierna en el íntimo abrazo de bienvenida que le había dado.

—Lo justo sería que tu marido no pudiera quitarte las manos de encima.

—Draw. No hablemos de él —le propuso incómoda.

—Tienes razón. Disculpa. Es que…

Isabella se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió sus manos sobre sus pechos y los amasó como si estuviera trabajando pan.

—¿Es que qué?

—No lo puedo comprender. No puedo comprender como un hombre en una edad activa, pueda ignorarte, _sundara_.

Debería ser pecado —la acercó a él y la guió de nuevo en el sofá, para colocarla de pie entre las piernas—. Si fueras mi mujer no habría un solo día que no te poseyera.

—La pasión se apaga con el tiempo.

—Si dejas que el fuego se consuma sí —aseguró Draw—. Pero la pasión, como el amor, se debe trabajar día a día. Tienes que seducir a tu pareja, atraerla, obligarla a que deje lo que esté haciendo para centrarse en ti, porque no pueda quitarte los ojos de encima. Como yo no pude hacerlo desde que te vi.

—Es complicado —Bella no quería romper lanzas a favor de Edward, pero el matrimonio era un ejercicio diario, como decía su madre, y habían parejas muy poco deportistas.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que no dejaría de hacerte todos los días si fueras mía?

—¿Qué? —susurró inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo como si pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

—Esto, guapísima.

Draw abrió la boca y engulló un pezón con ansia.

Lo lamió y lo fustigó con la lengua hasta que estuvo bien húmedo y duro.

Después, hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón.

A ratos los mordía levemente, después los chupaba, mamándolos con tantas ganas que arrancaba gemidos de placer de la boca de Bella. Cuando vio que ella ya no se sostenía sobre las rodillas, la sentó a horcajadas y la colocó sobre su erección al tiempo que la penetraba sin pausa.

La movía al ritmo de sus embestidas duras y concisas, y al compás de sus succiones impenitentes. Era una locura. Una locura deliciosa que Bella sería incapaz de detener.

Hasta que, con el cuerpo de gelatina, Bella se corrió con él en su interior, y Draw hizo lo propio.

Habían llegado a una complicidad brutal en cuanto al sexo se refería. Seguían sin saber mucho el uno del otro, pero sus cuerpos se conocían a la perfección.

Bella agradecía no verlo porque en las posiciones que él la ponía, se moriría de la vergüenza si se miraran a los ojos.

Como el día en el que Draw le propuso hacer un sesenta y nueve cuando ella aún ni siquiera le había masturbado. Él prefería centrarse en su persona, en su placer. Como decía siempre, su deseo y su liberación eran secundarios. Todo aquello era para ella.

Pero Bella quiso más. Más de ese hombre que tanto la ayudaba a aceptarse a sí misma y a liberarse día tras día.

Así que, cuando Draw la llevó a la habitación y la tumbó desnuda sobre la cama, entre beso y beso más ardiente que el anterior, Bella lo agarró del pelo y le dijo:

—¿Cuándo me vas a dejar que sea yo la que te toque?

—Isabella —exhaló con sorpresa—. No quiero que te centres en mí.

Ella hundió aún más los dedos en su pelo y pegó su frente a la de él, como tantas veces hacía él con ella mientras la poseía.

—He aceptado estos encuentros contigo para mi beneficio y mi autodescubrimiento, como dices. Pero me gustaría tocarte. Eso también me daría placer.

Él se quedó pensativo encima de ella, emocionado por oír semejante propuesta. Así que buscó un modo de que Bella no solo le diera placer a él, sino que también lo recibiera.

—Mientras yo te como, tú me probarás a mí.

—Bien.

—Pero te aseguro que es posible que no dure nada. Me correría con solo mirarte, ya lo sabes.

Bella sonrió cuando Draw rodó por la cama para quedarse debajo, y la cogió en volandas para colocarla en posición.

Ella estaba a cuatro patas, con la boca cerca de su miembro erecto, y su vagina abierta a la altura perfecta de los labios de él.

Palpó con torpeza sus muslos duros hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El pene de Draw apuntaba hacia arriba y estaba cubierto por un condón. Bella, que era muy gráfica, se imaginó su estampa, y sonrió atrevida. Eso así nunca lo había hecho.

Le quitó el profiláctico y lo dejó desnudo de verdad.

Lo sujetó con las dos manos, y pasó la punta de la lengua por su prepucio. Draw siempre olía a limpio, porque se aseaba para ella, como ella lo hacía para él. Cuando vio que aquello le gustaba, se atrevió a abrir más la boca y a engullirlo con lentitud. No le cabría en la boca pero le daba igual.

—Tranquila. Poco a po… Jo-der.

Él gimió como hacía siempre que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Isabella… No voy a durar nada.

—Si no he empezado —protestó ella.

Él decidió hacer lo mismo con ella. Cuando Bella succionaba, él le colaba la lengua. Cuando Bella le tocaba los testículos con una mano, él la chupaba y al mismo tiempo metía un dedo en su interior; se turnaban para ver quién volvía más loco al otro.

Hasta que Draw la apartó y alargó el brazo para coger otro preservativo de encima de la cama. Siempre los dejaba a mano.

Se lo colocó, y sin mover a Bella, que seguía de espaldas a él y con la cabeza cerca de su entrepierna, la levantó lo necesario como para empalarla en esa posición.

—Isabella, maldita sea —gruñó muerto de gusto cuándo vio cómo desaparecía por completo en su interior. Le levantó un poco las nalgas para verlo mejor.

—Es tan profundo —susurró ella sujetándose sobre sus velludas rodillas.

—Muévete.

Draw la animó a que se bamboleara de un lado al otro y lo ordeñara, encajándose en ella hasta el final. Bella lo apretaba como un puño.

Y después de un baile íntimo y de movimientos creados para enloquecer, Draw se incorporó, unió su pecho a su espalda, se sostuvo a sus tetas y explotó en su interior, mordiéndole el hombro, marcándola.

Ella nunca se consideró una seductora ni tampoco demasiado hábil en temas de alcoba. Hacía lo que sabía para dar placer, que no era mucho. Pero con Draw se estaba convirtiendo en una experta.

Conocía el momento idóneo para moverse y el que no; sabía cuándo él estaba al límite de su aguante, apunto de explotar, y jugaba con ello.

Draw presentó ante ella un universo de exóticas sensaciones. No había nada que él no quisiera probar, ni nada que no quisiera besar o morder. Bella aprendió a ser devorada y a ser comida en todos los aspectos.

Sus encuentros iban más allá del contacto físico. Al menos, para ella. Era como si se conocieran de otras vidas, como si necesitaran poseerse para recargarse las pilas y acabar el día bien.

Y Bella empezaba a asustarse porque, cuanto más se veían, más preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y más curiosidad tenía por saber de él.

Merecía conocer al hombre que le estaba cambiando la vida.

Por otra parte, había otro hombre con el que estaba terminando un ciclo que al principio pareció hermoso, y después se convirtió en algo vulgar y solitario.

Con Edward no se veía desde de la última discusión. Ella llegaba de trabajar, a veces sacaba a Caballo, otras comprobaba sorprendida que él ya lo había hecho. Pero Edward solo salía de su buhardilla para darle una vuelta al perro. Para nada más.

Ni un hola. Ni un adiós. Nada. Se comportaban como auténticos desconocidos, sabedores de que lo que les unía hacía tiempo que llevaba sellada la palabra «fin».

Pero aunque Bella lo supiera, eso no menguaba su malestar.

Ojalá las cosas con Edward hubieran sido de otro modo. Pero eran así, y tenía que aceptarlo.

Una tarde, antes de salir del trabajo, recibió la visita sorpresa de Alice. Hacía varios días que no hablaba con sus amigas, porque temía revelar lo que estaba haciendo con Draw. Pero habían informaciones que las verdaderas amigas conocían sin necesidad de decir nada.

Su amiga de pelo rubio y ojos bondadosos, la esperaba sentada en la cafetería de las oficinas de los caramelos Smiling.

Su vientre lozano y abultado estaba cubierto por una camiseta fucsia de premamá. Llevaba unas geox de bota alta con tachuelas doradas y unos tejanos, y en ese momento que Bella la atisbó, leía con interés la carta de meriendas y desayunos de la cafetería.

—Aconséjame algo que me engorde mucho. Es hora de perder esta silueta maravillosa que tengo —dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.

Isabella se echó a reír, la abrazó cariñosamente y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

—La bollería de panadería de este lugar es maravillosa. Pide cruasán, donuts o magdalenas.

—¿Le echáis triptófano de ese también a la comida que hacéis aquí? —preguntó inquisitiva.

—¡No! —negó atónita.

—Oye, no me extrañaría nada, eh. No os culparía. Tenéis una fórmula mágica parecida a la de la Coca Cola. Yo se lo echaría a todo. Incluso al lubricante que compro de sabor fresa. Aunque ahora, voy cachonda perdida por los estrógenos del embarazo y lubricante ya no me hace falta.

—Estás fatal.

—No —dijo dramática—. Lo que estoy es preñada.

Venga, dime la verdad. No he visto nunca un lugar de trabajo con tanta gente sonriente. ¿Os chutáis?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que les droguemos una pizquita —juntó el índice y el pulgar y los abalorios de su pulsera Thomas Sabo tintinearon y relumbraron.

Fina abrió unos ojos como platos y gritó:

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡No, Alice! —se rió de ella—. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—No, joder. ¿En serio llevas esa pulsera? ¿Cuándo te las has comprado? —la agarró de la mano para contemplarla con fascinación.

—¿Yo? No me la he comprado yo. Me la regaló Jacob hace unos días.

—¿Jacob? ¿Jacob «el reguapo» te ha regalado esto? No me lo puedo creer.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Por mi cumpleaños.

—No. Este no es un regalo de cumpleaños. Se ha esforzado en buscarte _charms _que vayan contigo. Te está diciendo que te conoce mucho, que le encantas como eres y que, obviamente, quiere conocerte mejor —arqueó las cejas castañas—. Te lo dije.

—No empieces, anda.

—No lo hago. Es muy obvio. En fin, sigamos con el tema de las drogas. ¿Drogas a tus trabajadores o no?

—Estás pirada. ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

—No sé, ¿puede que porque eres la directora y propietaria de los caramelos y chicles que últimamente todos compran y que tienen la esencia de la felicidad?

—Sencillamente, aquí todo el mundo trabaja a gusto —concluyó—. A ver, cuéntame tú, ¿qué haces por aquí? En tu estado no deberías conducir.

Isabella llamó al camarero levantando la mano, y pidió dos cafés y unas magdalenas Milka para las dos.

—Querida, mientras mi ombligo no roce el volante aún puedo conducir — aseguró—. Además, puede que Rose tenga la paciencia de un Santo, pero yo no.

Isabella tensó los hombros aunque luchó por parecer relajada.

—¿Paciencia por qué?

—El viernes pasado estuvimos comiendo en El Nacional.

—Sí. Yo estuve ahí.

—Y no recibiste ninguna rosa más.

—Ya. Lo noté —fingió.

—Y siempre que hablábamos de tu admirador nos cortabas sacando temas absurdos como el nuevo _Push Up _de Calvin o un culote súper _stretch _que habías visto en Victoria's Secret. Que no es que a mí no me interesen —quiso aclarar—. Me interesan y mucho. Porque necesitaré la ayuda de Dios y de las fajas para luchar contra la gravedad cuando escupa a los bebés… Y cualquier accesorio será bueno. Pero, Bella —la tomó de la mano—. ¿Sabes qué?

—No.

—Que no cuela.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es lo que no cuela?

—Que finjas con nosotras. Isabella, somos tus amigas.

—¡Ya lo sé! —espetó con arrepentimiento.

—Mira, te brillan los ojos —los señaló—, llevas el pelo siempre suelto cuando días atrás siempre lo tenias recogido.

No luces ojeras y tu cara ya no está demacrada, así que, o a Edward lo ha poseído el Hombre del Año con pilas Duracell, o tú —suspiró complacida— estás teniendo una aventura.

Bella buscó recriminaciones en los ojos de su mejor amiga, pero no las encontró. No podía contarles nada por mucho que lo desease, porque era una de las cláusulas de su contrato. Y tenía la sensación de que Draw atesoraba ojos y oídos en todas partes y de que al final podría enterarse de todo.

—Alice…

—Mira, jugaremos al juego del No —dio una palmada con emoción.

—No.

—Vas bien, campeona.

—Me niego. Tus juegos siempre tienen trampa.

—Pero si va a ser muy fácil, tonta. Por ejemplo: yo no estoy tan gorda que podría hacer el muerto en el mar y hacerme pasar por una boya. Y no tengo dos bebés destrozándome las entrañas.

—Pero eso… —La miró extrañada—. No es verdad. Estás gorda por tu embarazo de gemelos.

El camarero les trajo los cafés y las magdalenas y a Fina se le iluminaron los ojos con agradecimiento.

—¿Ves? Pues ahora que ya entiendes el juego, Isabella —dio un mordisco al dulce—, juguemos.

—No quiero jugar a esto.

—De acuerdo —masticó la magdalena sin dejar de estudiar el semblante de su mejor amiga—. Pues si no quieres jugar a esto, al menos espero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte —le recriminó más seria.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

—Yo no hago nada que…

—Bella, no me cabrees —la advirtió con tono amenazador—. Soy tu mejor amiga, igual que Rose. Nos damos cuenta de todo. Así que, te lo voy a preguntar otra vez: ¿estás segura de lo que haces?

Isabella entreabrió los labios sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Obviamente, Fina hablaba de su aventura con Draw y de lo que estaba haciendo con Edward.

—Ya sé que Rose y yo te animamos para que siguieras adelante con tu admirador. Pero, esto se trata de ti. Las decisiones y las responsabilidades son solo tuyas. Igual que las consecuencias. De ahí la pregunta que te hago, amiga —apretó los dedos de sus manos con tacto conciliador—. ¿Estás segura?

Bella agachó la cabeza y después, con valentía, volvió a enfrentar a su amiga que todo lo veía y todo comprendía.

—Estoy segura. Ya lo he empezado. Y también lo voy a acabar —contestó convencida—. Mi aventura tiene fecha de caducidad.

—Entiendo. ¿Y te hace feliz?

—Alice —sonrió a desgana—… ¿si me hace feliz? —repitió incrédula—. No sé muy bien cómo me siento. Nuestro _affaire _tiene muchas condiciones que no comprenderías, pero solo te puedo decir que nunca antes me había sentido tan nerviosa y emocionada por encontrarme con nadie. Lo veo todos los días.

—Hay que joderse. Y nos enteramos una semana más tarde, ¡tócatelos! —espetó —. Escúchame, monada —la agarró de su chaquetilla azul oscura con botones marineros dorados y la acercó de un tirón—. El otro día mi marido me hizo el amor y ni apagó la televisión y ni me quitó la camiseta. El nivel de romanticismo en mi vida se ha limitado a un masaje nocturno de pies. Mi vida sexual es una mierda —Alice tenía unos cambios de humor escandalosos que le hacían parecer una psicópata—. Y tú eres mi única esperanza. Rose y yo vivimos nuestra aventura a través de ti. Es como una maldita novela, preciosa. —El rostro de Alice se suavizó y empatizó con Bella, emocionándose con ella—. Pero espero que tengas las cosas muy claras, cielo. Ojalá que este sea todo lo que Edward no ha sido contigo. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, porque ese tipo no se va a quedar.

—Pero es que Alice, si tú supieras… Cada toque, cada beso, cada caricia… —dijo Bella soñadora, con la mirada perdida pasándose los dedos inconscientemente por los labios—. Es un chute de vida para mí.

—Me alegro por ti, de verdad. Es maravilloso —Alice aflojó el tono al comprobar que Bella no escuchaba sus recomendaciones—. Y sobre todo, me alegro porque te veo distinta. Los cambios en ti han sido muy positivos.

—Gracias.

—¿Le has dicho a Edward que quieres divorciarte de él?

—Aún no. En cuanto acabe la novela se lo diré. Parece que le queda poco de verdad.

—¿Le dirás que has estado con otro?

—No hará falta —aseveró—. Él no tiene por qué enterarse, no es necesario. En mi cabeza, Edward y yo ya nos hemos divorciado, por eso hago lo que hago. Es como si ya no sintiera ninguna conexión con él. Por otra parte, mi aventura con mi admirador no durará ni cinco días más. Ha tenido un comienzo y tendrá una fecha final. Mi admirador se irá, me divorciaré de Edward y yo… yo me… me quedaré sola.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Triste y al mismo tiempo renegada. Nuestro acuerdo deja claro que desaparecerá en menos de una semana.

—No me gusta esa cara.

—¿Eh?

—¿Bella? —preguntó Alice asombrada, acechándola e inclinándose hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te estás enamorando de él? —con sus ojos castaños y estupefactos buscó los gatunos de ella—. Mírame a la cara, joder. Ay, Bella…

—No. Bueno, no lo sé… —Se pasó la mano por los ojos—. Es todo muy rápido e intenso, y es posible que me confunda con mis sensaciones. No sé… No sé qué siento cuando estoy con él.

—Pues aclárate y no lo hagas más difícil —le aconsejó—. Lo digo porque es fácil desentenderse de algo con lo que no has creado vínculos. Pero es muy doloroso desprenderse de algo que se desea y se quiere porque entre ellos hay lazos indestructibles que ni la distancia pueden romper. Tú ya has sufrido mucho con Edward

—le recordó comprensiva—. No vayas a sufrir más de la cuenta por otro hombre. Mantén tu corazón a buen recaudo y señala el límite de la aventura con él. Que no vaya a más.

—No tengo intención de sufrir —afirmó con la boca pequeña.

—Nunca tenemos intención de sufrir gratuitamente. Hasta que nos encontramos llorando y sin saber por qué. Ten cuidado, Isabella —le acarició la mejilla con el cariño y la dulzura de la amiga que mejor puede comprenderte y conocerte—… O volverás a pasarlo mal y a sufrir. No pierdas el control.

—No. Está controlado. Pero no lo estaba.

Bella sintió por primera vez que algo cambiaba en su interior cuando Draw la abrazó después de desnudarla y la guió hasta el _jacuzzi _de agua caliente, donde se mezclaba el perfume de ese hombre único, y el olor a una bandeja de frutas naturales y chocolate _fondue_.

El primer año de estar con Edward, los primeros meses sobre todo, lo hacían como conejos y con unas ganas subyugantes.

Pero con Draw, su toque en esos días rozaba la adoración y también la desesperación, conscientes de que habían llegado ya al meridiano de su aventura y de que la manera de tocarse ya no era la misma: el tiempo arraigaba raíces y lazos emocionales en las personas. Pero el tiempo también expiraba.

Estaba acostada sobre su pecho, las burbujas calientes del _jacuzzi _ascendían al exterior y reventaban mezcladas con las pompas del jabón de olor oriental que Draw había puesto. La primavera había llegado, y con ello el frío había desaparecido.

A sus pies, como único testigo de su interludio sensual, se encontraba Barcelona y sus luces de neón.

—Abre la boca —le ordenó Draw.

Ella obedeció con total confianza. Esa voz y ese cuerpo se habían convertido en un amarre en aquel puerto de mar convulso en el que su matrimonio derivó. Y con sus atenciones, Draw no lo sabía, pero la estaba ayudando a quererse a sí misma y a valorarse. Porque su abandono había llegado hasta tal punto que pensó que si Edward no la amaba, nadie podría hacerlo.

Puede que estuviera equivocada.

El plátano con chocolate descendió, se introdujo en su boca y el delicioso contraste de sabores dulces y empalagosos le arrancaron un gemido de placer.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto toda mi vida —dijo sin querer.

Draw sonrió y le besó el pelo húmedo para dejar sus labios ahí reposados.

—Deberían mimarte así siempre —contestó acariciándole el vientre con las manos—. Isabella —el modo que tuvo de pronunciar su nombre parecía a tanteo.

—Dime.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó distraída aún con el sabor de la fruta con chocolate.

Draw alzó las manos hasta sus pechos y los amasó con su característica delicadeza.

—A ti y a tu marido. ¿Qué os pasó?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Cómo es posible que se olvidara de ti de este modo?

Bella tocó un par de pompas de la superficie del agua y las explotó. ¿Por qué Draw quería saberlo? Ella tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido en su matrimonio para que empezara su declive, pero era muy celosa de ello y de su vida con Edward puesto que no quería echarle a nadie encima. Además, eran detalles muy íntimos de su vida y allí, en aquella ilusión acordada de _suites _de lujo y perfumes millonarios, la humildad de Edward no tenía cabida, por respeto a él más que nada. Tampoco consideraba que estuviese bien hablar de su recién descubierta y más que probable infidelidad con Jane, ya que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Así que era igual de mala que él. Los dos eran parecidos, muy a su pesar.

—No me hables de Edward ahora, por favor. No está en nuestro acuerdo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Isabella no quiso decir nada más. Pero el ruego de Edward la hizo pensar. Si ella hablaba de Edward, ¿Draw hablaría de algo de su vida?

—Podría hablar de ello si tú me contases algo de ti, Draw.

—Entonces, romperíamos una de nuestras cláusulas.

—Eso parece —murmuró.

Bella notó como el pecho de Draw se expandía al coger aire.

Después, él tomó su mano empapada en agua y la acogió entre las suyas, comparando los diferentes tamaños.

—Podríamos hacer una excepción solo por hoy.

—¿Solo por hoy?

—Sí.

—Si tú eres sincera conmigo, yo lo seré después contigo.

—¿Hay trato? —Isabella le tomó la mano como lo harían dos personas cerrando negocios.

—Trato —accedió Draw—. Háblame tú primero.

Vaya. ¿Así de fácil? ¿Después de tanta intriga él quería hablar de sí mismo? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Isabella palpó con su mano libre sus rodillas por debajo del agua y las acarició haciendo círculos.

Quería saber mucho y al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada, porque eso conllevaba hacerse una idea y una imagen de él, y si lo hiciera realidad en su mente, en vez de solo ser las manos y la voz que la calmaban, tendría un retrato o un cuadro del que enamorarse.

Era un riesgo y no estaba convencida de que le interesase ir más allá. Pero solo por ese día, tomaría esa curva.

—No es sencillo decir por qué tu matrimonio ha fracasado —explicó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro—. No hay un solo motivo, supongo.

—¿Pero si tuvieras que elegir uno, cuál elegirías?

—Creo que el peor error que cometió fue darme por sentada —explicó—. Asumió que siempre estaría con él, se portase bien o mal, fuese atento o no. Un año después de casarnos, dijo que estaba muy agobiado del trabajo y que tenía la necesidad de escribir un libro, así de golpe, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—No.

—Yo le dije que, si esa era su ilusión, que siguiera adelante. Edward tenía ahorros para estar tranquilo durante un año, así que tomó una excedencia y se tomó ese año sabático, bueno —se corrigió— que en realidad no lo fue porque escribió mucho y buscó muchísima documentación —le defendió—. Lo que no me imaginé era que ese año se convertirían en dos y después en tres, y que a día de hoy Edward no hubiera acabado su novela.

—¿Y qué pasó durante ese tiempo en el que Edward escribía?

—Nada. A eso voy. No pasó nada. Edward solo escribía como si le fuera la vida en ello, ¿comprendes?

—¿Qué hacías tú?

—Al principio me hacía feliz saber que él estaba cumpliendo su sueño, ¿sabes? —añadió con melancolía—. Y Edward entonces todavía era atento conmigo. Me preparaba la comida cuando llegaba del trabajo, me hablaba, me masajeaba los pies y tenía detalles conmigo… Edward me mimaba —sentenció—. Salíamos a cenar, paseábamos, corríamos juntos y de vez en cuando nos íbamos de fin de semana. Pero después de ese año sabático y de su decisión de no volver al Periódico, empezó a encerrarse en su oficina de casa todos los días. Solo salía para comer y para dormir. Era como un maldito Furby. Como un Tamagochi: comía, dormía y escribía. Yo trabajaba durante el día, preparaba la comida, me encargaba de toda la casa, me ocupaba de Caballo…

—Espera un momento. ¿Tienes un caballo?

—No —se detuvo ella—. Caballo es el nombre de mi gran Danés… Es precioso. ¿Te gustan los perros?

—Tengo alergia a los de pelo corto y duro.

Otro motivo más por el que a su relación le quedaba no más de cinco días.

—Edward, sencillamente, se olvidó de mí y se centró solo en su manuscrito, que aún, vuelvo a repetir, no ha finalizado. Me ha dicho que ya va por el epílogo. Pero no me lo creo. Desde hace año y medio me ha repetido que le queda poco, y sigue ahí, tecleando como un paranoico.

—¿Habéis hablado de ello?

—No en profundidad, siempre que lo he intentado Edward ha esquivado el tema. Pero la tensión en mi casa se corta con un cuchillo, y no tardaré mucho en explotar y en echarle en cara todo lo que pienso.

—¿Qué te regaló para tu cumpleaños?

—¿Es una broma?

—No.

—Nada —espetó—. Lleva dos malditos años olvidándose de mi cumpleaños y mucho peor, de nuestro aniversario —murmuró con lamento—. No lo comprendo, Draw. He sido tan atenta con él, le he dado todo lo que tenía… —Tomó su copa de champán y le dio un sorbo—, y lo he querido tantísimo… que no soporto que su indiferencia nos haya llevado al punto en el que estamos. Me apetece darle una paliza.

—Supongo que no ha tenido que ser fácil verse relegada a un segundo plano por un ordenador.

—Ha sido como ir muriendo poco a poco.

—Hay hombres que no merecen a sus mujeres. Él no merece una mujer como tú, _sundara_.

—Saber eso ya no me consuela.

—Me imagino que no.

—En fin, mi historia es muy triste —susurró desahogada—. Cuéntame la tuya. ¿Quién te ha roto el corazón como para no querer arriesgarte a estar con una mujer con los cinco sentidos y establecer vínculos?

Draw no contestó inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, Isabella escuchaba cómo el champán paseaba por su garganta.

—Mi historia es más sencilla que eso.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Estuve casado.

—¿Estuviste casado? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco años.

—Ah —A Isabella no le gustó escucharlo. Pero no tenía poder sobre la vida de Draw y no tenía sentido enfadarse por cosas de su pasado—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Lo que suele pasar. Se aburrió de mí y de mis largas ausencias y decidió irse con otro hombre.

—¿Fuiste con ella como lo estás siendo conmigo? —Isabella se apoyó en sus rodillas para darse media vuelta y aún sin verlo, encararlo—. Porque si es así, te juro que no lo entiendo.

—No. No fui así con ella. Mi negocio requiere que me ausente y que viaje mucho y no podía estar en casa todo lo que ella quería. Aún así, nunca le faltó de nada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte a qué te dedicas, Draw o eso es incumplir otra cláusula?

—Mi empresa es la líder en la fabricación de máquinas y equipos destinados al procesamiento de áridos, minería y cantería. Muchos países nos necesitan para excavar en sus tierras, pero para ello tenemos que viajar con nuestros especialistas y comprobar durante un tiempo la calidad del terreno para poder realizar las labores mineras y ver si mi material es el apropiado.

—¿A eso vas a Canadá?

—Sí. Tenemos un yacimiento nuevo de pozos de kimberlita.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un tipo de roca ígnea volcánica que muchas veces contiene diamantes. Vamos a excavarlas y a participar de la repartición de beneficios. Mis contratos incluyen también apropiarme de una parte del terreno, y quedarme con lo que encuentro.

—Madre mía… Me imaginaba que eras muy rico. Pero creo que no tanto como me temo que eres.

Draw no le dio importancia a ese comentario.

—¿Querías a tu mujer?

—Con todo mi corazón. Pensé que ella lo sabía y que mi fidelidad y mi adoración serían suficientes. Si trabajaba tanto era por los dos, porque quería que no le faltase de nada…

—Pero le faltabas tú. —Isabella empatizó con ella de inmediato.

—Estaba en pleno desarrollo de mi negocio. Debió entenderlo. Tenía que trabajar mucho para conseguir mi objetivo y asegurarnos el futuro juntos que siempre habíamos soñado.

—Sí. Pero trabajar mucho, Draw, no significa decirle que la quieres solo por _mail_.

—Sí, supongo que sí. La cuestión es que me engañó con otro y nos divorciamos. Ahora, mi ex esposa insiste en que hablemos de nuevo. Ha visto que soy un hombre de éxito y que todo por lo que tanto luché y trabajé en nombre de los dos ha dado sus frutos. Y quiere disfrutarlo. Pero yo ya no se lo permito. Ya no es lo mismo.

—¿Tu ex mujer sigue en contacto contigo? —preguntó quisquillosa.

—Sí. Pero ya no le hago ningún caso. Cuando alguien me falla, me falla para siempre.

—Sí. A mí me sucede lo mismo —aseguró ella comprensiva—. Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí en Barcelona? No me dirás que las minas de aquí han despertado tu interés…

—Fue por tu culpa, Isabella.

Zasca. Ella entreabrió los labios, incrédula y afectada por sus palabras.

—Ese viernes que te vi por primera vez en El Nacional, había ido a visitar unas minas de carbón y lignito de las pocas activas que tenéis en vuestra tierra. Necesitaban una inyección económica para continuar excavando. Iba a decirles que no, pero cuando te vi llegar, con una cola mal hecha a un lado, aquellos tejanos ajustados, tu blusa de colores, las botas de tacón y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por bandera dedicada a tus amigas, quise ser el objetivo de una de ellas. Quise que me sonrieras así —su voz estaba teñida de un anhelo secreto—. Fue un flechazo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me fascinó de ti?

—No. ¿Qué?

—Tu manera de vestir. Con el tiempo la fuiste cambiando poco a poco para que fuera a juego con tu depresión.

Pero la primera vez que te vi adoré tu porte, y tu estilo. Se te veía segura de ti misma, como una mujer que no tuviera necesidad de vestir minifalda ni taconazos para llamar la atención de otros. Llevabas esa blusa de colores que daba vida a tu cara, y tus botas altas y con tacón… Y ese _jean _te hacía unas piernas y un culo tremendos. ¿Por qué ya no vistes así?

Isabella pensó en ello. Siempre decía que era porque su padre tenía unas normas sobre vestimenta, pero ahí, entre los brazos de Draw, comprendió algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ese momento. Vestía como una ejecutiva porque no necesitaba pensar en lo que tenía que ponerse, porque era lo fácil y porque no tenía a nadie a quien agradar. Después del trabajo Edward ya no la pasaba a buscar para irse a tomar algo juntos, por eso no se ponía nada más casual. Y lo peor de todo, vestía siempre igual porque ya no se sentía guapa.

—¿Te gustaría que me vistiera así y que llegara a la _suite _con otra ropa?

—Quiero que te vistas así no por mí, sino por ti. Tienes una cara tan bonita que los colores grises y la ropa seria, aunque te hacen muy _sexy_, no te dan la alegría que necesitas y que llama tanto la atención.

—De acuerdo. Pensaré en ello.

—Desde entonces —continuó Draw—, desde ese día, has sido un imán para mí. Acepté invertir y financiar las excavaciones para pasar más tiempo aquí y poder verte de nuevo. Los chicos de La Tapería, que ya os tenían fichadas, me dijeron que ibais a comer todos los viernes a la misma hora a ese lugar. Desde entonces, me apunté como un mirón a vuestras comidas. Y ya nunca he podido dejar de admirarte.

—¿Sabes que lo que dices parece un poco demente, verdad?

—Soy consciente —se rió.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decirte. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en acercarte a mí?

—No sé si lo hubiese hecho alguna vez —anunció—. Mi esposa me hizo tanto daño que me juré no ser jamás ese hombre que rompía matrimonios. Y tú estabas casada —señaló—. El fulgor de la piedra de tu anillo me cegaba cada maldita tarde —le levantó la mano y besó la yema de sus dedos, como si fuera un placer sublime para él.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué rompiste tu juramento?

—Porque estaba loco por ti, Isabella. Y porque te vi llorar deshecha, infeliz y sin luz. Ese fue el punto de inflexión. Me destrozó, _sundara _—reconoció atormentado—. Y me hice un nuevo juramento: que antes de irme tenía que hacer algo por ti, devolverte la risa y ese brillo en tu mirada que tanto me enloquecía. Estaba enamorado de ti y me negaba a dejarte así, a pesar de que sabía que, cuando me fuera, el deshecho sería yo.

—¿Por qué, Draw?

—Porque voy a dejar en esta _suite _mi corazón. Lo dejaré en estas paredes, en cada rincón en el que te he poseído. En cada gemido y cada risa. Pensé que quería a mi mujer, pero de ella nunca me enamoré. De ti sí. Y sé que este tipo de amor pasa solo una vez en la vida, por eso quiero crear recuerdos hermosos para atesorarlos siempre en mi memoria.

¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella ante aquella declaración? ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Acaso esperaba Draw que ella le correspondiera?

—No tienes que decir nada, _sundara _—Draw y ella estaban tan conectados que empezaban a leerse las actitudes, los gestos y la mente—. No quiero que me digas nada.

—Draw, yo…

—Lo sé. Lo sé —la acalló colocándole los dedos sobre los labios—. Ya te lo dije. Te dije lo que sentía por ti sin conocerte. Y ahora que te conozco un poco más, mis sentimientos son más fuertes. Pero no quiero ponerte en ningún compromiso. Te prometí que esta aventura sería solo para ti, para cubrir tus necesidades y para que comprobaras lo hermosa que eres y dejaras de esconderte. Nos quedan unos días juntos y quiero… —Se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Quiero llevarte a un sitio a cenar.

—¿Con los ojos vendados? No creo.

—No, con los ojos vendados no. Podrás llevarlos descubiertos. Pero nunca me verás.

—¿Y cómo se supone que cenaremos juntos y dónde?

—Cenaremos juntos porque yo tampoco te veré. ¿Dónde? Ya lo verás.

Ah. Qué emocionante. No entendía nada, pero era emocionante.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pasado mañana por la noche. Así podremos hacer algo distinto. Y me gustaría vivir esa experiencia juntos.

—¿Salir? ¿En nuestro penúltimo día? No sé… —dijo insegura—. No quiero que nadie me vea por…

—¿Te fías de mí? Nadie nos verá juntos. Confía en mí.

—Lo hago, Draw. —Aunque estuviera loca, confiaba en él.

—Entonces déjalo en mis manos.

—Está bien.

—Te encontrarás con Marco a las nueve y media en el café Kafka, el de al lado del Hotel Picasso.

—Vale —asintió—. Lo conozco.

—Joder, Isabella… —Gruñó con deseo, feliz de tenerla con él—. Y también quiero. —Draw la atrajo a su cuerpo y le amasó las nalgas por debajo del agua.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo animó ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

Bella le tocó la boca con los dedos y sonrió al comprobar que él también sonreía.

—Quiero que disfrutemos de estos últimos días, preciosa mía. Sin remordimientos ni pesares. Que no pensemos en nada más.

Draw selló la conversación con un beso que los dejó sin aliento, para después levantarla por las axilas y colocarla de espaldas a él, ayudándola a agarrarse al cuerpo del _jacuzzi_.

—Sostente ahí —le colocó las manos en posición, al igual que las piernas, bien abiertas para él—. ¿Estás lista?

Isabella afirmó con la cabeza y tuvo que morderse los labios de nuevo para no gritar ante la profunda y revitalizante estocada de Draw al penetrarla.

Estaba hecha para él. Encajaban perfectamente.

Draw llevó sus manos hacia delante y le abrió los labios de la vagina para que uno de los chorros a propulsión y masajeantes del mismo _jacuzzi _golpearan su clítoris mientras él la acometía sin detenerse.

Bella pensó que se desmayaría por tanto gusto cómo sentía.

Las embestidas de Draw le levantaban el trasero y la hacían sollozar, y cada vez eran más rápidas cuanto más cerca estaba su orgasmo.

Tanto que lo tocó con los dedos cuando explotaron juntos, a la vez y una gama de colores que nunca había visto bailaron detrás de sus ojos.

Era increíble. Draw lo era.

Isabella era muy consciente de que a ojos de la promesa que hizo ante Dios, estaba cometiendo un gravísimo pecado. Pero contra ella también se habían cometido afrentas, y no pensó en lo que en realidad hacía hasta que un día, después de su encuentro con Draw, al llegar a su casa y subir directamente a la habitación a cambiarse, Edward la sorprendió apareciendo en el marco de la puerta con gesto preocupado.

—Isabella.

Ella levantó la vista de golpe, pues se estaba descalzando los zapatos. Había dejado la bolsa de «deporte» en el suelo, al aldo de sus pies, y Edward se fijó en ella con mucha atención.

—Menuda afición has cogido al gimnasio —murmujeó con recelo—. No faltas ni un día.

—Sí. Es como una costumbre —contestó ella con acidez, intentando sonreír con diplomacia—. Tú no faltas a tu cita con la buhardilla y tu ordenador, y yo no falto al trabajo ni al gimnasio.

Dios, nunca había sido tan bruja ni había tenido tanta malicia, pero ya no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder entre ellos.

Era como si cada momento que se vieran, menos se conocieran el uno al otro y todo lo que ya se habían dicho a la cara, más el despecho y la desconfianza hacían la brecha más profunda. Si uno de los dos caía por ese agujero, nunca más regresaría.

—Tu madre te ha estado llamando toda la tarde —le informó puntilloso—. ¿No llevas el teléfono encima nunca o qué?

—¿Mi madre? —Isabella sacó el iPhone de su bolso y confirmó lo que decía Edward.

Sí. Su madre la había llamado tres veces—. Ah.

—Ah.

—Bien, pues la voy a llamar.

—No hace falta. Me ha dicho que te diga que mañana por la tarde vienen de visita. Que tú ya sabes que venían.

Lo que faltaba. Se había olvidado de que al día siguiente sus padres harían el viajecito trimestral para verles.

—Joder —Isabella dejó caer la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error—. ¿Mañana? Pero yo…

—¿Qué, Bella? ¿Tienes gimnasio y no puedes atender a tus padres que hace meses que no ves? ¿Querías que les dijera eso?

Bella echó los hombros hacia atrás y se tensó ante aquel tono.

—Oye, relájate, ¿quieres? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no has acabado el libro y no llegas al plazo de entrega? —frunció el ceño y se forzó en sonreír. Sabía que no había plazo de entrega porque, sencillamente, editar y convertir un libro en el _best seller _que él quería era imposible.

—¿Y qué mierda te dan en ese gimnasio que desde que vas estás tan sarcástica? Bella se levantó y se forzó a hablar con naturalidad para cortar la tensión.

—Edward, en serio, no me pasa nada —caminó hasta él, ya sin zapatos, y tuvo que levantar la mirada para verle los ojos negros y turbulentos. Parecía disgustado—. Pues nada, mañana iré al gimnasio, y saldré antes de allí para dejar la cena preparada

—lo miró de arriba abajo intentando bromear con él—. Tal vez deberías apuntarte tú también al _Gym_, que de tanto escribir te estará saliendo buche —le apretó el vientre duro como una piedra con el índice.

La mano de Edward salió disparada hasta sujetar su muñeca.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Bella, si hace tiempo que no me ves?

Ella se quedó callada, sin argumentos, avergonzada porque él la hizo sentirse así. Edward la acercó tirando de su muñeca, la misma que estaba agasajada por la pulsera de Jacob. Este la miró con rabia e hizo un gesto de decepción, y después volvió a tirar de Isabella, como si tuviera intención de morderle la boca.

Con tantas veces como se habían besado, y en aquel momento, Bella lo vio mal y equivocado y le preguntó asustada:

—¿Qué haces?

En la mandíbula de su marido palpitaba un músculo con mucha tensión producto de rechinar los dientes.

—Nada, Bella —contestó él soltándola de golpe—. Nada. No hago nada.

Después de eso, Edward la dejó sola en la habitación con un regusto amargo en la boca y una extraña sensación de extravío personal que no había sentido con anterioridad.

Empezaban a distanciarse a una velocidad vertiginosa, y ya, sin ningún disimulo ni consideración.

En la vida de una mujer y, seguramente también en la vida de un hombre, habían momentos verdaderamente violentos con los que uno tenía que lidiar, y para ello se debe interpretar un papel que poco tiene que ver con la realidad. Esas circunstancias en las que uno se ve obligado a mentir por el bien de otros, había llegado en forma de visita de los padres de Bella.

Para Bella, faltar a su cita con Draw la afectó muchísimo. No tenía modo de avisarle ni de decirle que no le vería, y le daba miedo pensar que… No sabía lo que le daba miedo. Pero esa situación no le gustaba nada. Y no la tranquilizaba saber que al día siguiente se verían y cenarían juntos.

No era suficiente.

Por eso estuvo todo el día de los nervios.

Y cuando Rene y Charlie se presentaron en su casa con tantos deseos de verlos, se le cayó el alma al suelo, pero luchó por que no se le notara.

Ella no quería preocupar por nada del mundo a sus padres. Suficiente sabía ya su madre Rene sobre que su matrimonio iba a la deriva como para comunicarle que se iba a divorciar definitivamente de Edward. Eso le rompería el corazón, y prefería que ella lo supiera cuando las cosas ya estuvieran medio hechas y Bella se conservara más entera.

Tener que mirar a su padre Charlie y decirle que estaba bien y feliz, era un trago muy amargo y falso que tuvo que tragar con el máximo orgullo posible.

Luchó por actuar con toda la normalidad posible y fingir que tanto Edward como ella deseaban esa visita esperándolos con los brazos abiertos.

Pero el mundo se le cayó a los pies cuando comprobó el cariño con el que abrazaron y besaron a Edward. Se sintió miserable y mala.

Y él… Él tan amable como siempre. El yerno perfecto.

Ese día decidió no pisar la maldita buhardilla, qué casualidad.

Para sus padres sí tenía su mejor cara y sí podía dejar de lado su manuscrito. Pero para ella no.

Deseó pisarle la cabeza.

—Isabella, ¿qué perfume usas ahora? Huele tan bien —reconoció su madre asombrada e inhalando el cuello de su hija—. ¿Se lo has regalado tú, Edward? —le preguntó Carmen con interés.

Edward negó vehemente y sonrió al tiempo que le dijo:

—Yo no tengo dinero para hacerle ningún regalo a tu hija, Rene.

Bella sonrió nerviosa y alejó a su madre de Edward. O se equivocaba mucho, o le parecía que Edward iba a darle guerra.

Tendría que controlarlo. Después, mintió a su madre diciéndole un nombre de una colonia que no existía.

Al fin y al cabo, su madre no iba a comprobar si era verdad o no.

Después de tomar un refrigerio en el jardín trasero, bajo el adorable porche de madera y rodeados del perfume del jazmín que Bella había plantado hacía un año y que ahora tanto había crecido, decidieron entrar al salón para cenar con tranquilidad.

Edward se bebió dos _gintonics _de golpe. La bebida no le sentaba bien, le subía enseguida, pero Bella se mordió la lengua antes de detenerle abruptamente delante de sus padres.

—Caramba, chico, pues sí tienes sed.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa circular de madera maciza blanca y que Bella había decorado con mucho gusto, poniendo unas flores de varios colores que juntó en un cesto de mimbre. Su madre Rene le había enseñado a hacerlos cuando era niña, y hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba un centro de mesa. Lo hizo para relajarse durante la tarde y focalizarse en su calma interna.

Rene y Charlie observaron complacidos lo que su hija y su marido les habían preparado. A su madre le encantaban los alcauciles y las cebollas rellenas, la alboronía y los alfajores caseros productos de Andalucía y su padre era un fan del vino catalán Dido 2011 así que Edward ese día había ido a comprar un par de botellas para su suegro.

Cuando quería, Edward era muy atento, sobre todo si se trataba de los padres de ella, a los que quería mucho.

—Está todo tan rico, cariño —la felicitó su madre después de comer los dos primeros platos.

—Son todas recetas de la yaya Antonia. Menos los alfajores que hay para el café, que están sacados de la libreta de recetas a mano que me diste. —Isabella sonrió con amabilidad mientras recogía los platos.

Y Edward, más callado que de costumbre, no dejaba de rellenar las copas de vino con exquisita educación.

Isabella lo controlaba de reojo, porque la actitud de Edward era como la de un zorro a punto de dar una puñalada trapera que nunca llegaba. Y no le gustaba.

Caballo intentó acercarse a la mesa, caminando a ras de suelo como un militar.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Edward y este le sonrió acariciándole el hocico.

—¿Qué pasa, grandullón? —le preguntó Edward—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Caballo, a tu sitio cariño —le ordenó Bella con dulzura—. No molestes a papá.

—¿A papá? —dijo Charlie riéndose—. ¡A ver cuando me traéis un nieto de verdad, campeón! —golpeó la ancha espalda de Edward.

Edward forzó una sonrisa e hizo una mueca condescendiente.

—Bella no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, Luis. Tu hija tiene que mantenerme.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Charlie creyendo haber oído mal.

—Y además, trabaja mucho y va al gimnasio —continuó Edward cortante—. ¿Para qué voy a sacar al pajarito a pasear?

«Joder, que alguien me diga que de verdad no ha dicho eso», pensó Bella internamente.

Rene echó un vistazo disimulado a su hija y dejó ir una risita nerviosa. Luis, en cambio, mudó su semblante a otro más sorprendido.

Edward bebió su copa de vino en tres tragos rápidos y abundantes. No estaba comiendo nada, solo bebía. Se estaba emborrachando a propósito.

—¿Edward se encuentra bien? —su madre Rene se lo preguntó entre dientes, inclinándose hacia ella.

—S-sí —contestó Bella nerviosa—. No sabe beber, eso es todo.

Le dirigió una mirada perdonavidas a su todavía esposo, deseando que se congelara de golpe, pero no. No se congelaba.

—Eh, Edward, cielo —Rene quería tranquilizar los ánimos—. ¿Cómo va —movió los dedos como si tocara el piano— tu libro?

Isabella resopló y volteó los ojos…

—Bien, Rene.

—Edward aún no lo ha acabado —apuntilló Bella.

—Oh —Charlie hizo un mohín de disconformidad—. ¿Cuántos van ya? ¿Tres años?

—Dejadle tranquilo —pidió Rene poniéndose del lado de su yerno—. No todo el mundo puede escribir y seguro que…

Edward arrugó la servilleta en su puño y contestó:

—Ya lo he acabado. Esta noche de madrugada acabé el puto libro.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isabella incrédulamente.

La distancia entre ellos se agrandó por la nulidad de palabras.

—Lo que oyes, querida —le espetó Edward con frialdad—. Ya ves, amor, esta noche, en vez de ponerme a hacerte un bombo como quieren tus padres, he podido por fin acabar la historia —alzó la copa de vino tinto e hizo un brindis consigo mismo—. Bien por mí.

—Edward… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

—Ya sabes, no quería fiestas ni pompones que me hicieran sentir todavía peor por mi ineptitud en acabar una novela en dos semanas como tú querías. Y pensé: «mejor así, así mi Bella no se gasta más dinero en mí».

—¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

—Puede que no con esas palabras. Pero has insinuado lo mismo.

—No me puedes acusar ahora de nada después de todo lo…

—Como sea, Bella. Se acabó.

Rene y Charlie se miraban entre el horror y el asombro.

—¿Sabes? Deberías dejar el vino… —le sugirió Bella alargando la mano para retirarle la copa.

—Dicen que para los escritores los libros son como hijos —aseguró Rene echándole un capote.

—Pues este ha salido muy caro —aseguró Edward cínicamente asegurando su copa entre sus dedos y alejándola de las garras de Bella—. Mucho me temo que se han perdido muchas cosas por el camino, ¿a que sí, cariñito?

—¿De verdad lo has acabado? —Bella no lo podía imaginar.

—Sí, Isabella. ¿Qué bien, eh? Ahora por fin podrás tener conmigo esa conversación que teníamos pendiente.

—Edward, por favor, para ya. Ahora no —le rogó incómoda, vigilando que sus padres no se vieran involucrados en una nueva discusión de pareja.

—¿Ahora no? —Los ojos negros y abatidos de Edward se clavaron en los claros y desesperados de su esposa—. ¿Ahora no? ¿Por qué no?

—Edward. Maldita sea, delante de mis padres no.

— Rene y Charlie son de mi familia —sonrió sin ganas—. Son como mis padres, a los que no veo por cierto, porque viven en Australia. Así que mis suegros seguro que pueden estar delante para lo que quieras decirme.

—No hagas esto —le suplicó Isabella.

—¿Que no haga el qué? No pienso fingir más. ¿No estás cansada de eso, precisamente? ¿De que no haga nada? Pues ahora lo voy a hacer.

Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza avergonzada.

— Rene. Charlie —Edward alzó su copa vacía—. Nuestro matrimonio es una auténtica mierda. Y ya es hora de que lo sepáis.

—¿Y de quién ha sido culpa? —susurró furiosa.

—Vuestra hija es como un hierro candente. No se la puede tocar ni puedes acercarte a ella —aseguró.

—¡Edward! —Bella se levantó de la mesa tan agitada que todo el cuerpo le temblaba —. ¡Basta ya!

—¡Sí! —gritó Edward en respuesta—. ¡Basta ya! —lanzó con fuerza la copa contra la pared al otro lado del salón, y esta estalló en pedacitos.

—Te has vuelto loco —murmuró Bella indignada.

—Rene —ordenó Charlie con severidad—. Vámonos y dejémosles solos. Creo que tienen mucho de lo que hablar.

—¡No! —les prohibió Isabella—. ¡Ni hablar! Vosotros no os vais a ningún lado. El que se larga es él. ¡Vete, Edward! —le gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Vete y deja de joderme! ¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto delante de mis padres! ¡Hoy no!

—¡Tengo todo el derecho porque están en mi casa, con mi mujer!

—¡Esta no es tu casa! —las palabras hicieron eco en el salón—. ¡La pago yo desde hace dos años! ¡Todo lo pago yo! ¡Yo te mantengo! ¡Tú no has hecho nada en todo este tiempo! ¡Es mi casa! —remarcó indignada con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. Y no seguiré siendo tu mujer. Así ya no.

Edward se quedó de piedra al oír esa aseveración. Hizo un mohín y su barbilla tembló afectada por la congoja.

En ese momento, Bella no se sintió mal por lo que se habían echado en cara, por eso añadió:

—Ve y duerme en casa de tu amigo ese que dices que tienes, de Riley. O llama a alguna amiguita tuya cuyo nombre empiece por jota y pídele asilo para hoy.

—¿Cuyo nombre empiece por jota? —entrecerró los ojos desconfiado—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Seguro que te abre las puertas de su casa encantada —comentó refiriéndose a Jane y haciéndole ver que sabía su secreto—. Pero hoy no voy a dejar que duermas aquí.

Edward encajó el golpe bajo, pero el _crochet _le fue directo a la cara.

—¿Quieres que me vaya, Isabella? ¿Eso quieres?

—Sí —afirmó sin temor—. ¡No puedo seguir así! Y no te voy a perdonar jamás el número que has montado delante de mis padres. Ellos se merecen respeto.

Edward le dirigió una mirada compungida a Charlie, y ante todo a Rene, que lloraba asustada por el destino de su matrimonio. Para ser sinceros, no era muy halagüeño.

Cuando reaccionó y vio que había llegado muy lejos, y se encontró desvalido y expuesto como estaba, Edward tuvo la dignidad de no quedarse ante ellos más tiempo del necesario. Tambaleándose se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, cogió su chaqueta de piel y abrió la puerta de la calle.

Caballo lo siguió pensando que lo iba a sacar y que se iría con él. Pero Edward lo detuvo y, echándole un último vistazo a Bella, soltó:

—No, amigo. Quédate en casa, que al menos la dueña a ti sí te deja que estés.

Y dichas esas palabras, cerró de un portazo y dejó a Bella con un panorama descorazonador.

Ella no lo aguantó más. Demasiada tensión acumulada.

Se dejó caer en la silla cuando escuchó el motor del _jeep _ronronear para sacarlo del porche y salir de su jardín.

Bella acabó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, arrancó a llorar como si estuviera poseída, y ni siquiera el consuelo de sus padres la hizo sentirse mejor.

* * *

hola a todas que les aprecio el capitulo de hoy. Gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos el lunes con capitulo nuevo y ver que pasara.


	10. Chapter 10

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

***** Contenido de escenas explicitas sexuales ****

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Sus padres se quedaron a dormir con ella en la habitación de invitados, muy preocupados por su yerno y también por su hija.

Pero se fueron al mediodía, pues bien sabían que Edward y ella tenían asuntos muy serios que solucionar y las visitas solo les estorbaban. Necesitaban estar solos y arreglar sus problemas.

Durante la noche, estuvo preocupada por él. Edward no contestaba a los whatsapps, no le cogía el teléfono, no sabía donde estaba o donde habría dormido… Nada.

Bella entendía que no se comportaron bien ninguno de los dos, no solo ella. Estaban calientes de las anteriores discusiones, se empezaban a perder el respeto y con ello perdían totalmente el equilibrio, transformando la calma aparente en la que vivían, en una campo de batalla de puyas.

Pero todos tenían problemas, y se iban a trabajar con ellos a cuestas, como Bella.

Esa mañana tenía una migraña de caballo. Después de llamar cinco veces a Edward y ver que no se lo cogía y que los _whatsapp _aparecían leídos pero no había señal de vida por su parte se vino abajo de nuevo.

Su vida estaba a punto del colapso. El día anterior no pudo ver a Draw, Edward la lió en la cena con sus padres, y ella se encontraba fatal. Trabajaba con las gafas de sol puestas porque tenía los ojos hinchados y un aspecto pésimo.

Se las sacó para limpiarlas porque las lágrimas le empañaban los cristales, y en ese momento entró Cristina, su secretaria, con los informes que le había pedido hacía media hora. Cuando la mujer de pelo rizado caoba y regordeta metió la cabeza dentro de su oficina, la cazó de lleno, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y la nariz roja.

—Perdón, señorita Isabella. No quería importunarla.

Isabella le restó importancia con uno de sus gestos y le pidió que entrase.

—No pasa nada, Cristina. ¿Me traes los informes que te pedí sobre el mercado de los caramelos en China?

Querían lanzar sus tentáculos con su marca en el mercado oriental y para ello, antes de lanzar cualquier campaña para atraer a sus compradores, debían hacer un estudio muy estricto de mercado para comprobar la viabilidad comercial de los _Smil ing_.

—Sí, señorita. Tenga.

Isabella los tomó de su propia mano y asintió agradecida al tiempo que sorbía por la nariz.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupada. Cristina había sido la secretaria de su padre Luis, y él se la dejó en herencia a Bella, porque nadie sabía mejor cómo llevar el orden de las reuniones y los archivos en esa empresa.

—Sí —se obligó a sonreír—. Es que me entra la alergia. Principios de primavera —se excusó falsamente.

—Ah, vaya. Tómese algún antihistamínico —le sugirió Cristina para disimular.

Pues ni ella, ni nadie que conociera a Bella, iba a creer que esa mujer tenía un ataque de alergia. No se trataba de eso.

Isabella estaba bajo el profundo efecto de un ataque de llanto en toda regla. Y aunque Cristina se preguntase qué lo habría originado, en el fondo, solo lo sabría Bella.

Ese día decidió salir antes de trabajar.

Era la jefa. La dueña. Y siempre dio un excelente ejemplo.

No había faltado ni un solo día y era la que más trabajaba, pero no estaba en condiciones de fingir que realizaba sus funciones cuando, en realidad, se sentía fatal y solo esperaba regresar a su casa para asegurarse de que Edward había vuelto.

Por eso, después de aguantar pacientemente el paso de la mañana, llegó a su hogar a las tres y media, esperanzada en reencontrarse con él.

Su corazón se pasó un latido cuando vio que bajo el parquin privado estaba el Jeep Wrangler de su marido.

Había vuelto.

Isabella aparcó el precioso Mini Rover, dejó el mando de las marchas en punto muerto, quitó el pie del embrague y apagó el motor.

Paralizada tras el volante y sujetándolo con fuerza, observó con detenimiento la puerta de entrada de su casa. Desde la lejanía parecía una casa maravillosa, de diseño, con su jardín y su piscinita pequeña; un hogar de enamorados.

Pero cuando uno cruzaba el umbral del porche y se internaba en la casa, descubría que allí solo quedaban restos; los vagos recuerdos del amor y la solidaridad que una vez se profesaron, y un rastro de pasión embotellada que se descorchaba de vez en cuando como el mejor vino.

Pero nada más.

Había llegado el momento de mirar cara a cara al que se suponía era su mejor amigo y el hombre con el que una vez quiso pasar el resto de su vida, para decirle que ya no era ese hombre y que posiblemente ella tampoco era ya esa mujer de la que se enamoró.

Y deberían ser conscientes de que siempre, al final de una etapa, solo persistían los buenos momentos, esos que con el paso del tiempo, nunca se olvidaban. Al menos, les quedaría eso. Tenían mucho más que otras personas.

Con esa esperanza, Bella tomó aire por la nariz y buscó el valor de su interior, de ese mismo lugar donde encontró la osadía de dar con Draw y aceptar su desafío. Pues bien, de ese mismo lugar, y con mucho dolor en su corazón, miraría a esos ojos de obsidiana que la enamoraron y le diría que su amor se había acabado.

Salió del coche con pasos decididos.

Ese día olvidó vestirse como una ejecutiva, siguiendo inconscientemente la sugerencia de Draw, y se vistió con una blusa a rayas monocromáticas con escote en V de Lacoste, unos _leggins _azul oscuros que dejaban lucir sus largas piernas esbeltas y

torneadas, y unas botas altas de color camel. Hacía demasiado calor para una chaqueta. Dejó el bolso en su coche, y marchó con paso firme hacia la puerta de su casa.

Pero antes de que subiera los escalones, fue Edward quien, con la cara lavada pero el pelo despeinado, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró a sus espaldas.

Edward vestía como el día anterior. No se había cambiado.

Tenía la mandíbula oscurecida por los primeros pelos de su barba creciente. Le brillaban los ojos con algo que Bella no supo identificar. No sabía decir si era rabia o pena.

Él se puso las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón _dockers _negro y clavó su mirada en ella.

—Edward —Bella utilizó un tono conciliador. Estaba tan feliz de verle—. Menos mal que has regresado. Me has tenido muy preocupada toda la noche.

—Bueno, no será para tanto —convino igual de agresivo que la noche anterior—.

Me dejaste muy claro que no querías verme.

—Me hiciste enfadar —reconoció arrepentida—. Nunca pensé que podrías montar un número delante de mis padres.

—Para que veas que nunca se conoce del todo a las personas.

—No —asumió la puya.

—Yo tampoco pensé que pudieras utilizar en mi contra los meses que he dedicado a mi novela.

—Para que veas que todos tenemos un límite, y que como tú dices, nunca se conoce del todo a las personas —repitió devolviéndosela. Pero no era esa la dirección que quería que tomara su conversación, así que bajó el tono y se quitó las gafas de sol para que él viera sus ojos implorantes—. Edward, tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero hablar, Bella —contestó seco.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo —intentó acercarse a él subiendo los escalones para quedarse frente a frente.

—No quiero escuchar lo que sea que me quieres decir. No quiero.

—¿Pero no ves que no tiene ningún sentido que continuemos así?

—Las cosas van a cambiar Bella —le aseguró—. Ya he acabado el manuscrito.

Dame tiempo para moverlo.

—¡No! —gritó ella sin paciencia—. ¡No puedo darte más tiempo del que ya te he dado! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿No ves que me he perdido en todos estos meses? ¿No ves que ya no somos lo que éramos?

Edward negó testarudo con la cabeza y su nuez se movió arriba y abajo para tragar la aflicción que revelaba y que Bella veía.

—Somos los mismos, Bella. La gente no cambia. Cambia aquello que le rodea.

—No, Edward —aseguró Bella sentándose en el escalón, abatida y harta de que él no la escuchara—. Sí cambiamos. Tú lo has hecho. Y yo también.

¿Tanto costaba mirarse a los ojos y decirse la verdad?

¿Tanto miedo había al cambio? Ellos hacía mucho que no se acostaban y que no eran una pareja con todo lo que esa palabra conllevaba. ¿Por qué debían seguir agarrándose el uno al otro?

¡Si se estaban siendo infieles! Bella no le echaría en cara lo de Jane, porque ella también estaba probando las mieles de Draw, sin embargo, cuando dos personas buscaban en otras lo que no tenían en sus casas, era porque les faltaba algo. Esa falta de algo durante tantísimo tiempo era la que había provocado que Bella se desencantara de Edward y dejara de verlo como su hombre ideal, o como su media naranja.

No. Bella ya no creía en esas cosas, y lo justo era que Edward supiera cómo se sentía.

—No puedo seguir así. No estoy dispuesta.

—No digas nada de lo que después vayas a arrepentirte, Isabella —Edward se sentó a su lado, rozándose pierna con pierna y brazo con brazo.

—Lo he meditado mucho, Edward. Y aunque hay una lista de pros que me empujan a acabar con lo nuestro, la única y principal —Bella entrelazó los dedos de sus manos para darse fuerzas— es que ya no siento lo que antes sentía por ti.

Dolía tantísimo ver cómo la persona que había sido su pareja recibía un golpe como ese. Pero más dolía fingir que todo era como al principio.

—No digas eso —contestó Edward con voz ronca, afligido por sus palabras.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y le costó retomar la conversación y coger aire para continuar. Pero tenía que dejar muy claro su parecer.

—Edward… —susurró apoyando la frente en sus manos—. No sé estar a tu lado. No sé vivir así contigo. Ha sido tantísimo tiempo viviendo sola…

—No has estado sola.

—¡Me has dejado sola!

—Pero… Yo estaba aquí contigo, mi amor —Edward alzó su mano temblorosa para tomar a su mujer de las mejillas, pero Bella se retiró. Estaba claro que no quería contacto.

—No. Edward, por favor, ahora no me toques —rogó.

—Bella, no lo hagas, no digas eso. Ayer noche me cabreé mucho contigo por tu comportamiento de estos días. Pero te pido disculpas ahora. Lo siento. Siento haber arruinado la visita de tus padres.

—Ya no sirven tus disculpas, Edward. Lo de mis padres ha sido solo un detonador.

—Escucha —pidió desesperado girando todo el cuerpo hacia ella—. He meditado sobre todo este tiempo y sé que tienes toda la razón del mundo en echarme en cara mi comportamiento, pero Bella, ha valido la pena de verdad, si supieras que…

—Si supiera nada, Edward. No sé nada. No me has contado nada —expresó impulsivamente—. Me has tenido tres años en la inopia, ¿y ahora dices que ha merecido la pena? ¿De qué? ¡¿Merece la pena perder a tu mujer por la sensación de acabar un jodido libro?! —exclamó a boca jarro—. ¡Me has perdido! ¡Yo misma me he perdido! —se puso la mano sobre el corazón—. Esa versión de mí queriéndote a ti se ha extraviado entre los muros de tu buhardilla. ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta antes? —le preguntó llorando entre hipidos.

El rostro de Edward sombrío y a la vez cubierto de dolor era todo un poema. Quería abrazar a Bella, era lo que más deseaba, pero Bella tenía una muralla a su alrededor, y si había puerta o no, él la desconocía. Se sentía impotente porque no sabía cómo llegar a su mujer. Antes sí encontraba siempre un modo de hacerla sonreír, ahora, solo sabía hacerla llorar.

—Bella, voy a irme un par de días a casa de mi compañero Riley. Cuando regrese a casa, volveremos a hablar y a intentar remediar nuestra situación.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Encima tenía el morro de seguir mintiéndole a la cara cuando ella sabía que ese Riley no era otro que Jane.

Que se fueran a la mierda él y sus mentiras.

—Edward, haz lo que quieras, pero mi decisión está tomada. No hay nada que arreglar, porque no hay piezas rotas ni cachos que unir de nuevo. Lo que había antes aquí por ti —llevó su mano a su corazón—, ya no lo hay. Por eso —alzó la barbilla, luchando contra el dolor de saber que su vida ya no iba a ser la misma sin Edward. Podía ser mejor o podía ser peor, pero era algo que ella tenía que descubrir— te repito que quiero el divorcio. No voy a seguir viviendo así contigo, porque si esto se alarga al final no habrá ni un buen recuerdo del que cuidar. Acabaré odiándote por hacerme tan infeliz.

Era un golpe durísimo para un hombre escuchar que su esposa le decía que la hacía infeliz. Pero Edward no era tonto, por eso comprendió que en ese momento, y en caliente, no se podía hablar con Bella, así que decidió retirarse.

Edward asintió, sin alzar la bandera blanca. Se retiraba para alejarse y buscar una estrategia mejor para luchar. No se rendía.

—Ahora estamos nerviosos —explicó cubriendo sus manos con una de él, enorme y masculina.

—Sé muy bien lo que me digo. Esto no es fruto del estrés.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero, dame un par de días. Pasado mañana volveremos a hablar y…

—No, Edward —Bella apartó las manos de nuevo.

—Isabella, te lo ruego… —Edward fue a abrazarla, pero su peleona Isabella se lo quiso quitar de encima.

—¡Que no me toques ahora!

—Te ha dicho que no la toques.

En ese instante, mientras ambos peleaban por salirse con la suya, Jacob se presentó en su casa. Había aparcado el Audi TT rojo en la acera, frente a la puerta.

Bella aprovechó la estupefacción de Edward para levantarse de las escaleras de la entrada y apoyarse en la viga adosada del porche.

¿Qué demonios hacía Jacob allí?

—¿Jake? —Isabella miró de reojo a Edward, que se había levantado como ella, y tenía la pose de un felino a punto de atacar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él sabía donde vivía, pero nunca le había hecho ninguna visita. ¿Y tenía que ser hoy?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado ignorando a Edward—. He llegado hoy de mi viaje a Sudamérica y al ir a buscarte a tu oficina me he encontrado a Cristina y me ha explicado que te has ido llorando del trabajo. Te he llamado cinco veces y no has atendido al teléfono.

—Eso es porque lo tengo en silencio, y está en mi bolso, pero… pero estoy bien —explicó nerviosa. No le gustaba nada la energía que desprendían los dos hombres —. No tenías por qué tomarte la molestia de venir a verme.

—No es ninguna molestia. Tus padres me llamaron para pedirme que te vigilara y cuidara de ti.

—Mis padres no debieron hacer eso —dijo con la boca pequeña temiendo la reacción de su marido.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que no te pasa nada —explicó acercándose a ella. Después dirigió una mirada de soslayo llena de animadversión hacia Edward—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Jacob —la voz de Edward retumbó con poderío en el jardín y también en el interior de Bella—. Acabas de interrumpir una discusión entre mi mujer y yo. Te doy un minuto para que te des media vuelta y salgas de mi casa. Aquí nadie te ha invitado.

—Hola, Edward —le dijo sin ninguna amabilidad—. Pero Bella está mal, y creo que la culpa es tuya, así que no me digas que me aleje de mi amiga.

—Mira, tío —Edward bajó los escalones y se colocó entre él y Bella marcando territorio como un animal—. No metas las narices donde no te llaman. Aléjate de ella, deja de irle detrás como un perro faldero y métete tus regalos caros por el culo.

Los dos eran igual de altos y corpulentos, y muy gallardos. Aunque físicamente distintos. Uno rubio y de ojos claros, el otro moreno y de mirada negra.

—Bueno, eso es porque yo puedo hacérselos. En cambio tú no tienes donde caerte muerto. ¿No te da vergüenza ser el mantenido de tu esposa?

Jake sonrió con frialdad y entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Las facciones de Edward se tornaron agresivas y duras como las de un exterminador.

—¡No! —gritó Bella queriendo ponerse de por medio para separarlos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una lluvia de golpes y empujones les hizo rodar por el césped del jardín. Se estaban golpeando con tanta violencia, que no tardaron en magullarse la cara y provocarse hematomas.

—¡Caballo! —gritó Isabella.

En ese momento, el Gran Danés salió del jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, saltó un par de cipreses y se lanzó a por los dos hombres, a tirarles de los pantalones y de las mangas de las camisas que ambos llevaban.

Los ladridos y los gritos eran aterradores.

En cuanto vieron que ese animal se los iba a comer, los dos se separaron, respirando agitadamente y protegiéndose del perro.

—¡No os mováis o Caballo os morderá! ¡Y cuando muerde ya no suelta! —gritó Bella advirtiéndoles—. Caballo, precioso mío —silbó a su perro con suavidad y este se relamió la boca, que tenía pedazos de ropa de Edward y Jake. Les echó una última ojeada y se dio media vuelta para proteger a su dueña.

Ella era su dueña. Era a ella a quien obedecía. A nadie más.

—¿Sois idiotas? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —les recriminó Isabella pálida por los nervios vividos—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a pegaros así?

—Tu marido se merecía una paliza antes.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina pero no habló en su defensa.

Bella miró a uno y a otro, incrédula y decepcionada por la penosa visión que ambos ofrecían, y añadió con cansancio:

—Largaos los dos de mi casa.

—Isabella —Jacob la miró arrepentido, con el labio partido y el pómulo hinchado. Buscaba su misericordia y que a él no lo echara de allí—. Lo siento. Este tío es un capullo. Ya te dije que no te merecía —abrió los brazos manchados de césped—. Y no me equivocaba. Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Esperó a que Edward también dijera la suya, pero él eligió no hablar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Se dirigió al Jeep con la ropa rota por Caballo, y salió de su casa con un soberano disgusto y derrapando con las ruedas traseras para, al salir, golpear el morro del Audi TT.

—!Hijo de puta! —gritó Jake.

—Yo te pagaré la reparación.

—¡Eso me importa una mierda! —le dejó claro Jake—. Solo me importas tú.

Jake intentó acercarse a ella para consolarla, pensando que era él quien había salido ganador de aquel intercambio ya que aún seguía ahí, pero Bella se encargó de cortarle las alas.

—Tú también, Jake. No vas a quedarte aquí después de lo que ha pasado. No soy tan cruel con Edward. Vete.

—Bella…

—No tenías derecho a decirle nada de eso. Nadie tiene derecho a hablarle así. Solo yo. —Se lo dejó muy claro. No aceptaba que la replicara.

—Bella… Lo siento de verdad… —Intentó excusarse.

—¡Te he dicho que no! —lo detuvo alzando la mano y la voz—. ¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡No quiero oír más!

—Está bien, como quieras. Solo estaba preocupado por ti y tu bienestar.

—Pues estoy bien. Gracias —mintió con sarcasmo—. Ahora vete.

Al ver que Isabella hablaba muy en serio, Jake optó por regresar a su Audi, encender el coche y salir de allí.

Bella se dejó caer en las escaleras del porche, y cuando se sentó, hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas. Solo aceptaba el consuelo y los lamidos de Caballo.

El único macho que de verdad sabía cómo tratarla.

Su ansiedad se disparó y comprendió que al único hombre que de verdad le apetecía ver para huir de la vesania de su vida, era al único que no querría quedarse a su lado.

Pero no importaba, porque al menos en Draw, una parte de su alma, sí encontraba solaz.

Y eso era mejor que nada.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿se encuentra bien?

Marco, el mayordomo de Draw la esperaba puntual en la puerta del café Kafka.

Bella hizo lo que pudo con su aspecto demacrado y agradeció que esa noche ninguno de los dos se pudieran ver.

A pesar de la base de maquillaje, del antiojeras, el rimmel, las sombras, el lápiz de ojos y el pintalabios; a pesar de su melena suelta con medio recogido y del superlativo vestido camisero de Jack Wills de color borgoña; a pesar de sus tacones _beige _Marc Jacobs a juego con su bolso de mano del mismo diseñador; a pesar de su perfume exclusivo cuyas gotas vestían de pies a cabeza y te hacían sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo; a pesar de todo eso, Bella se sentía fea.

Fea por dentro. De repente, todo lo que hacía le parecía mal. Algo tenía que hacer muy mal para que dos hombres a los que ella quería se pegasen en su jardín y se creyeran que tenían privilegios sobre ella, cuando ella no era feliz con ninguno de los dos.

¿Por qué su vida había llegado a ese punto?

—Estoy bien, Marco —contestó con amabilidad.

—Está preciosa —Marco no la creyó, pero igualmente le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla hasta ese lugar en el que la esperaría Draw—. El señor la esperaba ayer.

Llevaba una chaquetita festoneada con detalles de _New Look _del mismo color que sus complementos, y que al ser de entretiempo iba muy bien para una noche primaveral como esa.

—¿El señor preguntó por mí ayer?

—Sí.

Saber que él la estuvo esperando le agradó. Porque mientras ella preparaba la cena para la visita de sus padres y hacía sus quehaceres, también pensó en él y echó de menos su compañía. Más aún después, cuando la cena acabó siendo un desastre.

Bella sonrió, y esa fue la primera vez que sus labios dibujaron esa línea ascendente en todo el día. Al final, era la compañía de Draw lo único que la hacía sentirse bien entre los múltiples desencuentros.

Marco la llevó a un restaurante llamado _Dans le Noir_.

Isabella nunca había estado ahí, y no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar. Al entrar dentro del restaurante un invidente la recibió con una sonrisa y una exquisita educación.

—¿Señorita Isabella? —preguntó al oír la puerta.

—Sí. Soy yo. ¿Marco qué es esto? —preguntó en voz baja. —El jefe de la sala le guiará a partir de ahora. El señor ha reservado todo el restaurante para ustedes dos.

—¿Todo el restaurante? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Un taxi vendrá a buscarla en unas tres horas y la llevará a su residencia.

—¿Y entonces tú te vas? —preguntó insegura.

—Sí. No se preocupe —la tranquilizó—. Está en buenas manos. Pierre será su jefe de sala.

Isabella miró al chico ciego y bien parecido que sonreía al oír toda la conversación.

—Discúlpame, Pierre —le dijo Isabella—. No sé muy bien cómo va esto. El chico asintió.

—No se preocupe. La primera vez que me ven actúan como usted. Se sorprenden. Pero créame que nadie mejor que yo la podrá guiar hacia su destino —le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Me acompaña?

—Por supuesto —se cogió a su brazo con suavidad—. ¿Hay algo especial que tenga que hacer, Pierre?

Pierre asintió y dijo con alegría.

—Verá que no notarán mi presencia en ningún momento. Solo para avisarles de la llegada de los platos.

—¿Pero hay algo especial que deba saber?

—Solo déjese llevar.

El _Dans le Noir _era un restaurante con un concepto muy específico. Los comensales cenaban a oscuras, no se veían. Los camareros eran invidentes y plenamente conocedores de los espacios, con lo que podían servir a la perfección y sin accidentes.

La experiencia en el restaurante se convertía en una experiencia para los sentidos.

Pierre la guió a una mesa que Isabella no veía, y le retiró una silla que tampoco divisaba.

—Tome asiento, por favor —fue Pierre quien la ayudó a sentarse y le explicó donde tenía los cubiertos y las copas.

Isabella intentaba focalizar en algo, pero no había ni un rayo de luz. No veía nada.

Solo oscuridad.

Escuchó cómo Pierre se retiró. Isabella se centró en el silencio y en la música de fondo que sonaba en el salón. _Right now _de Akon.

—Estamos solos, _sundara _—dijo la voz de Draw.

Su voz fue como un amanecer en su interior. Después de la oscuridad se hacía la luz, y así la recibió.

—¿Draw? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy aquí, preciosa mía.

Isabella alargó la mano palpando con cuidado para no tirar nada de la mesa. Y cuando alcanzó su mano, se sujetó a ella como a un salvavidas en medio de un oleaje.

Sus pies y sus piernas con autonomía se levantaron de la silla, rodearon la mesa sin soltarse a su amarre, y cuando llegó hasta él, escuchó cómo Draw retiraba su silla para darle espacio.

—¿Isabella…?

Bella se sentó sobre sus piernas y se abrazó a él para llorar sobre su hombro. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de él, de sus palabras, de sus cuidados… necesitaba que él le dijera que todo merecía la pena, aunque después, cuando tuvieran que despedirse, el dolor fuera atroz.

Draw era su santuario. El hombre que le daba paz y calma, el que la activaba con un beso y la serenaba con una caricia; el que la alentaba con una palabra.

Era gracias a él que ahora se conocía mejor y sabía lo que quería y lo que no. Y quiso demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba y lo importante que era para él.

—Draw… —gimió sobre su garganta. Ese olor… Ese olor la marcaría para siempre.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? —le preguntó ansioso por saber, abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué lloras, bella mía?

Cuanto más le hablaba, más lloraba. Era un gatillo, un explosionador de sus emociones.

—¿Qué necesitas? Quiero darte lo que necesites, Isabella. Háblame.

Isabella hundió los dedos en su espeso pelo y agarró mechones con desesperación.

—Draw…

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —le pidió—. Hazme el amor. Te necesito —le rogó buscando su boca con la suya.

La canción decía justo lo que ambos querían. Querían hacer el amor en ese mismo instante. Y volar juntos.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Draw gruñó como un animal deseoso de marcar a su presa. Su beso fue desesperado y hambriento, como si no tuvieran suficiente el uno del otro, tal y como siempre les pasaba. Él se tragaba cada una de sus lágrimas, porque quería convertirse en su paño, en aquel que se las secara.

Draw le palpó la carne por encima de la ropa. No verse era algo nuevo para él. Pero no para ella, que ya tenía práctica en ser privada de la visión.

Y fue increíble. Porque Isabella sabía muy bien donde tocar, cómo desabotonar, y cómo bajar la cremallera del pantalón para ir en busca de lo que quería.

—Isabella… —gimió con placer cuando ella agarró su miembro ya preparado—. Me tocas y ya me pongo en guardia, _sundara _—le susurró apresando su mano y moviéndola sobre su pene como a él le gustaba.

—Sí. A mí me pasa lo mismo —Isabella tomó su otra mano libre y la guió por debajo de su falda, hasta que alcanzó sus braguitas.

Draw le retiró la tela y al palparla con los dedos notó que estaba húmeda y preparada.

—Eso quiero. Es lo único que quiero. Que estés lista para mí —musitó aprobador. Le abrió las piernas con las suyas, le levantó la falda y acabó de retirar bien sus braguitas para acceder a su interior.

Cuando Draw se deslizó en su apretado interior y vio lo mucho que ella le aceptaba, se volvió loco de placer. La tomó de sus nalgas con fuerza, y empezó a bombear en su interior, sin dejar de besarse el uno al otro.

Isabella rebotaba sobre sus piernas y sufría sus embestidas, feliz de sentirlo adentro, y de experimentar ese júbilo junto a él.

Les faltaba el aire, pero ninguno de los dos quiso romper el beso. Y no lo hicieron.

—¿Qué haré Draw cuando te vayas? —le dijo sobre su boca, a punto de correrse.

—Lo mismo que yo, Isabella. Me echarás de menos tanto como yo a ti —dijo entre lamentos de placer.

—Mañana será nuestro último día juntos —dijo acongojada.

—Lo sé —la voz de Draw también sonaba muy afectada.

—Sé que prometimos no vernos.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que mañana podríamos romper esa cláusula? —tanteó. Necesitaba ver al hombre que le hacía sentir todas esas sensaciones y emociones sin parangón.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de él? La acababa de echar a perder para todos los hombres.

—Mañana aún no ha llegado, _sundara _—le recordó mordiéndole el hombro—.

Déjame amarte hoy. Déjame darte lo mejor de mí ahora.

Ella lanzó un gemido y se abrazó a él para llorar en silencio porque se temía que Draw no le daría el privilegio de ver su rostro.

Cuando su orgasmo empezó, Bella dejó ir un lamento por ella y por él.

Se trató de un orgasmo que por muy liberador que fuera, la apresaba a él para siempre.

Esa noche, Isabella llegó a su solitaria casa y recibió con agrado la bienvenida y la fiesta de Caballo. Se quitó los tacones y juntos, perro y dueña, subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Una vez, fue su habitación de matrimonio, pero ya no. Hacía tiempo que era solo suya. Suya y de Caballo.

Sumida en el recuerdo de una noche de placer y también un tipo de amor que hasta entonces no había conocido, se tocó los labios inflamados por sus besos y cuando llegó al baño y encendió la luz, contempló su reflejo en el espejo.

El delicado recogido que se había hecho ya no existía; tenía el rimmel corrido por lo mucho que había llorado de pena y de placer. Parecía una mujer salvajemente revolcada por la cama de la lujuria.

Si solo fuera eso, podría olvidarlo. Pero no solo se trataba de eso.

Las atenciones de Draw, sus cuidados, sus palabras y el modo que tenía de tocarla y de besarla hablaban de amor. Y era de tontos negarlo.

Ninguno de los dos se quería complicar la vida, cierto.

Draw tenía miedo a que le hicieran daño de nuevo. Y ella también.

No iba a ser tan inconsciente de salir de una relación para meterse en otra, aunque Draw no tenía por qué cortar con ella tan tajantemente.

La cuestión era que ambos se necesitaban. Él le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella sentía cosas a las que no sabía ponerle nombre en su interior.

Tal vez ya no creía en las medias naranjas después de lo que estaba viviendo con Edward, pero lo de Draw era mucho más intenso, más místico, como los encuentros de dos viejas almas gemelas, que sin verse, ya se conocen.

Esa noche en _Dans le Noir_, comprendió que los sabores eran más intensos cuando no los veías venir, cuando no los esperabas y no los dabas por sentado. La falta de luz completaba y potenciaba el sabor de las cosas hasta límites insospechados.

Y esa aventura con Draw le había potenciado el sabor de la sensualidad y la ternura en la boca, con el gusto picante del amor en la punta de la lengua. Y no quería renunciar a ello.

Con sus ojos gatunos clavados en su reflejo, Isabella se juró que al día siguiente, en su último encuentro con ese hombre, no renunciaría a la última oportunidad que tenía de verle en persona y decirle a los ojos que le gustaría continuar viéndole. No como amante, porque ya estaría divorciada de Edward. Sino, como posible pareja.

Siempre y cuando él fuera valiente de confiar en ella y quisiera seguir conociéndola.

Al día siguiente recibió la llamada de su madre, con la que estuvo hablando un rato para decirle que estaba bien y que ya había hablado con Edward sobre su intención de divorciarse. Le dijo que no lo había encajado bien y que al día siguiente iría a verla para convencerla de lo equivocada que estaba, pero ya había tomado su decisión y era inquebrantable.

Carmen lloró por su hija y por Edward, pues a él siempre lo querría, pero entendió que habían desenlaces inevitables.

También habló con Alice y Rose para ausentarse en la comida de cada viernes. No estaba preparada para hablar con ellas y explicarles todo de pe a pa. Hoy no era un buen día para desmoronarse.

Jacob también la llamó y le envió varios mensajes que Bella ignoró. Decidió que ese día no iría a trabajar porque necesitaba un pequeño kit kat, y ver a su rubio y buscador de broncas amigo, no le haría ningún bien para mantener la serenidad que necesitaba durante la tarde.

Por eso esa mañana se dedicó a limpiar, a arreglar el jardín, a sacar a su perro con tranquilidad y meditar sobre lo que había sido su vida en esos últimos días y lo que quería que fuera a partir de esa misma tarde, recibiera un sí o un no por parte de Draw.

Y rezaba porque fuera un sí.

Tantas veces como se había presenciado ante la puerta 169 de esa _suite _colonial, y ninguna había sentido esos nervios tan profundos en el centro del pecho ni ese miedo paralizante en el corazón.

Estaba aterrada y triste porque esa sería la última vez que pisaría ese hotel y esa habitación. Nunca volvería a estar allí con otro. No podría.

Del mismo modo que nunca podría estar con otro en la misma cama que había compartido con Edward. Se compraría otra, porque habían cosas que mejor no vulnerar.

Isabella se recolocó el pelo sobre un hombro, pasó los dedos por las puntas curvas y se aseguró de que las mangas de su _blazer _marinera estuvieran dobladas a la misma altura. Debajo llevaba una sencilla camiseta blanca, y unos tejanos de pitillo algo desgastados.

Unos zapatos de tacón Pepe Jeans con la punta descubierta y del mismo color que la _blazer _completaban su atuendo.

Miró su reloj y golpeó la puerta.

_Toc toc_.

Dos veces. Siempre puntual.

Marco la abrió y le hizo la misma reverencia de siempre.

Actuó como hacía todos los días. Tomaba su bolso y lo dejaba en el vestidor.

Después le pedía que se diera la vuelta, y le cubría los ojos con el pañuelo de seda negra y que tanto le había privado de ver y de conocer.

Abrió las puertas correderas de par en par y entonces, el olor de Draw se introdujo en sus fosas nasales, arremolinándose en su corazón. Sería adicta a ese perfume para toda la eternidad.

Lo mejor era que nadie lo llevaba y que, por tanto, nadie le recordaría a él.

Pero al mismo tiempo, también era lo más triste. Un sentido menos del que poder servirse para recordarle.

—¿Draw?

—Hola, _sundara _—dijo con un tono que hasta entonces no le había oído. Parecía controlador y helado. Ni rastro de la ternura que tan bien lo definía.

—Hola, Draw —le contestó.

Esperó paciente a que él la tomara de la mano y la besara, que se la comiera a besos como siempre hacía. Pero no pasó nada de eso.

—Acércate. Camina hacia delante y detente cuando yo te lo diga. Bella frunció el ceño pero le obedeció.

—Para.

Bella cesó sus pasos y se quedó quieta como una estatua. Sonrió producto de los nervios y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vamos a jugar a la gallinita ciega? Ni rastro de esa risa infantil que tenía.

—Es nuestro último día juntos. Le dolió que se lo recordara así.

—Sí, lo es.

—Ayer me pediste que querías verme. Que nos miráramos a los ojos en nuestros últimos minutos.

—Sí —contestó emocionada—. ¿Lo has considerado?

—Sí. Pero antes, dime: ¿por qué quieres verme?

—¿Por qué? —No entendía—. Porque… —Tragó saliva buscando la mejor respuesta, hasta que encontró la única sincera que atesoraba y que salía directamente de la curiosidad de su corazón—. Porque, Draw, quiero atesorar una imagen del hombre que recordaré toda mi vida.

Escuchó cómo la respiración de Draw se cortaba de repente. Y después le escuchó levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hasta ella.

Bella quería que él la abrazara y que le diera un beso sanador. Pero no sucedió nada de eso.

En su lugar, percibió como Draw daba vueltas a su alrededor, moviéndose como un león a punto de comerse a una ovejita.

Draw.

—¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves en mis ojos? —preguntó. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ahora te gusta el recuerdo de lo que yo soy, de lo que juntos hemos sido. Estás

enganchada a cómo te he tratado y a cómo te he tocado. Pero no puedes obsesionarte de ninguna imagen ni tampoco puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien nunca has visto.

¿No quieres dejarlo así, _sundara_?

—No puedo dejarlo así, Draw. Lo haría si no sintiese nada. Pero no es el caso.

—¿Sientes algo por mí?

—No sé lo que siento —se rectificó—. Pero es algo que no estaba preparada ni dispuesta a sentir por otro que no fuera Edward. Y me he visto sorprendida al darme cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo a lo que no le sé poner nombre, y es hermoso y único —aseguró apasionada—. Tú has dicho que estabas enamorado de mí.

—Sí.

—Pero estás dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de que te vea y te conozca de verdad.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? A mí me gustaría poder alargar nuestra aventura, Draw. ¿A ti no?

—No.

Esa respuesta le dolió tanto que tuvo que llevarse la mano al estómago como si estuviera indispuesta.

—¿Es porque tienes miedo?

—Tengo miedo de en lo que haré que te conviertas si sigues adelante con esto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula—. Tú no me convertirás en nada. Soy yo la que decide seguir adelante por propia voluntad.

—¿Y tu marido? ¿Qué harás con él? Porque no puedes tenernos a los dos, Isabella.

Eso ya te lo dejo muy claro.

Isabella se relajó al escuchar ese tono y sonrió tontamente. Negó con la cabeza y estiró las manos hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de Draw. Lo atrajo hasta ella y lo tomó del rostro. Ese rostro que aunque no había visto nunca, se sabía de memoria.

—Voy a divorciarme de él. Lo nuestro no funciona. Él me ha decepcionado. Y también me ha engañado.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Sé sincera conmigo.

¿Le sigues queriendo? Dime la verdad porque no pienso compartirte con nadie más.

—Edward ha sido y será siempre un hombre importante en mi vida, pero no es el hombre de quien me enamoré. Ya no. Mi amor por él se ha marchitado, y en su lugar, unos días junto a ti han sembrado una semilla que no sé qué flor puede dar. Pero me gustaría, Draw —le pasó los pulgares por los labios— que nos atreviésemos a regarla. Los dos.

Draw la tomó de las muñecas, besó el interior de ellas y dijo desahogado:

—No deberías ser tan atrevida, Isabella. Pero si es lo que deseas, deseo concedido. Bella aguantó la respiración.

Lo iba a hacer. Draw le desataría la venda y por fin lo vería.

Sintió sus talentosos dedos deshaciéndole el nudo, y cómo poco a poco el pañuelo perdía fuerza y resbalaba por su nariz.

Tenía miedo y también mucha curiosidad. ¿Y si estaba desfigurado o tenía algún problema? ¿Y si no le gustaba?

Tampoco importaba demasiado porque a ella le agradaba cómo era, cómo la trataba, el modo que tenía de hablarle y de cuidarla. ¿Qué importaba el físico llegados a esos niveles? Además, le había reseguido las facciones con los dedos muchas veces y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía ser un adefesio.

Primero vio pelo negro y una frente ancha y perfecta que denotaba mucha inteligencia; a continuación, vinieron sus cejas de una forma _sexy _y muy tupidas; y después, muy juntas a ellas unos ojos negros que dejaban sin aliento.

Pero eran unos ojos conocidos y amados, que esta vez poseían una mirada ajena y que Bella nunca había sentido sobre sí misma.

Por el amor de Dios.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire y que una sensación de irrealidad la recogía. Su anónimo no era un desconocido.

El hombre del que se quería divorciar, era el hombre que la tenía enganchada y medio enamorada en los últimos días.

Era Edward.

Bella perdió todo el color de su rostro, y sus manos, que sujetaban las mejillas de su marido, resbalaron por su piel y cayeron muertas a cada lado de sus caderas.

No podía ser verdad. Era imposible. Imposible.

—¿Edward?

—Dime, _sundara _—contestó él con la voz de Draw.

—No. No puede ser…

—¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?

—¡Deja de poner esa voz! —exclamó mirando a su alrededor—. ¡¿Y Draw?! — gritó desorientada.

—Yo soy Draw —aseguró con la misma voz de su misterioso hombre—. Sabes que siempre se me dio bien poner voces, preciosa. Te reías conmigo cuando imitaba, ¿recuerdas?

—No… No puede ser cierto.

—Lo he hecho muy bien, la verdad —se congratuló—. Me ha costado adquirir esta textura pero con trabajo, todo se consigue.

—No. Tú no eres Draw.

—Dale la vuelta al nombre de Draw, Bella —espetó sereno sin mover un solo músculo de su cara—. Y averigua qué te sale, bonita.

—Ward —contestó ella temblorosa.

—Ward de Edward.

Isabella parecía estar en una pesadilla. Abrió los ojos como platos.

—No —lo empujó y lo apartó de ella. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Sí —asintió él mirándola compasivo—. Sí, mi Isabella. El hombre de quien te estabas enamorando, era el mismo de quien te habías desenamorado. Menuda paradoja —afirmó sin remordimientos.

—Es imposible —se cubrió la boca con las manos para que él no la viera hacer pucheros, aunque los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas gordas e incontenibles como las que lució en ese instante.

—¿Imposible? ¿Cómo de imposible?

—¿Cómo…? Porque no puede ser. Siempre has estado en casa cuando yo llegaba, y…

—Salía de aquí corriendo para coger la moto. Llegaba antes que tú, que te tragabas toda la caravana.

—¿La moto? ¿Qué moto?

—Esa de los vecinos que tanto te incordia y que está siempre mal aparcada. Te pido disculpas, ya sabes, las prisas… —Se encogió de hombros, duro como una piedra y frío como el hielo.

—Dios… —Isabella se presionó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Y la pluma? ¿Este hotel?

¿La colonia? Tus lujos… ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Cómo te los puedes permitir? — le increpó cada vez más avergonzada de sí misma.

Los ojos negros de Edward siempre habían admirado lo hermosa que era su mujer, pero más aún lo buena que había sido siempre. Ahora, parecía que no tuvieran nada que admirar.

—Mi libro, Bella. Los derechos de ese libro en el que tú no confiabas, y el mismo que yo no te dejaba leer vale una millonada de euros. Lo compraron incluso días antes de acabarlo.

Isabella se hacía cruces. Esperaba que alguien la pellizcara y le dijera «Despierta, esto no es real». Pero cada vez estaba más segura de que sí lo era.

Y eso la hacía polvo.

—Pero, Edward… —No encontraba las palabras. No entendía por qué había pasado esto—. ¿Quién los ha comprado y cuándo?

—Hace tres semanas. Bella, soy periodista —la agarró de los codos sin demasiada fuerza, aunque deseara zarandearla—. Uno muy bueno, aunque tú no lo creas.

—Yo sí lo creo. Pero creo que como marido has sido pésimo. Él sonrió con desdén y continuó con su explicación.

—Durante mucho tiempo he tenido información muy privilegiada. Me pidieron un libro por encargo, aprovechando mis dotes como escritor y los contactos que yo tenía. Pero ese libro, del que todavía no te puedo hablar, revelará muchos secretos y será un bombazo —se detuvo al ver que Bella no decía nada—. ¿No te interesa saber por cuánto he vendido los derechos?

—¿Crees que me importa? ¿Crees que me importa el dinero, maldito?

—Me has dejado muy claro que sí te importaba en todas esas veces en las que me has echado en cara que era un puto mantenido.

—Me has mentido, Edward —dos enormes lágrimas se deslizaron por la comisura de sus ojos—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sé lo que has pensado de mí durante mucho tiempo, Isabella. Sé de lo que hablabais tú y tus amigas a mis espaldas.

Sé las veces que le has llorado a tu madre diciéndole lo desgraciada que te sentías. Pero, en muchas ocasiones intenté acercarme a ti —dijo con los dientes blancos y apretados por la frustración— para demostrarte lo mucho que te quería y lo importante que eras para mí, y tú ya no me dejabas. No te podía tocar. Era como si me tuvieras asco —reconoció dolido.

—Pero, Edward… ¡¿Puedes comprender por qué cambié mi forma de ser contigo?! ¡Fue culpa tuya!

—No digo que no. No obstante, eso no te excusa ante todo lo que ha pasado después.

A Bella no le salían las palabras.

—¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?! —gritó destrozada.

—Quería ofrecerte la aventura que hacía tiempo que no tenías conmigo. Como esas que lees en tus libros románticos.

Quería sorprenderte, y darte una experiencia novelesca. Para que comprobaras que incluso tu marido podía ser un personaje de libro.

—Qué cabrón —dijo entre dientes.

—No esperaba llegar tan lejos, esa es la verdad. Después de la primera noche, o después de la primera entrevista en la que te negaste a tener nada conmigo y declinaste el regalo de la pluma, pensé en decírtelo. Eso me hizo sentir muy bien — reconoció—. Dijiste que no.

—Sí.

—Pero la cláusula de mi contrato me prohibía hablar de nada del libro hasta que no estuviera a la venta, y no podía explicarte nada igualmente, con lo que en casa las cosas seguirían estando de la misma manera.

—Pero lo has hecho ahora y tu libro se supone que aún no está en las librerías.

—Sí. Pero ya no importa y esto es una emergencia. Saldrá la semana que viene. A Isabella la luz de los ojos se le apagó.

—Entonces, hacía tiempo que lo tenías acabado.

—No. Un libro no está acabado hasta que no se repasa mil veces. Y yo lo he repasado mil y una.

—Ah, ya.

—Es un tema muy delicado, Bella, y podría haberte puesto en peligro si te lo hubiera contado…

—¡Me da igual! ¡Yo era tu mujer! —clamó derrumbándose por momentos—. ¡Era conmigo con quien tenías que contar! ¡Y en vez de eso, es de mí de quien te has reído! ¡Es a mí a quien has traicionado!

—No quise alargarlo tanto. Pero después de nuestras discusiones en casa…

Isabella apretó los puños de ambas manos y esperó a que el dolor que sentía por clavarse las uñas calmara el suplicio de su alma, pero no funcionaba.

—Decidiste jugármela y seguir con tu puesta en escena.

—Sí.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Edward! ¡No te quiero ni ver!

—¡¿Ah, no?! —le gritó atrayéndola a sus brazos—. Soy el mismo que te ha devuelto la sonrisa estos días —ella negaba con energía, intentando apartarse de él—. ¡Soy el mismo gandul mantenido a quien has rechazado durante muchos meses! ¡Y no te culpo! ¡Sé que he sido muy difícil!

—¡No me toques, hijo de puta! —Le dio una bofetada y le arañó la cara, en la misma mejilla donde tenía el moretón del puñetazo de Jacob.

Edward se apartó y giró la cabeza a un lado. Con horror se miró los dedos manchados de la sangre que le había provocado su mujer.

—¿Quién ha traicionado a quién, _sundara_? Te ibas a divorciar de mí para irte con Draw.

—¡No me llames así! —Agarró un florero de la mesilla de noche y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, pero Edward lo esquivó con muchos reflejos—. ¡Tú también me engañaste con Jane! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Te escuché por teléfono la misma noche que yo le dije a Draw que no! —Estaba roja de la furia que sentía en su interior. No solo me abandonaste en casa y me dejaste a un lado de tu vida, sino que además, tenías una aventura con otra mujer.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Dos mechones de su pelo perfectamente peinado cayeron sobre uno de sus ojos, sumándole más atractivo a su apuesto rostro.

—¿Creíste que tenía una aventura con ella?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Y más después de que te preguntara con quién hablabas, y tú me dijeras que era Riley. ¡Mentiroso! —Volvió a empujarle con fuerza—. Ese fue el motivo real por el que decidí aceptar la aventura de Draw.

—Pues la cagaste, Bella.

—Seguro —dijo incrédula.

—Jane es la mujer del personaje central de mi libro. De mi chivato, mi informador. El otro día me llamó muy nerviosa porque temía que a su marido le hubiera pasado algo. La información que él tiene pone en peligro su vida. Y ahora por fin, con el dinero por sus servicios en mano, los dos han huido del país y están a salvo.

—¡¿De qué va tu libro, por el amor de Dios?! —preguntó asustada.

—De mafia y corrupción. Hay muchos cargos comprometidos por todo lo que va a salir en él.

No sabía ni qué decir. Edward había escrito un libro que valía millones de euros y, eso sin salir a la venta, y que iba a destapar mucha de la corrupción oculta del país.

—Edward… —Isabella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, devastada al oír todo lo que oía.

Resultaba que él era el hombre que también le había devuelto la sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole eso?

—¿Y ahora qué harás, Isabella? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Acaso tengo opciones reales de decidir algo? —preguntó sumida en la desilusión y el desencanto.

—No —contestó él—. Porque ahora soy yo el que te pide el divorcio.

Ella encajó el golpe como si fuera algo nuevo, porque en verdad lo era. Se había querido separar de él alegando decepción, abandono, falta de amor e infidelidad.

Pero ahora que había descubierto el pastel, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados.

No sabía lo que sentía.

Solo podía reconocer la rabia y la ira del engaño y de que hubieran jugado con ella de ese modo.

—Lo que voy a hacer, Edward, es alejarme de ti y salir de esta _suite_.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó incrédulo—. Soy Draw, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso no quieres una oportunidad? Estabas dispuesta a luchar por mí —se burló de ella.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, con el gesto alicaído.

—Ni siquiera sé quién eres. Edward, Draw… —Se encogió de hombros—. Un mentiroso, después de todo. Un mentiroso que me ha roto el corazón dos veces — sentenció pasándose la manga de la _blazer _azul oscura para limpiarse las lágrimas—. Quédate con tu nueva personalidad. No la quiero.

Edward alzó la barbilla con orgullo, pero con sus ojos negros teñidos en tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—En dos semanas te llegarán los papeles del divorcio. Fírmalos y acabemos con esto, Bella.

—Has acabado conmigo, Edward… —Bella se quedó a medio camino cuando fue consciente de lo perdida que se sentía en ese momento. Edward era Draw. Draw era Edward. Dos hombres diferentes que en realidad eran el mismo. A los dos les había amado.

Y los dos le habían roto el corazón. Sus dos aventuras habían tenido el mismo desenlace: ella hecha polvo.

—Yo tampoco he salido demasiado bien, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Draw ofendido. Bella ni se dio la vuelta ni le contestó.

Abrió las puertas correderas esperando encontrar a Marco y decirle que era un capullo. Pero el mayordomo no estaba. A saber quién era en realidad.

Arrastró los pies como la perdedora que se sentía, pero se juró que de esa se levantaría. Si decidía firmar los papeles del divorcio, lo haría con la cabeza bien alta y sin nada de lo que avergonzarse. Y firmaría con la pluma del ave fénix que él le regaló de mil seiscientos euros. Resurgiría de sus cenizas.

Sería la puntilla a un final dramático de verdad. Porque… Ese era el final… ¿o no?

* * *

**Hola que les parecio muchas ya sabian de esto de que edward era Draw y ahora que sabemos la verdad que creen ustedes creen que bella tiene la culpa por no confiar en Edward o de Edward por hacerse pasar por otro nos vemos mañana con adelanto del siguiente capitulo y el miercoles con capitulo nuevo.**


	11. Chapter 11

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

***** Contenido de escenas explicitas sexuales ****

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Alice angustiada al otro lado del teléfono.

Bella se esperó unos segundos para contestar. Necesitaba coger aire para hablar.

—Sí.

—¡Pero vamos a ver! —le gritó—. ¿Tú crees que puedes dejarnos dos semanas colgadas de esta manera? ¿Sabes lo preocupadas que hemos estado por ti? ¡No puedes irte así sin más y no dar señales de vida!

No. Por supuesto que no. Pero lo necesitaba para coger fuerzas y afrontar la mierda que tenía delante y se le había echado encima de golpe. Por su culpa.

Hacía dos semanas que vivía sin vivir del todo en ella misma. Su cuerpo era ajeno completamente a sus emociones, vacías y exentas de sensaciones, ahora que su vida había dado ese vuelco tan hiperbólico. Era curioso como a cada paso, a cada decisión, el camino de uno se volvía más o menos empinado dependiendo de las consecuencias de los actos emprendidos. Y el de Isabella, era ahora muy cuesta arriba, como un sendero ascendente cuya cima era una felicidad y una paz mental tan urgentes como inalcanzables.

—Necesito verlas —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sujetaba con dedos temblorosos la carta que tenía delante.

No recibió una negativa de su amiga. Por muy mal que se hubiera portado, ellas nunca le darían la espalda.

Dos semanas después de que Draw se desenmascarase ante ella, Bella seguía igual de fría. Helada por la sorpresa desagradable que supuso darse cuenta de que ¡estaba siendo infiel con su propio marido! Avergonzada por haber sido descubierta de un modo tan ruin y también salvaje. Y desencantada porque, por segunda vez, se había enamorado del mismo hombre, y el mismo hombre la había dejado ir; o peor, esta vez, él la había rechazado.

¿Por qué? ¿Ella se merecía ese Final después de haber aguantado tanto? ¿Edward tenía razones para tratarla así después de dejarla olvidada como un calcetín viejo en un cajón de los recuerdos durante los tres malditos años que estuvo acabando su libro? ¿Tal vez ella no le apoyó? ¿Tal vez ella no estuvo a su lado? ¿Tal vez pudo haber dado más? ¿Hizo las cosas mal?

No. Eso no podía ser. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su matrimonio, tal y como le había aconsejado su madre. Bella trabajó como una mula para que Edward pudiera cumplir su sueño, pocas veces le echó nada en cara. ¿Por qué Edward había sentido ese deseo irrefrenable de haberle tomado el pelo? ¿Por qué se había burlado de ella así? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con los tormentosos pensamientos que la recorrían como fuego y la marcaban cual hierro cadente. ¿Era culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Rabia? ¿Impotencia?

No, entre todas esas emociones había algo subyacente que la ponía de uñas. La humillación. La humillación de haber sido un juguete en manos del mismo hombre dos veces. Dos.

Una durante casi tres años. La otra, durante casi dos intensas semanas en las que ella volvió a creer en el amor y en su poder como mujer, entregándose a un placer sensorial que jamás había experimentado, coqueteando con el misterio y el riesgo, para después de todo, ser el objetivo de una trampa, descubierta de esa manera con el orgullo pisoteado y el amor propio haciendo juego con las baldosas del Nacional que sus Converse negras pisaban en aquel preciso momento.

Ahora, después de convocar a su dos mejores amigas, y de que ellas accedieran desesperadas a su encuentro, Rose y Alice, a las que no veía desde que Edward la ridiculizó en la suite y le pidió el divorcio, la miraban enmudecidas, empatizando con su humor triste y opaco, esperando a que ella les contase todo. Permanecían silenciosas y solemnes, como aquella víctima refugiada, que aguardaba a que una granada dinamitara su casa en cualquier momento.

Necesitaba su terapia con sus amigas, porque desde que salió del hotel 1898 con el rabo entre las piernas y la dignidad contusa, no había visto a nadie, excepto a sus padres.

Durante ese tiempo de retiro y escondite, requirió mantener las distancias para analizarlo todo con más objetividad.

En esas dos semanas, ni siquiera había ido a trabajar. Se había tomado unas vacaciones. Era la jefa de su empresa. Ella podía hacerlo ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que Draw le había insinuado alguna vez? Estando en una posición de poder, podría haber hecho lo que le hubiera dado la gana.

Pero esta vez no iba a trabajar por hobby o por amor al deporte; lo hacía porque, o salía de Barcelona, o sería víctima de una crisis nerviosa sin precedentes.

Jake no la dejaba de llamar, interesado por su estado y angustiado por la falta de noticias, y ella, por supuesto, no le cogía el teléfono.

No quería saber nada de hombres.

Rose y Alice habían estado a punto de tirar la puerta para verla y sacarla del remolino de autodestrucción en el que se hallaba, pero Isabella no estaba dispuesta a que nadie la liberara de ese agujero, porque creía que lo merecía, que tenía merecida la oscuridad, como Demi Moore en _La letra escarlata_. El adulterio y la infidelidad siempre venían acompañados de reproches, y ella ya se reprochaba mucho a sí misma, y no era precisamente el haber decidido vivir esa experiencia con Draw, sino, el no haberse dado cuenta de que Draw no era otro que su marido, con el que apenas se acostaba. Pero, ¡por Dios! ¡No lo entendía! ¿Cómo era posible que Edward pudiera ser tan camaleónico?

Así que, para no volverse loca, huyó y se fue unos días con sus padres, a los que tuvo que explicarles que estaba pasando una mala racha con Edward y que necesitaba distancia, cuando lo que de verdad quería era meterse en una madriguera como una marmota y no salir de ahí hasta que el mundo hubiese cambiado por completo.

Quería que la dejaran en paz. Todos.

Todos menos uno, claro. Y ese uno había sido el que de verdad la había ignorado en todo ese tiempo, mientras que los demás quemaban su móvil con llamadas desesperadas, sin rendirse en ningún momento.

Pero Edward no. Él no la había llamado ni una sola vez. Ni una. A veces, sentada en el balancín de la villa de sus padres, con su inseparable perro a sus pies, se vio tentada de hablar con su madre Rene y explicarle toda la verdad. Ellos insistían mucho en sonsacarle cosas, y más su padre, que siempre había sido muy protector con ella y no tenía ni idea de lo muerto que estaba su matrimonio.

Pero Rene... Rene sí lo sabía, porque ella había aguantado las llamadas lacrimógenas y las conversaciones telefónicas de Bella quejándose sobre su vida conyugal, y no dudaba en lanzarle miradas cómplices al mismo tiempo que algo inquisitivas porque, aunque comprendía la situación de su hija, no la compartía. Rene jamás aprobaría lo que ella hizo. Su madre siempre decía que se tenía que luchar por el amor y por la pareja. Era peleona.

Y Bella también lo fue, hasta que se hartó. Metafóricamente, se enfrentó a los Aqueos, hasta que Edward se hizo pasar por el famoso caballo de Troya y la engañó cuando ya era demasiado tarde para salvarse.

La palaciega casa en la que sus padres residían siempre la relajaba y la acunaba con sus recuerdos y ese olor a Azahar que la hacía sentirse pequeña y aniñada, como cuando no tenía ni una sola preocupación y su inocencia permanecía inquebrantable. En ese jardín, de pequeñita, soñó con un amor como el de Edward, casarse con un hombre como él y ser felices y comer perdices. Pero las fantasías eran demasiado opuestas a la realidad. Creyó casarse con un príncipe y se encontró al lobo feroz.

No pocas veces Bella se halló frente a Rene, con un cortado sujeto entre los dedos, apunto de confesarlo todo, de escupir todos los pecados cometidos. Pero entonces, se daba cuenta de que el impulso de hablar con su madre nacía de la necesidad de que la apalearan de nuevo, de que le recordaran lo «mala mujer» que había sido, porque esa era su manera de pagar por lo sucedido. Por eso, meditaba unos segundos, lo consideraba mejor, y se batía en retirada. No necesitaba que nadie más le dijera lo que había hecho mal.

Con el paso de los días, concluyó que no podía ser tan masoca. Mejor no decir nada, y menos en un momento en el que se sentía tan vulnerable. Así que, en esos días de retiro espiritual en el que se lamía sus heridas y las reabría con la culpabilidad, procuró no revelar nada de lo sucedido.

No obstante, cuando regresó a su casa de Collserola, decidida a retomar su vida —una casa que Edward no volvió a pisar desde que la «echó» del hotel en plan _Pimpinela_—, y se encontró con la carta personal en el buzón verde de la entrada, Bella se desmoronó de nuevo.

Estaba de vuelta en su día a día, tan negro como aciago y le daba la bienvenida con una bofetada a mano abierta. Tenía que afrontar lo que había hecho, sus errores y sus aciertos. Pero no sabía valorar si la petición de divorcio que sujetaba sentada en los escalones del porche, con Caballo apoyado en sus piernas, era lo primero o lo segundo. ¿Un error o un acierto? ¿Cómo debía acabar la historia de Edward y de ella?

Por eso había decidido llamar a sus amigas, para que al menos, ellas pudieran darle las respuestas que era incapaz de encontrar por sí misma. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, en la Tapería del Nacional, después de soportar la merecida bronca por su aislamiento, se armó de valor, se tragó los remordimientos y la vergüenza y enfrentó a sus amigas para contarles todo lo vivido junto a Draw.

No obvió ningún detalle. Ni sus regalos, ni sus encuentros sexuales, ni sus conversaciones... Nada. Cada palabra suponía una liberación y una sensación de desahogo. Y, al Final, cuando Rose y Alice aguantaban la respiración, con el mantel sujeto tensamente entre sus dedos y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, los ojos más abiertos que los de una lechuza y la boca entreabierta por la estupefacción, Bella les reveló la identidad de Draw. Todo el pastel.

—Y Draw era Edward.

Y aquello fue como una noche de fuegos artificiales pero sin petardos.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó Rose.

Isabella asintió con impotencia, para añadir renqueante:

—Y me dijo que no era yo la que le pedía a él el divorcio. Sino, él a mí.

Alice cogió aire y se removió incómoda, y su amiga morena de ojos verdes e inteligentes, se levantó de la mesa indignada y dio un golpe sobre esta con el puño cerrado.

—¡Es un hijo de puta! —gritó contrariada, con la mirada enfurecida—. ¡Venga ya, hombre! ¡Es un cabronazo!

A su alrededor, los hombres y mujeres que comían igual que ellas, la miraron sorprendidos.

Alice carraspeó, tiró del codo de Rose hacia abajo, para que tomara asiento de nuevo, y sonrió una disculpa al resto de comensales.

—Rose, por favor —Le pidió Alice azorada, a pesar de que un brillo febril en sus ojos castaños reflejaban también su ira y su indignación por el trato que había recibido su amiga.

—¡Ni Rose ni mierda! —gruñó con los dientes apretados con un tono más bajo—. Bella... —murmuró preocupada por ella, tomándole de la mano—. Joder, Bella... —Cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, acercó su silla a la de su amiga, y la abrazó, asertiva y empática—. Es un hijo de puta —le gruñó en voz baja—. No hay más. Hacerte esto no tiene nombre...

Alice, en cambio, guardó silencio.

Bella lo notó, y con sus ojos acuosos esperó a recibir su crítica. Pero no llegó. Solo silencio. Y la cuestión era que el silencio decía más, a veces, que una frase condescendiente.

—¿Qué piensas tú, Alice? —le preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

—No me vayas a decir ahora que no ha sido un capullo que se merece que lo despedacen —señaló Rose mirándola con recelo.

La pelicastaña se encogió de hombros y exhaló incómoda.

—Ni siquiera me imagino cómo debes sentirte ahora, Bella. Solo pienso en ti y en lo que pueda hacer yo para ayudarte, cielo. Lo demás no importa. Ya está hecho.

—Esa no es la respuesta —inquirió Rose—. ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —la increpó—. ¿Crees que es justo lo que le ha pasado? Que yo recuerde, tú la animaste a aceptar el regalo porque decías que se merecía que alguien la malcriara.

Alice negó inmediatamente, pero no se amilanó ante el tono reprobatorio de Rose.

—Para mí Edward es una persona non grata, tanto como para ti. Pero hay modos de hacer las cosas. Y Bella sabía dónde se podía meter si jugaba con fuego. No somos niñas. Somos mujeres. Todo lo que hacemos tiene repercusión.

—¿De verdad te parece justo?

—¿Justo? Yo no sé lo que es justo y lo que no — aseveró—. Tuve una conversación con Bella en sus oficinas y le pregunté si estaba segura de lo que hacía. Yo habría hecho las cosas de otra manera, porque no tengo su arrojo ni sus ovarios, pero me pareció divertido y seductor que ella lo hiciera, porque la idea romántica de atraer a alguien así nos seduce a todas, no lo voy a negar. Sin embargo, siempre hay consecuencias. Y no puedo ignorar que a Edward la jugada le ha salido redonda. Le odio, pero ha sido un puntazo —reconoció.

—¿Cómo dices? —Rose no se lo podía creer.

—Nada de esto se habría agraviado si antes de ir al encuentro de Draw, le hubiera dicho a Edward que iba a divorciarse de él. Tal cual.

—No podía —contestó Rose—. Bella quería que antes acabara su libro. La tonta dadivosa de nuestra amiga ha aguantado tres años de espera y abandono, y esos son muchos. Y encima, decidió esperar para no echar a perder la historia de su marido. Y porque se suponía que Draw iba a estar solo unos días en Barcelona.

¡No iba a perderse esa oportunidad! ¡Llevaba tres años pudriéndose con su marido, Alice! ¿También tenía que perderse esa experiencia por él?

—¡Claro que no! Pero lo que digo es que atreverse a hacer algo así implica acciones y reacciones. Algunas veces nunca pasa nada, y los matrimonios siguen con normalidad sin imaginar siquiera que hay una alargadísima sombra de la infidelidad entre ellos. Uno echa una canita al aire y el otro no se entera, es el pan de todos los días y en casi todas las casas. Lamentablemente, Bella no ha salido indemne de todo esto. Engañó a Edward, con Edward —frunció el ceño—. Ergo, él se enteró de todo —sentenció—. Joder, ¡qué lío!

—Pero a ver... —Rose negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de clara incredulidad—. ¿Estás de parte de ese mezquino? Si Edward quería darle esa sorpresa, si quería demostrarle que era un escritor maravilloso que vendía los derechos de sus libros por miles de euros —Isabella no les había dicho que en realidad no eran miles de euros, sino cantidades de siete cifras—, si lo que pretendía era reconquistar a su mujer... ¿por qué no lo hizo de otro modo? ¿Se gastó el dinerito en esa desagradable sorpresa? Fue un puto que jugó con ella. Se hizo pasar por otro, porque no tenía los cojones de enfrentarse a la mujer a la que había dejado de lado durante tanto tiempo, y por eso se montó su alter ego. ¡Si hasta se olvidaba de sus cumpleaños! —esa parecía ser, para ella, la mayor afrenta de todas—. A Bella le hizo creer que no tenía dinero cuando, recientemente, había cobrado un pellizco por su maldito libro. ¡Después de que ella ha estado manteniéndolo dos años! ¡Dos! —Alzó dos dedos de su mano—. ¡Y el tío escribiendo y comiendo Donettes! Y después, cuando tiene a su mujer entregada, sometida a sus encantos misteriosos, alarga el engaño, se hace pasar por otro, permite que se abra, la traiciona y después se hace el ofendido. ¡¿Él?! ¡¿Estamos locos o qué?! ¡Que un hombre trate así a una mujer ya es de por sí una ofensa!

—A ver, dejemos por un momento nuestro lado feminista —sugirió una coherente Alice—. Porque si la cosa fuera al revés, estaríamos despellejando al pobre desgraciado.

—O no. Porque si el tío es infiel a una víbora y mala persona, puede que también nos posicionáramos de su lado. Se ha cometido una injusticia, Alice.

—O puede que lo llamáramos calzonazos por no dejarla. Mira, este es un tema delicado —consensuó Alice—. Lo único que cuenta fue que Bella dijo que no al principio. Y con eso es con lo que yo me quedo. Ya sabes, cielo —le explicó a Bella tomándole la mano con cariño—. Sé que, si decidiste serle infiel, fue por la conversación que escuchaste a hurtadillas de Edward con Jane. Porque entre mujeres hablamos barbaridades de que yo haría esto y yo haría lo otro, aunque luego no nos atrevamos. Pero si tú lo hiciste, fue por lo que oíste por teléfono.

Bella asintió sorbiéndose la nariz roja con un pañuelo granate que llevaba la letra E bordada. Sus amigas lo habían advertido. ¿El paño de lágrimas era un pañuelo de Edward? Menuda contradicción.

—Que ella se negara y rechazara abiertamente a Draw en su primera reunión es lo único que la exculpa. Lo que hizo después fue una reacción visceral —dijo Alice con tono compasivo.

—¡Que aquí no se trata de exculpar a nadie! Ella era infeliz, Edward la hizo desgraciada. Bella hizo lo que cualquier mujer habría hecho, buscar su propia felicidad.

¡Se iba a divorciar de él!

—Pero no se lo dijo antes.

—Demasiada consideración tuvo con Edward, que hasta se esperó el tiempo que fuera necesario para que él acabara su novela, pues sabía lo que iba a provocarle darle la noticia de que se iba a divorciar.

—Rose, no exculpo a Edward de sus errores —aclaró Alice—. Ese hombre ha cometido tantos que no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Pero eso no quita que la artimaña de Edward haya tenido éxito porque su mujer le ha sido infiel.

Rose le habló entre dientes.

—Y que tú defiendas algo así es para que te corten la cabeza...

—¡Vale, por Dios! —intervino Isabella afectada—. ¡No quiero que os peleéis por mí! Ya suficiente sufro con lo que me pasa como para provocar un cisma entre nosotras —ocultó el pañuelo dentro de su puño y carraspeó—. Lo que hice, hecho está. No puedo retroceder en el tiempo. —Aunque tampoco sabía si estaba arrepentida o no, o si volvería a hacerlo todo igual—. Mi principal preocupación ahora es que no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar en estos momentos. Yo... La verdad es que es como una pesadilla... Yo no sé cómo me ha pasado algo así. ¿Cómo he llegado a esto? —lamentó cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

Rose y Alice se dirigieron una mirada airada, propia de niñas pequeñas.

—Por culpa de una rosa y un boli —susurró Alice.

—Está claro que estas cosas solo las viven las que tienen un par de narices como para experimentarlas

—Rose suavizó el tono, enterrando el hacha de guerra con Alice.

Alice se encogió de hombros al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su Tónica Schweppes. Estaba embarazada y procuraba no seguir el ritmo de vino y Martinis Dry que imponían sus amigas.

—Lo que yo no puedo comprender es que no te dieras cuenta de que ese hombre era tu marido —arguyó por encima de su copa.

Bella agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Claro, ahora diréis que vosotras lo habríais descubierto. ¿Crees que no me he comido la cabeza con eso todos estos días? Es muy difícil. Es como si a ti te ponen ahora a un gordito con entradas, de la misma estatura que tu vinicultor adorado, cuya actitud, modales, manera de tocar, ambiente, voz y cuyo olor nada tienen que ver con él, y dices: «este es mi marido». Y menos cuando te hace regalos carísimos y te lleva a una suite colonial que sabes que él no puede pagar.

—Supongo que no —murmuró Alice contrariada.

—No, joder, claro que no dices eso. La verdad es que no lo puedes adivinar. Demasiadas distracciones como para pensar que se trata de él.

Alice reconsideró su abierta suposición y dijo:

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Hay tantos hombres de mismas complexiones —continuó Isabella—. En esa situación, la mente no vincula a esa persona con nadie conocido. Crees que tu experiencia es nueva y misteriosa. Me tenía completamente despistada, por eso nada me hizo creer que Draw era Edward.

—¿Ni siquiera su...? —Rose se señaló la entrepierna con discreción.

—¡Venga ya! —protestó Bella—. Hacía mucho que no me acostaba con Edward. Además, a no ser que tu marido tenga una peca, o una marca, o una verruga en el prepucio, algo que lo caracterice, tampoco sabes si ese es el pene de tu marido o no, por muy parecida que sea. Aquí todas sois unas listas. Con los ojos cubiertos, en unas circunstancias excepcionales, lo único que crees es que te estás acostando con un desconocido, no con tu maridito.

—Pues mi maridito no tiene la misma polla que mi ex —aclaró Rose.

—Claro —se burló Isabella—. Tú podrás notar las siete diferencias porque te acuestas con él todos los días, pero Edward y yo estábamos en el dique seco. Y aún así, una polla es igual a otra. Pueden haber más gorditas, más largas, más delgadas... Lo que tú quieras, pero al tacto son prácticamente iguales. A no ser que alguna tenga pinchos.

Rose y Alice se echaron a reír.

—Si me dices que estoy tocando un plátano y me preguntan: «¿plátano o polla?» Pues está claro que digo plátano. Porque lo noto y sé cómo son los plátanos.

Rose y Alice se echaron a reír de nuevo ante la comparación.

—Supongo que es complicado —Rose cedió a la explicación de Isabella—. Me alegra que sigas teniendo buen humor.

—No lo hago para haceros reír —exhaló rendida con una medio sonrisa sumisa.

—Tiene que ser difícil no ver una mierda.

—¡Pues claro que lo es! —exclamó Isabella desesperada—. No veía nada y seguí su juego. Me dejé llevar sin imaginarme ni una sola vez que se podía tratar de Edward —exhaló cansada—. Draw era tan diferente... Era igual de corpulento y ancho que Edward, y tenía su mismo pelo y complexión, pero había una tela de araña a nuestro alrededor que impedía que yo viera más de lo que podía ver. Las únicas chivatas eran mis manos, y que yo sepa, estas no tienen ojos. Después, la mente y la imaginación nos pueden jugar malas pasadas.

—¿Sabes qué? Que tienes razón. Esa experiencia hay que vivirla —la defendió Alice—. Hay ejemplos claros de suplantación de identidades y total inopia, y sin necesidad de tapar los ojos a nadie —anunció Alice—. Lois Lane no sabía que Clark Kent era Superman. Y por el amor de Dios, solo les diferenciaba unas gafas y un rizo. Si nos hemos creído eso, ¿no nos vamos a creer lo tuyo, que es mucho más enrevesado?

—¿Y el zorro? —añadió Rose—. Un gorrito y un antifaz, y ya es un enigma para todos, cuando se veía a leguas que se trataba de Antonio Banderas.

—Lo mío era infinitamente más difícil —se defendió de nuevo Isabella.

—Doy fe —convino Alice asintiendo.

—¿Y esa colonia? Su olor tiene que ser increíblemente peculiar —explicó Rose—. ¿No había ni rastro de ella ni en ti ni en él cuando llegabas a tu casa?

Isabella se sonrojó y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Algunas veces me duchaba en el hotel. Otras no —explicó con calma—. Pero lo cierto era que ya tenía su aroma pegado a la nariz, tan adentro que estaba todo el día siguiente oliendo a él. Era imposible dejar su perfume atrás. Así que ni me planteé si era Edward quién olía así. Daba por hecho que tenía el aroma de Draw en mis fosas nasales, grabado a fuego como una esencia aromática perenne.

Sus amigas entendieron todas las explicaciones que Bella les daba sobre cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Edward era Draw. No podían juzgarla, nadie podría ya que esa experiencia se tenía que vivir para poder hablar después, y ninguna de las dos iba a experimentar nada parecido, así que solo les quedaba creer en ella. Y así, explicado de aquel modo, ya les parecía muy convincente.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? —preguntó Rose mirando el sobre con la carta que el mismísimo Edward le había escrito y dejado sobre la mesa.

Bella dirigió una mirada de desdén al sobre y se pensó la respuesta.

—Edward quiere que nuestros abogados se pongan en contacto para poder tramitar el divorcio. No quiero firmar esos asquerosos papeles sintiéndome como me siento, como si fuera una mierda, y una perdedora, cuando el que debe de sentirse así es él. No es justo.

—No —contestaron las dos a la vez.

—Pero tampoco quiero convertir esto en una guerra. Lo único que quiero es... Quiero dejarle claro a Edward que es él quien me ha perdido, no al revés —alzó la barbilla con orgullo—. Necesito echarle todas las cosas en cara, y decirle cómo me siento después de lo que me ha hecho. Cuando estén todos los puntos claros, entonces, firmaré los papeles y yo misma se los meteré por la boca. Pero no pienso firmar nada sin hablar antes con él.

—Bueno —apuntó Alice—. Antes deberías hablar. Los cónyugues tienen que dialogar y establecer un acuerdo común para la Finalización de la vida en pareja y del vínculo matrimonial —leyó en voz alta a través de su iPhone tras buscar información sobre un divorcio express—. Para eso, tenéis que quedar.

—No sé cómo. Lo he intentado localizar estos días y no me ha cogido el teléfono ni una sola vez —las miró avergonzada—. Tuve que llamarle para decirle que me iba con mis padres y que me llevaba a Caballo, por si él quería venir a verlo... —se excusó.

—Ya —Rose arqueó una ceja negra escudriñadora—. ¿Y no sabes dónde está?

—Sé que no está en el hotel. Llamé allí para que me pusieran con la suite y me dijeron que estaba libre, que allí ya no había nadie.

—¿Se ha fugado?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó obtusa—. No me ha llamado desde que descubrí el pastel. Es como si no le importase que me tragara la tierra. Como si le diera igual —confirmó apenada.

—¿Edward tiene un iPhone? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí —dijo Bella.

—¿Sabes si tiene activada su aplicación de «Buscar mi iPhone»?

Bella asintió al comprender por dónde iba Rose.

—Joder, sí.

—¿Y conoces su contraseña? —sus ojos verdes chispearon con diversión.

Esta vez Isabella sonrió con satisfacción, y aunque no fue una risa que le nació del corazón, sí la sintió verdadera y no forzada.

Puede que hiciera demasiado que Edward y ella no intimaran, pero sí conocía todas las claves de internet y del teléfono de su marido. Y aunque en esos instantes era una patraña, siempre fue la misma para todos los accesos: «EdwardquiereaBella+».

Se metería en la aplicación y buscaría la localización exacta de su futuro ex marido. Para que los abogados reflejaran nada en el convenio regulador del divorcio oficial, antes tenía que haber un acuerdo entre los cónyugues por la ruptura del vínculo matrimonial.

Sí. Por supuesto que tenían que hablar. Y Bella no iba a dejar de lado esa conversación. Al menos, se lo debían por todo lo vivido y por el tiempo que sí fueron felices.

* * *

Hola bueno a la adaptcion le queda pocos capitulos ya que en el original viene cortos y junto los capitulos pero despues de esta la siguiente ers la opcion que les propuse una de sci-fi muy bueno que en lo personal me gusto bueno nos vemos el miercoles con un capitulo nuevo gracias por los comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

***** La historia NO ES MÍA es una ADAPTACIÓN al final, daré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **  
****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

***** Contenido de escenas explicitas sexuales ****

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Edward ya no sabía lo que era correcto y lo que no. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era del dolor que sentía en el pecho y en el estómago. Era incapaz de desentenderse de sus emociones, de los recuerdos, y de la rabia... Y todo debido a ella.

Todo por culpa de Bella. La primera vez que la vio, cuando se conocieron, supo que ese ángel rubio con cara de pecado sería la razón principal por la que viviría, y también sería la única persona que lo podría destruir, porque se erigiría en la soberana dueña de su corazón.

En ese momento, tumbado en su sofá tapizado de blanco, en el ático dúplex tipo loft que había alquilado en la Diagonal, y en el que ahora vivía, observaba a través de los ventanales enteros de su enorme salón, las luces de los coches que iban y venían. Muchos de ellos regresaban a sus casas, a sus hogares. Y sintió una punzada de envidia y de pena al darse cuenta de que él ya no tendría ningún lugar al que volver.

Esa lujosa vivienda en la que descansaba y meditaba no era su casa. Estaba bien, eso sí: un edificio señorial en la avenida más destacada de Barcelona no era moco de pavo. Edward siempre se había ganado bien la vida como periodista, y posiblemente, de no estar con Bella, él habría vivido su soltería en un lugar así.

Posiblemente, muchas cosas no serían iguales de haber tomado otras decisiones. Pero tomó una que le cambió la vida gradualmente.

Cuando decidió pasar el año de excedencia en el periodismo para embarcarse en el proyecto más ambicioso de su vida como escritor, no se imaginó que tardaría tanto en elaborar el reportaje novelado lleno de información y exclusivas que había Finalizado recientemente, y por el que unas semanas atrás había recibido de mano de su editorial una suma considerable de millones de euros. Un compañero que trabajaba en las oficinas de Penguin, le contó que Ildefonso Falcones vendió los derechos de edición de su Catedral del Mar por una millonada antes de ser publicada. A Edward le llamó mucho la atención ese dato. Eso quería decir que, a riesgo de parecer unos kamikazes, los editores sabían cuándo tenían puro oro entre las manos, y no les importaba invertir por ello ya que sabían que recuperarían ese dinero en nada. A veces, eso no salía bien; como a J.K Rowling con su novela policíaca. Pero otras veces, la inversión se recuperaba multiplicada por diez o más dígitos.

Pues bien. A él le había pasado lo mismo que a Ildefonso. La historia que contaba en su novela estaba meticulosamente documentada, con unas bases potentes y repleta de datos que pondrían en la cárcel y que harían subir al estrado a más de un cargo político nacional e internacional. Sin embargo, su manuscrito, a pesar de haber sido una mina de oro, también entrañaba muchas complicaciones; si alguien descubría que él era el escritor, no tardarían en borrarlo del mapa.

A Roberto Saviano, a quien conocía personalmente después de entrevistarle, le sucedía algo parecido. Su libro _Gomorra,_ que hablaba de las mafias italianas, era un best seller internacional, pero también le había puesto precio a su cabeza. Por eso Edward decidió utilizar un pseudónimo, y no colocar foto de él en la solapa. No quería reconocimiento público, prefería preservar su intimidad y que lo dejaran tranquilo. Él había hecho su trabajo, que no era otro que informar. A partir de ahí, que todo le mundo sacara sus conclusiones y que el dedo acusador de la Justicia, la verdadera, cayera sobre quién se lo mereciese.

Cuando pensaba en todo lo que había arriesgado mientras escribía la novela, se le ponía el vello de punta y una sensación fría lo abrazaba. Era en esos momentos cuando más envidiaba a esos coches que regresaban a casa, a buscar cobijo y protección.

Edward ya no tenía nada que lo parapetara. Bella había sido su hogar, ese lugar especial al que uno pertenecía una vez y nunca más se desarraigaba. Pero en ese momento, además de apestar por el dinero que reflejaba su cuenta corriente, no tenía nada más.

Edward movió en círculo la copa de whisky con hielo que sujetaba y colgaba entre las piernas. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para afrontar su vida y sus nuevos proyectos sin ella? ¿Y sin Caballo?

Había rondado su casa de Collserola a escondidas, y no sabía muy bien para qué. Tal vez quería ver a Bella para asegurarse de que esa beldad que tanto amaba era la misma que le había traicionado. Quería regodearse en la belleza de su rostro, en el modo que había tenido de darse a él.

Y no iba a mentir a nadie: también deseaba verla hundida y triste por lo que había pasado. La Bella que se había entregado a él, lo había hecho tan dispuesta y tan a ciegas porque se trataba de Draw, y no de él mismo. Y eso lo destrozaba. Su preciosa, leal, y cariñosa mujer le había sido infiel.

Esa era la verdad.

Al margen de su artimaña o de su jugarreta fallida que dio como resultado un cataclismo dentro de su matrimonio, la realidad era que Bella había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otro.

El día después de que Bella saliera del hotel, Edward no fue a su casa, de hecho ya no pisó su hogar nunca más. Pero sí los aledaños. Caminaba alrededor de la manzana, o miraba la fachada, incluso oteaba por encima del muro que daba al jardín, desde la lejanía, en su moto, bajo el anonimato que le profería su casco. No quería que Bella se diera cuenta de que merodeaba por ahí, pero cuando descubrió que Caballo no salía al jardín, y que ella ya no estaba y tenía las persianas bajadas como si se hubiera ido de viaje, el malestar lo invadió.

Había huido la muy cobarde. En lugar de enfrentarse a él, de mirarlo a la cara, y de darle las explicaciones pertinentes, Isabella había desaparecido.

Pero como ya la conocía, sabía dónde estaba. En casa de sus padres, recomponiéndose, meditando, y avergonzándose en silencio de todo lo sucedido.

O tal vez no lo hiciera, porque ella ya había dejado claro que su matrimonio estaba muerto. Y él también.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara y bebió un sorbo del líquido ambarino. Los hielos tintinearon contra el cristal. Era todo muy complicado. Y muy triste.

No la llamaría. Ella sí lo había hecho, lo había llamado, pero Edward declinó la posibilidad de atenderla. No sabría ni qué decirle, puede que cosas demasiado fuertes como para decirlas por una linea telefónica.

Y lo peor era que bajo toda esa animosidad y sus pensamientos acrimonios, aún sentía cosas hacia ella a las que no sabía ponerle nombre, ni tampoco valorar si eran buenas o malas.

Estaba hecho un lío.

Edward era de los que se enamoraban una sola vez en la vida. Cuando entregaba su alma y su amor, lo hacía para toda la eternidad. Puede que esa confianza ciega en la persona que amaba fuera la responsable de cavar su propia tumba; la única culpable de sumirlo en ese estado desidioso y contemplativo en el que vivía inmerso desde que Bella se fue de la suite, sabiendo que él también quería el divorcio.

Deseaba castigarla, infligirle daño... Vengarse, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué. Entre sus móbiles barajaba el despecho, la desconfianza, la vergüenza y la falta de comprensión que en ocasiones Bella le había mostrado. Puede que el tiempo junto a él fuese un suplicio para ella, pero ella tampoco le había puesto las cosas fáciles.

Joder, y él no era un Santo precisamente. Sabía que no había dado lo mejor de sí mismo. Y que cometió errores.

El principal: creer que el amor era para siempre, y que cuando era de verdad, no había nada que pudiera apagarlo, ni siquiera el descuido o el olvido de decirle a su mujer lo mucho que la quería a diario. Erróneamente, pensaba que eso se sobreentendía. Porque, para él, su amor hacia ella era indiscutible y nada lo podía cambiar. Así de palurdo había sido. Creyó que Bella comprendería su necesidad de escribir, que lo apoyaría hasta el Final. Y al principio lo hizo, pero después...

Cuando vio que no lo acababa en los tiempos que ella convino, se volvió recelosa de todo. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, pensaba que podría haber hecho las cosas de otro modo, a pesar de que no podía darle más información de la que le dio. Su contrato de confidencialidad le ponía condiciones de difícil tesitura, privándole de decir nada, más aún al pensar que pudiera tener algún tipo de escucha en su propia casa que pusiera en peligro, no solo su anonimato, sino también el de Bella.

Durante un tiempo, le entró un poco de paranoia, pero después decidió que debía dejar de temer a su propio manuscrito o no avanzaría. Obviamente, toda la información que manejaba sobre corrupción en el país lo había puesto muy nervioso, y le obligó a mantener silencio con la persona que más quería, porque temía por ella o que la utilizaran para hacerle daño.

Fuera como fuese, se equivocó con Bella y con el amor que creía que se profesaban.

Confió tanto en los sentimientos y en las promesas que se juraron, que nunca imaginó que Bella pudiera aburrirse de él o dejarlo de querer. Nunca contempló esa posibilidad, porque el amor verdadero era intemporal e imperecedero. ¿No decían eso?

Había sido demasiado crédulo y relajado. Y cuando pasó el tiempo y las cosas entre ellos se pusieron feas, Bella nunca le permitió que él redujera la distancia que se había creado entre ambos, hasta que el helor y la escarcha eran ya insalvables, por mucho que él la reclamara a su lado o intentase deshacerla.

Después del primer año de escribir, y cuando Edward decidió no volver a trabajar y seguir tirando de los pocos ahorros que tenía, Bella torció el morro, y toda esa comprensión y apoyo que ella volcaba en él al principio, se esfumó gota a gota, grano a grano, como se esfumaba el tiempo en un reloj de arena.

Edward se levantó del sofá y caminó descalzo por el cálido parqué de su dúplex, sin dejar de lado su vaso de whisky ni un momento. Se detuvo frente a la caja entreabierta que había dejado en la entrada, apoyada en la blanca pared. A continuación, se acuclilló y entrecerró los ojos para observar por enésima vez lo que había en su interior.

Cincuenta. Cincuenta ejemplares de su libro ya editado. _El_ _soberanismo de Judas_, así se titulaba.

Edward dejó el vaso de whisky en el suelo y se sentó frente a la caja como un indio indagador. Tomó un ejemplar entre las manos, y lo admiró como ya había hecho otras veces. Su formato era rústico, de tapa dura. Una cubierta toda amarilla con el título en rojo, haciendo referencia a la bandera de España. De la jota de Judas pendía un gorro de bufón, señalando la tomadura de pelo que habían sufrido todos los españoles. Un libro de quinientas cincuenta páginas que narraría, con la precisión de un cirujano, las idas y venidas de un mafioso, que no era otro que su chivato, que trabajaba directamente con la cúpula del gobierno en el país. En la trama se hablaba de todo; desde extorsiones, hasta escandalosos veredictos dictaminados en procesos judiciales contra mafiosos, asesinos y delincuentes, a cargo de jueces previamente empapelados para que estos salieran impunes, ya que su dinero subvencionaba campañas políticas y compras de terreno y edificaciones de una envergadura inimaginable. Los beneficios de todos esos trueques iban destinados a empresas privadas, dirigentes, intermediarios y bolsas de corrupción individuales, además del desplazamiento de rentas y de los recursos públicos a instituciones privadas y tapaderas.

Aquel libro sería la semilla para que cada día, en el parte de las noticias públicas y también privadas, un nuevo cargo político, diputado, ministro o Presidente, apareciera escoltado por la policía de camino al Juzgado para declarar su presunta inocencia. Una inocencia que nunca podría ser demostrada, porque no existía. Todos eran culpables.

Edward trabajó muchísimo para verificar todos los datos, para esperar la documentación y la información de su chivato y contrastar información. Tres años de hermetismo. Tres. Ese había sido el resultado.

Y mañana, por fin, sería el gran día. La editorial había comprado muchos espacios publicitarios, tanto en televisión, como en prensa escrita y radio, y también en las bocas de metro y en las paradas de autobuses... Habían invertido un auténtico dineral, pues sabían que los libros entraban primero por los ojos. Después, si eran buenos o no lo eran, solo estaba en poder del boca a boca y del talento del escritor. Y su editora aseguraba que él tenía talento para dar y regalar y que su libro era una obra de arte de la información. Pero, al principio, debía de haber una campaña de marketing de acoso y derribo: así se forjaban los _best sellers_.

En todas esas páginas residía el motivo por el cual Bella y él eran hoy lo que eran. Un hombre y una mujer al borde del fin de su historia de amor.

Edward abrió la primera página del libro y leyó la dedicatoria.

Ahora, seguramente, la habría cambiado, porque esa dedicatoria no tenía ningún sentido.

Cuando las promesas se rompían, lo prometido se convertía en una vil falacia, en la mueca de la mentira. Lo que el amor de Bella había sido.

No sabía si Bella había regresado o no. Unos días atrás le había enviado una carta, para decirle que quería el divorcio y que iba a seguir adelante con él.

A no ser que ella tuviera algo que decir. Y ese mismo día le había enviado un ejemplar del libro a la casa con una sorpresita en su interior. Mañana lo recibiría. Así que tendría que esperar reacciones.

Y Edward estaba intranquilo por ver la preciosa cara de su mujer mentirosa cuando comprendiera que él era el autor del libro que copaba las calles y las televisiones.

Él, que había sido considerado por ella como un gandul y un muermo, era el creador del libro que iba a pasar a la historia por desenmascarar la corrupción de los altos cargos del país al desnudo.

Sonrió sin ganas y apoyó la espalda en la pared contraria para hacer un brindis al aire.

Su aportación a la Justicia era lo único bueno a lo que se agarraba, porque para su desgracia, ya nada le hacía especial ilusión.

**_Al día siguiente_**

«Es increíble», pensaba Isabella mirando anonadada los carteles de las paradas de autobuses en la ciudad condal. El día después de haber comido con sus amigas en Paseo de Gracia, recibió por la mañana un paquete. Al desenvolverlo se encontró con un libro titulado «El soberanismo de Judas», de un tal Kass Z. Draw.

Cuando sostuvo esa novela entre sus manos, las rodillas le cedieron y una horrible sensación de vacío se arraigó fuertemente en el centro de su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Se sentía fatal.

Caballo husmeaba a su alrededor, como si él también supiera que aquel era el libro de Edward. El bandido había utilizado el nombre de Draw como pseudónimo y Isabella no pudo reprimir una sensación de traición y engaño que provocó que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Pero no fue eso lo que impulsó a Bella a abrir la aplicación de _Buscar mi_ _iPhone_ e ir al encuentro de su más que probable futuro ex marido.

Lo que de verdad la espoleó a hacerlo fue la dedicatoria de su interior, junto con el sobre blanco que había adjuntado entre sus páginas.

La dedicatoria iba dirigida a ella. Suponía que estaba escrita mucho antes de que ambos jugaran a ser infieles sin serlo, porque el amor que había en cada palabra traspasaba los folios y le iba directo al alma.

¿Dónde estaba ese amor cuando vivían juntos?

_«A ti, mi mujer, el amor de mi vida, quien ha tenido que aguantarme todo este tiempo; la que ha tenido que soportar cada silencio y cada uno de mis retiros, y lo ha hecho con comprensión, sin una mala palabra, sin una mala mirada. Sé que, a veces, has desfallecido y has dejado de creer en mí, pero yo te agradezco, y no sabes cuánto, el que me hayas permitido centrarme en esta arriesgada aventura que tiene un propósito mayor._

_ Gracias por estar ahí, por cuidar de mí, por tenerme en cuenta incluso cuando ya estaba ausente. Mi retiro ya ha acabado, y al margen de la repercusión que pueda tener esta historia, lo que de verdad me llena es saber que te tengo a ti, y que voy a resarcirte por cada segundo que te sentiste sola y abandonada. Te quiero, mi vida»._

Las lágrimas no dejaron ver más allá de ese fragmento único dedicado a ella.

¿Cómo Edward había permitido que ella se sintiera sola? Bella no entendía aún cuán importante sería ese libro en la política del país, pero, aunque lo cambiase todo, ¿había merecido la pena haberla perdido a ella? Isabella se secó las mejillas humedecidas de un manotazo violento y resignado, hasta que vio que entre el grosor de aquel libro sobresalía la esquina de un sobre varios tonos más blancos que el color de esas páginas ahuesadas.

Cuando cogió el sobre con dedos temblorosos y le dio la vuelta, una frase escrita a boli con la auténtica letra de Edward, no la de Draw, le asestó un golpe demoledor.

_«Mi historia está muy documentada, y es real. Pero tú y yo sabemos que si hay algo falso en este tomo que sostienes, es la dedicatoria que, por cierto, ya no puedo borrar. Creo que con esto quedamos en paz. Es la manutención de dos años que tuviste que pagar por tenerme en tu casa escribiendo. Gracias por haberme mantenido. Lamento haberte dado tantos problemas»._

_ Edward_

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Que la tratara así, que creyera que un sobre lleno de billetes de quinientos euros era todo lo que ella exigía, la única razón por la que ambos se habían separado, la indignó.

¡Nunca fue por el dinero, maldita sea! Si Bella ya no se encontraba bien, la sentencia de aquel sobre la espoleó como un latigazo a un caballo, pero ella no tenía riendas, y esa nueva persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, una mezcla entre furiosa y dolida, no estaba dispuesta a que se volvieran a reír de ella o a sufrir alguna afrenta sin vengarse de ello.

Edward la insultaba.

Por eso cogió su Rover negro, y dejó a Caballo entretenido con su comida, para irse en busca de Edward siguiendo el GPS que le facilitaba la aplicación del iPhone.

Durante el camino hasta la Diagonal, donde se suponía que estaba Edward según indicaba su teléfono, divisó muchas paradas de autobuses con la portada de _El soberanismo_ _de Judas_, y aquello la puso más nerviosa.

No se lo podía creer. El libro de Edward copaba todas las estaciones y lo anunciaban como un _best seller_ y como el libro que provocaría un cambio en el país. No daba crédito.

Su marido, o su futuro ex marido, acababa de dar un pelotazo espectacular, cuando ella, equivocadamente, pensó que no tenía futuro como escritor.

Una parte de ella se sentía mal, porque no se veía identificada en esa dedicatoria llena de amor y agradecimiento hacia ella, como si siempre hubiese estado a su lado animándolo con pompones con una fe ciega en su trabajo.

No. No fue así. Debía reconocerlo. Y tenía remordimientos y vergüenza por ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de descubrir que Edward la había engañado era ella la que tenía esas sensaciones desagradables?

Pero eso no iba a desviarla de su objetivo.

Después de llamarlo tres veces sin éxito, pues Edward no quería responder al teléfono, aparcó el coche un par de calles más abajo del lugar de destino. La aplicación era muy exacta. Bella caminó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del celular, hasta colocarse justo en frente de la ubicación.

Inclinó el cuello hacia atrás para mirar la fachada del edificio que tenía delante. Era magnífico, de formas parecidas a las del grandísimo y mágico arquitecto Gaudí, con una estructura palaciega que reflejaba la vertiente del modernismo catalán y su variante de Art Nouveau inspirado en la Finca Güell.

Era hermoso. El sol daba de lleno en la fachada y en las balconadas de colores y formas sinuosas.

El ático de ese edificio parecía enorme, cuya extensión de la terraza triplicaba la amplitud de las terrazas de los pisos inferiores.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, y esperó a ver si algún vecino salía de esa elegante portería. A Edward debería costarle un riñón el alquiler de esa vivienda.

No sabía en qué piso vivía. ¿Cómo iba a descubrirlo?

—¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

Una mujer morena de pelo castaño con reflejos más claros, vestida con traje de falda y chaqueta negra rebuscaba las llaves en el interior de su bolso negro Prada. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de pasta oscura que le ocupaban casi toda la cara. Poseía unas facciones agresivas pero hermosas, como las de una pantera. Y cargaba con un maletín de mano también Prada de color marrón y negro en una mano, y una bolsa de comida japonesa en la otra. El olor del Yakisoba noqueó a Isabella y le removió las tripas. No había cenado la noche anterior, ni tampoco esa mañana había desayunado, pues el regalo de Edward le había cerrado el estómago.

—Pues esa es la intención —contestó echándose a un lado ante el arrojo de la desconocida, que se hacía sitio como si fuera a abrir la puerta—. Pero no recuerdo dónde vive...

—Ah, joder —gruñó la mujer sin prestar atención a Bella—. Me he vuelto a dejar las llaves —levantó la mano y presionó el timbre del ático. El único ático que había en el edificio.

—¿Sí? —contestó una voz que Bella reconoció al instante.

—Eddi —dijo la mujer—. Soy Kate. Tu menú — sonrió—. Abre la puerta, por favor.

A Isabella la sangre se le fue del rostro repentinamente, y las manos se le quedaron heladas. ¿Su menú?

Un momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué iba a ver a Edward? ¿Y por qué lo llamaba Eddi? Él odiaba que lo llamaran así.

Edward obedeció y abrió _ipso facto_. La mujer entró todavía rebuscando las llaves en el bolso. Entonces se detuvo, como si la acabase de advertir y la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Pasas o no?

Su tono era algo estirado y capaz, como si controlara cada movimiento que tuviera lugar a su alrededor.

Bella carraspeó, tragó saliva y se secó el sudor de las palmas de las manos en los tejanos.

—Sí —dijo con voz débil.

Mientras la tal Kate tomaba el ascensor, Bella se detuvo en los buzones de madera de nogal de la entrada, como si revisara el piso exacto de la persona que estaba buscando, cuando lo acababa de averiguar.

Lo cierto era que se había quedado un poco paralizada y no le apetecía compartir ascensor con esa mujer, fuera quien fuese.

Edward vivía en ese espectacular ático, el de la enorme terraza. Y una mujer muy atractiva tenía llaves de su domicilio y le acababa de traer comida para compartir.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Isabella se quedó plantada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la señorial entrada. Se quedó ahí, sin moverse, durante varios minutos. Se miró extraviada en su propio reflejo. Vestía tejanos claros y desgastados, un poco rotos, sus Converse blancas sin abrochar, una camiseta negra que le iba ancha y le colgaba de un hombro, y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño rubio y mal hecho. No se había maquillado. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos al ver que era una maldita sombra de sí misma, y que se iba a encarar a Edward con la imagen de una estudiante inmadura, sabiendo que él estaba acompañado por una mujer de armas tomar y aspecto de felina.

No tenía buenas sensaciones. Pero no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más para encararse con él.

Todavía estaban casados. Así que tomó aire, cerró los ojos y se insufló fuerzas para poder desafiar al hombre que le había roto la vida.

Edward vivía en el ático.

El único ático del edificio.

Isabella se plantó frente a la puerta y recordó los nervios que pasó la primera vez que fue al encuentro de Draw, y se parapetó tras la entrada de la suite colonial. Entonces, la ansiedad era otra, muy diferente del dolor que se replegaba en su pecho ahora y que provocaba que sintiera cada latido de su corazón en la garganta.

Se cargó el bolso Michael Kors sobre el hombro, agarrándose fuertemente a sus asas, como si fueran asideros a los que sujetarse cuando el agua le llegara al cuello.

Intentó oír algo, tal vez alguna palabra entre la tal Kate y Edward, pero no escuchó nada.

Como fuera, tenía que enfrentarse a Edward, hubiera alguien delante o no, y ya que estaba ahí no pensaba huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

Presionó el timbre, y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran.

Los tacones de esa mujer golpeaban el parqué con contundencia, se aproximaba y Bella intuyó que iba a ser ella quien le diera la ácida bienvenida.

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta, ya se había quitado las gafas de moscardón, y lucía unos ojos negros y repletos de hechizo y secretos, ahumados y perfilados con un kohl muy negro.

Era guapísima, joder. Bella rechinó los dientes y se compadeció de sí misma. Tenía a una Matahari delante, y ella se presentaba vestida con las fachas de una universitaria insegura.

Kate frunció el ceño y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Ah... —fue lo único que dijo—. Creo que te has equivocado, guapa —Dibujó una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios pintados de rojo.

Isabella parpadeó aturdida, intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo a esa, fuese quien fuese. Ya le daba igual. La odiaba. No había más.

Se obligó a reaccionar y esta vez respondió con una sonrisa igual de falsa que la que tenía Kate.

—Me temo que no —contestó—. Guapa —añadió con el mismo tono.

—¿A quién buscas? —preguntó mirándola como si fuera tonta.

Isabella ni se inmutó cuando contestó:

—Busco a mi marido. Edward. ¿Le conoces? —Ella lo llamaba Eddi y no Edward.

Kate arqueó las cejas negras y perfectamente depiladas, y después echó los hombros hacia atrás, confundida.

—¡¿Edward?! —gritó por encima del hombro, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Y ¡cómo le repateó que una desconocida decidiera si dejarle entrar o no para encontrarse con su todavía esposo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward con desinterés desde el interior del piso.

—Ven un momento —Kate continuó mirando a Isabella, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en sus converse desabrochadas. Arqueó una de sus cejas a lo Ancelotti.

Bella arqueó la suya rubia platino y se imaginó metiéndole la zapatilla en la boca.

—Estoy calentando la comida que has traído — dijo Edward—. ¡Si son otra vez los de la nueva compañía de la luz diles que no me interesa! —exclamó.

Kate negó con satisfacción y añadió.

—No es nadie de ninguna compañía. Es una mujer que dice que es tu esposa.

Tras esas palabras se hizo el silencio, tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Y entonces, Edward apareció bajo el arco del hall.

Bella clavó sus ojos azules en él, y sintió un mazazo que le quitó la respiración.

No sabía si era porque hacía tiempo que no se veían, pero el reencontrarse con él la dejó noqueada.

Su marido siempre le pareció guapo, a pesar de que fuera siempre en chandal y nunca se arreglara demasiado. Por eso, verlo vestido con una camisa blanca con los puños arremangados hasta los musculosos antebrazos, unos pantalones de pinza color whisky y unos zapatos marrón oscuros, la dejó sin palabras.

Se había cortado el pelo y lo llevaba de un modo que le quedaba genial y dibujaba mejor sus apuestas facciones. Su pelo negro brillaba, igual que sus ojos tan oscuros, con aquellas cejas bajas y espesas que le conferían una mirada intensa provoca fuegos.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza a un lado para verlo mejor, ya que Kate le privaba la visión.

Edward rechinó los dientes y dijo Finalmente:

—Isabella.

Bella se tragó la amargura cuando percibió el olor de su colonia única, que la golpeó y reactivó su memoria. Era el mismo perfume que le llevaba a los recuerdos de Draw y de las tardes que pasó entre sus brazos. Draw y Edward eran la misma persona y no podía obviarlo, por muy perdida que eso la hiciera sentir. Su esencia, su imponente presencia, eran la misma ahora que Bella podía ponerle rostro a su amante anónimo.

—Hola, Edward —contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y se balanceó sobre la punta de sus zapatos.

Ella miró a Kate, esperando que la mujer tuviera la delicadeza de dejarlos solos. Pero la morena no se apartaba.

—Tengo mis métodos —contestó—. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —preguntó con voz débil.

Edward exhaló con cansancio, y después se acercó caminando hasta ellas.

—Kate, por favor —le pidió amablemente—. Déjanos solos un momento.

Kate miró a uno y a otro, y al Final accedió a desgana, alejándose del hall bamboleando las caderas y mirando a Isabella por última vez con gesto incrédulo.

A continuación, Edward se hizo a un lado y la invitó a entrar.

—Subiremos a mi oficina —convino Edward.

En otra ocasión Bella estaría muerta de la curiosidad, deseosa de ver cada esquina y recoveco de esa casa que Edward había alquilado o comprado, aún no lo sabía. Pero en ese momento, solo le apetecía dejarle las cosas claras e irse.

—No. No hace falta que entre —lo cortó Isabella—. No quiero molestaros.

Edward la miró muy serio y se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

—Porque aún no has cambiado ninguna de tus contraseñas —contestó incómoda con Edward como nunca lo había estado—. He utilizado la aplicación del iPhone.

—Vaya —asintió—. Qué exacta es. Mis claves se han quedado muy obsoletas y pasadas de moda. Debo cambiarlas —se pasó la mano por la nuca.

Bella osciló las pestañas y pensó agriamente que tenía razón. La nueva debería de ser «EdwardodiaaBella+». De ser así, también la adivinaría.

—Bueno. ¿Qué quieres?

Estaba claro que él tenía prisa por perderla de vista y ella tenía prisa por irse. Sentía que allí sobraba.

Bella metió la mano en el interior de su bolso y de él sacó el libro de Kass Z. Draw, como si perteneciera a otro hombre o a otro tiempo.

Se quedó mirando la portada sabiendo que iba a despedirse incluso de esos recuerdos; tragó saliva y cogió aire para armarse de valor. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero los nervios la traicionaban y una profunda angustia se atoraba en su garganta. Tal vez no iba a ser su mejor puesta en escena ni su mejor discurso, pero se encargaría de dejarle claros los puntos más importantes.

—Vengo a devolverte esto.

—¿El libro? —pregunta Edward con una sonrisa ganadora.

—No —Bella alzó la cabeza ante su tono maquiavélico. Entendía que estuviera furioso, pero su furia no era ni de largo tan nociva como la de ella—. Los cuarenta mil euros que me has dejado en el interior. Yo no los quiero.

Edward alzó las manos. No estaba dispuesto a tomarlo.

—Son tuyos. Invertiste mucho en mí. Es lo justo que te los devuelva.

—No, capullo —le dijo dando un paso adelante y plantándole el libro en el centro del pecho. Tenía que sobreponerse a la energía que desprendía él, tan parecida a la de Draw. ¿Cómo no iban a parecerse si eran la misma persona? Dios, qué locura. Tenía un aura magnética que la atraía, a pesar de las heridas que su aventura le habían causado.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó agresivo—. Acéptalos por los servicios prestados.

Bella elevó las cejas incrédula, dibujando un arco perfecto, y entonces lo señaló con el índice.

—No me vas a tratar como a una puta. Te he lavado los calzoncillos durante mucho tiempo como para que me hables así.

Edward alzó la barbilla desafiándola.

—Eso lo has dicho tú. No yo.

—Invertí muchas esperanzas en nuestro matrimonio —explicó ella con voz temblorosa—. El dinero no me importa, Edward. Nunca me importó. Lo que tendrías que devolverme es la esperanza que he perdido y la ilusión que hiciste que muriera en mí. Tu constante abandono cambió las cosas. Y después, cuando tienes la oportunidad de resarcirme y arreglarlo, cuando puedes darme una sorpresa y recuperarme, montas la escenita de Draw y me pones a prueba. ¿Sabes lo cruel que ha sido eso?

—Al principio no fue una prueba. Fue un regalo. Pero después, pensé que quería estar seguro de que, a pesar de todo, aún me querías y me eras fiel. ¡Porque ya tenía mis dudas! Pero... —chasqueó contra los dientes con la punta de su lengua—. Me decepcionaste.

—¿Quién decepcionó a quién primero? —se puso de puntillas para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Tres años. ¡Tres esperándote!

—Hay escritores superdotados, con dones y esas cosas... que escriben libros buenísimos en un par de meses. Pero la mayoría de escritores, el noventa y nueve por ciento, no tenemos esa capacidad, porque nos comemos mucho la cabeza y somos paranoicos. Usted perdone.

—¡Pero es que esa no es la cuestión, Edward! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Como si hubieses necesitado cinco años! ¡Te los habría dado! ¡Pero no se trató de eso! —exclamó desesperada con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rindió a la situación. No había nada que salvar ahí. El desengaño era tan hiriente que cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación quedaba en entredicho.

Edward permaneció en silencio, observando cómo Bella se desmoronaba, y no fue capaz de consolarla.

—Como sea —añadió él Finalmente, con sus negros ojos ensombrecidos y atormentados tupidos de pestañas largas y rizadas—. Eres la dueña de los caramelos que levantan el ánimo, ¿no? Tienes cajas y cajas a tu disposición. Podrás tomarte los que te dé la gana y el disgusto se te pasará.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward.

—Hace mucho que me fui a la mierda en nuestro matrimonio, Bella —se encogió de hombros, sin emoción—. Mucho. No has sido la única que ha sufrido. En cambio, a ti, siempre te quedará el recuerdo de Draw.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Isabella se apartó de él, sorbiendo por la nariz como una niña pequeña. Aún sostenía el libro. Lo contempló por última vez y lo tiró al suelo, dejándose llevar por la ira. Hubiera deseado tirárselo a su apuesta cara, pero no quería recibir una demanda por agresión.

El tomo se deslizó por el parqué, a la espalda de Edward, y el sobre lleno de dinero emergió entre sus páginas.

—Draw y tú fuisteis una mentira. No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de vosotros —declaró Bella recogiéndose un mechón de pelo rubio y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja—. Por mí, se acabó. Que tu abogado se ponga en contacto con el mío para agilizar cuanto antes los papeles del divorcio. Total, no tenemos nada que queramos el uno del otro, ¿no? Será fácil.

—Quiero a Caballo —espetó Edward dañino. Sabía lo mucho que quería Bella a su perro, pero él también lo quería.

Los ojos azules de Bella se oscurecieron y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Ni lo sueñes. Caballo es mío.

—Lo compré yo. Es lo único que quiero.

—Pero no puedes comprar su fidelidad. Caballo se queda conmigo. Y si tanto te importa el dinero que te gastaste en él —Finalizó—, coge ese sobre lleno de ego y despecho, ese sobre que te hace creer que tienes la polla más grande, y descuéntalo de ahí.

Amarró con fuerza el bolso contra su cuerpo y salió de la entrada de la casa para dirigirse con andares dignos hasta el ascensor.

Allí, en el habitáculo metalizado, ya tendría la oportunidad de desmoronarse.

Mientras tanto, no iba a darle a Edward la satisfacción de que comprobara lo mucho que le dolía acabar así, sintiendo que era ella quien perdía, cuando, estaba claro que era Edward el perdedor de aquella batalla.

Aunque en una guerra, ¿de verdad había algún ganador? No. Todos perdían.

Edward fijó los ojos en las puertas del ascensor que se cerraban. Tras ellas, Bella le dirigía una última mirada de desprecio y de pérdida. Como si no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Él se obligó a tragar esa bola de rabia y desdeño hacia sí mismo, y después se volteó para mirar el libro que estaba en el suelo, sufriendo un abandono parecido al de su alma.

Cerró de un portazo y fue a recogerlo.

No era nada fácil para él hacerse fuerte frente a Isabella. Pero su amor propio y su dignidad le empujaban a pelear como un pez que había picado del anzuelo y luchaba por liberarse, por desclavarse el punzón metálico y dejar de sentir dolor. Edward creía que devolviendo los golpes se sentiría mejor, pero estaba equivocado. La aflicción continuaba, golpeando como un mazo inmisericorde y despiadado que no le daba descanso.

Con el libro en las manos, se dirigió a la cocina de lujo, una Schmidt blanca de espacios amplios, geométricos, sin cajones ni ranuras, y huecos iluminados para el deleite del más vanguardista.

Sentada sobre la silla de bar que había en la barra americana, Kate masticaba los fideos con pollo, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a Edward, que parecía un zombie.

—Así que esa es tu mujer —dijo—. Y ya veo que no estáis bien.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento y centró su atención en ella.

—No estamos en nuestro mejor momento —asintió con la boca pequeña.

—Es curioso que no me hablaras de ella en todo este tiempo, y que no me dijeras siquiera que estabas casado.

—No lo necesitábais saber para que yo escribiera este libro. A ti y al sello solo os interesaba que toda esta historia viera la luz. Mi trabajo era lo único trascendente.

Kate hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Vaya, Eddi. Pensé que en todo este tiempo sería algo más que tu editora —se removió incómoda—. Pensaba que éramos amigos. Sé que ha sido muy arriesgado para ti realizar este trabajo y que has tenido que anular a las personas que más querías para protegerlas. Pero yo nunca habría dicho nada sobre tus secretos.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la butaca, frente a ella. Con calma se sirvió la comida en los boles de cerámica roja que Kate había sacado de los muebles de la cocina. Después sacó los palillos de madera y se dispuso a comer.

Kate bebió un sorbo de cerveza y la dejó con suavidad sobre la mesa.

—Te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido. No te he presionado demasiado en los plazos —enumeró con más suavidad—. Te ayudé a buscar esta casa después de que firmaste el contrato millonario por _El Soberanismo_ _de Judas_. Te traigo comida, porque sino, tú no comerías. Y créeme, tu cerebro necesita alimento. Y ahora entiendo por qué eres tan desastre...

—¿Soy un desastre?

—Sí. Porque estás hecho polvo sentimentalmente. No tienes equilibrio.

—Este libro va a acabar con muchas cosas en este país. Pero también ha acabado con mi matrimonio.

—El precio del éxito —asumió como si fuera normal.

—No debió ser así —susurró.

Kate bajó la cabeza y con la punta de los palillos japoneses jugueteó con los fideos.

—¿Entonces? —tanteó levantando la mirada con curiosidad—. ¿Estás divorciándote de tu mujer? ¿Sí o no?

Edward tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y asintió.

—Eso parece.

—¿Y... vas a ser un hombre libre?

—Libre como un pajarito —asumió sin darle importancia.

Kate se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta y medio sonrió.

—Tu mujer parece muy joven, ¿no crees? Me la imaginaba más... sofisticada. ¿Está estudiando?

Edward alzó la cabeza y la fulminó con los ojos.

—No voy a hablar de ella.

Kate sonrió altiva como si no le diera vergüenza haber sido cortada de ese modo.

—Bueno, no hablemos de ella si no quieres, pajarillo. Pero sí que tenemos que hablar del cóctel que vamos a celebrar de aquí a una semana por el éxito mediático y en ventas de tu libro.

—¿Ya tienes cifras? Si ha salido hoy mismo a la venta —concluyó asombrado.

—Estamos batiendo records. Y todavía no ha acabado el día —aseguró pomposa—. Tenemos que prepararnos porque tu libro marcará una época en el periodismo de investigación y en la realidad novelada, Eddi —alargó su brazo y lo tomó de la mano, agitándolo con un suave movimiento—. Formamos un equipo buenísimo, ¿no crees? Deberías estar muy contento porque vas a ser un multimillonario anónimo.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pensó agriado.

—Sí —Edward se soltó de su mano con desinterés y continuó comiendo.

—En fin —Al ver el poco entusiasmo de Edward, Kate volteó los ojos—. Ahora, hagamos la lista de las personas que quieres invitar al evento para que compartan junto a ti tu anónima alegría.

Edward ya había recibido muchísimo dinero por la novela en calidad de derechos. Pero Kate aseguraba que las ventas iban a reventar el mercado. Y sí, seguramente debería estar eufórico, pero se sentía incompleto y vacío.

No obstante, se obligó a tragarse la ansiedad y la amargura. Si esa era su nueva vida, debía hacerle frente.


	13. Chapter 13

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **

****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

****** Importante leer la nota al final *****

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Estaba adquiriendo una mala costumbre: la de faltar al trabajo cuando le rotara. Bueno, en este caso, solo sería por ese día. Pero lo necesitaba, requería ese tiempo para ella.

Bella permanecía sentada en el balancín de su desolada casa, con Caballo estirado a sus pies.

Su hogar parecía más vacío que nunca ahora que Edward no estaba. Y no lo comprendía porque, durante los últimos meses, ellos apenas hablaban, y él se encerraba en su oficina como un ermitaño, con lo cual no compartía apenas su mismo espacio como para que ella pudiera apreciar su ausencia.

Y sin embargo, sentía la soledad. La pesada, triste y descorazonadora soledad.

Habían pasado tres días desde su visita sorpresa al ático de la Diagonal. En ese tiempo, Isabella había vuelto a trabajar, pues necesitaba actividad para dejar de pensar en sus problemas. Desde entonces, esperó impaciente la llamada de su abogado para confirmar la petición formal de divorcio, pero no llegó en ningún momento, señal de que Edward no había movido ficha aún.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Lo cierto era que no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Kate, a esa mujer de porcelana que parecía tener control sobre una vida de Edward que ella desconocía por completo. ¿Quién era esa chica?

Bella se sentía muy confundida al respecto.

Había querido el divorcio. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía acabar con su historia con Edward, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tomar la decisión de dejarlo. Porque era lo mejor. Porque no podía estar con un hombre tan sedentario y con ambiciones poco realistas, que además no le hacía ni puñetero caso... Y ahora, después de todo, resultaba que Edward tenía razón. Era un escritor excelente, uno que se ganaría la vida sobradamente gracias a sus manuscritos.

Pero, ¿cómo demonios iba a saberlo ella si nunca le dejó leer nada de lo que escribía? Edward no era de esos que habían decidido ser escritor solo porque habían aprendido a escribir.

Edward era escritor de pura cepa. No era alguien que de repente escribía un libro; porque el hecho de escribir libros con principio y Final no lo convertían a uno en escritor. El escritor era mucho más. Nacía. Y Edward había nacido, sin más.

Se sentía como una perra apaleada. Indignada. Y para colmo, también arrepentida.

Había tenido a Draw y a Edward en el mismo cuerpo y su mente racional no lo imaginó en ningún momento. Tenía sensaciones contradictorias, y cuando pensaba en Edward, su imagen se mezclaba con Draw hasta el punto de que ambos se hacían una sola persona: una persona que ella odiaba y anhelaba a partes iguales.

Para colmo, había sido tan estúpida de comprar un ejemplar de su libro, ya que el que él le había regalado estaba cargado de veneno, y no le apetecía en absoluto aceptar ese regalo traicionero, por eso lo despreció en su visita y lo dejó a los pies de los caballos, junto con los cuarenta mil euros que él le había «devuelto», en compensación por los años que ella lo había mantenido.

Y ahí estaba el tomo nuevo, pagado de su bolsillo, reposando sobre sus piernas. Tal vez, solo tal vez, leyendo ese maldito libro podría llegar a comprender cómo era el hombre que se había perdido entre sus páginas los últimos tres años; pudiera ser que, sumergiéndose entre esas planas, la imagen difuminada de su marido que ella tenía en mente tomara forma Finalmente y se mostrara tal cual era.

El hombre que quiso una vez. El mismo que había hecho que casi enloqueciera con sus secretos y sus doble identidades.

Fuera como fuese, _El soberanismo_ _de Judas_ había destrozado su matrimonio, y Bella estaba deseando comprender por qué su marido eligió esa historia en vez de a ella.

Se tomaría el día libre para descubrirlo.

Sin más, Bella se acomodó en el balancín y se dispuso a leer a su verdadero enemigo.

Casi Capítulo, tres cafés, una mantita para las piernas, un día entero y dos sándwiches fríos que se había preparado deprisa y corriendo, Bella cerró el libro sabiendo que había leído una obra maestra del periodismo de acción y una oda al relato biográfico novelado. Y lo decía ella, que en realidad no era una acérrima lectora, pero sí valoraba la buena escritura y discernía entre entretenimiento e iluminación. Y la obra de Edward iluminaba a los ignorantes que, como ella, no tenían ni idea de los brazos constrictores que la corrupción en estado puro habían extendido al país hasta estrangularlo y engañar y manipular mentalmente a los ciudadanos, hasta el punto de enfrentar a comunidades para que estuvieran entretenidos en sus disputas, en vez de en la mierda en la que poco a poco todos se hundían.

La historia de Marco, el infiltrado en la trama de corrupción nacional, sus relaciones con los capos y los altos cargos gubernamentales, sus negocios de edificación y construcción, así como el tráfico de poder del que hacía gala en los juzgados españoles, la había dejado abrumada.

La relación de Marco con su mujer Perla, que no era otra que Jane, la impactó hasta el punto que le provocó un nudo en la garganta. El informador de Edward y su esposa lo habían pasado realmente mal, tanto que, tal y como él le había dicho, habían tenido que abandonar el país para salvar sus vidas.

¿Y Edward? Edward fue una auténtica tumba, un confidente leal y excepcional, objetivo y fidedigno. Un profesional de los pies a la cabeza que tuvo que trabajar en absoluto silencio, estando en contacto con «Marco» todas las mañanas, mientras Isabella trabajaba, e incluso algunas noches de madrugada.

Por eso Edward no dormía con ella los últimos meses, porque las sesiones de skype eran nocturnas y no quería que ella se enterase de nada.

Su despacho, su buhardilla, había sido su búnker y su refugio. Un lugar donde los secretos permanecían y solo emergían a través de los dedos de Edward cuando, mecánicamente, picaban las teclas del teclado de su Mac.

Bella se frotó los ojos, secos de leer con la luz del atardecer. No había querido dejar de leer y no le importó la penumbra en el porche del jardín. ¿Cómo poner fin a una historia tan apasionante? Caballo estaba dormido a sus pies, sobre su camita, que ella había trasladado al porche para que le hiciera compañía.

Continuaba anonadada. Menudo trabajo había hecho Edward, era digno de admirar. Su marido se iba a convertir en una especie de héroe nacional, de vengador justiciero que, bajo un pseudónimo, contaba toda la verdad y señalaba a los corruptos con un dedo instigador y una pluma mordaz y relevante.

Se levantó del balancín y Caballo lo hizo con ella, relamiéndose el hocico, sin comprender por qué su dueña se iba de ahí si estaban tan a gustito.

Los focos delanteros de un coche cegaron parcialmente a Bella.

Ella sostuvo la manta con una mano y el libro con la otra. Se miró el reloj y comprobó estupefacta que eran las diez de la noche. ¡Se había pasado todo el día leyendo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera había sacado a su perro! El libro era tan adictivo que no supo poner freno a la lectura. Y ahora… Ahora solo hacía que pensar en todo lo que acababa de descubrir mediante sus páginas.

El coche paró delante de su puerta. Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Quién la iba a visitar a estas horas?

—¿Isabella?

Era la voz de Jake. Había estado de viaje la última semana, aunque ellos no se veían desde que tuvo el encontronazo con Edward, ahí mismo. Él la había llamado muchas veces, pero a Bella no le apetecía hablar con nadie, por eso no atendió ni llamadas ni mensajes de whatsapps, aunque los leyera.

—Hola, Jake —lo saludó con serenidad.

Jake vestía de punta en blanco, como siempre. Sus ojazos azules se fijaban en ella y la miraban de arriba abajo un poco perplejo.

Caballo se puso en guardia al ver que no era Edward, y percibió la tensión de su dueña, así que se encargó de protegerla colocándose frente a ella.

—Hola, Caballo —lo saludó él amablemente.

—Caballo, _sit_. No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó Bella acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

El perro obedeció, aunque no se movió del sitio.

—¿Cuándo has regresado? —preguntó Isabella.

—Llegué ayer por la tarde —explicó un tanto desorientado al ver a Bella tan tranquila.

—¿Han ido bien las negociaciones?

—Sí… En Brasil tienen una buenísima campaña para los Smileys, y… Ya está todo atado. —Jake sacudió la cabeza y la miró esperando encontrar alguna cosa en ella—. Isabella… ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo dices?

—No voy a mencionar tus vacaciones de dos semanas que te tomaste hace unos días. Ni el hecho de que no me cogieras el teléfono ni una sola vez. Pero estoy muy preocupado por ti. Me han dicho que hoy no has ido a trabajar, porque has dicho que estabas indispuesta. Vengo a ver si necesitas algo… —Jake subió los escalones de madera y se detuvo frente a Caballo. Entonces fijó los ojos en el libro que ella sostenía—. Joder, ¿en serio?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella extrañada.

—Todo el mundo está leyendo ese libro —lo señala con sorpresa—. En el aeropuerto de El Prat muchos lo tenían entre las manos. Este tío debe de estar forrándose.

«Ni te lo imaginas», pensó Bella disgustada.

—Bueno —Jake eliminó el libro de la ecuación porque no le interesaba. Solo le interesaba ella—. A lo importante. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas que te lleve al médico?

—¿Al médico? Jake —Bella lo miró aún anonadada. Al médico ya sabía ir ella sola—. Son las diez de la noche, y vienes a mi casa para preguntarme si necesito algo… Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien, de verdad. Es solo que me dolía la tripa. Aunque ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Ahá —asintió con acidez—. ¿Y me vas a decir por qué razón me has ignorado en todo este tiempo? ¿O no te apetece?

—He pasado una mala racha, Jake. Ya sabes que tengo problemas con Edward y… —comentó avergonzada. No le contaría a nadie los detalles escabrosos de su relación, y menos a él—, y bueno, he tenido mucha ansiedad y necesitaba alejarme para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Jake se cruzó de brazos y la miró de arriba abajo.

Su mirada clara centelleó entre la oscuridad.

—Entiendo… Pensaba que éramos colegas.

—Lo somos.

—No. Los amigos se cuentan esas cosas. Le dí un puñetazo a Edward por ti.

—Y eso no estuvo bien. Necesitaba tiempo para analizarlo todo.

Jake no encajó demasiado bien esa respuesta.

—¿Y Edward ya no vive contigo? —preguntó con un deje de esperanza—. No hay rastro de su Jeep viejo y cantón. No está al lado de tu Mini Rover —señaló con la barbilla.

Y era verdad. El Jeep Wrangler de Edward ya no estaba ahí. Como tampoco lo estaba él. De hecho, su diminuto coche parecía abandonado bajo el porche de madera sin el Jeep que lo custodiaba como un protector.

A Isabella no le disgustaba ese coche. Era un vehículo para personas con mucha personalidad y seguridad, y Edward era una de ellas. Además, le daba un aire muy sexy y auténtico.

—No. Él ya no está aquí —asumió seria.

Jake dio un paso hacia ella, y su rostro entre penumbras no expresaba ni compasión ni pena, más bien todo lo contrario.

—¿Por fin has tomado la decisión? ¿Por fin lo dejas?

Isabella no sabía donde mirar, porque las cosas no habían ido así. No era ella quien lo había dejado al Final. Era él quien le había exigido el divorcio.

Y Bella ya no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, lo único que reconocía de toda aquella aleación de sensaciones que la sacudían era el vacío, que llenaba de vez en cuando con ira, y otras veces, con tristeza.

—Nos hemos tomado un tiempo —confesó.

No quería decir en voz alta que se iban a divorciar, y no se lo quería decir a él, a Jake. Porque, aunque lo disimulase, ella no era tonta y estaba claro que ese hombre tenía un interés en ella que sobrepasaba el de la mera amistad. Y no quería malos entendidos.

Él siempre había sido atento, siempre estuvo ahí para sacarle una sonrisa o para animarla. Sin embargo, sus atenciones eran cada vez más significativas, y si Bella continuaba aceptando todo lo que viniera de él, al Final, se encontraría en una situación incómoda.

Jake sonrió como un diablo y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia detrás.

—¿Quieres que mañana hagamos algo especial?

—¿Qué? —Isabella no se lo podía creer—. Jake, ¿no me has oído? No estoy para salidas ni para fiestas.

—Bella, no voy a estar aquí mordiéndome la lengua y teniéndote compasión como todo el mundo. Creo que es lo último que necesitas.

Isabella abrió y cerró la boca como un pez. No sabía qué decir.

—No me apetece demasiado —reconoció.

—No seas siesa, Bella —protestó él señalando el libro—. ¿Y qué harás? ¿Regodearte en tu tristeza leyendo libros que son para cortarse las venas?

—Este no es un libro de esos… De hecho —señaló alzando la barbilla—, creo que te iría bien leerlo, patán, para que aprendas un poco de política y veas hasta qué punto la corrupción y cada una de tus decisiones están guiadas por los de arriba. Aunque creas que eres un pajarillo libre.

Jacob se echó a reír.

—A mí eso no me interesa mientras no me salpique. Tengo un coche, una casa pagada, una torre y hago lo que me da la gana —le guiñó un ojo—. Solo me hace falta una mujer para poder compartir toda mi suerte.

—¿En serio? —dijo Bella nada impresionada—. Eres un presuntuoso.

—Es broma, tonta.

—Ya. Seguro —recogió la manta y la dobló sobre su antebrazo—. Jake, de verdad, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Mañana nos veremos en el trabajo.

—¿Y el sábado?

—¿El sábado?

—Sí —la miró como si estuviera loca—. El sábado la gente sale a cenar, o al cine, o las dos cosas. O nos vamos a dar unos bailoteos —arqueó las cejas rubias con presunción.

—¿Es que tú no te cansas? Jake se rio en su cara.

—Bella, joder. Tienes que distraerte. ¡Vamos! Piénsatelo —le pidió al tiempo que retrocedió y bajaba las escaleras—. ¿Lo pensarás? —caminaba hacia atrás como los cangrejos, sin perderla de vista.

—Sí, lo pensaré. Ten cuidado o te vas a caer —le advirtió.

Pero Jake sonrió de oreja a oreja y esquivó con habilidad una antorchita colocada en los laterales del caminito de piedra que llevaba desde el porche hasta la salida.

—Perfecto, rubia. Hasta mañana —Jake salió de la casa silbando, satisfecho consigo mismo, como si hubiera conseguido lo que acababa de proponerse.

Bella entró en su hogar y cuando cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella. Entonces, pensativa, abrió el libro para releer la introducción de este.

«Los humanos somos incapaces de mover un dedo por nada, a no ser que ese nada golpee nuestro propio tejado. Pero si todos fuéramos igual de egoístas, esta novela que tienes en las manos nunca hubiera existido.

Trata sobre héroes y villanos, y sobre cómo todos los demás debemos despertar de nuestro letargo para ayudar a decantar la balanza de su eterna lucha. Y sin una información correcta, no podemos hacerlo.

No tengo pretensiones de héroe, nunca las tuve, pero me considero un facilitador. Yo os facilito las herramientas para que juzguéis vosotros mismos la verdad, a sabiendas de que la verdad nunca se juzga, y que la única premisa que debemos seguir es que, si no actuamos, los villanos ganarán y celebrarán su victoria riéndose de todos nosotros».

Aquella noche, Bella se metió en la cama pensando que Edward tenía mucho que perder al escribir ese libro, y con todo y con eso, decidió hacer lo correcto y dar la cara para contar una verdad que los demás, egoístas y cómodos en su ignorancia, nunca quisieron ver. Y si lo vieron, hicieron la vista gorda. Porque, tal y como había dicho Ama, a él no le afectaba en nada.

Esa era la diferencia que había entre Edward y Jake. Edward fue valiente. Un héroe anónimo.

**_El Nacional_**

Para Isabella, la semana había transcurrido bajo el impacto de haber leído la novela de Edward.

Se descubría cada mañana pensando en la hazaña de su todavía marido, un hombre que no conocía tan bien como ella creía, y que había sorprendido a propios y extraños con su habilidad oculta y su exhaustiva información.

Salía en los telediarios, en las cuñas de las radios, habían escaparates dedicados exclusivamente a su libro en las librerías.

Era un éxito. Draw, ese personaje ficticio con el que ella tuvo una aventura, se había erigido como la voz del bien, la voz de la anticorrupción, y el hecho de escuchar su nombre a casi cada momento en boca de informadores, locutores, políticos crispados, o en ciudadanos a pie de calle, solo certificaba una verdad: su aventura con Draw había sido real. Draw existió. Edward había sido real entonces.

Y eso le dolía. Le dolía saber que Edward le dio tanta entrega y tanta pasión, en pocos días. De hecho, le entregó todo lo que no le dio en tres años.

Él la puso a prueba. Le dio un falso regalo relleno de veneno.

Primero le dijo que quería regalarle su personaje de novela romántica, su historia de amor. Aunque, después, la treta le sirviera para tantearla, para comprobar si, después de tanto tiempo abandonada, ella lo seguía queriendo. La enfurecía saber que ese era el móbil. De regalo nada. Había sido una soberana putada.

Y en eso coincidían Alice y Rose, por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo entre ellas. Edward podría haberse dejado de misterios y haberle hecho otro tipo de regalo, pero sin máscaras ni antifaces.

—A no ser que Edward te tuviera miedo y no supiera hacerlo de otro modo —dijo Alice.

—¿Miedo de mí? —preguntó Bella confusa.

—Tú ya habías amagado varias veces con la conversación pendiente, y ese hombre no es tonto, Bella — señala Alice—. «El tenemos que hablar» es sinónimo de «se acabó». Así que utilizó su disfraz para acercarse a ti y mostrarte lo que te perdías en caso de que lo dejaras.

Con la cabeza un poco más fría, Isabella pensaba igual. Pero eso no quitaba que la artimaña hubiera sido cruel e injusta.

—Bueno, yo sigo creyendo que hay otras formas de hacer cambiar de opinión a tu mujer. Isabella no se come a nadie, pudo haberse acercado a ella de otra manera —insistió Rose disfrutando de su sorbete de limón. Estaban ya en los postres—. ¿Verdad?

Bella carraspeó y se removió inquieta. Muchas cosas despertaban en su interior esos días y la llevaban a otra conciencia menos subjetiva de lo que había sido su matrimonio. ¿De verdad ella había sido tan accesible con él? ¿De verdad le puso las cosas tan fáciles para recuperarla como ella creía? Ya empezaba a dudar de todo. ¿Cuándo decidió tirar la toalla respecto a Edward?

—¿Bella? —volvió a preguntar Rose interesada.

En el momento en el que Isabella iba a contestar con sinceridad, un mensajero que ella ya conocía y al que vio por primera vez cuando recibió la primera carta de Draw, se colocó a su lado.

Llevaba una misiva. Un sobre blanco en las manos.

—¿Es usted Isabella?

—Otra vez no… —susurró ella ante la mirada atónita del chico—. Sí, soy yo —contestó ella con un repentino nudo en el estómago.

—Esto es para usted.

El joven le ofreció el sobre, que Bella tomó no sin reparos. ¿De qué le sonaba todo aquello? ¿Debía aceptar más notas clandestinas teniendo en cuenta cómo salió su aventura?

—¿De quién es? —quiso saber temerosa.

—No puedo decírselo, señora. Soy solo un mensajero —se excusó el chico.

Después de que ella firmara la entrega, Bella se quedó mirando aquella carta, con dedos temblorosos e inseguros.

Tal vez era lo que ella esperaba: una citación formal de divorcio, cosa que le extrañaba porque, que ella supiera, los abogados de cada uno no se habían puesto en contacto.

—Haz el favor de abrir la maldita carta —la animó Rose intranquila—. No alargues más la intriga.

—No sé si quiero —murmuró ella.

Aunque al Final, lo hizo porque la curiosidad la mataba.

Del interior del sobre sacó una tarjeta dorada. Una invitación.

_Está invitada al exclusivo_ _cóctel que se celebrará este sábado a las 21.30h_ _en el hotel 1989 con motivo del éxito de_ _«El soberanismo de Judas»._

_Se requiere etiqueta y puede traer_ _acompañante._

_Atentamente,_

_Ediciones Laureus_

—¿_El Soberanismo de Judas_? —preguntó Rose—. Ese es el libro que me estoy leyendo —murmura algo confusa—. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con ese libro? Que, por cierto, ya es casualidad que el tipo se llame Kass Z. Draw…

—Bah, es solo una coincidencia —dijo Alice.

—En un mes he oído ese nombre ya un montón de veces —agrandó los ojos y tomó del antebrazo a Isabella—. ¿¡Te imaginas que fuera Edward?! ¿Y que el tío escribiera así de bien?

Rose y Alice se mondaron de la risa.

—Sí, ¡¿qué tontería verdad?! —rió Isabella nerviosa—. Sea como sea, Edward ha vendido los derechos de su libro del que aún desconozco el título —mintió. Estaba harta de mentir, pero decir la verdad era innegociable—. Tampoco debe de hacerlo tan mal.

Ni Alice ni Rose sabrían que Kass Z. Draw era Edward.

Tal vez pensaban que Draw era un nombre común, que no lo era, pero no sospechaban que su marido era el autor de la novela del momento. No ataron cabos, aunque, con el tiempo no tardarían en sospecharlo. Pero hasta que ellas no lo intuyeran o no lo señalaran, Bella no diría nada en absoluto, y más conociendo el celo y el riesgo que suponía revelar la identidad del autor.

No lo pondría en peligro.

—Ha debido tener mucha suerte —susurró Rose pensativa—. ¿Crees que Edward ha fichado también por Laureus? ¿Te ha mencionado la editorial que va a publicar su libro?

Se inventó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. tenía que improvisar.

—No me lo ha dicho. Pero, Edward y yo estábamos afiliados a las _News_ _Letters_ de la editorial y siempre comprábamos libros online… —sonrió nerviosa, mirando la tarjeta—. Bueno, yo no. Él.

—Con tu dinero —aclaró Rose.

—Sí.

—Seguramente, al ser una de sus mejores clientas, han decidido invitarme —arguyó intentando parecer todo lo convencida que, en realidad, no estaba.

—¿Y por qué te han traído aquí la invitación? Este ha sido Edward —vaticinó Rose—. Que habrá recibido tu invitación por correo, y te la habrá enviado así para reírse de ti otra vez —musitó Rose desaprobando tal acción.

—Eso son gilipolleces —dijo Alice—. Tal vez le esté pidiendo que vaya. Porque él va a ir —imaginó Alice—. Como si quisiera que se volvieran a ver allí — añadió soñadora—, como en una tragedia griega.

Isabella se quería morir. No podía decirle a sus amigas quién era Draw, porque la identidad de Edward debía mantenerse por siempre en el más absoluto anonimato. Era una cuestión de seguridad.

Edward era un escritor de éxito, posiblemente el más relevante de las últimas décadas.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Quién era?

Una mujer dueña de una empresa de caramelos para la felicidad y que tenía el corazón destrozado. Eso era.

¿Por qué diantres sentía culpabilidad? ¿Por qué? Él se la había jugado, pero era a ella a quien le pesaba la conciencia.

—¿Sabes qué haría yo? —dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Iría a la fiestecita de esta editorial con Jake. Si Edward va a estar ahí como todo parece indicar, yo iría con el rubio. Para que Edward vea lo que se ha perdido. Me pondría su pulserita de Thomas Sabo, me pondría guapa a rabiar, como tú eres, y le daría la estocada Final al gandul para que vea que su jugarreta le ha salido muy cara.

—Eso es muy cruel. Lo vas a dejar de pasta de boniato —apuntó Alice acabándose el sorbete de limón de Rose—. Lo siento, pero tengo un hambre de mil demonios. Necesito azúcar —se excusó ante la sonrisa de asombro de su amiga.

—Menudo embarazo más glotón tienes —Rose se echó a reír.

Isabella carraspeó y meditó todas las posibilidades. Ama estaba deseando salir con ella, y ella estaba deseando aceptar el desafío de Edward.

Porque la invitación era lo que era: un desafío.

Acababa de lanzarle el guante de nuevo. Y ella lo tomaría.

Porque podía ser la perdedora de toda aquella aventura, pero no sería una perdedora sin orgullo ni dignidad.

Si Edward quería verla, la vería.

* * *

La nuez de Jake se movió de arriba abajo en cuanto vio aparecer a Isabella saliendo de la puerta de su casa.

Ella sonrió un tanto avergonzada. Se había vestido así precisamente para que todas las miradas de esa noche recalaran en ella, en su persona.

Quería que Edward no pudiera dejar de vigilarla, que incluso el vestido rojo y largo, que delineaba sus curvas como un guante y alzaba su busto de manera sinuosa, llamara su atención a niveles inconscientes.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo. Dos brillantes adornaban sus orejas coquetamente. Sus labios lucían sensuales y borgoñas, igual que sus uñas. Una sombra oscura enmarcaba sus ojos gatunos delineados con una potente línea negra.

En la mano derecha cargaba con un bolso plano de mano Yves Saint Laurent, y en el cuello, en el hueco de la clavícula, reposaba un diamante a conjunto con los pendientes.

Pero lo que más la vestía era su perfume. El perfume exclusivo que le regaló Edward y que provocó que Ama cerrara los ojos con disimulo, afectado por su aroma al inhalarlo.

—Estás espectacular —le dijo Jake abriéndole la puerta del copiloto de su Audi TT.

—Gracias —asintió Isabella—. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

—Gracias.

Isabella entró en el coche de manera recatada. Una vez dentro, agarró el bolsito con dos manos y las descansó sobre sus muslos.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en el hotel 1989? —le preguntó Ama al tiempo que arrancaba el deportivo.

Isabella lo miró de reojo. ¿Que si había estado? Conocía la suite colonial a la perfección.

—Sí —fue lo único que le contestó. No le contaría jamás el _affaire_ que vivió con su propio marido.

—He oído que es muy señorial.

—Lo es —aseguró.

—Sea como sea —Jake la miró de frente y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo—. Me ha agradado que me invitaras a este cóctel.

—No es nada.

—No sabía que eras tan amante de la literatura.

—Me gusta —contestó disimuladamente.

—Eso es bueno. Por si se me olvida decírtelo — sonrió pirata—. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

Sí. Era un adulador y sabía cómo agradar.

Isabella se tocó el anular, que ahora parecía desnudo sin el anillo de casada, mientras pensaba lo mucho que le gustaría aclarar sus ideas y comprenderse a sí misma.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era lo que menos le gustaba en esos instantes: que su matrimonio se había acabado. Y que, posiblemente, en esa noche todo acabaría definitivamente en cuanto Edward la viera con Jake.

Aunque, si se molestaba mucho, ¿no querría decir que aún la quería?

Edward escuchaba a Kate atentamente mientras ella señalaba a cada una de las personas que entraban en el salón del hotel para explicarles quiénes eran y en qué medios trabajaban.

Él intentaba memorizar cada nombre y apellido. Habían muchos invitados al evento, y como no podía revelar su pseudónimo, se presentaba como Edward, y se dedicó a observar y a grabar cada rostro en su mente. Pero su cabeza no estaba para esos trotes. Era curioso como, rodeado de tantísima gente, se sentía tan solo.

—Han venido representantes del partido político

«La oposición» —le explicaba Kate—. Tu libro ha abierto las puertas de un posible cambio, Edward. ¿No estás orgulloso?

—Sí —contestó él con una copa de champán en la mano, bebiendo desinteresadamente. Lo cierto era que se sentía extraño. Su libro había provocado un sismo no solo en el país, sino en su vida privada.

—Mira, Edward, atiende —le dijo su editora con disimulo—. Ese gordo calvo que acaba de entrar, es el dueño de la productora Gerónimo. La de al lado es su mujer, Chelo, que tiene más cuernos que un ciervo. Todo el mundo aquí sabe que es un putero… pero escupe billetes lilas. Este nos interesa —le guiñó un ojo y lo saludó desde la lejanía—. Es posible que esté interesado en comprar los derechos audiovisuales de tu libro —explicaba la morena entre dientes, sin perder la sonrisa, con una emoción que hasta ahora Edward nunca había visto en ella—. ¿Te das cuenta? —lo miró esta vez.

Edward bajó la cabeza para contemplarla.

Su editora vestía un vestido negro corto que bailaba sobre sus rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto y lacio y los labios muy rojos. El tacón la hacía parecer más alta de lo que en realidad era. Y era muy guapa y exuberante, y Edward no era tan tonto como para no saber que el interés de ella hacia él era algo mucho más que mera profesionalidad.

Le gustaba su manera de ser y el arrojo que tenía en el mundo editorial, lleno de tiburones y peces gordos con los que Kate luchaba a diario. Su valentía era admirable. Al igual que su competencia.

Pero había algo en Kate que no le gustaba: era capaz de pasar por encima de quien fuera con tal de conseguir su propósito. Le faltaba dulzura y compasión. Le faltaban cosas que a él le encantaban en una mujer.

Cosas que tenía su…

—Mira, y esta pareja que acaban de entrar ahora… —Kate frunció el ceño—. Estos son… ¿Estos quiénes…? ¿Esa chica…? —la editora esperó a que el recuerdo la iluminara, hasta que se quedó sin palabras—. Joder… No me lo puedo creer.

Edward desvió la mirada a la entrada del salón comedor, abierto ahora por completo y vacío de sillas; dispersadas estratégicamente, un montón de mesas altas con canapés y barra libre al fondo, moteaban la estancia.

Cuando sus ojos la vieron, algo en él se activó. Puede que fuera el dolor, la emoción, la pena… O, simplemente, que la belleza y la dulzura de Bella eclipsaba a la de cualquiera e iluminaba aquella sala atestada de hombres rico y medios de comunicación que apestaban a interés y dinero.

Estaba tan hermosa que hasta dolía verla. Y había aceptado su invitación.

—¿Esa chica no es… tu mujer? —dijo Kate bebiendo la copa de champán de golpe.

Edward no contestó. Sí. Era su mujer. Y acaparaba todas las miradas de los asistentes. Era normal: Bella deslumbraba sin más, tuviera o no tuviera esa intención.

La gente que entendía sobre belleza e impactos, lo llamaban «ángel». Sin duda, Isabella tenía mucho de eso.

Esperó a que ella levantara la cabeza y lo viera. Y eso hizo. Se alegró al comprobar que el radar que ambos tenían para detectarse y encontrarse en lugares repletos de personas, aún funcionaba.

Como el día que se conocieron. En un concierto. Sus ojos se cruzaron y se sonrieron a la vez, reconociéndose al instante, de un modo que parecía que se hubieran estado buscando desde la eternidad.

Como en ese momento. Pero Edward no esperaba que Bella viniera con el oportunista de Jake. De hecho, aún tenía ganas de reventarle la cara a ese engreído, y más aún cuando vio el modo en que el rubio posaba su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su todavía mujer.

En ese instante, Edward dejó de escuchar a Kate, el sonido ambiente, la música de la sala… Para centrarse solo en el rugido de su amor propio, y de la afrenta que sufría porque Bella asistiera al evento con otro hombre de acompañante. Porque Bella, además, no llevaba ya su alianza de casada, y en cambio, sí relucía la pulsera de abalorios que le había obsequiado su comercial interesado y enchufado. El mismo hombre que le había golpeado en su propia casa y que había hecho que él se fuera.

Se moría de la rabia.

¿Por qué Bella se lo tenía que pasar por la cara?

Bella lo atisbó como siempre hacía. No importaba cuánta gente le privara la visión. Si se trataba de localizar a Edward, sus ojos barrían rápido la zona hasta que, atraídos por su oscuro magnetismo, se posaban en él.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida al captar toda su atención. Los ojos negros de Edward la repasaron de arriba abajo hasta traspasarla y desnudarla en cuerpo y alma.

No parecía contento.

—Oye, ¿qué hace ahí Edward? —le preguntó Jake al oído, acercándose más de la cuenta—. ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí?

—No. No tenía ni idea —mintió.

—Ah... Entonces, vamos a saludarle —la animó Jake—. Ya nos ha visto. Será divertido.

Aquello no era una buena idea. Y tampoco le gustó.

—Compórtate, Jake.

Era curioso cómo las emociones cambiaban de un día para el otro.

Isabella había pasado de la desidia, la decepción y la desilusión de verse en un matrimonio sin futuro, a vislumbrar a su todavía marido y sentir dolor y pérdida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si había tenido tan claro divorciarse de él y había percibido su vida marital como una causa por la que no valía la pena luchar, le dolía tanto ver a Edward?

¿Por qué podía sentir con una lacerante exactitud cómo se sentía él?

Edward estaba rodeado de gente, pero en realidad, parecía sentirse solo y desubicado.

Hasta que la vio. Entonces, toda esa soledad se convirtió en fuego furioso y despechado. Y la llamarada se hizo más grande al ver a Jake con ella.

En un principio, le había parecido buena idea asistir al evento de su libro con Jake. Eso repatearía mucho a Edward, y la ayudaría a redimirse por la afrenta del engaño sufrido con Draw.

Necesitaba sentirse mejor, vengarse un poco. Quería que Edward viera que ella podía ser feliz sin él, que no le iban a faltar oportunidades.

Pero ahora, al verle, no estaba orgullosa de su idea.

¿De quién se vengaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa? ¿Con quién? ¿Con él? ¿Con la vida? ¿Con ella misma?

Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentirse tan extraviada y fuera de lugar, así que tomó una copa de champán que servía un camarero en una bandeja, y se la bebió de golpe.

—Vaya —dijo Jake asombrado—. ¿Te vas a emborrachar?

Ella ni negó ni afirmó. Necesitaba replegar valor para mirarle a la cara y enfrentarse a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Porque esa mujer, de repente, la hacía sentirse insegura. Era muy bella y mordía.

Aunque Bella esa noche estaba deslumbrante, el saber que Edward quería divorciarse de ella y que estaba tan en contacto con una mujer que, probablemente, había sabido desde el principio a lo que se había dedicado en esos últimos tres años, despertaba en ella un sentimiento irresoluto y vacilante.

Los dos rubios se detuvieron frente a los dos morenos. Las parejas estaban intercambiadas y equivocadas y la situación era tan violenta que Isabella meditó darse media vuelta y salir de ahí corriendo.

No obstante, no iba a escapar con el rabo entre las piernas. Edward había tenido la osadía de invitarla. Y ella había tomado el guante.

Ahí estaba.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó Isabella más tiesa que una palo.

—Isabella —asintió como un caballero al que la dama no le importaba lo más mínimo. Pero su pose rígida lo delataba.

Kate sonrió por encima de su copa de champán, acercándose conscientemente al cuerpo de Edward. Carraspeó.

Edward la advirtió y decidió presentarla:

—Esta es Kate. Mi editora —aclaró.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos pero cuidó mucho de no demostrar su hastío al ver a esa mujer de nuevo.

—¿Tu editora? —Jake miró a Bella y después a Edward—. ¿Es que de verdad te van a editar tu libro? —el rubio sonrió con inquina, sabiendo que ese comentario estaba hecho para reírse de él—. ¿Tú lo sabías, Bella?

Ella se removió incómoda. No le gustó aquel tono desafiante e irrisorio, porque ella no podía decirle quién era Edward ni que ese cóctel se había hecho en honor a su libro. En ese momento, le habría gustado decirlo en voz alta y callar al pomposo de Amador que en ocasiones se pasaba de arrogante.

—Hola, no nos han presentado —intervino Kate mirando a Jake—. Sí. Soy su amiga y su editora.

Jake la observó admirando su belleza morena.

—Hola, yo soy Jake.

—¿Jake? ¿Cómo el de _La que se avecina_? Espero que no vengas a dar salami por aquí, ya ves que este es un sitio con clase y no queremos a garrulos.

Isabella sonrió disimuladamente. Le había hecho gracia, Jake se lo merecía por querer ser tan beligerante con Edward.

Un tic apareció en el labio del rubio, y después sonrió.

—No debes tener muy buen ojo —intentó bromear Jake.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Kate.

—Vas a editarle un libro a Edward.

Edward se mantuvo al margen en esa conversación. No quería saber nada de Ama y para él era mejor ignorarlo. Isabella lo comprendía y no podía culparle por ello.

—Oh, si es por eso, entonces tengo una vista de lince.

Jake se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

—Edward tiene un talento inaudito y estoy convencida de que su libro, cuando salga, será un éxito —Kate sonrió a Edward con seguridad e idolatría.

Isabella se hacía cruces de todo. Estaban mintiendo los tres. Fingiendo que Edward no era el autor del éxito literario más sonado de los últimos tiempos. Nadie debía saberlo, Jake ni se lo olía.

Bella cada vez era más consciente de la importancia de la figura de su marido dentro del mundo de la literatura. Pero él no podía dar la cara, porque había preferido la seguridad propia y de su familia, al estrellato. Su libro desenmascaraba a los demonios, y él no iba a vender su alma ni su piel por ellos.

—Pues felicidades, Edward —dijo Jake—. Los tres años sin dar un palo al agua y dedicándote a fantasear y solo a escribir, parece que te han dado resultado — sus dientes blancos destellaron con malicia—. Tienes que estar cachondo con todo esto, ¿eh? —miró alrededor—. Seguro que te imaginas que tu libro vaya a tener el mismo éxito que este tío… Kass Z. Draw. Joder —rió de su propio chiste—. La has engañado bien. Lo siento por ti, Kate —sentenció refiriéndose a su editora.

—Jake, ya está bien —lo censuró Isabella asombrada. ¿Era imbécil o qué le pasaba?

La situación era muy incómoda como para echarle más leña al fuego. Ama quería aprovecharla para humillar a Edward ante su editora. Lo que no sabía su acompañante era que, en realidad, era él quien se ponía en evidencia—. Lo siento mucho —se excusó mirando a Edward.

Pero este seguía en silencio, paciente, guapo y elegante.

No tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Al lado de Edward, Jake se estaba comportando como un mezquino chulo y prepotente sin educación.

—¿Sabes qué pasa, Jake? —Kate elegante y muy desafiante lo fulminó con sus ojos oscurecidos—. Que hay personas que en tres años serían incapaces de ponerse a escribir nada, porque no tienen nada que contar. Su vida es así de triste. Para mí —se llevó una mano airada al pecho—, tiene mucho más mérito ser constante en algo que motive y estimule la cabeza de miles y miles de personas, que ganarse la vida… ¿cómo? Ah, sí —chasqueó con la lengua—. ¿Vendiendo caramelos placebo? ¿A eso te dedicas, Isabella?

—No son caramelos placebo —intervino Isabella ofendida—. Siguen una fórmula química que funciona. No vendemos humo, señora.

—Señorita —aclaró Kate con falsedad. Se encogió de hombros. No le importaba su respuesta, solo dar una lección a Jake e indirectamente salpicar a Bella—. Como sea, guapa. El libro de Edward es bueno. Y, ahora, si nos disculpas, tengo que presentar a mi futuro autor a gente que sí valga la pena —Kate tomó del brazo a su escritor y los apartó de ellos—. Encantada de saludarte, Isabella. Por cierto —añadió cuando ya la había pasado de largo—, te queda muy bien el maquillaje en la cara.

Ella rechinó los dientes y dejó que Edward y su arrogante editora se apartaran de su lado. Lo cierto era que prefería que Edward estuviera alejado de Jake, porque aquella era su noche, y no se merecía que su pedante carabina le atacara por nada.

Si alguien tenía que decirle algo a Edward sería ella. Nadie más. Y en todo caso, aquella no era la mejor ocasión.

—Estos dos se acuestan —soltó Jake pegándose a Bella.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y deseó darle un puñetazo, por cómo se estaba comportando. Aunque su puntilla plantó la semilla de la duda en su interior. ¿Kate era solo su editora o querría ser algo más?

¿Y si ya lo eran? La idea no le gustaba nada.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Jake? —lo encaró de golpe.

—¿El qué? —fingió no saber de lo que le hablaba.

—No tienes que comportarte como un capullo, ¿sabes?

—Ah, venga ya… —ni siquiera parecía arrepentido—. Bella, ese tío no te ha valorado en los años que ha estado encerrado en la buhardilla escribiendo la mierda que sea que haya escrito.

—No hables con tan poco respeto —le pidió—. Ha sido su trabajo y, por lo visto, no lo ha hecho nada mal para que Laureus le publique el libro. Al margen de cómo se haya portado conmigo, Edward ha sido siempre un excelente periodista y parece que también es buen escritor.

—Edward nunca será un Kass Z. Draw… No hables de él como si lo fuera. Eso solo pasa una vez en la vida, para un elegido. Y Edward es un fantasma con pretensiones de _best_ _seller_. Un fantasma que no vio la maravillosa mujer que tenía delante —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a ella—. Sin embargo, no todos somos como él. Yo sí te veo, Bella.

Isabella tragó saliva y marcó distancia con Jake, que se jactó al ver su nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, rubia. No voy a comerte. Al menos, aquí no —le guiñó un ojo—. Demasiada gente.

—Corta el rollo, gigoló.

—Por cierto, mi pulsera te queda de maravilla — asintió satisfecho.

Bella calló y la frotó insegura. No era adecuado llevar la pulsera. Se la había puesto para provocar a Edward, no para agradar a Jake.

Dios. Necesitaba desaparecer aunque fuera un momento. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas y descubrir cuál era el verdadero motivo de que ella estuviera ahí esa noche. ¿Qué intención había tenido Edward al invitarla? ¿Y con qué intención venía ella al aceptar la invitación?

¿Era solo una batalla para demostrar que el uno estaba mejor sin el otro? ¿Era eso? ¿Alardear del trofeo que tenían al lado?

Qué ridículo todo…

—Discúlpame un momento, Jake —adujo disimulando—. Necesito ir al tocador.

—Claro —contestó él mirándola penetrantemente—. Te esperaré con una copa de champán.

Pero Bella desapareció entre la multitud y se perdió por la sala, porque lo último que quería era ver su propio reflejo en el espejo.

No era esa la mujer que quería ser. No era vengativa, ni soberbia, ni… Sacaba un clavo con otro.

No quería dar esa imagen.


	14. Chapter 14

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **** **

*********Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

****** escenas muy elevadas *****

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Desde uno de los balcones del hotel, Isabella permitía que la brisa refrescara su acalorado rostro. Lo alzaba al cielo, con ojos cerrados, sosteniendo suavemente una copa de cava en la mano, apoyada de modo abandonado sobre la balaustrada de piedra.

Sin Jakes, ni Kates... Solo ella y la soledad. Demasiada tensión, muchos nervios.

Y a pesar de todo, ver a Edward en aquel ámbito la hacía sentirse orgullosa de él. Porque era Edward. Y lo había conseguido.

Su libro era excelente, no había más. Pero detrás de su esfuerzo, detrás de cada palabra, se le debía reconocer el titánico valor mostrado para dedicarse a él con tanto ahínco y dedicación y hablar de una verdad tan incómoda que había puesto en riesgo su vida. Por eso era tan buen periodista. Porque primaba la información para todos antes que su bienestar. Aunque eso le hubiese hecho daño a ella colateralmente.

No obstante, una obra como aquella debía estar por encima de todo. Los grandes logros conllevaban grandes sacrificios. Ahora lo entendía.

Tanta gente importante en el coctel, tantos políticos, periodistas... Todos, sin excepción, querían estar ahí, a pesar de desconocer al autor del libro, porque querían formar parte de la labor de aquel héroe: su marido. Pero nadie, solo él, Edward, era responsable de su éxito.

Ahora, que nadie se posicionara a su lado ni sacara pecho diciendo que siempre lo apoyó, porque no era cierto. Ella, por ejemplo, no lo haría, porque la verdad fue que no supo confiar en él ni apoyarle. Por eso no creía merecer una foto a su lado ni sacar pecho de nada. Edward lo hizo todo solo desde el retiro de su buhardilla. Lo consiguió sin ella, y no porque la apartara, que lo hizo, sino porque ella tampoco supo insistir e involucrarse.

Bella se tocó el dedo desnudo, sin su alianza, y se vio más desprotegida que nunca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Qué quería?

Deslizó la mirada hacia abajo, donde los coches iban y venían en Las Ramblas. A esas horas todos regresaban a casa. Se sintió celosa de esas personas que sí volvían a su hogar, donde el calor de sus seres queridos les reconfortaría después de un arduo día de trabajo. O tal vez no, tal vez no tendrían una buena situación en casa, pero al menos, sabían donde tenían que ir y a qué lugar pertenecían.

—Son hipnóticos, ¿verdad?

Bella se dio la vuelta de golpe, para encontrase de frente con Edward.

Por Dios. Estaba tan guapo que dolía verlo. Con su pelo peinado hacia atrás que marcaba tan bien sus facciones. Y al mismo tiempo, había algo en sus ojos negros que la ponían en sobre aviso.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—Me gusta verlos desde casa —explicó Edward caminando tranquilamente hasta colocarse a su lado, casi codo con codo.

Ella, nerviosa, se apartó ligeramente. Nunca, desde que le conocía, había experimentado tal sentimiento de inseguridad como en ese momento sentía.

—¿Desde casa? —dijo ella—. Pero si desde ahí no se ven. Solo ves montaña y las vistas de Barcelona...

Edward desvió sus ojos hasta los suyos y parpadeó con serenidad.

—Desde mi ático de la Diagonal —aclaró—. Mi casa.

—Ah —primer planchazo—. Claro —dejó caer la cabeza e intentó verse la punta de los pies que quedaban ocultos bajo la falda del vestido rojo. Su casa ya no era la de ella. Lo acababa de dejar claro. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo de tripas corazón—. ¿Por qué no estás dentro con Kate? —quiso saber—. Seguro que tiene que presentarte a muchísima gente...

—No me importan —sentenció Edward—. Nadie aquí sabe ni sabrá jamás quién soy. Me ven como a un autor más de la editorial. No tengo nada que decirles. Ni busco reconocimiento ni —se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en la baranda de piedra, dando la espalda a los coches— espero ampliar mi agenda de contactos.

—¿Y no te molesta? —señaló echando un vistazo a la gente que no dejaba de entrar—. Hablan de Draw y no hablan de ti.

Edward desvió la mirada de soslayo y sonrió sin sentirlo.

—En realidad, su nombre es Kass. Aunque entiendo que te hayas quedado solo con el apellido. Draw llama más la atención, porque es un misterio. Tiene mayor don de gentes que yo, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Sí, ya lo creo que sí.

A ella le chirriaron los dientes al recibir aquel chuzo.

—Yo soy solo un periodista —continuó— que durante tres años se encerró en una buhardilla de su casa para contar una historia de engaños, chantajes, traición y corrupción que el mundo debía conocer. Solo soy eso. Draw es mucho más... Es todo lo que la gente quiere que sea —dijo melancólico—. La imaginación no tiene límites, y está comprobado que el ser humano prefiere sus fantasías a su realidad.

Eso lo decía por ella. Porque había elegido a Draw, una fantasía en toda regla. En la sala, como música ambiente, sonaba una canción de Lenny Kravitz, _Believe_ _in me._ Estaba convencida de que la música del cóctel la había elegido él. Porque a Edward le encantaba Lenny.

—Creo que la realidad es lo que tú quieres que sea —explicó Isabella defendiéndose de su acusación—. Podrías cuidarla y tratarla bien y...

—Bella —Edward la cortó de golpe—. ¿Quieres bailar? Ella miró alrededor. Estaban solos en el balcón.

La fiesta funcionaba por inercia. Las personas creaban corrillos alrededor de las mesas y hablaban de lo que se suponía que intuían y que solo el libro había destapado y gritado a los cuatro vientos. Pero nadie bailaba.

—¿Aquí?

—Vamos, que no te dé vergüenza ahora —le pidió Edward—. Tú y yo siempre fuimos capaces de hacer lo que nos rotara sin pedir permiso a nadie —medio sonrío y sus dientes blancos asomaron entre sus gruesos labios—. Si alguien nos mira, solo verá a una pareja en un balcón, bailando pegados. Nadie sabe nada. No llamaremos la atención.

Ella tragó saliva cuando Edward le ofreció la mano con la palma boca arriba.

—¿Me vas a decir que no? ¿Tienes miedo de que Jake te vea conmigo? —preguntó con veneno.

—No me importa lo que Jake vea o deje de ver — contestó Finalmente.

—¿Entonces? ¿No me vas a dar ese gusto?

Bella exhaló con cansancio y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía. En el punto en el que se unieron, una sensación ardiente recorrió sus dedos. Fuego cargado de electricidad.

Él la acercó a su cuerpo y encajaron a la perfección, como siempre habían hecho.

—Llevas el perfume —dijo él inhalando cuidadosamente y posando su mejilla suavemente sobre un lado de su cabeza rubia.

Isabella no sabía por qué se estaba acongojando, pero el nudo en la garganta la estrangulaba sin misericordia.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Me encanta cómo huele en ti...

—¿Edward? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó inquieta.

—No quiero que nos peleemos, pero solo quiero que me escuches, Isabella. Es mi última oportunidad de darte las explicaciones que necesitas.

—Edward...

—Tú preferiste a Draw en vez de a mí...

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto aquí y ahora? ¿En tu día?

—No es mi día. Es el día de Draw. No el mío —recalcó serio. Sus ojos de ónix brillaban febriles y decepcionados—. Supongo que era más fácil hablar conmigo cuando me hacía pasar por Draw, ¿verdad?

—Me engañaste igual. Los dos sois una patraña —Bella intentó apartarse pero Edward la retuvo entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, Bella. Sé que tienes mucho que reprocharme, pero yo también. Y no encuentro mejor momento de hablar de ello que aquí y ahora, con la única persona a parte de mi editora, que sabe quien soy en realidad. Me gustaría que antes de que sigamos adelante con el divorcio, me escucharas.

—Maldita sea, Edward...

—Por favor, no montemos una escena aquí.

Bella se quedó quieta, aunque su expresión corporal reflejaba tensión y disgusto.

—Está bien. Te escucho.

—Sé cuanto te has quejado a todo el mundo de mi abandono para contigo. Sé que has sido infeliz y desgraciada y que tu vida junto a mí ha sido una tortura.

—Eso no es lo que...

—No me interrumpas, por favor. Sé que ahora solo recordarás lo malo, porque estás enfadada y decepcionada. Pero me parece que debes ser más objetiva y darte cuenta de algunas cosas. Y recordar...

—¿Qué tengo que recordar?

—Todo Bella. Desde el principio. O no serás justa con lo nuestro —la acercó más a su cuerpo y apoyó ligeramente la barbilla sobre su cabeza—. Estuve un año en casa aportando todo lo que podía y más con mis ahorros. Ese primer año a ti no te pareció duro. Te encantaba que saliéramos a cenar los fines de semana, y te hacía gracia que yo te preparase la comida o la cena, por muy mala que esta fuera. Entonces, te daba igual que yo no te contara qué escribía. Te parecía romántica mi idea de ponerme a desarrollar una novela: me decías que era sexy y muy intelectual —sonrió con tristeza—. Y siempre, siempre... Me decías que estabas convencida de que iba a tener éxito porque yo, para ti, era el mejor. ¿Recuerdas eso? —Bella se mantuvo callada, aunque asintió levemente—. Pero todo cambió en cuanto me quedé sin dinero y dejé de hacerte regalos.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Ya lo creo que sí —explicó Edward con rotundidad—. Tú tenías que traer dinero a casa, te cargaste toda la responsabilidad y cuando llegabas, siempre me veías haciendo lo mismo. Escribir. Y no lo soportabas, porque según tú, no hacía otra maldita cosa, Bella. Y era cierto. Me dediqué a trabajar en casa y a no salir, porque este proyecto me absorbió. Y entonces, te dejé de parecer interesante y sexy, con mis donnetes y mi sofá

—lamentó con sinceridad— y me convertiste en un gandul que soñaba imposibles. Y todo lo que antes te parecía gracioso y adorable en mí, lo empezaste a odiar.

—Edward... No ha sido fácil...

—Antes te gustaba que sacara a Caballo y me fuera a correr con él, pero llegó un punto en que te empezó a parecer mal que mancháramos la casa de barro, o que nuestro perro se subiera a los sofás con las pezuñas sucias de la _Carretera_ _de les aigües_. Incluso te parecía mal que el perro corriese porque te daba miedo que le diera un golpe de calor. Así que dejé de sacarlo para no tener que discutirnos y oírte decir que estabas harta de limpiar lo que ensuciábamos. Después, me pediste que dejara de hacerte la comida porque cuando no estaba la pasta dura, la salsa tenía demasiada sal, o las tostadas del desayuno se quemaban. Nada estaba bien para ti. Así que también dejé de hacer eso. Y, por supuesto, dejé de madrugar y levantarme antes que tú para hacerte el desayuno, porque no valorabas ese gesto. Tú... Ya me mirabas mal. Y lo intenté, Isabella. Te juro que yo lo intentaba, pero nada era bueno o suficiente...

—No es así —dijo confundida.

—Recuerdas... ¿Recuerdas aquel día que llegaste de trabajar y me encontraste desnudo en la cocina y solo con el delantal, preparando una crema de verduras? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Bella cerró los ojos consternada, como en una regresión forzosa a la que la voz de Edward la inducía.

Sí lo recordaba. Era el día de su cumpleaños. El primero del que se olvidó.

Llegó de trabajar con una migraña increíble, y había tenido un día de mierda porque las máquinas de elaboración de caramelos se habían averiado. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y descansar. Y, en su lugar, se encontró la cocina hecha un desastre, con un montón de cazos sucios, y en medio del islote, a Edward, con su ridículo delantal de Betty Boo que cubría su desnudez y una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios.

—Te dije —recordó Edward sin dejar de mecerla al son de la canción—: «Lo siento, nena. Estoy volviendo a hacer la crema porque la primera se me ha quemado —se encogió de hombros—. No sé cómo ha pasado. Estoy siguiendo la receta de tu madre —le mostró la libreta llena de lamparones de aceite—, pero creo que el rato que debe de estar calentándose debe de ser menos...». Pero para ti aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Entonces, tú me miraste con esa cara que pones cuando detestas algo y me dijiste: «Hazme un favor, y no hagas una puta cosa más. Y quítate ese delantal, porque estás ridículo con él».

Bella lamentó haber dicho eso. Aquella misma noche quiso pedirle disculpas. Edward lo había recogido todo pero se había ido a la buhardilla a trabajar, y Bella no encontró ni las ganas ni el valor como para subir las escaleras y molestarle.

—Te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños —le recriminó.

—¿Me olvidé, Isabella? —repitió incrédulo—. No me olvidé —aseguró—. Tú jodiste mi regalo. Aquella era mi sorpresa para tu día. Había quemado la crema porque me había entretenido con el pastel.

—¿Qué pastel?

—Uno de esos cursis con fondue que te gustan...

—¿Qué dices?

—Había hecho un pastel para ti, y estaba guardado en la nevera. No tenía un duro para comprarte nada. Y antes muerto que pedirte dinero para esas cosas. Pensé: «Edward, hazle la jodida comida como a ella le gusta, y después de comer el pastel que tú mismo vas a hacer, también te la comes a ella». Pero tu actitud me avergonzó y pensé que no quería hacer mas el ridículo por ese día. Aquella noche hubiera querido hacerte el amor y decirte lo importante que eras para mí, pero sabía que me ibas a bufar nada más verme. Tiré el puto pastel, que tanto me costó hacer, a la basura, e hice lo mismo con las ilusiones que tenía de darte una sorpresa.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, apesadumbrada al reconocer su equivocación y mal humor en ese momento.

—A partir de ese instante intenté no molestarte demasiado y agilizar los plazos de mi manuscrito. Me limitaba a escribir, a encerrarme en la buhardilla, a trabajar... Me costaba salir a saludarte y ver esa cara de «tengo un marido fracasado y me tengo que joder»... Pero aún así te echaba de menos —asumió más afectado de lo que creía que estaba—. Y quería verte, y quería acercarme a ti... Y tocarte, besarte, demostrarte cuánto te necesitaba y te quería... Quería tranquilizarte, Isabella y transmitirte lo que estaba haciendo sin poder desvelar nada. Pero tú no me dejabas. No sé en qué momento decidiste que era un fracasado y que no valía la pena luchar por mí y por lo nuestro —lamentó—. Pero está claro que en algún momento pensaste eso, y ya no lo reconsideraste, ya no diste vuelta atrás —se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, valorando todo lo que estaba diciéndole—. Yo... Lo único que recibía de ti eran desplantes, malas caras, malas contestaciones... Te daba miedo que aquella fuera mi vida para siempre.

—Estuve ahí para ti —se defendió ella.

—No, Isabella —dijo rotundamente—. Yo no necesitaba que me hicieras la comida ni que tú te hicieras cargo de toda la casa. Y que conste que estaba y te estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme permitido escribir este libro a expensas de tu esfuerzo y tu trabajo... Porque, sí estuviste para mí en ese sentido — aclaró—. Y yo creí que confiabas en mí y que me apoyabas, que no necesitaba decirte que vendería los derechos del libro por una millonada para tenerte satisfecha y contenta. Iluso de mí —aseguró afectado—, creí que... Creías en mí a ciegas. Pero estaba equivocado, y fue mi error no darme cuenta de que habías perdido la fe en mí, y junto con la fe, también se apagaba el amor. Te di por sentada, porque pensé que el amor que sentía por ti era correspondido, incluso a pesar de que durante un tiempo tú tuvieras que trabajar y traer el dinero a casa. No creí que le darías tanta importancia a eso, porque yo no se la daría si fuese al revés. A mí me hacías falta como amiga y como mujer. No como banquera. Y si yo te fallé, tú también me fallaste. Si hubiera sido al revés, Isabella —aseguró con voz quebrada—, yo te habría apoyado a ciegas, y me hubiera dado igual si trabajabas o no en cinco o diez años, porque estarías involucrada en tu proyecto. Yo, sí habría creído en ti... Pero supongo que todo cambia mucho cuando es el hombre el que necesita el apoyo económico de la mujer, ¿no?

A Isabella se le caían las lágrimas de vergüenza, de pesar y de revelación, porque aunque le doliera horrores, Edward tenía razón.

Lo peor era que tenía razón de verdad. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no todo era como ella decía o como ella creía. Tal vez, sus prejuicios al tener al hombre en casa creyendo que no hacía nada, y ella trabajando para mantenerlo, hicieron que se agriara y que dejara de valorar o considerar los esfuerzos de Edward para ayudarla.

—Me sentía tan abandonada, Edward... —murmuró rota contra su hombro.

—Yo no te abandoné. Estaba en casa, contigo. Con mi mujer. Con mi perro. Siempre estuve ahí. No hacía nada más, excepto estar ahí para escribir. Porque ni siquiera salía con mis compañeros periodistas porque me daba reparo que pensaras que me iba de fiesta mientras tú llegabas cansada del trabajo. Pero tú no me veías ya. Ya habías decidido lo que era. Hubo un momento en el que tu comportamiento me hizo sentir que aquella no era mi casa, que no tenía derecho a estar ahí sin aportar nada... Que todo era tuyo y yo ahí solo estorbaba.

—Dios —susurró Isabella sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Ahora no tienes que sentirte mal, Isabella —le pidió Edward—. Estabas enfadada porque sentías que yo no era el hombre de quien te habías enamorado. Y ese era tu modo de echármelo en cara. Y lo comprendo. Creo que abusé, que confié en que nada iba a cambiar mientras yo te quisiera y te lo demostrase. Pero dejé de demostrártelo, porque tu rabia y tu decepción me venció. Ahora, las cosas son diferentes —Edward se apartó de ella, retirando la mirada del rostro de Isabella, porque no le apetecía ver lo afectada que estaba por esa conversación—. Si pudiera volver al pasado, no sé si haría las cosas como las hice. Seguramente sí, volvería a hacerlas. Porque yo intenté ser lo más franco y sensato que pude, teniendo en cuenta lo delicado de mi manuscrito y el absoluto secreto en el que debía de trabajar. Pero nunca dejé de quererte. Y nunca existió otra mujer.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también volverías a engañarme? —dijo Bella limpiándose las lágrimas de un manotazo abatido—. ¿Eh, Edward? ¿Volverías a jugar a las máscaras conmigo? ¿Lo volverías a hacer todo igual? Para mí tampoco hubo otro hombre. Eras tú.

—Quise regalarte a tu hombre de novela.

—No. Me tendiste una trampa.

—No es ninguna trampa —le recordó él ofendido—. Tú me engañaste con Draw, y yo te engañé con el mismo juego. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —Edward miró alrededor y después dio un paso hasta su todavía mujer, abarcando su espacio personal para decirle en voz baja—. Que esa Isabella que se entregó a Draw era la que yo quería para mí y tú me negaste —espetó con rabia—. Y ese Draw que según tú era tan diferente de mí, fue el que te volvió a enamorar. Y era yo.

Isabella osciló las pestañas hasta clavar su mirada clara en los ojos negros y diabólicos de su todavía marido.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Edward? —le espetó ella dolida por el modo en que le estaba pasando la victoria por la cara—. ¿No crees que ya te has reído suficiente de mí?

—¿Acaso ves que me esté riendo? —replicó él arisco. Un músculo palpitaba en su barbilla por la tensión—. ¿No te das cuenta? Envidio a Draw porque al menos él mantuvo tu atención hasta el último momento.

—Para ya, Edward...

—De mí te aburriste. Y lo más triste de todo es que... —se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Ya está bien... —le suplicó.

—Es que sería capaz de hacerme pasar por él de nuevo..., Solo para volver a disfrutar de ti sin tener que ver el asco que me profesas. Ya ves —se encogió de hombros—. Soy así de patético.

—Tú no me das asco —dijo Isabella afectada por esas palabras tan fuertes. Dio un paso hacia él y alargó la mano para tomarlo del antebrazo—. Edward, yo...

—Oh, ¡aquí estás! —exclamó Kate, interrumpiéndolos violentamente.

No lo podía disimular. Kate estaba disgustada al verlos juntos y con tanta intimidad en el balcón.

Se detuvo en el rostro surcado en lágrimas de Isabella y después se centró en los ojos vidriosos y heridos de Edward.

—Eddi —fingió una sonrisa de inadvertencia ante tanta tensión—. Esta es tu fiesta —le recordó entre dientes— y no veo que la estés disfrutando. Ven conmigo, te invito a una copa y así desconectas de tus temas legales.

¿Temas legales? Esa perra sabía que Edward quería divorciarse de ella... Ergo, Edward le había hablado de ella.

Isabella la fulminó con los ojos y esperó a sacarse la puñalada del centro del pecho. Se sentía traicionada.

Por supuesto que Edward estaba disfrutando.

Le había dado una lección. Acababa de recordarle que un matrimonio no se hunde si el otro no quiere. Y que ella había tenido la misma culpa o más en su infelicidad. Le daba rabia reconocerse en los recuerdos de Edward, y ahora se sentía corrida de vergüenza y mezquina por haber tirado la toalla con tanta rapidez, y sobre todo por no haberlo apoyado como se merecía. Había sido una machista inconsciente. Y había preferido juzgarlo y etiquetarlo como gandul, antes que luchar por él, esforzarse y dar la cara.

Por supuesto que Edward también podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero ya era lo de menos. Porque abochornada como estaba, solo sentía la losa de la culpabilidad sobre su espalda.

Pero Kate, esa maldita mujer, no tenía ni idea de cómo era su matrimonio, y no le daba la gana de tenerla husmeando alrededor como un ave carroñera, ni de que opinara tan a la ligera.

—Disculpa —la detuvo Isabella de repente—. Estaba hablando con mi marido —soltó sacando las uñas—. ¿Adónde te lo llevas?

—No te enfades, guapa —dijo ella guiñándole un ojo—. Pero esto no es una velada romántica. Es trabajo. Tú ya lo has tenido durante mucho tiempo. Ahora deja que otras lo disfrutemos y le labremos el camino que él necesita. Es lo mejor.

Isabella abrió la boca anonadada.

¡Será zorra! Edward le dirigió un último vistazo por encima del hombro, pero no se liberó de la mano de Kate y permitió que ella se lo llevara de su lado.

Bella fijó sus ojos en sus manos entrelazadas, y percibió como el centro de su pecho se encogía y se agrietaba por la mitad. Aquello le dolía.

Las garras de los celos se clavaban en su carne hasta atravesarle el alma.

Aquella noche le estaban dando una bofetada tras otra y la despertaban del letargo y del engaño de la presunta inocencia que ella creía poseer en el fin de su matrimonio.

No. No era inocente. Ninguno de los dos lo eran.

Derrotada, Isabella tomó la copa que había dejado reposando sobre el muro de piedra y se bebió el culo que quedaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un golpe seco.

Necesitaba largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Se dirigió a la salida del hotel deprisa y corriendo. Durante la aventura con Draw nunca sintió arrepentimiento ni culpa como la que sentía en esos momentos.

Alguien la detuvo por el brazo provocando que cesara en su huida.

—¿Isabella? —era Jake—. ¿Dónde has estado? Te estaba buscando.

—Por ahí —contestó sin mirarle.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jake con el gesto muy preocupado.

—S-sí.

—Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma. Bueno, en cierto modo, así era.

Eran los fantasmas de su pasado, que venían a atormentarla para mostrarle los pecados que ella había cometido y que su mente omitía inteligentemente para librarse de la culpa de sus censurables actos.

No era una santa, ni un ángel. Edward tampoco.

¿Quién lo era? Pero ya no lo podía omitir, porque Edward le había recordado cómo era su otra cara y ahora tenía que lidiar con ello.

—Necesito irme de aquí —murmuró angustiada.

Jake pareció leerle la mente y comprender que había tenido un encontronazo con su futuro ex marido.

—¿Te ha dicho algo Edward?

—No… Bueno…

El rubio tensó la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta para buscarlo entre la multitud.

—Le voy a partir la cara. Ese tío solo hace que convertirte en una infeliz.

—No. No ha sido así…

—No hace falta que lo niegues. Lo veo en tus ojos —aseguró apasionado—. Nadie debería hacerte sentir así.

—Jake —lo reprendió ella—. Deja de comportarte como mi guardaespaldas. Sé defenderme solita y no necesito que nadie se pegue por mí.

Él gruñó con frustración y dejó volcar en sus ojos toda su ira.

—No te entiendo.

—No tienes que entender nada.

—¿Por qué sigues defendiéndolo? Es un desgraciado. Un infeliz con ínfulas de grandeza que te utilizó. ¿No te das cuenta? A él le gustaría formar parte de algo así, Bella. Querría escribir algo tan bueno como este del Reinado de Judas…

—Se llama _El soberanismo de Judas_ —lo corrigió Bella.

—Como sea. Le gustaría forrarse como este hombre y tener el mundo a sus pies. Pero no puede. Porque es un pobre desgraciado al que mantuviste. Al menos, ahora tiene a otra que le pague las facturas.

—Jake, te estás pasando.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Es que crees que Edward no se folla a su editora?

—Deja de hablar así —dijo afectada por su pugnacidad.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo defiendes? Además, no sé por qué te importa. Vas a divorciarte de él —arqueó una ceja rubia que lo hizo parecer muy atractivo, pero también, muy prepotente..

—No lo defiendo. Es solo que no me gusta que se le acuse injustamente. Y sí hemos hablado, para tu información, pero no de nada de lo que...

—¿De qué?

—De nuestras cosas, jake.

—¿Qué cosas? —insistió impetuoso.

Isabella arrugó el ceño y esta vez, ese color claro de sus ojos se oscureció con beligerancia.

Jake se estaba comportando como lo que no era. Y ella no iba a permitir malos entendidos respecto a su relación. Nadie tenía derecho a hablarle así y mucho menos de creerse su dueño.

—Basta ya, por Dios —lo dijo de un modo que reflejó lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo y lo poco comprensiva que sería si volvía a escuchar un insulto hacia Edward—. Él es todavía mi marido y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie se meta con él, o le insulte. Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo, ¿entendido? Tú ya le pegaste cuando no tenías que haberlo hecho, ¿recuerdas? Ya te has propasado igual que lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Volvería a pegarle si tuviera la oportunidad. No me arrepiento —aseguró serio.

—Pues estuvo muy mal. Igual que está mal que creas que tienes derecho para hablarme de él así, o que te erijas como mi defensor o adoptes el papel de un novio celoso y protector. Porque no lo eres —aclaró con firmeza, recogiéndose el bajo del vestido—. Eres solo mi amigo. ¿Te queda claro? Y, si quieres seguir siéndolo, deja de comportarte así.

Jake no supo cómo reaccionar a aquel rapapolvo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, hasta que lo reconsideró y la cerró de golpe. Después inspiró para encajar mejor el golpe y acabó añadiendo:

—Soy tu amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Y él — negó con la cabeza—, no es lo mejor para ti. No tiene nada que ofrecerte. No tiene ingresos, no tiene trabajo ni futuro, ni ambiciones… Se cree escritor y nunca podrá vivir de eso. Porque personajes como el Draw este salen uno cada poco tiempo… Míralo, Bella —Jake ubicó a Edward al lado de Kate, escuchando hablar a un señor mayor que dialogaba con ellos—. Míralo. ¿Es que no lo ves? Quiere hacerse un sitio, quiere que lo tengan en cuenta, pero es un don nadie que ha conseguido que le publiquen un libro del que nadie hablará jamás, solo porque se ha metido entre las piernas de esa morena. Y tú, sigues aquí…

Escuchar oír hablar a Jake sobre Edward de aquel modo tan despectivo le removió las entrañas hasta oprimirle los pulmones.

Era asqueroso oír hablar a alguien de otra persona de esa manera solo porque uno tenía dinero y trabajo y el otro no. Denotaba una alta inclinación hacia los prejuicios sociales y al clasismo.

¿Qué sabía Jake de lo que ella necesitaba? ¿Qué sabía nadie de cómo había sido su relación con Edward?

Solo Rose y Alice conocían sus pormenores, y puede que demasiado agrandados debido a la impotencia y la rabia que ella sintió por el cambio de su marido.

Las cosas no eran blancas o negras, ni claras y oscuras. Habían tonos medios entre los que se perdían muchos detalles.

Puede que Jake, al ver la actitud de sus últimos meses, creyera que era una auténtica desgraciada de la vida y que vivir junto a Edward era lo peor.

Pero no había sido así. Isabella se sentía fatal por haber incentivado todas aquellas opiniones negativas hacia Edward y haber puesto al mundo en su contra.

En definitiva, había sido una mujer herida y despechada. Solo eso. Y en su necesidad de desahogarse, colocó a Edward en una posición en desventaja. Lo había hecho mal. Muy mal.

Él no había podido protegerse jamás de esos ataques, porque los desconocía. Encerrado en su oficina, inmerso como estaba en su aventura literaria, conocía parte de su desencanto, pero no sabía lo que ella iba diciendo a sus allegados.

Isabella solo había querido tenerlo a su lado y recibir su amor, quería al Edward del principio. Al Edward del que se enamoró perdidamente. Lo material, que tuviera trabajo o no, no le importaba. Tal vez, ella también se dejó llevar por las reglas de la sociabilidad, las más machistas y retrógradas, y aquello hubiera echado más sal y pimienta en sus heridas emocionales. No obstante, la única verdad era que no estaba enfadada con él por su interminable excedencia… No anhelaba al Edward del dinero, anhelaba al Edward que la cuidaba y la amaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Entonces, ¿había sido demasiado egoísta? Solo había necesitado que Edward le prestara atención y que le dijera lo mucho que la quería…

Pero ahora, pensándolo en frío y después de haber escuchado la versión de Edward, tal vez él intentó decírselo y acercarse más de una vez, pero puede que fuera una de esas cosas que dejó de hacer para no recibir un corte por su parte.

—Abre los ojos, maldita sea —le increpó Jake.

Aquello la sacó de sus pensamientos y provocó que los abriera, sí, pero para ver al hombre materialista que tenía delante.

—Él no te merece ni te mereció jamás.

—¿Y quién me merece? ¿Tú? —Tenía ante sí a un amigo, que había esperado como un buitre carroñero la llegada de su momento más bajo y doloroso para intentar comerse las sobras. Porque Isabella no se sentía entera, ni mucho menos; se sentía partida por la mitad.

Y Jake quería esa mitad. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente exigente como para pedirla entera.

¿Y qué se pensaba? ¿Que iba a caer en sus brazos y a decirle que tuvo que elegirle a él antes que a Edward cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

—Pues sí —se reivindicó él—. Yo podría ser perfecto para ti. Y no entiendo que no me veas como una apuesta firme de futuro —sonrió intentando parecer el ángel que no era—. Los dos trabajamos juntos, nos entendemos, estamos en la misma onda, somos autosuficientes y nos va bien la vida... —se acercó en un gesto vano de intentar convencerla. Jake se estaba vendiendo como un candidato firme—. Yo podría hacerte feliz, Bella. Siempre lo he creído.

Isabella nunca imaginó que una declaración de amor y de intenciones pudiera llegar a ser tan vacía y falta de tacto. Jake era comercial hasta para decirle a una mujer que lo considerase como pareja. Se vendía incluso así. Siempre vendía, por un precio módico, por supuesto.

Y, posiblemente, de necesitar Isabella ese tipo de seguridad, y valorar la comodidad por encima del amor; o de querer a un hombre con dinero y altas pretensiones para vivir su vida a uno que solo se tuviera a sí mismo, elegiría a Jake sin dudarlo. Porque él daba lo que daba, y no se extralimitaba. O lo tomabas o lo dejabas.

Pero ella no quería eso. Porque no era así. Estaba convencida de que con sus quejas podría haber dado esa imagen de mujer que buscaba en un hombre competencia, arrojo y bonanza, pero se había equivocado. Su comportamiento había sido caprichoso.

El de Edward estuvo muy mal y fue demasiado confiado al creer que el amor en la pareja no se tenía que regar cada día. Su ignorancia duró demasiado tiempo, porque era un relajado de la vida. Pero como mujer responsable y madura que se consideraba, Bella tenía que hacer autocrítica: y su postura no la dejaba bien parada. La realidad era que también cometió errores.

Alzó el rostro y la barbilla con orgullo, y miró a Jake como la transacción con patas por la que se hacía pasar.

—No te compro, Jake —aseveró.

—¿Cómo?

—Gracias por querer animarme y por apoyarme como lo haría un amigo. Pero nuestra relación no puede pasar de ahí.

Él cambió el rictus a uno de incomprensión.

—Dame una razón.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Podría darte muchas. Pero la principal es que... He querido tanto a un hombre que, a pesar del daño que nos hayamos hecho, yo aún tengo parte de ese amor en mí.

—¿Y por eso vas a dejar pasar otro tren?

—No te equivoques. En este caso, un clavo no saca a otro clavo.

—Si no lo intentas conmigo, no sabrás si somos compatibles o no, preciosa —sonrió desplegando su encanto.

—Dios... Vas demasiado rápido —era tan descarado que hasta le hacía gracia.

—Claro que voy rápido —añadió impaciente—. Isabella, me he hartado de invitarte a cenar, de invitarte a bailar... Siempre me has dicho que no.

—Porque no estoy preparada para hacerle hueco a nadie más —declaró atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta. Y cuando lo escuchó, lo creyó a pies juntillas. Aquella era su verdad—. No puedo hacerle sitio a otro cuando aún tengo rincones ocupados por mi pasado, llenos de recuerdos que me hicieron feliz, y que no tengo intención de suplantar.

—La vida es corta —él se encogió de hombros—. Si te falta confianza, Bella, yo tengo suficiente para los dos. Nuestros padres se conocen, se llevan bien... Nos llevaríamos de maravilla. Eres guapa, muy guapa —reconoció—. Y yo… creo que te gusto.

—Eres un hombre guapo. Sí —reconoció.

—¿Ves? Tú y yo tenemos un _feeling_ especial.

—No, Jake. No el que hay que tener para dar ese paso que me pides... —dijo sintiéndolo por él—. Al menos, por mi parte.

Jake encajó ese golpe con la dignidad que se presuponía en alguien tan seguro de sí mismo. Pero no evitó que sus ojos centellaran con la promesa de volver a intentarlo. Bella tenía que ser de él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándola y viendo cómo se apagaba en brazos de otro.

—Vas a ser un hueso duro de roer —obvió intentando bromear con ella.

—Dios, ¿es que tú no te cansas? No hay nada que roer.

—No encajo los noes. Y me decepciona mucho que sigas pensando en ese perdedor... Que creas que ese fantasma...

—Vale ya —dijo cansada de escuchar cómo insultaba a Edward—. Te estás pasando. Eres demasiado arrollador —exhaló cansada—. Me voy a casa —Isabella necesitaba cortar aquella conversación cuanto antes.

No quería hablar con él de nada parecido. Y mucho menos de Edward.

Jake y ella jamás tendrían una aventura. Porque su amigo y compañero de trabajo carecía de muchos aspectos que Isabella valoraba en un hombre. Y, aunque era muy atractivo, habían defectos de su personalidad que le quitaban encanto. Aunque esos defectos solo se podrían ver estando cerca como en ese momento.

De lejos, Jake cegaba por su belleza y su atracción. De cerca, si se valoraban otras cosas relacionadas con la moral y los valores, el angelito bromista y pizpireto que adoraba agradar, perdía luz.

—Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento —dijo él sin más—. Venga, vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

—No —se negó tajante—. Necesito estar sola. Iré a casa en taxi.

—No digas tonterías —insistió él—. Te he traído yo y te llevaré yo.

—A ver —ella se presionó el puente de la nariz, cansada de lidiar con él—. Jake, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes de que no quiero que me lleves tú? Tus comentarios no me gustan un pelo y...

—Señorita Isabella.

Bella se giró de golpe al escuchar aquella voz conocida evocadora de recuerdos sublimes y agridulces.

Era Marco. El mayordomo de Draw. Y estaba ahí, en aquella fiesta, como un invitado más.

Menuda sorpresa.

Bella tardó en reaccionar. La desubicaba ver a ese señor frente a ella, en el mismo hotel de Draw, y en el cóctel ofrecido a los medios por el éxito de su libro.

—¿Es usted la señorita Isabella? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta a la perfección.

Bella carraspeó y miró a Jake de reojo. Tenía que disimular y fingir que era la primera vez que se veían.

—Sí, soy yo.

Marco, que seguía teniendo la presencia amigable del escudero de Águila Roja, pero con smoking, asintió y mantuvo la expresión serena e inexpresiva de un buen mayordomo.

—Tengo que darle un mensaje.

Bella parpadeó y esperó a que el corazón se le bajara de la garganta.

—¿Un mensaje de quién? —quiso saber Jake controlando a la multitud.

—Eso es confidencial, señor —contestó Marco con mucha más educación de la que hacía gala el rubio.

—Está bien —concedió Isabella girándose hacia su acompañante—. Jake, ya hablaremos de esto otro día —argumentó apresurada—. Vete a casa. Yo regresaré en taxi.

—Pero, Bella…

—No —lo cortó rotunda—. Es lo mejor. Me apetece estar sola. Voy a atender a este señor, y después me iré a casa a descansar.

Jake los miró intermitentemente a uno y a otro. Al Final, tiró de las solapas de su americana en un gesto altivo.

—Como quieras, Bella. Te veré el Lunes y hablaremos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Jake. Pero tomaremos un café como siempre —quiso cortarlo en ese momento y borrar cualquier idea que tuviera respecto a ellos juntos como pareja.

Él se dio la vuelta disconforme y dejó a Marco y a Isabella a solas, en esa sala atestada de personas famosas y medios.

Cuando Isabella comprobó que Jake se había ido definitivamente, encaró a Marco con actitud ponderosa.

—Antes de que me digas nada —alzó la mano para acallarlo—, ten claro que no voy a seguir tus instrucciones hasta que no me digas quién eres.

—Pero, señorita Isabella —dijo incómodo—… El señor Draw me pidió discreción y…

—Mira, Marco —no estaba para jueguecitos, así que se lo llevó al balcón donde hacía un rato había estado hablando con Edward—. Tú y yo sabemos —dijo en voz baja—, que Draw se llama Edward, y que es mi marido.

Marco bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Sí —confirmó las palabras de Isabella.

—Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás jugando a esto?

—¿Acaso eso importa? Yo solo le doy el mensaje…

—Claro que importa. Se acabaron las máscaras — sentenció rotundamente—. Se acabaron los misterios. ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás en la vida de mi marido? Dímelo o me doy media vuelta y hago como si jamás te hubiera visto. Edward te paga por lo que haces, ¿no? —de otro modo no lo entendería—. Marco, dímelo, porque esta va a ser la última noche que os voy a seguir el juego.

Marco no sabía donde meterse. Isabella tenía una presencia fuerte cuando sacaba el carácter y esa energía le obligó a decirle la verdad.

—Yo trabajaba con Edward.

—¿Con Edward? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Cuando él estaba en la planta editorial del periódico.

Isabella lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendida.

—¿Eres periodista?

—No —Marco sonrió tímidamente—. Estaba en el equipo de limpieza. El señor Edward siempre me invitaba a cafés cuando me veía, y conversábamos sobre todo. Él era el único que hablaba con nosotros y nos trataba como a uno más. Él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Hará cuestión de casi tres años, a mí me echaron de la plantilla de limpieza, y me quedé en paro. Lo pasé muy mal. Tenía dos niñas pequeñas y mi esposa estaba enferma… Y —dijo emocionado—. Bueno, se puede imaginar… El señor Edward se portó muy bien conmigo e hizo cosas por mí que no hizo nadie. Algunos meses me mandaba dinero para echarme una mano. Para comida, sobre todo…

—Entiendo —Isabella se imaginaba a Edward ayudando a ese hombre y se le caía el alma al suelo.

—Yo le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero él me ayudó durante muchos meses, hasta que me dijo que ya no podía darme más porque él tampoco trabajaba. Aunque algunas veces, encargaba compra en el supermercado y me mandaba las bolsas a mi piso.

Dios mío. Tenía sentido. Edward hacía compras de comida por internet. Y el supermercado las llevaba a casa. Hubo meses que el dinero de la compra ascendía mucho teniendo en cuenta lo que llegaba a la nevera y a la despensa. Isabella pensaba que Edward se lo comía todo muy rápido… Y que no le dejaba nada.

¿Era por eso? Edward le enviaba comida a ese señor.

¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Por qué?

—Hace cuestión de un par de meses, Edward me llamó y me preguntó si estaba trabajando. La respuesta fue negativa —continuó atribulado—. El señor Edward me ofreció trabajo como su mayordomo. Le hago la compra, le limpio la casa y ejecuto todos los recados que él necesita… No hace falta que le diga que, cuando él me pidió que formara parte de lo de Draw, no me negué. Yo por el señor Edward —dijo con orgullo–, haría cualquier cosa. Es un buen hombre —le recordó Marco—. Yo, si me permite, comprendo que sus circunstancias ahora sean un tanto incómodas...

—Usted no tiene ni idea.

—Pero todo lo que ha hecho el señor Edward...

—No creo que él necesite defensores que hablen en su nombre, Marco —dijo enfadada—. Solo él sabe lo que hizo y por qué lo hizo.

—Sí, señorita —agachó la cabeza de manera sumisa.

Estaba claro que Marco lo veneraba.

Y Isabella admiraba el altruismo de su marido. Ella conocía su faceta compasiva y desinteresada, pero no se imaginaba que, no teniendo dinero, ayudara a un hombre y a su familia a pagar sus facturas. ¿Qué hubiera dicho ella si Edward le hubiese contado lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Le habría apoyado?

Dios... Si lo pensaba bien y fríamente, seguro que en ese momento le habría dicho que no. Porque era ella quien debía hacerse cargo de las facturas, ya que él no tenía ingresos. Y podría haberse responsabilizado porque, por suerte, dinero era lo único que no le faltaba a Isabella. Pero estando en la situación en la que estaban, medio rotos como matrimonio, ¿cómo iba a pensar en nadie más que no fuera ella y su desgraciada vida marital?

¿La convertía eso en una egoísta? ¿En una mala persona?

Probablemente, Edward tendría las mismas reservas hacia ella, por eso se lo mantuvo en secreto.

¿Y qué mierda era ella entonces? ¿Un ogro con el que no se podía hablar?

—Marco, ahora mismo no tengo paciencia para esto —se presionó el puente de la nariz para destensar la presión que sentía en la frente. La iban a matar entre todos—. ¿Cuál es el mensaje que tiene que darme?

Él miró a Isabella con compasión y sonrió feliz por poder cumplir su misión.

—El señor Draw la espera en la suite colonial, señorita.

Ella cerró los ojos porque el dolor que le provocó esa invitación la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Draw la invitaba?

¿Draw?

De acuerdo. Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Perfecto. Quería hablar con Draw y decirle unas cuantas cosas y, de paso, cerraría un ciclo. Así que, con toda la beligerancia y la incomprensión que se concentraba en el centro de su pecho, aceptó el reto.

—No hace falta que me acompañe, Marco —le dio la espalda y caminó con paso apresurado hacia el ascensor—. Conozco muy bien el camino.

* * *

La puerta de la suite estaba entreabierta. Él la había dejado así a propósito.

¿Por qué la había invitado? ¿Confiaba que podría tener a Isabella una noche más? ¿Para qué? Su matrimonio se había desmoronado, así que ¿con qué fin programaba ese encuentro? ¿Aceptaría su todavía mujer a encontrarse con Draw de nuevo?

Edward no sabía muy bien qué le había llevado a citar a Isabella en la suite colonial. Pero fuera como fuese, ahí estaba.

Esperándola.

Escuchó los tacones de Isabella pisar firmemente el pasillo; parecía decidida.

Él la esperaba a oscuras, de pie en el hall de la suite, apoyado en la pared y con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, su perfume lo embriagó, y quiso atesorarlo para siempre, guardarlo en una cajita que pudiera abrir a voluntad. Era un delicia en la piel de su mujer.

Pero Isabella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó apoyada en ella, con sus manos atrapadas entre su cuerpo y la entrada.

Por un momento, solo se escucharon sus respiraciones, muy conscientes el uno del otro. Se oían. Se olían. Pero no se veían.

Ella recordaba muy bien esa situación. Y también había memorizado el hall de ese habitáculo; aunque ahora no lo pudiera vislumbrar, lo observaba en su mente.

—¿Estás aquí, Draw? —preguntó Isabella encorajada. Era su marido, pero aprovecharía esa oportunidad que tenía con él para zanjar su viacrucis.

Edward se obligó a que le saliera la voz y a adoptar el tono de su alter ego.

—Hola, _Sundara_. Sí, estoy aquí —era la voz de Draw, no la suya.

—Vaya… Qué pronto has regresado de Canadá — aquella fue la primera fresca que le soltó, y que recordaba una de sus muchas mentiras.

—El proyecto se truncó antes de tiempo —contestó expectante.

—Ya... Las cosas se truncan sin verlas venir, ¿verdad? Pero es más flagrante verlas venir y no hacer nada por remediarlo… ¿no crees? —Isabella no osaba a mover un solo músculo. Ahí, en la penumbra, había disfrutado de ese hombre, con ese hombre. Había aceptado sus deseos y sus instintos, y se había permitido creer de nuevo en ella misma, en su poder como mujer, para después descubrir que todo había sido una falacia, una vil y falsa puesta en escena—. ¿Sabes? Me alegra que me hayas invitado, Draw.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy en una fase de despedidas y de Finalización de etapas, y quiero poder cerrar la tuya como es debido.

—¿Quieres acabarla? —preguntó temeroso. Edward luchaba contra su propia naturaleza.

La única posibilidad que tenía de acercarse a Isabella de nuevo era como Draw, en la oscuridad, mientras no se vieran las caras. Porque siendo Edward, veía en los ojos azules de su esposa la rabia, la pena y la decepción, y eso lo destrozaba. Y como aquel había sido su recurso para volver a verla y a tocarla, lo utilizó.

—Sí. Quiero dejar de creer en los protagonistas de las novelas. Tú eres uno de ellos, ¿no? Un personaje creado para mí, expresamente para mí —recordó Isabella—. Pero solo eres un producto inventado por la mente de mi marido, que no tuvo los pantalones de mirarme a la cara e intentar reconquistarme, y por eso se hizo pasar por otro. Sin embargo, la jugada le salió rana, porque lo hizo tan bien, y se volcó tanto con el personaje y con ser todo lo que él no era conmigo, que me gustó demasiado. Y ahora, para mi desgracia, le echo de menos.

—¿A quién?

—A Draw, por supuesto —una nueva puñalada—. Y él, mi marido, es el único culpable de mi añoranza. Me lanzó a los brazos de otro hombre que acabó gustándome mucho más que él.

¡Zas! Una bofetada no le habría dolido más a Edward. Ella escuchó como él se removía incómodo para salir de su escondite. Sintió su presencia aproximarse, y percibió una energía peligrosa emanar de su cuerpo. Edward era un animal rondando a su presa.

—Isabella...

—No. Yo no soy Isabella para ti —su lengua era como un latigazo seco y doloroso tras otro—. A mí no me llames por mi nombre —carraspeó para tragar el nudo que la atoraba—. La cuestión es que tuvimos una despedida abrupta —aseguró Isabella dañina—. Pero no quiero ese recuerdo agrio para nosotros. Quiero el mejor. La mejor despedida.

—¿Crees que te he pedido que vengas por eso? Isabella rio sin ganas.

—Mira... Ahora no me vengas con esas. No quiero hablar. Entre nosotros siempre ha habido eso: el sexo, el misterio, la necesidad... ¿Crees que me importa otra cosa de ti que no sea el hecho de que me hagas sentir bien?

Odiaba comportarse de ese modo. Pero Edward se lo había ganado. Si creía que después de descubrir todo el pastel, ella se arrepentiría y le iría de rodillas para pedirle perdón, estaba muy equivocado. Aquí se habían hecho daño los dos, y ella no iba a ser la primera en someterse.

Estaba tan furiosa con todo, que lo único que tenía eran ganas de pegar a alguien y de gritar. Y Draw le vendría de perlas como chivo expiatorio. Porque él fue el detonante de su caída en picado y la posterior destrucción de su corazón. Y quería venganza.

De repente, la mano de Draw salió disparada hacia su barbilla y la sujetó bruscamente. Isabella se sorprendió porque no sabía que lo tenía tan cerca, hasta el punto de oler su aliento a cava.

Edward se sentía desdichado por no poder conseguir el favor de su todavía esposa. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero estaba convencido de que su cólera igualaba a la de ella.

—¿Es que me vas a echar el polvo del adiós? — rugió con impotencia.

—Por supuesto. ¿Es que no lo veías venir? —dijo con los dientes apretados, queriéndolo apartar empujándolo por el pecho—. Eres fruto de la mente de un escritor y me sorprende que no tengas mejores diálogos o que no adivines cómo sigue la trama. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Continuar con esta aventura sin sentido?

Edward se quedó callado, reconsiderando la pregunta de Bella. No quería perderla, pero su único modo de tenerla era haciéndose pasar por otro, porque siendo él mismo, Bella era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos con respeto. Estaba hundido en la mierda que él mismo había fermentado.

—Estás a punto de divorciarte de tu marido —le dijo a un centímetro de sus labios—, porque le has sido infiel. ¿Y quieres seguir con esto?

—Te equivocas. No me voy a divorciar de mi marido por una supuesta infidelidad que él mismo ha provocado. Me conocía, sabía muy bien cómo engatusarme... Edward, mi maridito —explicó como si hablara con alguien que no lo conocía—, lo ha tenido muy fácil. Pero la cuestión es que yo jamás me habría planteado divorciarme de él, si se hubiera portado conmigo como el hombre del que me enamoré, y no el ermitaño en el que luego se transformó y que apenas estaba pendiente de mí. Edward se perdió entre las páginas de su libro y se olvidó del mundo y de todo lo demás. Hasta olvidarse de mí.

—Yo tengo entendido que no fue del todo así. Tú...

—Sí. Sé lo que vas a decir. Que yo no era tampoco la dulce y enamorada Isabella del principio. Y puede que tenga razón, también fue culpa mía porque me hice esquiva a sus atenciones. Pero llegaron demasiado tarde, no cuando yo las necesitaba. La cuestión es que si me divorcio de Edward es porque no ha sido sincero conmigo, porque me ha ocultado mucha información cuando entre nosotros no debía de haber secretos. Porque juró quererme y cuidarme, y no lo hizo bien —sabía que estaba hablándole a Edward, y aprovechó ese momento en el silencio y en el hall de esa suite donde empezó todo para expresar la única verdad que ella conocía—. Y porque después, me engañó e hizo trampas. Y ahora, sé que él puede ser feliz porque ha conseguido dinero y éxito, aunque nunca pueda revelar su identidad. Y entiendo... —susurró acongojada—, que él crea que me ha dado una lección a mí y a todos los que pensábamos que vivía a mi costa y que era un haragán. Y me alegro por su victoria en ese sentido. De verdad que sí —admitió sincera—. Pero no tiene que sentirse satisfecho cuando, durante tres años, me tuvo desilusionada y provocó que se me rompiera el corazón lentamente. Y no hizo nada —aseguró todavía incrédula—. Nada por evitarlo. Y me importa un comino que con su hermetismo quisiera protegerme, porque ni siquiera podía imaginar la dificultad y la grandeza de lo que estaba escribiendo, pero eso no hace que deje de dolerme igualmente. Y es que… No hay victoria en la venganza —lo intentó empujar por el pecho—. Solo dolor. Un profundo dolor —Bella inspiró para hacerse fuerte y no derrumbarse frente a Draw, porque no quería consuelo, ni de su amante ni de su marido. Solo quería un combate. Algo que la hiciera sentir que revivía después de la insensibilidad en la que estaba sumida desde que descubrió que Edward era Draw—. Y no importa quién gana o quién pierde. Solo importa la pérdida y las bajas que hay por el camino. Y lo nuestro, lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, es una de esas bajas. Así que vengo a despedirme de todo, y de paso a darme un homenaje como los que mi marido ya no sabía darme —otra puñalada más—. Creo que me lo merezco. Por todo —espetó soltándose de su amarre de manera beligerante y desafiante—. ¿Qué me dices, Draw, «el que busca yacimientos de pozo de kimberlita»? —se rió de él y de su mentira en su cara—. ¿Nos damos un último homenaje para enterrar esta farsa como es debido? ¿O tampoco vas a tener los pantalones ahora que sé que eres un embustero?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Edward hablando sobre sus labios, deseoso de morderla y castigarla por hablar así.

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿Qué iba a querer sino? Vengo a decirte adiós a lo grande, y a que tú, Draw, te despidas de mí y te vayas con tu ex esposa, esa mujer que ahora quiere que volváis porque tienes éxito y dinero —volvió a hacer referencia a otra de sus mentiras—. Contaste una historia que podría tener paralelismos con la mía y la de mi marido, ¿verdad? Fuiste muy ocurrente. Pero, como ves, a mí no me importa lo que tengas o dejes de tener. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos. Ya no tenemos nada que perder. Aprovechémoslo y atesoremos un buen recuerdo el uno del otro —lo dijo sin alma y sin saber muy bien a quién iba dirigido ese mensaje. Lo imperó sin demasiadas ganas de ser querida, pero sí con ánimo de dar una última estocada.

—¿Y qué hay de tu marido?

—Bueno… Él no está aquí, ¿no? —espetó provocándole—. De él ya me ocuparé en otro momento. Es otro mentiroso. Como tú —apuntilló.

Y Edward dejó ir un gruñido que reverberó en su pecho, antes de dejar caer la boca sobre la de ella y aceptar el reto.

El beso desesperado y belicoso, se tornó aguerrido en el instante en que sus bocas se unieron.

Isabella se dejó hacer y se concentró en pensar que esas manos que la tocaban eran las de Draw y no las de Edward. Pero en su mente ya no había misterio, solo el hermoso rostro de su marido, cuyos ojos negros y llamativos la miraban con odio, pero también con deseo.

Una cosa estaba clara: A Edward siempre le había gustado ella y lo seguía atrayendo.

Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo y tiro de sus mechones negros con fuerza y desesperación, disfrutando de la sensación de acariciar esa guedeja suave y lisa; odiándose por que todavía le encantaba tocar su pelo.

No obstante, el beso se cortó rápido.

De repente, Isabella sintió que Draw la movía y la ponía de cara a la pared. Las puertas correderas que daban al salón estaban abiertas y a través de ellas entraba la luz nocturna de la calle, no lo suficientemente poderosa como para que se pudieran adivinar los gestos y las caras, excepto divisar siluetas y formas borrosas, como la que ambos eran en ese momento.

—¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Un polvo? ¿Eso has venido a buscar? —preguntó él sobre el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y deslizando las manos por sus muslos para empezar a subirle la falda larga de su espectacular y elegante vestido.

—Eres Draw, ¿me equivoco? Contigo es lo que he tenido. Sexo.

—Y mucho más —reafirmó con certitud—. Entrega, intimidad y... Libertad.

—Dejémoslo en buen sexo —Finalizó Isabella sabiendo lo destructivo que era todo eso para ellos.

—Bien —Le bajó el escote del vestido rojo palabra de honor y expuso sus pechos al aire—. Entonces te follaré como nunca —dijo ofendido y contrariado porque Bella no aprovechara la ocasión para hablar con Edward en vez de con Draw. Bien mirado, se lo había ganado a pulso porque él mismo creó a ese personaje. Era justo que esa noche él lo destruyera junto a ella, aunque sabía con toda seguridad que, aquel intercambio, aquel último encuentro, también lo destruiría a él.

¿Y qué más daba cuando ya habían pecado el uno contra el otro? ¿Importaba ahora cuando había perdido lo más preciado para él? Esa noche la tendría entre sus brazos, y la furia le impediría ser tierno o cariñoso.

Porque en aquel hall no existían ni Edward ni Isabella. Solo Draw y Sundara. Dos amantes infieles. Y para seguir adelante, ambos debían desaparecer y ser destruídos.

Edward tomó la suave tira del tanga de Isabella. No veía ni el color, solo sabía que eran unas tiritas insignificantes que podrían romperse de un tirón.

Le subió la falda arremangándola sobre la cintura y exponiendo sus nalgas al desnudo. Bella tenía un culo estupendo, duro y bien formado. Se dejó caer de rodillas, hipnotizado y deseoso de probarlo y empezó a besarlo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la pared, gimiendo tensa. A tientas, alargó la mano para buscar la cabeza de Draw y cuando la encontró lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él.

—Sube —le ordenó—. Sal de ahí.

Draw rechinó los dientes, y la miró a través de la línea negra que dibujaban sus espesas pestañas. Bella no quería atenciones.

Solo un polvo. Uno que le hiciera tanto daño a ella como a él.

Él se levantó, y manteniéndola contra la pared, se desabotonó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Después se llevó la mano al paquete y sacó su miembro duro y ya preparado.

—¿Es esto? ¿Lo quieres así? —le preguntó inclemente, acariciándola con la punta del pene entre las piernas.

—Sí.

—Deseo concedido.

La empaló poderosamente, adelantando las caderas, escuchando con placer el sollozo de Bella al tenerlo entero adentro.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, pecho contra espalda. Enganchados y conectados, aunque no vinculados emocionalmente.

Edward le cubrió los pechos con las manos y obligó a Bella a curvarse hacia atrás para que sintiera mejor la penetración.

Aquello era sexo. Sexo unido al castigo y al despecho. Creían que no habían emociones de por medio, pero habían demasiadas, aunque no fueran amables.

Edward se limitó a poseerla encolerizado por su propia incapacidad para reconducir la situación con Bella: y Bella buscó de Draw lo que le había dado y lo único que se podría llevar de él: placer y autoconocimiento.

Él llevó la mano hacia delante y coló los dedos entre su sexo para estimularle el clítoris mientras entraba y salía de ella.

Ambos se movían al mismo tiempo, descarnados y faltos de sentimientos pero, al mismo tiempo, necesitados de ese contacto en el que anhelaban marcar el ritmo y demostrar quién era el soberano y quien debía mostrar pleitesía.

Sin embargo, ninguno se rindió ni tampoco gobernó en el otro.

Cuando Edward se corrió en el interior de Bella, sin protección ni nada, mordió el hombro de su mujer y le apretó los pezones al tiempo que eyaculaba. Y provocó, con su respiración y sus envites, que ella se corriera casi a la vez.

Solo la dignidad y el amor propio hicieron que ambos se sostuvieran contra la pared y no cayeran al suelo como figuras de papel.

Solo el orgullo les mantuvo en pie, aunque muy en el fondo, se sintieran magullados.

Bella no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero sí sabía la razón por la que lo había hecho.

—Salte —le ordenó ella apoyando la frente en la pared, aturdida por la explosión del orgasmo.

Edward se quedó en silencio y reaccionó tarde, justo cuando Isabella ya se escurría para liberarse de él.

Ella no se giró ni se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

Se subió el tanga en silencio, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la semilla de Edward no tardaría en escurrírsele por las piernas.

Después, recogió el bolso de mano que se había quedado en el suelo, y se pasó la mano por el moño para comprobar que seguía en su sitio.

Y dijo sin más:

—Adiós, Draw —a tientas, abrió la puerta de la suite y, cuando la luz del pasillo la iluminó, giró la cabeza permitiendo que los rayos de luz atravesaran sus mechones rubios. Lo miró de soslayo—. Dile a tu amigo Edward que se pase por casa para hablar de nuestro divorcio. O queda con él para hablar, porque me temo que vuestra situación es muy parecida, y seguro que os podéis ayudar.

Era puro cinismo y sarcasmo. Bella lo sabía. Acababa de comportarse con la frialdad y la osadía que nunca había tenido con Edward, porque siempre se había dejado llevar por el corazón con él, intentando no herir su sensibilidad con sus palabras y sus acciones. Amándolo por encima de todo.

Pero siempre debía haber una primera vez para ese todo. Y aquella primera vez había sido dura para ella, y también liberadora.

Porque acababa de darle a Edward donde más le dolía, aunque también había salido herida.

A Draw le echaba un polvo de despedida, y a él le invitaba a su casa para que hablaran de las cláusulas de su divorcio.

Dio un portazo teatral y se alejó de aquella suite que jamás volvería a pisar.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la habitación, Edward todavía aturdido y medio desnudo, se había dejado caer en el suelo para quedarse sentado en el parqué, pensativo sobre cómo, a pesar de haber querido lo contrario, acababa de ahuyentar a Isabella.

Estaba hecho un lío y sentía asco hacia sí mismo por no saber mantener a su lado a la única persona en el mundo que amaba más que a su propia vida.

No fue el encuentro más romántico.

Ni el más sensual.

Ni mucho menos fue el más deseado.

En eso pensaba Isabella al llegar en taxi a su casa, y quedarse con la mirada empañada en lágrimas, fija en el ordenador de Edward.

Impelida por una urgencia que no supo descifrar, se quitó los zapatos de tacón, ascendió las escaleras hasta la última planta, y se fue directamente hacia la buhardilla en la que él se había enclaustrado durante años, en la madriguera de sus secretos, para quedarse ahí de pie, con el cuerpo tenso y las sensaciones turbulentas que recorrían su mente sin descanso.

No sabía ponerlas en orden.

Lo único que asumía y de lo que sí estaba segura era de que solo había sido un polvo por despecho, gestado en las raíces de la decepción y madurado en la maquiavélica necesidad que tiene una mujer herida en ser la última en dar el golpe.

Isabella también sabía lastimar y había tenido esa necesidad.

Entendía que el golpe asestado a Edward no había sido agradable. Al acostarse con Draw le dio a entender que prefería al misterioso hombre millonario y que siempre la trató como a una Reina, antes que a él, un marido que había tomado decisiones desacertadas.

Y el daño ya estaba hecho, por las dos partes.

Bella sorbió por la nariz y dio un paso y otro hasta alcanzar el escritorio en el que se sentaba Edward. Todo estaba igual que el día en el que se fue.

Después de la pelea con Jake en el jardín, no volvió a aparecer por su casa.

Era la primera vez que Bella subía a ese lugar. Y ahora entendía por qué no lo había hecho aún. Porque el silencio ahí latente certificaba la ausencia de Edward en su vida, la aplastante soledad que la carcomía y le laceraba el corazón.

Edward tenía ropa, apuntes, y un montón de cosas que por lo visto no iba a reclamar porque no había dicho en ningún momento de ir a buscarlas. Como tampoco la reclamaba a ella.

Pasó la mano por la superficie lisa de la mesa caoba y abrió una libreta con las cubiertas de piel de color negro.

Ahora era libre para chafardear, libre para ser curiosa y descubrir algo que ya había descubierto. Pero no importaba.

En las hojas que pasaba de ese cuaderno, reconoció la letra de Edward. El maldito supo falsificar su caligrafía para hacerse pasar por Draw... Se pensó hasta el último detalle para llevar a cabo su artimaña de seducción. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima de la tinta, como si fueran una fotografía vieja y melancólica de otro tiempo que ya apenas iba con ella. Habían nombres, fechas, opiniones, garabatos... Post its en unas hojas, post its en otras...

Y en un arrebato lanzó la libreta contra la pared, que rebotó y cayó como peso muerto al suelo. A la libreta le siguieron los bolis, los lapiceros, y todo lo que había encima de la mesa: libros, dossiers... Bella se dejó llevar por el coraje y lo hizo volar todo por los aires.

Pero lo que más rabia le dio fue darse cuenta de que no podía tirar ni eliminar de esa buhardilla la esencia de Edward. Y no era el caro perfume de Draw, sino el familiar y suave aroma de la piel de su marido, de su _aftershave_...

La buhardilla olía a él, al hombre con el que se casó, al avispado periodista, al escritor soñador... A todo lo que él representaba. Y eso la destrozó y la abatió en la añoranza.

No quería divorciarse. No quería acabar así. Quería a su marido, al que ella había fallado y engañado, y al mismo que la había abandonado y confundido. Lo quería a él y no a Draw.

No obstante, esa infausta noche se dio cuenta de que no tenía a ninguno de los dos.

Solo a su precioso dogo que le olía los pies descalzos y lloriqueaba con ella por verla tan triste.


	15. Chapter 15

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
*********Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
****** escenas muy elevadas *****

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**_Al día siguiente_**

—¿Mamá?

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

Bella sabía que llamaba muy tarde, por eso su madre estaba sorprendida. Eran las once de la noche del domingo. Había pasado el día viendo álbumes hoffmans de Edward y de ella, y se había descubierto llorando desconsolada ante la avalancha de los poderosos recuerdos visuales.

Ahora necesitaba el consuelo de su madre y sus palabras, que eran sabias y reconfortantes. Ojalá la tuviera cerca para que pudiera abrazarla.

En las fotos, Edward y ella se veían tan felices entonces... Y su madre salía muchas veces abrazando a Edward, en distintos lugares, queriéndolo como a un hijo más, como siempre había hecho.

En esas instantáneas, ambos aparecían con la mirada brillante y llena de sueños, y unas sonrisas que no les cabían en la cara. Como las del día de su boda.

¿Y qué quedaba de eso? Solo dolor. Y pena. Muchísima pena al darse cuenta de que de verdad esa época se había acabado; se esfumó como si nunca hubiese existido. A cada álbum que cerraba, portazo que le daba a un tiempo en el que había sido más feliz que en ese instante.

Y le dolía y la hacía sentir desgraciada como nunca.

—Perdona que te llame tan tarde, mamá.

—No pasa nada, cielo. No sabía nada de ti desde que regresaste a Barcelona. Y no me has cogido ninguna de las llamadas que te he hecho —la reprendió Rene—. Me tenías muy preocupada. No me lo hagas más.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —se disculpó—. Tenía que aclimatarme al ritmo de trabajo, y... Y bueno, a estar sola en esta casa... —lamentó acongojada.

—¿Sola? ¿Cómo que sola? ¿No has hablado con Edward? ¿No habéis arreglado las cosas? —cuestionó preocupada.

Dios. Si fuera tan fácil... Isabella necesitaba hablar de lo sucedido con Edward, pero no podía contárselo ni siquiera a su madre. Era tan injusto que no pudiera decir que Edward era el héroe anónimo que copaba telediarios y periódicos nacionales... Era injusto para él, que merecía ese reconocimiento.

—Mamá, no es fácil.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo es —aseveró ella—. Pero por eso no tenéis que dejar de intentarlo, ¿me oyes? Sois un matrimonio joven y...

—Mamá, me he equivocado con él —sentenció.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendida con un tono de «ya te lo advertí»—. Entonces, ¿ya no es de él toda la culpa?

—Déjame acabar... Al igual que él se ha equivocado conmigo.

—Entiendo. Ahora es de los dos. A ver, ¿cuéntame qué ha pasado?

—No... No nos hemos portado bien el uno con el otro. Eso es todo. Y puede que lo mejor para él sea alejarse de mí, y tal vez eso también sea bueno para mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no nos merecemos. No nos hemos sabido cuidar, mamá. Éramos buenos, pero lo hemos hecho mal.

En ese instante de revelación y conocimiento, Bella entendió que seguía queriendo a Edward más de lo que ella creía y que, al no apoyarle y haber puesto en duda su capacidad y su valía, no merecía su compañía, ni un marido como él. Edward merecía una mujer que lo apreciase y lo valorase por su capacidad para sacrificarse por los demás. Y Bella no había tenido esa paciencia.

Saber eso de sí misma la hizo sentirse mal y provocó que volviera a llorar inconsolablemente cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el teléfono contra su oreja.

—Cariño, por favor, no llores, cálmate. Cojo un avión y voy para allá... Voy a llamar a tu padre y...

—No, mamá —le pidió ella—. Por favor. No quiero que ninguno de los dos venga. Ya suficiente tuvisteis al presenciar esa escena de mal gusto la última vez que estuvisteis aquí... Y estoy mejor, de verdad. Yo... Me las arreglaré. Tengo que espabilarme sola...

—Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Pues... Edward quiere el divorcio. Y hasta hace unas semanas yo estaba convencida de que quería lo mismo. Pero ahora... —jugaba distraídamente haciendo círculos en el agua—. Ahora no quiero esto.

—Me alegra que digas eso —afirmó Rene orgullosa—. El amor se tiene que luchar, y más aún cuando hemos errado. Hay que sabe pedir perdón. No abandonar a las primeras de cambio.

—Antes me sentía fuerte para todo. No creía que yo tuviera culpa de mi situación... Me cegué pensando en que todo era responsabilidad de la desidia y el conformismo de Edward.

—Lo sé. Sé cómo me hablabas de él y de lo cansada que estabas de mantenerle y hacerle todo...

Bella lamentó profundamente la imagen que había vendido de su marido. Que era cierta, pero tal vez debió de ser más considerada y menos agresiva. O al menos cuidar de no hablar así de alguien a quien todavía quería o tenía una alta estima.

—Estaba muy enfadada con él, mamá... Pero ahora que sé la verdad...

—¿Pero qué verdad es esa? Me estás impacientando. ¿Qué ha pasado para que cambies tanto de parecer?

—Pues me he equivocado y me he dado cuenta de que yo no era perfecta tampoco.

—Hija mía... —la compadeció.

—Y ahora las cosas se han complicado muchísimo.

—¿Complicado hasta el punto de no atreverte a ir a hablar con él para daros otra oportunidad y decirle cómo te sientes? —la tanteó su madre.

Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la bañera dejando que el agua caliente la cubriera por completo.

Dios... Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Ojalá pudiera verle y no ponerse nerviosa ni temblar ante la cercanía de aquella separación.

Sin rencores. Sin reproches. Aunque eso era imposible cuando se había compartido una vida pasada. Y luego estaba la historia de Draw... Que en todo momento había sido él. Una tercera persona que en realidad no era tal.

—No es tan fácil —musitó—. ¿Sabías que Laureus va a editar su libro?

—¿Su libro? —repitió Rene incrédula—. No, por supuesto que no lo sabía. ¿Esa es una editorial grande? ¿No es la del hombre este que está llevando a la palestra a la mitad de los políticos de este país? ¿El del Judas ese...?

—Sí —asintió Isabella feliz por que su madre conocía el libro de Edward, aunque no supiera que era de él—. Laureus es la mejor.

—Caray... Entonces nuestro Edward tenía razón y es un excelente escritor.

—Ni lo imaginas, mamá —contestó con el tono lleno de admiración—. Su libro es... Sencillamente, es una maravilla. Cada palabra, cada sentencia es como si te tocara y te abriera conciencia.

—¿Ya lo has leído?

—Sí...

—Te lo dio Edward para que lo leyeras...

—Sí, más o menos —no fue así exactamente, pero su madre no debía saber más.

—Bueno, y cuéntame cuál va a ser tu siguiente paso. ¿Qué harás?

—Yo... Solo sé que no me quiero separar de él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le quiero, mamá.

—Pero querer, como has visto, no es suficiente. Hay que dar mucho de uno mismo para ser feliz en el matrimonio. No hay nada más complicado que vivir en pareja con una persona que se supone que debe de ser para toda la vida. Os lo dije al principio: el amor se cuida o se rompe. Hay que regarlo, estar por la otra persona, pensar en ella... Cuando vivimos en pareja hay que dejar de ser egoístas, cariño. Y ambos lo habéis sido.

—No es sencillo —replicó Isabella.

—Las cosas que importan nunca lo son. ¿Qué tipo de amor sientes por Edward? ¿Cómo le quieres? ¿Como un amigo o como se supone que una mujer ha de amar a la persona con la que quiere compartir su vida? Porque después de un tiempo, cuando la chispa del principio se ha ido, mucha gente se confunde y cree que se ha desenamorado, cuando lo que ha pasado en realidad es que ese amor ha evolucionado en algo más fuerte, real y duradero, en vez de algo tan fugaz como el capricho del principio. Pero para que ese sentimiento perdure debemos mimarlo, y no darlo por consabido.

—Lo sé, mamá. Eso es lo que dice Edward que le ha pasado conmigo. Que creyó que no necesitaba demostrarme cuánto me quería, porque ya lo daba por hecho, pero... Ahora... Solo sé que le amo y lo necesito. Que no sé si he perdonado todo lo que me ha hecho... Pero, ahora que no lo tengo y que me falta... —Isabella hizo un puchero y enmudeció.

—Es muy doloroso darte cuenta de cuánto quieres a alguien una vez que lo has perdido, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmujeó llorosa.

—¿Pues sabes qué te digo? Que uno no dice «este es el Final» hasta que lo intenta por última vez y lo da todo, Bella. Yo no te eduqué para que fueras orgullosa y cobarde. Te eduqué para que supieras pedir perdón, y también para que te enfrentaras con valentía a tus errores. Si hay algo que no te gusta; cámbialo.

—Pero, mamá...

—Escúchame bien. Ni mamá ni tonterías. Vas a ir a ver a Edward donde sea que esté y vas a decirle lo que sientes. Tal cual. Sea lo que sea, te salga como te salga. Tienes que ir a por todas porque es la persona más importante de tu vida, la que te hacía reír como nunca... No permitas que se vaya sin haber luchado, Isabella. Es tu marido, el hombre que elegiste, y todas esas cualidades que amas de él siguen estando ahí. No han desaparecido. Ve a buscarle. No seas tonta.

Ella permaneció en silencio, pensando en aquellas palabras.

—¿Me has oído, hija?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?

Aquella pregunta convertida en desafío sería, sin duda alguna, un punto de inflexión en su vida.

Ahora sólo faltaba decidir si dar ese paso o no.

**_Dos días después_**

Edward no estaba de humor. Jugaba a lanzar y coger la alianza de casado al vuelo, sentado en su sillón de masaje que había colocado de cara al ventanal que daba a la Diagonal.

La vida le sonreía económicamente, su libro iba viento en popa, estaban negociando el precio para comprar los derechos audiovisuales... Cualquiera en su situación se sentiría eufórico.

Pero para él nada de eso era suficiente.

Porque se estaba dando cuenta de que todo lo que había querido conseguir en los últimos años, no le servía de nada si no lo compartía con Bella, si ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Durante tres años, se había imaginado la cara de alegría, sorpresa y orgullo de su compañera al darse cuenta de que su trabajo tenía un reconocimiento, de que su sacrifico valía la pena: y de que su libro ayudaba a consentir a su mujer como se merecía, justo como él no había podido en ese tiempo de árdua documentación y redacciones. Porque Bella merecía que cuidaran de ella y la mimaran justo como ella había hecho con él, hasta que su nivel de desencanto general cruzó la línea de lo permisible.

No había sido culpa de ella. Él había sido el culpable al creer que el amor de verdad no necesitaba de atenciones ni cuidados; creyendo que, si era sincero, era para toda la vida.

Había sido un mendrugo. Incluso las grandes obras de arte y los grandes monumentos eran imperecederos por el mantenimiento que les hacían y por la mano de los restauradores.

Su amor por Bella necesitaba una restauración, y había creído que Draw pondría esa chispa y recordaría lo que ellos habían sido. Pero no. Fue una mala decisión. Una que lo había llevado a estar celoso de su propio alter ego.

Miró el movil, que reposaba sobre su muslo.

En la pantalla estaba el nombre de Bella, su contacto abierto. Habían pasado tres días desde el encuentro con ella en la suite, desde que la tuvo fría y tensa entre sus brazos, y pudo disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo, aunque no de su amor ni de su cariño. Desde entonces, no había pasado ni una hora en la que no pensara en llamarla. Sin embargo, sabía que Bella no hablaría con él si no tenía un motivo, ya no le regalaba conversaciones, y Edward comprendía que el tema que más le apremiaba de todos era el de su divorcio, pero ni ella ni él parecía que quisieran dar ese paso. ¿Lo estaban evitando a propósito? ¿Por eso no se ponían en contacto?

Podría llamarle con la excusa de ir a recoger sus pertenencias de la buhardilla, y así podría verla y hablar con ella.

Intentaría un acercamiento y, a lo mejor, afectado por su hermoso rostro y aquella energía bondadosa que desprendía Bella, él se desmoronaría y le diría que no pensaba darle el divorcio porque, aunque ella no lo quisiera ya, él no iba a permitir que se casara con otro. No le iba a dar ninguna facilidad de ese tipo. Seguramente, eso haría que ella le odiase más si cabe, pero Edward no podía imaginarse a Bella con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Por eso odiaba a Jake. Por eso había acabado odiando a Draw. Y por eso se odiaba a sí mismo, porque había echado a perder el amor que esa mujer brillante, inteligente y cariñosa le profesaba.

El timbre de la puerta lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del sillón a desgana y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ver quién era. Marco ya había pasado por su casa para limpiar y traerle la cena. Edward le había invitado a cenar con él ahí mismo, a lo que Marco declinó amablemente. Tal vez, su amigo había cambiado de parecer y se animaba a cocinar para los dos, porque Edward había sido incapaz de preparar nada.

No obstante, cuando abrió de par en par, no se encontró a su mayordomo, sino a su editora, Kate, vestida sugerentemente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de manera coqueta con sendas bolsas de comida hindú en ambas manos.

—Me apuesto uno de cien a que todavía no has cenado —le dijo la morena sonriente y simpática, como siempre era con él.

—Los ganarías —aseveró Edward dejándola entrar.

—¿Te apetece comer? —Kate entró en la casa, moviendo las caderas de un lado al otro y sonriéndole por encima del hombro.

Ella ya sabía donde estaba todo, cómo prepararlo con eficiencia, y se movía por su casa como si fuera suya.

—¿Le has dado la noche libre a Marco otra vez? —preguntó desde la cocina.

Kate lo conocía. No habían sido pocas veces las que se lo había encontrado limpiando o poniendo en orden los muebles. Ella desconocía la naturaleza de su relación, y lo trataba como una persona del servicio. Pero Marco no solo era su mayordomo, también era su amigo.

Como fuera, le daba las noches libres para que cenara con su familia. Y, aunque tenía una habitación para él, para que se quedara a dormir, Edward siempre lo invitaba a irse, porque tenía unos hijos y una mujer que cuidar.

En realidad, a Marco, aunque no lo decía porque era muy discreto, Kate no le caía demasiado bien. Se le notaba por lo tenso que estaba en su presencia. Y Edward lo comprendía, porque la editora tenía un carácter altivo difícil de gestionar, aunque él había aprendido a no tomársela en serio. Esa noche no le apetecía su compañía, pero esa mujer tenía la manía de aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo.

—He traído Momo y pizza India —explicó la morena mientras servía los platos en la barra americana de la cocina. Cenarían en los taburetes altos de diseño.

El momo era como unas empanadillas de harina, rellenas de cebada, carne y cilantro, servida con varias salsas. Y la pizza consistía en una base de harina de lentejas y arroz que se presentaba cubierta en ocasiones por salsa de tomate y picado de cebolla, y estaban rellenas.

—La verdad es que no tengo demasiada hambre —explicó Edward frotándose la nuca con la mano.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, escritor —lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió salazmente—. En cuanto huelas esto se te va a abrir el apetito.

En algún otro momento, Edward le habría dado la razón. Pero en ese no, porque, sencillamente, no estaba de humor para tener compañía ni oírla hablar sobre proyectos futuros y viajes y beneficios... Nada de eso le importaba.

—Kate, no me apetece, de verdad.

Ella alzó el rostro y entrecerró sus ojos morunos pretendiendo averiguar así lo que le pasaba en realidad.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás depresivo?

—Me apetece estar solo.

Ella exhaló, se apartó de la mesa y caminó hasta él. Vestía con esa ropa informal y a la vez masculina que provocaba respeto en los demás. Con esos andares y esos taconazos, y el pelo casi siempre suelto, era como una atractiva anaconda que haría puré a su presa, primero atrayéndolo con su mirada, y después, machacándole los huesos con su propio cuerpo. A Edward le divertía que asustara tanto a los demás, porque a él, Kate solo le inspiraba respeto profesional. Nada más.

—¿Es por la insípida de tu mujer?

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo sorprendido. No se esperaba un ataque de aquel tipo.

—Bueno, no me negarás que es un poco siesa...

—Si siesa es ser educada y discreta, entonces sí lo es —contestó manteniéndola a raya sin querer tomarse a pecho su condescendencia.

Kate arqueó las cejas negras, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron con soberbia.

—¿Te vas a divorciar de ella o no?

—¿Qué?

Kate puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera tonto.

—No tiene sentido que sigáis juntos, ¿no lo ves? Tú eres un hombre de muchísimo éxito y mereces a tu lado a una mujer capaz y que esté a tu nivel.

Los ojos de Edward titilaron con asombro por su osadía y su falta de tacto. Le llamó la atención que Kate no mencionara el amor en ningún momento. Para ella, la ecuación era fácil: hombre de éxito y mujer de éxito igual a pareja o matrimonio. Porque culturalmente debía de ser así.

Pero Kate no sabía nada de Isabella, ni de lo culta que era, ni de lo trabajadora que era, ni de cómo hacía funcionar la gran empresa internacional que llevaba y cuya marca se había extendido por el mundo.

Edward nunca le habló de Bella, y Kate no era adivina. Pero después de aquel despotismo, la morena tampoco necesitaba saber nada más de su mujer.

—Isabella está a mi altura, soy yo el que no lo está a la suya —contestó sincero.

—Por Dios —Kate puso los brazos en jarra y negó con la cabeza, mirándolo de arriba abajo—, vaya calzonazos tonto estás hecho... Deberías abrir los ojos y ver de qué está hecho el mundo. No sé cuales fueron los motivos para que os separáseis... Pero, ella no está a tu altura, desde luego.

—¿Y quién lo está, Kate? ¿Tú?

—¿Lo dudas? Tú y yo podríamos hacer una pareja espléndida —se acercó a él y posó sus manos sobre su pecho para murmujear coquetona—. No me digas que no lo has considerado nunca. Nosotros, nuestro éxito... —pasó el dedo por su pectoral derecho—. El mundo que nos vamos a comer de cabo a rabo.

Si alguna vez había necesitado una prueba fehaciente de la atracción y la intención de Kate para con él, ahí la tenía, servida en bandeja. Y no le gustaba, era adulador, pero no lo que él quería.

Tomó sus manos juguetonas entre las de él y las inmovilizó para decirle amablemente:

—Kate, eres muy atrevida.

—La vida es para los valientes, ¿no dicen eso?

—Y eres mi editora y una profesional excelente, con la que es un placer trabajar. No puedo pedir más a niveles laborales.

—Ya. ¿Pero?

—Pero... Cuando me hablas así, olvidas que soy periodista y que soy un gran observador. Sé de qué está hecho el mundo, créeme. Y he visto la mierda que nos rodea a cada uno de nosotros... Tantos prejuicios, tantas apariencias, tanta hipocresía... Es insoportable — afirma obligándola a bajar las manos—. Por eso me casé con mi mujer. Porque ella era todo lo contrario a la porquería que veía. Y lo sigue siendo para mí.

—Oh por favor... —dijo roja como un tomate, un tanto picajosa—. ¿Me vas a decir que sigues enamorado de ella? ¡Pero si fue a tu fiesta acompañada de otro tío! ¡Te insultó en tu cara!

Sí. Eso era algo que a Edward tampoco le había gustado. Pero detrás de cada gesto y de cada acción controvertida, había un motivo, una razón de peso. Y Isabella tenía muchas para hacer lo que hizo. Aunque eso no evitó la rabia que sintió al ver al cabrón de Jake hinchado como un pavo real al ir acompañado de su esposa. Joder, solo tenía ganas de plancharlo a puñetazos.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Y puso cara de no poder mediar en los sentimientos de su corazón:

—Todos nos podemos equivocar. Y sí, la sigo queriendo a pesar de todo —y sobre todo a pesar de que Kate no sabía de la misa la mitad.

—En serio, Eddi... No esperaba que fueras tan sumiso.

—Kate —Edward negó con la cabeza, censurando su actitud—. Es una pena que nunca te hayas enamorado y que nunca te hayan querido como te mereces. Creo que a veces te extralimitas.

Kate cambió el rictus por completo a uno de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, como si el golpe asestado fuese demasiado brusco para ella. Acababan de darle de su misma medicina.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —quiso saber afectada.

—Porque en el amor de verdad —dijo hablando con la mano en el corazón, sabiendo que por primera vez decía la verdad, que ya no había vuelta atrás para él—. No hay dominantes. Todos somos sumisos, cedemos, y nos dejamos llevar por los deseos de las otras personas, a pesar de que no sean como uno quiere, porque lo que queremos es la felicidad del otro por encima de la nuestra —él mismo lo hizo con Draw, pero lo hizo mal, porque se sintió inseguro ante la figura ficticia que él había creado para su mujer. Un personaje de novela atrayente y seductor. Draw también estaba en él, era una parte de él de la que su mujer también se había enamorado—. Por ejemplo, yo no puedo ser feliz si no tengo a mi mujer igual de feliz que yo. A mi lado —sentenció al tiempo que esa afirmación actuó como una bofetada y una revelación expresada en voz alta—. Nunca... Nunca podré ser feliz si... Si ella no está — trago saliva y se quedó inmóvil.

Kate osciló los ojos hacia arriba y resopló.

—Ay, por Dios —hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Vete a buscarla, anda, si tanto la quieres —la editora se apartó de él, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Se iba sin cenar y sin probar bocado, pero era normal después de haber sido rechazada—. ¿Sabes? —miró a Edward por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la puerta—. Eres el mejor escritor que tengo y vas a darme mucho dinero, y te quiero por eso. De verdad que sí.

—Y yo a ti. Eres la mejor editora que podía tener.

—Pudo haber sido genial lo nuestro.

—Mala suerte —chasqueó con la lengua.

—Pero me alegro de que me abras los ojos respecto a ti —un rayo de ternura cruzó sus profundidades castañas—. Eres un llorón. Y a mí no me gusta cambiar pañales.

—Lárgate, serpiente —le soltó él riendo.

Kate se fue y Edward se quedó solo, acompañado del aroma de la cena hindú.

Era para dos personas.

Y no se lo iba a comer todo él.

* * *

Bella acariciaba a Caballo por detrás de las orejas. Estaban sentados en el balancín del porche delantero. Su enorme dogo permanecía reposado entre las piernas de su dueña, de cara a Bella.

A su animal le encantaba que lo tocara y le hiciera mimos, y hacía un par de días que reclamaba especial atención. Tal vez había cogido una otitis o estaba un poco constipado. Si al día siguiente continuaba así de mimoso y holgazán, lo llevaría al veterinario para que lo visitaran, porque Bella sabía cómo eran los animales, y cualquier cambio de conducta, puesto que no podían hablar, debía ser vigilado con lupa, y más aún en un dogo como el suyo.

—¿Te gusta que te rasque aquí? —le preguntó uniendo su frente a la de él mientras le rascaba la parte trasera del cuello.

Caballo parecía sonreír muerto del gusto, y Bella lo entendía perfectamente, porque a ella le encantaban las cosquillas y los masajes, como los que antes le daba Edward. Ahora, días después de escuchar las palabras de su marido y oír de su boca lo esquiva que ella también había sido con él y lo difícil que le había resultado a Edward acercársele, había hecho inventario de recuerdos y se había descubierto siendo estúpida y fría a causa del desamparo al que él la abocó.

Porque sí, era una mujer y, como tal, quería que la mimaran y la cuidaran, como ella había intentado hacer con él en ese tiempo, aunque no con tanta dedicación como su rencor y su falta de culpa le habían hecho creer. Al Final, la culpa de una separación o de una ruptura, no recaía solo en una persona. Recaía en los dos, porque uno hacía y el otro le dejaba hacer.

Bella tuvo que cuadrarse. Tuvo que haberle gritado y haberle hecho reaccionar y no tratarle con la permisibilidad y la mano suave con la que lo hizo. Si se sentía abandonada, tendría que haberse encarado con él y molestarlo, empujarle y haberle echado en cara su parsimonia y lo poco que le faltaba a ella para que dejara de sentir ganas de él.

Fue tonta. Y una cobarde. Y no bastaba buscar excusas en que si él era escritor, que si su trabajo merecía concentración y pocas interrupciones. No. Nada de eso.

Cuando se trataba de amor y de la felicidad de uno, lo demás pasaba a ser secundario.

Y Bella permitió que todo le pasara por delante, antes que sus propias necesidades.

—Sé que le echas de menos —murmuró sin dejar de acariciar al perro—. Él te hacía mucha compañía, ¿verdad? Estaba contigo siempre...

Caballo torció la cabeza a un lado y la escuchó atentamente, como si supiera que hablaba de su dueño, de Edward. Se relamió el hocico y gimió, buscándolo alrededor.

Bella se había planteado muchas veces, después de hablar con su madre, el ir a buscar a su todavía marido. Y exponerle, como mejor supiera, cómo se sentía con todo y si estaba de acuerdo o no en el divorcio.

Después de todo lo dicho y todo lo hecho, parecía incluso surrealista decirle que le quería, y que era de él de quien estaba enamorada. Que su ausencia la había menguado y le enseñaba día a día qué cosas, dentro de todo lo permisiva que fue, había hecho mal con él.

Edward y ella se habían enamorado locamente y habían tenido un matrimonio con un pico alto y maravilloso, para que luego año tras año cayera en picado.

No lo supieron llevar. Nunca imaginó que con el tiempo aquella ruptura acabaría pasando. Porque sus sombras juntos eran gigantes, tenían tantos sueños...

¿Para qué? Para que al Final, las mismas sombras que ellos reflejaban, acabaran apagando toda la luz.

Pero, nadie nacía aprendido, ¿verdad?

—¿Isabella?

Bella se levantó de golpe, reteniendo a Caballo que ya se lanzaba contra aquel invitado inesperado, que había llegado a pie.

—¿Jake?

La relación con Jake se había quedado en _stand by_ desde el sábado pasado, en el que él le dijo una serie de cosas desagradables que no venían a cuento y que ella no había esperado oír jamás de su boca.

Si bien era cierto que Jake no era su mejor amigo, sí resultó ser un compañero de trabajo excelente. Un buen compañero, en definitiva, que siempre intentó hacerla sentir bien y cuyas bromas y veladas insinuaciones nunca la incomodaron. Pero cuando se cruzaban líneas como las de hacía tres días, era muy difícil volver a mantener el mismo tipo de vínculo, porque uno de los dos quería algo del otro que el otro no estaba dispuesto a dar, o no estaba interesado. En este caso, era Ama quien se había confundido.

Bella le envió un par de mensajes para que hablaran sobre lo sucedido mientras desayunaban, pero Jake la esquivó aludiendo que tenía que hacer un par de visitas. No pensó que tendría la osadía de nuevo de ir a verla sin avisarla, y más después de lo sucedido la última vez con Edward.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí enfrente, con una cerveza en la mano, y los ojos enrojecidos que demostraban que aquella no era, ni de largo, la primera que se tomaba.

Así que abrió la puerta individual de la entrada del jardín y entró sin más, caminando hacia ellos como si no tuviera ningún peso sobre sus espaldas.

—¡Caballo, sit! —ordenó Bellaa su perro tranquilizándolo. El dogo podía percibir las energías, y Jake desprendía una muy ebria. De ahí que el animal quisiera proteger a su dueña—. No pasa nada. Ya lo conoces. Es Jake.

Pero Caballo no estaba muy de acuerdo, porque ese Jake no era como el de la vez anterior.

—Hola, rubia —la saludó alzando la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues creo que... No sé —se encogió de hombros sonriendo como un niño inocente.

—¿Estás borracho, amigo? —le preguntó amistosamente.

—Es posible —no subió las escaleras del porche, pero apoyó un pie en un escalón y dejó caer todo el peso sobre su rodilla—. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que no sabes por qué razón haces lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Ah, no? —Bella entrecerró sus ojos azules para estudiarlo con recelo—. Me extraña en ti, porque eres de los que lo tiene todo estudiado.

Jake rió incrédulo al oír esas palabras.

—Sí, sí... Estudiar. Es posible que me guste analizar situaciones... Pero me sirven para vender. Para que la gente me compre. Tenías razón —la señaló con un índice un tanto inestable.

—Jake... He intentado hablar contigo estos días, pero me has ignorado.

—Bueno. Un hombre tiene su orgullo —chasqueó con la lengua—. Y yo necesitaba retirarme para pensar qué mierda he hecho mal contigo.

—¿Cómo dices?

Caballo ladró, y Bella se obligó a encerrarlo en la casa, porque estaba demasiado en guardia; aunque no invitó a Jake a entrar.

Salió de nuevo para hablar con él en el porche.

—Sí, Bella —reconoció dando otro sorbo a la cerveza—. Algo he tenido que hacer mal... Porque llevo esperando mucho tiempo para que dejes al perdedor de tu marido y me elijas a mí —dijo sin inflexiones—. Y ahora... Ahora que por fin te has dado cuenta de que no tienes nada que hacer con él, y que por fin yo puedo entrar en escena, no me tienes en cuenta.

Era impresionante ver a un hombre grande y apuesto como Jake, tan desorientado respecto a algo como el amor. Pero claro, Ama no sabía qué era eso; él conocía la caza, el cortejo, el adulamiento... Y tal vez, pensó que con ella lo tenía mucho más fácil porque ya se conocían. Una vez eliminado a Edward de la ecuación, él tendría el camino libre.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque nunca nada era tan fácil en los designios del corazón.

—Por Dios, Jake —susurró incómoda—. Mira, no sé cuántas cervezas te has bebido...

—Las suficientes como para que no me dé vergüenza llorarte y humillarme un poco más —se sorbió la nariz con el antebrazo.

—¿Pero llorarme para qué? —Isabella no se lo podía creer—. Ya te dije lo que había el sábado, Jake. No he querido jamás ni confundirte ni hacerte creer nada que...

—Yo lo que creo —dijo aturdido por el alcohol levantando el dedo para hacerla callar de golpe. Subió las escaleras—. Es que no lo has pensado bien.

—¿Que no he pensado bien el qué? —dio un paso atrás—. Por favor, Jake, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Chist —se inclinó hacia adelante avasallando a Isabella—. ¿Cómo vas a declinar algo que no has probado?

—¿Qué?

Jake la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para echarle el aliento a cerveza en la cara.

—No te atrevas, joder —lo regañó intentando apartarlo—. Te arrepentirás de esto y me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero hacer...

En el interior de la casa Caballo ladraba sin detenerse, porque percibía la ansiedad de Bella.

—¡Que te estés quieto, joder! ¡Aparta las manos! Bella se estaba enfadando con él, Jake se ponía pesado.

—Lo mejor es que nos besemos. Así sabrás que también te puedes enamorar de mí.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

—No seas estrecha, Bella... — dijo entre dientes—. Somos amigos... Es solo un beso... Te has tenido que aburrir mucho con Edward...

—Deja de hablar de Edward. Él desde luego nunca se ha comportado como tú.

—Porque no es un hombre. Es un puto fantasma —justo en el instante en el que iba a comerle la boca, alguien tiró del cuello de su camiseta blanca con fuerza hacia atrás, y lo hizo volar por los aires.

Bella se quedó pálida al ver el rostro que las sombras de su porche de madera y las lámparas del jardín ocultaban sin éxito.

Porque a pesar de la oscuridad, unos ojos negros conocidos y más agresivos que nunca, fulminaban al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

Edward hacía lo mismo todos los días desde que se fue de su antigua casa. Al anochecer, se quedaba aparcado en la acera de en frente con su moto, oculto entre los árboles, y esperaba el momento en el que Bella y Caballo salían al porche a sentarse o en el balancín o en las escaleras para disfrutar de la apacible temperatura del atardecer.

Aquel era su modo de permanecer ahí, de seguir con ellos, de creer que nada había acabado y que estaba al lado de su mujer y de su mascota, su mejor amigo.

Por su propio descuido y conformismo los había perdido a los dos, de un golpe doloroso e inesperado. Era una pérdida brutal e inconmensurable para el corazón de un hombre.

Por eso vivía de esa fantasía, y los observaba desde la lejanía, para autoconvencerse de que su hogar seguía siendo ese y no otro.

Pero en esa postal que tanto añoraba, no cabía lugar para Jake. Así que, cuando lo vio aparecer y comprobó la actitud que llevaba el rubio prepotente, Edward no lo pensó dos veces: se fue como un demonio a por él.

—¡¿Edward?! —gritó Bella asustada—. ¡Edward, Dios mío!

—¡Ven aquí, hijo de perra! —Edward agarró a Jake por el cuello y lo levantó para a continuación darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Cuando lo volvió a tumbar, Edward se subió a horcajadas sobre Jake y lo zarandeó.

Así, los dos juntos como estaban, Bella comprobó que su marido era más alto y más ancho, incluso más hombre que su amigo, que se había comportado de manera deplorable.

—¡Este es el primer y último aviso que te hago! ¡¿Me oyes?! —le gritó Edward a un centímetro de la cara—. ¡Deja en paz a mi mujer y a mi familia!

—¡Me... Me has roto la nariz! —se quejó Jake.

—¡Deja de rondarla como una hiena! ¡O te deformo esa cara de putón que tienes! ¡¿Entendido?! — cuando Jake no contestó porque aún estaba en shock, Edward repitió—. ¡¿Que si me has entendido?! —le dio una bofetada.

—S-sí —contestó Jake con el rostro ensangrentado—.

—Edward... —susurró Isabella con la boca cubierta por las manos—. Deja que se vaya.

Edward la miró, volviendo de repente a la realidad, y se alejó del rubio como si tocarlo le diera asco.

Jake se levantó renqueante.

—Te voy a denunciar —espetó rabioso.

—No lo harás —lo cortó Isabella—. Lo que has hecho hoy no tiene perdón, Jake. Estás descontrolado... Esto tendrá consecuencias.

Jake se apartó las manos de la nariz solo para comprobar que las tenía empapadas en sangre. Miró de reojo a Bella y gruñó:

—Pues échame. Págame una indemnización y lárgame —la provocó—. Pero te aseguro que no voy a salirte barato. Además, cualquier cosa es mejor que ver como este mierda —dirigió a Edward una mirada de odio y despecho escatológico—, se lleva el pastel sin mover un puto dedo.

—Créeme que muevo muchos —insinuó Edward moviendo los dedos como si tecleara una máquina de escribir imaginaria. Sonrió solo para enervarlo, y lo consiguió a tenor del bramido interno de Jake.

—Jake, vete a casa —le ordenó Bella.

Edward no movió un músculo, puesto como un centinela entre Bella y ese borracho.

—Sí, Jake, vete a casa...

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Bella? ¿A un tío así a tu lado? —miró de arriba abajo al que todavía era su marido.

—Al menos, ahora sé lo que no quiero —contestó muy digna—. Y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Jake. Me has decepcionado mucho.

El rubio cambió el semblante a uno de dolor y desprecio hacia ella cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

—Pues ahí te quedas —fue lo último que dijo—. Quédate con este gandul con sangre de horchata. Yo me voy para siempre de tu vida.

A Bella le supo mal, porque creía que Jake era un buen amigo, pero estaba equivocada. Tal vez siempre quiso lo mismo y ella, cegada, nunca lo advirtió.

Cuando Jake salió de la casa y Bella y Edward se quedaron a solas, ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía los nudillos ensangrentados.

—Te has hecho daño —le dijo en voz débil.

—¿Eh? —el cuerpo de su marido se giró por completo para encararla y su rostro la dejó sobrecogida. Su belleza continuaba dejándola sin respiración.

—Tu mano, Edward —Bella dio un paso adelante, lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él para entrarlo en la casa—. Deja que te ponga algo.

Todo olía igual. A Bella, a amor, a hogar.

El pecho se le encogió al estar de nuevo en aquella casa tan querida por él. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía en su sitio.

Cuando Caballo vio a Edward, se lanzó encima de él para lamerlo y darle la bienvenida por su larga ausencia.

—Hola, campeón —le dijo Edward aturullado—. Sí. Yo también te echo de menos.

—Pues no lo parece —intervino Bella saliendo del lavabo con el botiquín de emergencias—. No has venido a verlo ni una sola vez.

—Lo he visto todos los días —contestó Edward apoyado en la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de su perro.

Bella, nerviosa y agitada por la escena vivida, se quedó inmóvil ante aquella contestación.

—¿Todos los días? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Menos cuando te fuiste... Pero todos los días, al atardecer, vengo con la moto y... Le veo —tragó saliva—. Os veo.

Ella dejó el botiquín con lentitud sobre la mesa tipo barra americana de la cocina. Se quedó pensativa, asimilando la información.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber. Maldita sea, nerviosa como estaba le temblaban las manos.

—Porque, a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi nueva casa y mis nuevos proyectos, solo cuando te veía a ti y a Caballo, era el único momento del día en el que me sentía en casa.

Señor... Bella no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía doler tener el hogar al alcance de la mano y saber que no eras bienvenido.

Edward lo había pasado tan mal como ella.

—Ya... —musitó—. ¿Y Kate te permitía que salieras de su castillo? —preguntó celosa y puntillosa.

—Kate es solo mi editora. Nada más —habló con contundencia, sin apartarse de la puerta bajo ningún concepto—. Y tú...

—¿Yo?

—Espero que nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a Jake...

—Jake y yo sólo éramos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Y, aún así, no sé por qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer si querías divorciarte de mí.

—¡No me vengas con esas, Bella! —exclamó enmudeciéndola y captando toda su atención.

—No me grites así —replicó Bella en voz baja.

—¡Claro que te grito! —continuó él acercándose a ella—. ¡Claro que te grito! ¡Porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo! ¡Sé que he hecho cosas imperdonables! —La tomó de las muñecas y la atrajo a su cuerpo—. ¡Sé que me he equivocado muchísimo! ¡Y te pido perdón! —se relamió los labios resecos y la miró apasionadamente, de manera desesperada—. ¡Lo siento por todo! ¡Lamento no haber sido lo mejor para ti! —la tomó de las mejillas—. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, Bella...

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas porque, eso, justamente eso, era lo que estaba necesitando de Edward. Vida y sentimiento en sus palabras hacia ella.

Quería ver el dolor en sus ojos, la pasión, la rabia, el miedo a perderlo todo... Porque eso era lo que ella había sentido en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Quería ver al escritor intenso, al _best seller_ vehemente dedicarle unas palabras llenas de intención a ella; solo a ella. Y en ese momento, Edward era eso y mucho más.

—No sé qué debo de hacer... Sé que te dije que quería el divorcio. Pero soy un miserable por haberte pedido eso, y más después de la situación en la que te puse... Bella.

—¿Qué? —apenas le salía la voz.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué es lo mejor para nosotros? ¿Crees que separarnos es lo correcto? Porque yo... Yo pienso en romper nuestro matrimonio y se me cae el mundo encima. Yo no quiero que nos divorciemos, Bella. ¿Tanto daño nos hemos hecho que ya no nos podemos salvar? No quiero alejarme de ti. Por favor, mi amor... —le suplicó—. No me eches de tu vida.

Ese era su Edward. El más impetuoso, porque también era el que más miedo tenía.

Bella apenas podía hablar. Hipaba del lloro silencioso que le encogía la barriga, y la arrasaba como un río bravo. Pero ella no tenía las respuestas. Después de todo: ¿qué debían de hacer? ¿Se merecían una segunda oportunidad? ¿Se la merecía ella? ¿Se la merecía él?

Agachó la cabeza y negó perdida.

—Yo no sé qué es lo mejor, Edward... Me da miedo que olvidemos... Me da miedo que con el tiempo nos pase lo mismo y no recuerde qué es lo que echo de menos de nosotros —murmuró abatida y con una honestidad sobrecogedora. Entonces, hizo un puchero y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Edward, le levantó el rostro entre las manos, y con ojos ardientes y desesperados sentenció:

—Entonces, déjame que te lo recuerde, Bella. Porque yo sí que me he echado de menos contigo y te he recordado todos los días desde hace casi dos años — justo cuando empezó el verdadero declive entre ellos—. Quiero dedicarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, Bella. Te lo mostraré.

Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó con toda la locura y la pasión que sentía por ella.

Bella se vio levantada del suelo, con un beso apabullante y enmudecedor que le arrebataba los sentidos.

Era Edward y no Draw quien la besaba así, con tantas ganas.

Era Edward y no Draw quien le metía la lengua en la boca para acariciarla y saborearla por completo.

Era Edward y no Draw quien, con manos presurosas, intentaba quitarle la ropa al tiempo que besaba cada trozo de carne que exponía.

Y Bella creía volar. Por eso se entregó a aquel frenesí de hacer el amor. Como al principio, cuando cualquier superficie era buena para demostrar cuánto se amaban y cuánta prisa tenían en decírselo a besos.

Edward la sentó sobre la mesa tipo de la cocina y le abrió las piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

—Yo sí te recuerdo, Bella... Yo. —Reiteró dejando claro que Draw ahí ya no existía.

Bella no quería hablar, necesitaba que la siguiera besando, porque cada contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos eran un chute de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y le ponía la piel de gallina.

Él le abrió la camisa tejana hasta que los botones saltaron en todas direcciones, y entonces la dejó colgando por una de sus muñecas. Desabrochó el cierre delantero del sujetador y cuando pudo ver los pechos de Bella, todo su rostro se quedó compungido de placer, como si acabara de correrse.

—Bella... —gimió cubriendo sus pechos con las manos, le cabían perfectamente—. Bella... No sabes cuánto te necesito.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ellos para mamarlos como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

Y la enloqueció.

Los mordisqueaba, los lamía, tiraba de ellos... Y después, vuelta a empezar hasta que se volvieron hipersensibles.

Él no aguantaría demasiado. Bella lo notaba en cómo frotaba su erección entre sus piernas. Estaba durísimo e imponente y quería entrar en ella con urgencia.

Así que Edward le bajó los pantalones tejanos que llevaba y arrastró las braguitas con ellos.

—Edward... —murmuró cuando él la obligó a estirarse sobre la superfície.

No le dijo nada. Solo escuchó cómo se arrodillaba y después, notó el lascivo contacto bestial y lacerante de su lengua en la vagina.

Edward se comportaba como un oso ante un tarro de miel. La estaba degustando con tanto agrado que Bella se excitaba cada vez más con solo oír sus suspiros complacidos.

Le abría las piernas, se las apoyaba en los hombros y Edward aprovechaba para introducirle la lengua y después friccionarla contra su clitoris.

Bella palpitaba a punto de chillar por el orgasmo que iba a azotarla de un momento a otro.

Pero él quería torturarla. Así que sin dejar de comerla, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, hasta los nudillos, y empezó a meterlos y a sacarlos dando estocadas con su lengua. Curvaba los dedos, los abría y los cerraba y después localizaba esa zona erógena de su interior, para acariciarla con insistencia.

Bella se agarró a su pelo, y se inclinó hacia adelante para gritar cuando el orgasmo explotó en la boca de Edward, y en el interior más profundo de Isabella, que convulsionaba de éxtasis sobre la barra.

Edward no la dejó descansar.

—Lo siento, Bella—le dijo con los labios hinchados por sus besos.

Se llevó las manos a la bragueta, y se la bajó. Respiraba a trompicones. Entonces, se sacó el miembro para acariciárselo, pero tuvo que parar porque la imagen de su mujer abandonada a él provocaba que eyaculara rápidamente.

A continuación, la tomó de las nalgas para acercarla al extremo de la barra, y que sobresalieran un poco de la superfície.

Guió su erección hacia su vagina y la acarició con ella, disfrutando de lo hinchada y resbaladiza que estaba.

Bella lo miraba entre sus pestañas largas y rubias, y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Edward...

Edward la tomó del pelo en un gesto primitivo y posesivo y la empaló con lentitud, ensanchándola sin darle tregua y disfrutando de cómo desaparecía su pene succionado por el sexo de su esposa.

Cuando sus testículos golpearon las nalgas desnudas de Isabella, y él ya no pudo adentrarse más, colocó la palma de la mano abierta sobre el vientre plano de Bella y presionó ligeramente hacia abajo.

—¿Me notas? —le preguntó.

Bella asintió en silencio, asombrada por la fuerza de Edward y por el modo que estaba teniendo de marcarla. Le hacía el amor para arruinarla, para hacerle dependiente de él, y Bella lo sería, porque aquella posesión era tan total que lo sentía por todas partes.

Entonces sus estocadas se hicieron firmes y persistentes, y su pulgar empezó a acariciar su clitoris hipersensible.

En algún instante, no sabía cómo, se encontró con las piernas encima de los hombros de Edward y uno de sus dedos jugando con su zona anal.

No se lo podía creer. Su miembro ancho y grueso le abría el útero y la matriz, pero su dedo, estaba abriendo su parte trasera. Y cuando entró parcialmente, Bella tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no salir disparada debido al orgasmo que la recorrió, hasta el punto en que perdió la noción de la realidad y de las fantasías. Tenía la sensación de que se lo habían hecho dos hombres a la vez.

Pero allí, metido hasta el fondo, corriéndose ahora en su interior, con sus ojos negros anclados en los suyos, solo había un hombre.

Solo uno. No dos.

Y ese hombre era Edward.

Cuando se desplomó encima de ella, se encargó de recordárselo.

—Soy yo quien te hace el amor. Soy yo quien te lo ha hecho siempre. Recuérdame, Bella. Recuérdanos. Tú, yo y nadie más.

Aquel ruego se le quedó grabado en la mente y en el corazón, junto con el sabor de las lágrimas de Edward que caían sobre sus mejillas acaloradas.


	16. Chapter 16

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia **** **

*********Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

****** escenas muy elevadas *****

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Al día siguiente, Bella no podía ni trabajar.

Después de haber sido poseída por Edward, ella se quedó muda cuando lo vio vestirse y marcharse como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

¿En serio se iba?

Bella permaneció desnuda y fría.

Hacía un momento, acariciaba el pelo suave y moreno de Edward mientras él estaba apoyado en su hombro, disfrutando de las palpitaciones de su miembro en su interior; y un momento después, Edward se apartaba de ella y se vestía sin apenas mirarla.

—No quiero que juguemos a esto, Bella —le dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de la casa y agachándose para acariciar a Caballo con todo su cariño—. Yo ya te he dicho lo que siento y lo que quiero. Te quiero, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando te hacía el amor sabiendo que tú pensabas que era otro hombre. He dado mucho... —aseguró acongojado—. Y también me he equivocado mucho. No voy a mover más ficha, Bella. Si quieres algo de mí, ya sabes donde estoy. La pelota está en tu tejado. —Se levantó del suelo y la miró por última vez, con los ojos velados de amor y también de resignación—. Tú tienes la última palabra. Soy yo el que quiero volver. Tú dirás si me aceptas o no.

Bella quiso haberle dicho que no hacía falta que se fuera, que podría haber pasado la noche ahí, pero hacer eso era jugar al matrimonio que no eran, aunque ella deseaba volver a serlo.

Porque sí. Había decidido recuperar su relación. Solo que no quería precipitarse. Estaba tan asustada... Tan insegura...

Esa misma mañana, su secretaria le informó que Jake había pedido la cuenta, y que se acababa de despedir.

Al menos, no se había ido por las malas ni había forzado a que la empresa lo llevara a un juicio que él perdería con toda probabilidad.

Era inteligente, y sabía lo que era mejor para él. Menos mal.

No tardaría demasiado en recibir noticias de su madre y de su padre preguntando qué había pasado con Jake. Bella les diría la verdad, porque estaba harta de ocultarles cosas.

Mientras tanto, no hablaría con su ex delegado.

Solo el tiempo, si Dios quería, haría que ambos hablaran civilizadamente sobre lo sucedido.

En un futuro próximo, desde luego que no. Ya que todo era muy reciente y no estaba de más admitir que los hechos hablaban por sí solos.

Jake había cruzado una línea que se antojaba insalvable. Ya nunca podrían volver a tener la misma relación.

Rose y Alice se presentaron en su oficina para llevársela a desayunar. Bella había quedado con ellas previamente para poder hablarles de cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos días. Necesitaba apoyo y buenos consejos. Ellas la querían y, seguramente, le aconsejarían lo mejor para ella.

Después de que sus dos amigas escucharan toda la historia, desde el encuentro en el cóctel hasta lo sucedido el día anterior, Alice ya había engullido dos magdalenas Milka y Rose se había tomado dos cafés.

Ninguna de ellas parpadeaba, incrédulas y sorprendidas por lo narrado.

—En serio, Bella —dijo Rose patidifusa—. Lo tuyo es de película.

—Y yo que pensaba que Jake era un buen tío — confesó Alice con pesar—. Vaya cagada.

—No es mal tío —intento defenderlo Isabella—. Es solo que no lleva demasiado bien que le digan que no.

—A mí Jake me da igual —aseguró Rose taquicárdica—. Vamos a ver, que Edward se ha despertado... Y se ha convertido en Follaman. Que ahora resulta que es un empotrador, ¿te das cuenta? Tienes un marido empotrador y no lo sabías —la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Sí lo sabía —afirmó Isabella comiendo un cachito de su magdalena antes de que Alice se la robara—. Es solo que... Hubo un momento en que lo dejamos de hacer. Nos olvidamos de que debíamos tratarnos bien y mimarnos.

—Eso debería de ser delito —dijo Alice echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Tengo los estrógenos por las nubes y necesito follar casi a cada momento. A mí mi marido no me puede dejar sin mi dosis —puso los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, y... eliminados a Draw y a Jake de la ecuación, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a darle otra oportunidad a Edward o das carpetazo?

—Yo se la daría —Rose levantó la mano—. Y lo tendría como un esclavo sexual.

—Tu mente está muy sucia —arguyó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Mira, si ya no le vas a hacer pagar por nada, al menos que se esmere en complacerte a partir de ahora —expuso la morena de ojos verdes—. Es lo justo, joder. Que te lo ha hecho pasar muy mal...

—Bueno, yo tampoco he sido una santa... Pude haber sido de otra manera y no cerrarme en banda. No es fácil actuar desde el despecho... ¿Qué haríais vosotras en mi situación?

Alice y Rose se miraron y después fijaron sus ojos llenos de apoyo y verdad en los de Isabella.

—Tú le quieres y él te quiere —explicó Alice—. Si sois capaces de dejar atrás vuestras afrentas y centraros en que el amor que os une es más fuerte que el dolor que os ha intentado separar, entonces no lo dudes, cariño —dijo su dulce amiga tomándola de la mano—. Con Edward has pasado todo lo que se puede pasar en una vida, y has conocido en él a dos hombres que te han enamorado de cabo a rabo. Si Edward asume que además de Clark Kent también puede ser Superman, vas a ser la mujer más envidiada del planeta. Puede que tú hayas tenido una paciencia que nosotras igual no habríamos tenido... —meneó la cabeza consternada—. Pero a lo mejor se trata de eso. De estar a las duras y a las maduras, ¿no crees? Si tenéis el valor de querer continuar juntos, es que es amor del de verdad. No lo dejéis escapar.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me miréis. Edward ahora me cae muy bien y es el primero de mi lista. La cuestión es que, después de todo, y de comprobar que nuestro radar detecta machos está totalmente atrofiado... Creemos que no hay un pichón mejor para ti, Bella. Así que: ¿Y _tú qué harías por...?_

¿Y qué haría ella por tener su vida de antes?

¿Qué haría ella por recuperar ese amor perdido? La noche pasada Edward le hizo el amor de un modo apasionado y entregado que Bella aún no sabía catalogar.

Eran un matrimonio que habían pasado por muchísimas dificultades, y aún así, después de echarse de menos, eran capaces de hacer el amor como la primera vez, de descubrirse de nuevo.

¿No era eso maravilloso? ¿Podrían empezar desde cero?

O mejor aún, ¿podían empezar sabiendo qué errores no volver a cometer? Su matrimonio había estado apunto de morir de sueño, pero ambos habían despertado. Si todavía quedaba amor, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Aquella era la pregunta que se hacía cuando entró en su casa, y vio una imagen que le sobrecogió el corazón.

Caballo no había salido a saludarla ni a darle la bienvenida porque estaba tumbado de lado en el suelo, con la lengua ligeramente morada y respirando con mucha dificultad, hiperventilando.

Bella dejó caer al suelo el bolso y corrió a arrodillarse al lado de su perro.

—¡¿Precioso mío?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le puso la mano sobre el torso, encima de la caja torácica que se expandía con dificultad—. ¡Caballo!

Su perro no tenía fuerzas ni para lloriquear. Bella lo intentó coger en brazos como pudo, pero pesaba mucho.

Así que, no lo dudó un segundo: la primera persona que se le pasó por la mente avisar para ayudarla a salvar a su perro era también la persona con la que quería volver.

Agarró el teléfono, controlando el pulso del hermoso dogo, y esperó a que descolgara.

—¿Bella?

—¡Edward!

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado.

—Es Caballo. No... No está bien —empezó a llorar presa de la frustración y el desconocimiento.

—Voy para allá ahora mismo.

Lo habían ingresado.

Caballo estaba en el veterinario de Urgencias, y lo habían intervenido de inmediato.

Bella y Edward se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, con las extremidades en contacto.

Ella sorbía por la nariz y no podía dejar de llorar. Edward se mantenía en silencio, tenso.

Había cargado con Caballo, lo había metido en el Jeep, y había conducido tan rápido que era consciente de que le llegaría más de una multa a su casa. Pero nada de eso importaba. Lo único que trascendía era saber que su hermoso perro se recuperaba de la torsión gástrica que había sufrido.

Edward y Bella conocían la patología, y además también sabían que la sufrían perros grandes de caja torácica ancha. Pero nunca imaginaron que su perro sería uno de ellos.

Tenían la suerte de que lo habían cogido a tiempo y rápido, y eso posiblemente salvaría la vida de su animal.

Por la mente de la joven no dejaba de rondarle un pensamiento: si Edward hubiese estado en casa, habría advertido el comportamiento de Caballo y lo habría llevado al médico. Seguramente, no habría sufrido tanto y...

—Bella, se va a poner bien —la tranquilizó Edward.

—Eso espero —dijo con voz débil—. Porque si le pasa algo... Me muero, Edward.

—Caballo es un bestia —aseguró para autoconvencerse—. Es muy fuerte. Ese perro se ha tragado un calcetín y no le ha pasado nada.

El recuerdo hizo sonreír a Bella. Se acordaba de eso.

—Ese perro —continuó Edward pasándole una mano relajante por la espalda—. No tenía dos meses y ya machacaba piedras con la mandíbula. Y no le hacían nada.

—Sí —asintió Bella retirándose el pelo de la cara, intentando sobreponerse al miedo.

—Ese perro se comió mi alianza y la cagó entera —murmujeó Edward riendo—. ¿Te acuerdas de tu cara de «no me puedo creer que no se haya deshecho»? —increíblemente Bella dejó ir una pequeña carcajada—. Y lo que es peor —suspiró—. Caballo nos ha aguantado a los dos, Bella. Y hemos sido muy difíciles —le pasó una mano por el pelo rubio y fino que él adoraba—. Que se le gire el estómago es solo una minucia. Se le ha tenido que girar mil veces al ver lo gilipollas que hemos sido.

Bella levantó la cabeza y pestañeó para apartarse las lágrimas y encararlo.

Él era su marido. El hombre que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida. Y se alegró al comprobar que todavía tenía el don de tranquilizarla y templar sus nervios. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo? Era Edward. Su Edward.

—Saldrá de esta, preciosa —le dijo con dulzura.

—Edward, yo...

En ese momento el veterinario interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir Bella.

Tenía buenas noticias para ellos.

La intervención había sido un éxito y, Caballo, tal y como vaticinó Edward había salido de aquel incómodo episodio con éxito. Que estaría dos días ingresado y que después se lo podrían llevar a casa.

El abrazo que se dieron fue impagable.

* * *

Bella leyó el whatsapp de Edward diciendo que Caballo estaba bien y que se había despertado.

De manera intransigente, la había mandado a su casa a descansar.

Ella llevaba todo el día en pie, no había ni comido ni se había quitado los tacones, y él le dijo que estuviera tranquila, que él se quedaría en el hospital para comprobar que estaba todo bien, y después se iría a dormir para al día siguiente, regresar a primera hora de la mañana y visitar de nuevo a su mascota.

Pero Bella no se podía relajar. Primero porque los nervios de ver a su perro así la habían destrozado, y segundo, porque no quería demorar más su decisión respecto a Edward.

No iba a poder dormir pensando en los dos seres que más quería, sabiendo que había estado a punto de perderlos a los dos.

Y no quería seguir con aquello. Quería dejar de sentir aquella sensación de pena y desesperación por extraviar lo que más quería.

Cuando Marco le dio su tarjeta en el cóctel, Bella nunca pensó que echaría mano de ello tan pronto. Pero lo había hecho sin pensárselo dos veces. Le pidió a Marco que le abriera la casa de Edward para que ella pudiera darle una sorpresa.

El mayordomo, predispuesto y servicial siempre para echar una mano, no le puso ninguna pega. Incluso quiso ayudarla a dejarlo todo listo, aunque, habían cosas que solo podía hacerlas una mujer.

Y ahí estaba ella. En la casa de «soltero» de su marido, preparada para enfrentarse a él y para recuperarlo.

En un acto de bizarría y firmeza estaba dispuesta a apostarlo todo.

Ambos se merecían aquello. Ambos se merecían el uno al otro, con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

El sonido del whatsapp la alertó.

Era Marco, que le decía que el Señor Edward acababa de entrar en la portería.

Bella tragó saliva más nerviosa que nunca, y le dio al play del altavoz que había por toda la casa.

Edward abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Cansado como estaba, no alertó ni la luz titilante que resplandecía del salón ni tampoco la melodía que flotaba en el ambiente.

Había llorado de alivio como un crío al ver que su adorado perro estaba bien y que, después de larguísimas horas dormido, por fin había abierto los ojos. Edward le llenó el morro de besos, mientras el gran danés lo miraba como si le diera las gracias por estar ahí, por haberlo salvado.

Ahora, después de la adrenalina, estaba hecho un flan, abatido.

Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los brazos de Bella rodeándolo y dándole consuelo, porque estaba convencido de que ella también lo necesitaría.

Y de repente... Escuchó la música, y al darse la vuelta y dirigirse al salón, sus pies andaron solos hacia la luz, como una polilla.

_Open up your eyes_

_And feel your heart beat..._

_As we_ _lay with your body press against_ _mine..._

_Abre tus ojos,_

_y siente c_ómo _bate tu coraz_ón

_Mientras yacemos con tu cuerpo presionado contra el mío..._

Allí, desnuda por completo, vestida solo con su alianza de casada, unas gotas de aquel caro perfume y los ojos emocionados, se encontraba Bella, algo temblorosa, mirándolo de frente.

Edward creyó estar viviendo un sueño cuando la vio así, tan bella, como una aparición divina.

Su pelo rubio y suelto dibujaba ondas doradas sobre su prístina piel. Sus ojos grandes y rasgados eran su verdadero hogar y le encantaba verse reflejado en ellos; verse en aquel espejo azul era como más se gustaba; estando con ella, a su lado.

Aquella hermosa boca que tanto quería besar se fruncía en un mohín que lo abatía con su ternura. Y aquella canción que tanto significaba para ellos, la canción de su boda, lo enmudeció convirtiéndolo en un amasijo de humildad y debilidad hacia ella.

—¿Bella? —fue lo único que su ronca voz pudo pronunciar.

Ella levantó la mano exigiendo silencio como la reina que era. Reina de su casa y de su corazón.

—No digas nada, por favor... —le pidió con voz temblorosa—. Antes de nada, no te enfades con Marco. Él me ha ayudado a preparar esto —señaló su alrededor.

Pero Edward no atendió ni a las velas, ni a la cena romántica ni a nada que no fuera la beldad que tenía como esposa y que, por su propia ignorancia, había estado a punto de perder. Qué capullo había sido...

Edward negó con la cabeza. No iba a reñir a Marco bajo ningún concepto.

—Estoy aquí, así, porque... Quiero decirte muchas cosas —Bella se había preparado un discurso, pero los nervios la aturdían—. Tantas que no sé ni por dónde empezar... —meneó la cabeza nerviosa—. Pero, supongo que te diré las dos más importantes: la primera es que... lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Edward —y entonces empezó a llorar, arrepentida y sinceramente, pero no detuvo su discurso—. Siento haberte presionado con lo de tu libro, y siento haberte incomodado al echarte en cara tantas veces que era yo quien traía el dinero a casa... Porque, de haber sido al revés, no sé si tú hubieras sido como yo. Estoy segura de que no...

—Bella.

—No me detengas ahora. Necesito decírtelo —no dejó que él se acercara a ella sin antes haberla escuchado—. Me encantaría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero no nos han enseñado a lidiar con estas situaciones y sé que yo no lo llevé bien —carraspeó para suavizar el nudo que sentía en la garganta—. Sé que yo también fui dura contigo. Me sentía tan frustrada, Edward... Odiaba que no estuvieras por mí, y me fastidiaba verte encerrado. Pero me arrepiento de ello porque..., me fastidiaba porque... no tomé tu vocación en serio. No creí en ti. No confié en ti. Y te he fallado en eso. Pero... —se relamió los labios resecos y parpadeó para vaciar sus ojos acuosos—. Tu libro es increíble. Es excelente. Ya sé que no significa nada que yo te lo diga —se encogió de hombros resignada—, porque tienes que oírlo decir por todas partes, pero...

—Sí, significa —dijo él emocionado dando un paso hacia ella.

—Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

—Gracias, Bella—contestó con sinceridad—. Ninguna felicitación me llena más que la tuya.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero decirte que... Que te quiero, Edward —alzó la barbilla—. Te quería incluso cuando te odiaba. Estoy aquí para decirte que no quiero perderte. Que tu jugada de Draw ha sido dura, y un golpe bajo, pero necesaria para que recuerde por qué me enamoré de ti. Tú eres Draw. Draw es Edward. Sois indivisibles. Pero, Edward... Estoy aquí también para empezar de nuevo, para reñirte y decirte que no puedes volver a encerrarte en ti mismo. No puedes volver a actuar de esa manera, ¿comprendes? —se llevó la mano al pecho desnudo—. Porque yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, demasiado, incluso. Y dos desengaños son brutales de digerir, pero un tercero... Acabaría conmigo. Y, si me quieres de verdad, si me quieres... Tienes que prometerme que me vas a cuidar y que no te vas a olvidar de mí. Solo te pido eso. Que te acuerdes de mí y me ames por encima de todo y de todos.

Edward se detuvo delante de ella. El silencio se hizo tenso y duró varios segundos hasta que él cayó de rodillas, rodeó la cintura de Bella con los brazos y se abrazó a ella para hundir su rostro surcado de lágrimas en su vientre.

—Oh, Edward... —le acarició el pelo moreno, apretándolo contra ella.

—Bella, me moría al pensar que te había perdido. He cometido tantos errores... Y todos son imperdonables porque los he cometido contigo, que eres la única persona imprescindible para mí. Lamento no haber hecho las cosas de otro modo. Siento haberte desenamorado y haber sido tan ciego de no ver que te apagabas a mi lado... Es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré. Y también me deploro por haber tenido que hacerme pasar por Draw para acercarme a ti, porque lo había hecho tan mal que sabía que con Edward no querrías tener nada que ver. Pero de algo estoy seguro...

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella desmoronándose.

—De que, a pesar de todos mis errores —tomó su mano y acarició su alianza con ternura—. Sigues siendo tú la mujer de mi vida —sus ojos profundos y negros la atravesaron—. La que yo escogí. Y me volvería a casar contigo, Bella. Una y mil veces más... Quiero volver a estar contigo.

—Sí. Sí...

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas para abrazarse a su marido y decirse a besos lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, y lo mucho que aún tenían que arreglar.

Ahora habían aprendido que solo con amar y con la promesa de unos votos no bastaba. El matrimonio era un ejercicio diario que ponía a prueba a las personas y su capacidad para amar y perdonar; para ser transigentes y aceptarse. Y para quererse a uno mismo.

Y Edward y Bella estaban decididos a esforzarse una y otra vez, porque mientras hubiera amor como el que ellos se profesaban, no podían tirar la toalla; porque nada podía terminar.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Libros: Y tu que harías si**

**y tu que harías por**

**Autor original: Lena Valenti**

**Hola que les parecio la adaptacion perdon por no haber actualizado pero con a finalizacion de semestre bueno me tome un descanso pero subi todo los capitulos faltantes ahora y ya tengo la siguiente adaptacion que se llamara "pacto de hermanos" hoy en el grupo de elite Fanfiction en martes de adelnos estara la sinopsis de lo quesera al igual de la que subire en el blog.**

**Bueno chicas muchas garcias a todas por sus comentarios por estar pendiente de la adpatcion y por seguirme nos vemos en la proxima adaptacion que subire pronto .**


End file.
